


New Valyria

by Wasteman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot of original characters, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Concubines, Dragon Riders, Dragonlord Jon Snow, Dragonlords, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, High Fantasy, Incest, Magic, New Valyria, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Underage, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, Rough Oral Sex, Slavery, Smut, Twincest, Violence, Warging, this is very different, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 116,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasteman/pseuds/Wasteman
Summary: The Entire Civilization of Valyria conquers Westeros because of Daenys' dreams. House Targaryen remains a powerful family within the Westerosi Empire as the official bankers of New Valyria. Prince Jaehaerys embarks on a journey that puts him through extreme trials for five years before he eventually returns as a completely changed man, to a completely changed political landscape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> If any of you were a fan of TRR, i'm sorry about that, I made that story thinking it would be a simple fic to write in simple Westerosi politics, but Bear VII pointed out that the story didn't have any scope. I don't regret writing it, but I do have regrets throughout the story. 
> 
> This story was an idea I had for a while, I always wanted to try something with an 'Arrow' type format, where flashbacks are parallel to current times. This story will do that, I feel like the flashbacks will further pay homage to the way Jae acts in the present. 
> 
> This first chapter is setting everything up, it gets much less mild after this. 
> 
> I read it over a few times, in editing, but if theres any mistakes blame Sleepy_Moon29 for not answering my email. (i'm kidding) 
> 
> Also pleasure make sure to pay attention to dates, i'm going to write flashbacks in Italics but still, I feel like it could be important.
> 
> Hope everyone is well, 
> 
> More Life,

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

 

 

Ezraelex was tired,

 

It was late at night, and Jae and his dragon were floating over the edges of Blackwater bay.

 

Through the connection Jae shared with his dragon he could feel her exhaustion, the flap of her wings was so slow and lethargic that Jae was unsure if he was even going to be able to make it to the Red Keep. Ez was flying slow her belly nearly brushing the waves of the bay, pushing his thoughts to his dragon, Jae thought, ‘please love, just a bit further.’

 

Jae was extremely tired as well, he had been flying for hours and was sure his stomach was about to eat his insides. He was dehydrated, his lips felt chapped, the flying in nothing but the sun for most of the trip had his throat sore and parched, thirsting for water, while there was a sea beneath him had him hating the small irony.

 

It had been five years since Jae had been in New Valyria, returning home to his family felt odd, like this part of his life has been completely frozen in time, and he was returning to his Father the same as he was when Jae stepped onto that damned ship.

 

Jae shuddered in thought, it was best not to delve into those thoughts, it would only put him into a worse mood, when he should be rejoicing at finally being home, being safe.

 

Ez pushed her wings a few more times, and Jae saw the cliffs that had the secret passage ways leading to the Red Keep. Jon smiled, the memories of him, Rhaenys, Aegon and Dany playing in the tunnels as children making him grin.

 

Ez let out a loud huff, letting Jae know that she was feeling the same, happy to be back in New Valyria, returning to her brothers and sisters. Jae pet along her scales, reaching forward to scratch behind her skull, a place he knew she liked. Ez pushed her wings twice more, before she turned her head to look back at Jae, a devilish look in her eyes.

 

Next thing Jae knew he was being splashed with water, Ez was close enough that she skidded along the waves, her body being used as floatation for Jae, her skull and wings splashing the water up in the air, some of it connecting with Jae, wetting his hair and clothing.

 

Ez sided right up to the small beach, allowing Jae to slide off onto the sand. It took him a few seconds to stand, he had been sitting in the one position on her back for so long that his legs were stiff, shaking them out then stretching his muscles, he turned back to Ez, seeing her looking at him expectantly.

 

Jae reached for her, scratching along her skull, then underneath her jaw, “we’re finally home, love,” the answering rumble from Ez was appreciative, “You can rest here if you are too tired, or fly to the Dragonpit, either way, I’ll be going home alright?” Ez pushed back an image into Jae’s brain, the site of Father appeared in his vision, then a large boar that had clearly been set on by dragonfire. Jon laughed, Ezraelex was obviously hungry. “I’ll make sure you have the biggest boar of them all tomorrow, in thanks for your efforts today.” Ez’s reaction was to butt her head into Jae’s torso, her action for showing affection. Jae gave her a few more scratches before he moved over to her harness, grabbing his sword belt, strapping on his sword and dagger, the Valyrian steel shining in the moonlight.

 

Jae then turned towards the tunnels, heading into the depths of the keep. There were only a few people who knew of these passageways, Jae’s Father, Rhaegar being the head of the Targaryen family made him the head of the Bank of New Valyria. His position had Jae and his family spending weeks at a time in the Red Keep, often exploring the castle while Father worked, Maegor’s Holdfast housing him and his extended family for extended periods of time.

 

Jae could not wait to see his family again. He missed all of them with everything in his very soul. Jae was four and ten when he was shipwrecked, now returning after five years he was hoping that his own family would not be unrecognizable. A lot can change, he just hoped that they still loved him, and missed him as much as he did them.

 

Passing through the tunnels of the keep, he ran his fingers over the hundreds of dragon skulls, the dragons that had perished in the various conflicts over the years. Jae smiled seeing the dragon skeleton where he and Daenerys shared their first kiss. The two of them were only seven name days at the time, but he would always cherish the small moments between family.

 

Thinking about Daenerys brought Jae back to his brooding, the shipwreck separating them, they went onto the boat on a diplomatic mission to the Iron Bank of Braavos, Jae and Dany going with Jon Connington to speak on Rhaegar’s behalf. Until a massive storm hit them not far outside of Dragonstone. Jae hoped that Dany was alive, as well as Connington, wherever each of them happened to be at the moment. If it was in the afterlife then he hoped for them to be at peace seeing him return to New Valyria, maybe it would provide them some closure finally seeing Jae back into the safety net of family and not the dangers of greed and slavery in Essos.

 

Jae took the stairs two at a time towards the trap door he knew lead to the bottom of the kitchen tower. He was hoping he could steal some food and water before he eventually made his way to the Targaryen manse.

 

Jae pushed the door open, and nearly scared one of the kitchen slaves to death, she jumped and turned in his direction, giving a small shout, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Jae saw the leather collar around her neck and felt disgust run through his veins, not long ago that was him.

 

“my apologies, my lady, I did not mean to scare you,” Jae said charmingly, giving her a reassuring smile. Jae noticed that she was rather pleasant, darkish skin and curly black hair, she could not have been over the age of ten and three. The girl looked down at her toes, ensuring she did not make eye contact with him, she only nodded meekly then spoke extremely politely and measured. “I should be the one who is sorry, this one should not react in such a way.”

 

Jae immediately shook his head, he then entered the room fully, reaching for one of the water skins that was on the table. He took a few large swigs, then dumped some in his hand, rubbing it over his face and lips, hoping to alleviate the obvious burns from the sun. He then went over to the cabinet, grabbed a piece of bread, knowing that he would not be able to eat the entire loaf without his stomach rejecting the food, he tore it in half and offered the other half to the young girl.

 

She briefly looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes, she quickly shook her head, but Jae persisted. “Take it, I am offering, if you do not want it now, have it later.” He gave her another reassuring smile, she nodded smiling slightly accepting his offer. Jae thought she would then leave, her interest in him being fulfilled but Jae was surprised when she spoke gently. “Pardon me, my lord, but I have lived here for several years and I do not recognize you.”

 

Jae shot her a glare, his lips pinched together, “slaves are not supposed to ask questions.” He stated, and the young girl immediately looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, yet Jae continued, “I am Jaehaerys Targaryen.”

 

Jae spoke his name and the young girl’s head shot up, curiosity and disbelief on her face. “Jaehaerys Targaryen died five years ago.” She spoke so straight forwardly that Jae almost believed it. He chuckled to himself, he was very much alive. Jae gave her the same charming smile as before, “I never actually died, I was just never found,” he saw the young girl smile sadly, Jae spoke again though, “what is your name my lady?”

 

Jae walked over, and leaned against the counter across from her, she was a very cute little girl, Jae felt a sort of brotherly affection for her immediately, she was the very first person he met coming back to New Valyria, he would likely never forget her face. Jae watched as she tore a piece of her own bread, but she then looked directly into his eyes, then side eyed a cupboard to his left.

 

Jae pinched his eyebrows in confusion, she repeated the action, and Jae pointed at the cupboard. She nodded at him, a shy smile breaking on her lips. Jae walked over and opened the cupboard, finding a large plate of butter. Jae turned and smiled at her, taking the plate and setting it next to her, she grabbed a nearby knife and handed it to him and they each buttered their bread slowly. Her actions were very intelligent, as a slave she could not ask for him to take the butter, but it would be perfectly fine for him to take any.

 

“Missandei” she had taken a bite, Jae as well, she swallowed to clear her throat then spoke her name. Jae smiled towards her, “Your name is very beautiful.” Her blush was so cute, and her actions had him believing she was far more intelligent than she was letting on.

Missandei said she had been living here for years, she was probably well in the loop of gossip around the Red Keep. “So, I assume the Solteres’ are still sitting on the throne?” Missandei nodded, but her eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “Yes, Zaegar Solteres is still King, his Queen unfortunately perished a short time ago, she died in childbirth and the child was still born.” Jae nodded at her words, the King was more than likely crushed by her death, they were always very much in love. Zaegar was a man who was easily proclaimed to be weak, his physical state and natural metabolism had him extremely skinny and fragile looking. He was very smart politically but had never faced a battle, that was the major doubt within his leadership. If conflict came would he be able to handle it?

 

Zaegar had married his sister, Alaenys, she was considered to be very beautiful, yet those were just rumours through the land. If you actually saw the King and his wife, they were both very average looking. Just very plain Valyrian blooded people, it was rather strange though because their children were disgustingly beautiful. Their eldest and heir Maekar, is a tall handsome man, that Rhaenys often lusted after. Their daughters, the next two children they had, Daenyra and Maella, where a nameday older then Jae and a nameday younger then Jae. There was a large gap in between children, when Jae had departed on the ship, twins, a boy and a girl, named Malaerya and Vimar were only six name days.

 

Jae had often spent feasts and dances sneaking away with his family and the royal children with some wine skins to often hide away from their responsibilities. It was there that the Targaryens and Solteres’ would bond the most, Aegon, Jae and Maekar became good friends, as well as Rhaenys, Daenerys and Daenyra and Maella. The memories hurt as Daenerys was no longer with them, Jae hoped things would remain the same.

 

Jae smiled at Missandei, she obviously had more questions for him, his very presence was confusing and she wished to learn more. Her voice was rather gentle when she spoke, obviously hoping to not overreach her position. “How are you here?” Jae laughed actually, it was so innocently spoke that the actions he had to commit to actually arrive back compared to how she spoke had him laughing. The sheer difference between her purity and his darkness was refreshing.

 

“I am surprised you believe me,” Jae looked at her and Missandei shrugged, she then looked at him questioningly urging him to answer her question. “Mostly my dragon my lady,” Jae said smiling. Jae had not smiled this much in moons, he was unsure if it was just finally arriving home, or Missandei’s presence that had him so gleeful. “May I ask something of you my lady?”

 

Missandei immediately put her hands behind her back, the bread left on the counter. Her slave training immediately kicking back in. Jae shook his head slightly, “Do not worry my lady, I just wish to speak with you some more,” Missandei looked questioningly at him, “you wish to speak with me?” There was a little bit of hope in her voice, and it made Jae feel warm that he was able to bring it out of her. “yes, of course.” Missandei’s smile was joyous and Jae returned it.

 

“I have been away for five years and just arrived to New Valyria, I need someone that I can speak to who knows the ins and outs of the keep.” Jae smiled encouragingly at her, and the small girl took a few seconds to take in his words, but met his eyes and nodded shyly. Jae smiled back, then stuck his hand out for her to put hers in. Missandei looked at him crazily, but hesitantly put her hand in his. Jae leaned down to kiss her hand and he heard Missandei’s gasp of surprise. “It was lovely to meet you Missandei, I shall see you soon.”

 

The small blush on her cheeks was so cute, Jae wished to pinch them, but with a small embarrassed wave from Missandei, Jae headed out.

 

He swept through the keep, passing some servants and guards along the way, none of them paying much attention to him, obviously not recognizing him. Jae had never looked like a Valyrian, with his Northern Deceased Mother, Lyanna. She passed on her dark brown hair, sharp jaw and thick torso, His eyes and nose were very Valyrian, the aquiline nose and violet eyes showing his father in him. The guards barely recognized him even when he was considered alive, it made no difference now.

 

The stop in the Kitchens was important for Jae’s stomach was slightly sated and his throat and lips were no longer as dry as the Dothraki sea. Jae walked through the keep, the Valyrian decorations unchanging from the last time he was there, the Solteres’ sigil, the Valyrian sphinx was prevalent, their symbol being carved into different pieces of stone throughout the keep. Jae made his way to the outer doors of the keep.

 

Jae made his way outside, the fresh air hitting his skin was surprising at it had started to warm, his arrival and time spent in the Kitchens with Missandei taking some time for the sun to rise. Jae came up to the gates and the Gold cloaks standing along the walls gave him a surprised look.

 

Jae looked up at them, remaining completely deadpan, “would you mind opening the gates?” the two gold cloaks looked down at him, he probably looked like a moron, the only thing of any true value on him being his Valyrian weapons, yet those were rare, yet still rather common. “We open the gates at sunrise.” One of the guards called back, Jae silently cured his luck, he would make it all the way back to New Valyria just to be stuck inside the gates at the Red Keep.

 

“Would you open it if I told you that I’m Jaehaerys Targaryen?” Jae thought he would at least attempt to try and convince them, if not, he knew of a place in the Red Keep gardens where he could climb a tree and hop the wall. The guards continued to simply look towards him as if he was as valuable as the dirt on their shoes. “Jaehaerys Targaryen died five years ago.”

 

Jae expected that, he rolled his eyes, then turned and walked from the gate, one of the guards though, called out to him. “Oi, where are you going?” It _was_  rather suspicious that Jae had just sort of appeared coming out of the keep, the secret pathway was the only way Jae knew he could get into the city at night, as like the Red Keep, they shut the gates of New Valyria at night time as well. Jae did not stop moving, but he did turn towards the guards walking backwards, “to the kitchens!” he called back, then quickly hurried off to the Gardens.

 

Jae quickly made his way through the keep being careful to make sure he was not followed by those over bearing guards. He travelled through the keep, knowing the halls, he quickly made it to the gardens and then settled into a light jog. He made his way to the tree that settled over the wall, it was a small jump from the top of the wall to the bottom as the outer area was a cliff. If Jae could make the jump when he was eight name days, then he was certain that he could do it now. Jae made his way up the tree quickly, then stood on the edge of the wall, pausing to see the landing area was around eight feet in width, he would be fine.

 

Jae jumped and landed simply, his ankles, knees and hips taking the small amount of torque. Jae made his way along the wall, striding through the outer land to settle into the streets. Hr made his way to River row, then the street of steel. Continuing to jog, Jae made his way towards the Targaryen manse. As Jae jogged he looked around the environment, the street of Steel that Jae remembered to be lively and full, were now completely abandoned. Not abandoned because of the early hour, but abandoned as in the stores and shops were boarded up completely. What happened?

 

Jae shook off his suspicion, continuing his jog. The manse was towards the Northern side of the city, it was hidden behind The hill of Fourteen Flames, but the large manse was hard to miss, the large towers that had a stretch of solid building in between them. Jae jogged down towards Cobbler’s square, then hit a left towards the Lion’s gate.

 

He made his way to the laneway that lead directly to the manse and began to walk. After all of this time, he was finally to be home. He looked across the manse’s top floor, recognizing the different windows as places where his family’s bedchambers were. The left side, held Father’s room, Elia’s and Cersei’s. Jae knew Father preferred to overlook the water country so his room was towards the back of the manse. The middle windows held Aegon and Rhaenys’ rooms. Jae hoped that the two of them were well, he could not begin to think of how the loss of him and Daenerys affected them, as well as the loss of Lord Connington for Father. Lastly towards the right side of the manse held Visenya’s and Myrcella’s room, the twins always shared a room, the two of them nearly inseparable, yet always fondly argued with one another. The other room on the right side was Daemon’s room, his youngest brother who more than likely did not even remember him.

 

Jae’s heart hurt, he was returning to his family, he had missed so much, and was very randomly returning, it was not as if he could send a message. He just hoped he would be accepted for who he was, someone that was broken and scarred, yet still a member of House Targaryen.

 

 

 

Jae

 

**417 New Valyria**

****

_Jae woke up in his bedchambers. He slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight streaming through the windows of the Targaryen manse._

_His room was practically bare, most of his belongings being collected and packed into cases for his trip to Braavos. Today was the day he and Daenerys would depart, and he quickly knew he would need to begin to ready himself lest he be late._

_Jae went over to Ezraelex’s cage, the newly hatched dragon was so small compared to the other dragon’s that floated around New Valyria that Jae hoped she would eventually grow into a great winged beast. Her size now made the little dragon vulnerable, she had not even been able to blow fire nor fly yet and now Jae had to leave to Braavos._

_The timing of the hatching was rather unfortunate, Jae was still overjoyed that it happened, the egg that had been sat in his crib since he was a babe finally bursting to life in his hearth. Jae immediately felt the connection with the small dragon, he loved the hatchling as if it was his own._

_Quickly feeding Ez, then giving the hatchling the love and affection he wished to forever bestow on his dragon. Jae let it out of its cage, Ez hopped out onto the table where Jae had set the cage. It looked up at him questioningly. Jae picked Ez up, allowing the dragon to scent and rub upon him. Jae took a little bit of time just bonding with his dragon, it would be a while before he saw it again._

_Jae reluctantly pushed Ez back into the cage, he gave one final pat to his dragon, then turned away._

_Jae went about his early morning preparations, going to the chamber pot, then washing and dressing. He made sure to dress in formal clothing as his and Daenerys’ goodbyes would be very public. He quickly strapped on his sword belt, then taking a last look around his bedchamber, just remembering what it looked like for it would be some moons before he returned. Jae had done the same thing when he was fostered at Winterfell when he was one and ten, it seemed old habits die hard._

_Jae made his way out of his room, one of the Targaryen slaves greeting him with a bow, “your Father wishes to speak with you before you depart.” Jae nodded at the man, then turned and headed to his Father’s solar, where he knew he would find him._

_Jae made his way inside, the large desk his Father worked at was empty, and he was looking out into the countryside. His father smiled brightly seeing him. Jae returned his smile, then went over to Rhaegar, who wrapped him up in an embrace. “My son,” he said, planting a kiss on Jae’s temple. Jae and his father were nearly of height, Rhaegar’s tall frame was passed onto Jae, at four and ten, Jae was only a couple inches shorter than his Father, yet already his shoulders were as broad._

_“I am so proud of you, today you are beginning your growth into the bank of New Valyria.” Jae separated from his father, then smiled at him, speaking humbly, “thank you Father.” Jae felt a hand grip his shoulder urging him to sit at the desk. Jae sat in the chair across from his Father, while Father took his seat, the same seat that had sat his Targaryen ancestors for centuries._

_“The Iron Bank of Braavos has been direct competition to us for years Jaehaerys, this meeting will be important.” His father spoke seriously, Jae made sure to take in all of his words, he had heard this speech from nearly everyone close to him, but his Father obviously wanted to drill him the importance of this diplomatic mission one last time. “You and Daenerys will be representing House Targaryen, Jon will be going with you to ensure that we get what we desire.”_

_Jae already knew this as well, it would be him and Daenerys doing the negotiating, but then Jon Connington would be attending all meetings in case the Braavosi tried to bully them. Jae would make sure that Jon would not need to intervene, he would be doing whatever he could to please his Father._

_“I know Father; I promise I will not disappoint you.” Rhaegar smiled back, then made sure to go over all of the different points he needed to negotiate with the bank. There were multiple treaties and agreements that needed to be updated, it had been nearly ten years since the Bank of New Valyria and the Iron Bank negotiated, the outdated policies needing updating._

_As Jae was facing his Father, he recognized that someone else entered the room through his Father’s expression. Father quickly stood, and Jae stood too, turning to face the new visitor._

_Daenerys walked in, she looked like a proper princess, knowingly dressing extremely for the same reasons as Jae. Father smiled brightly, “Sister, you look incredible!” he rounded the table to stand next to Jae. Daenerys smiled bright then curtseyed in front of the two, “Thank you brother.”_

_The past few years had Jae noticing his Aunt more and more, she had grown into an undeniable beauty, and the more beautiful she became the more Jae desired her. He often found himself speechless around her, and the effect she had on him was certainly not lost on her, she would shoot him sly smiles and flirty touches whenever she could, like right now._

_Daenerys quickly noticed that Jae was taken aback by her appearance, so she spoke first, giving Jae a soft smile. “You look very handsome today nephew.” Jae quickly snapped out of the lustful trance he was in, he quickly cleared his throat, “You as well, Dany.” Father snorted from next to him, and Daenerys smiled, she then teased, “Yes, I look very handsome?” and Jae noticed his blunder._

_“Sorry Aunt Daenerys, you look very beautiful, like a perfect princess.” Jae felt his father’s hand settle om his shoulder again, he was obviously pleased by his words, as was Daenerys judging by the blush that became prominent in her cheeks and ears. Rhaegar quickly pulled the two of them in for a hug, Jae settling into the right side of his Father’s torso while Daenerys settled into his left. Jae’s arms came around the both of them, Daenerys’ face tucking into both of their chests while Jae pushed his forehead to his Father’s shoulder._

_Father mumbled to both of them, “I am going to miss the both of you,” Jae wrapped his arms harder around his Father, but Rhaegar quickly unwrapped himself from their embrace. Jae went to move away from Dany, but her hand around his hip had him hooking his arm around her neck, the two of them maintaining contact._

_Standing next to Daenerys like this, it always marvelled him how small she really was. The top of her head only just reached Jae’s shoulder, they were both four and ten, so they still had plenty of room to grow, but just her presence made her seem so much larger than she actually was. Daenerys walked into a room and you knew she was there, her very presence living so large that it was impossible to ignore._

_Jae leaned over and pressed a kiss to her hair, it was a rather bold move from him, considering he was normally so reserved and shy, the outcast of the Targaryen family had him always watching his actions in case he may offend. The kiss made Daenerys turn and look at him with a smile, the little bit of affection obviously making her happy._

_Rhaegar noticed the exchange and smiled widely himself. “The two of you will need to look out for each other alright?” Jae felt Dany’s nod, “Brother, we will be fine, I have been fostered at Summerhall and Jae at Winterfell, this is not the first time you will be without us.”_

_That was true, the same year Jae was fostered at Winterfell, Dany was sent to Summerhall to the Parlarys’, the Parlarys’ were good friends to the Solteres’ which meant they were allies to the Targaryens. King Zaegar sent Daenerys, Daenyra and Maella to learn to be proper ladies and to get away from the politics of the capital._

_Rhaegar frowned slightly at Daenerys’ words though, “I have never sent any of you across the sea before, in Summerhall and Winterfell, at least you were still in Westeros.” Jae conceded to his point, Father would always worry. Jae noticed early on his life that Father worried about him more than the others. At first Jae mistook it for careful examination, but later he realized that Father was scared for him, Jae had killed his Mother in birth, and was worried that Jae would be shunned or lonely due to the differences in his looks._

_The confusion in his Father’s behaviour often had Jae acting like he needed to absolutely be perfect, the careful watching his Father did in worry misinterpreted for suspicion and examination would make Jae must more subdued then he wished to be, controlling his emotions at almost all times. It made for a slightly odd childhood, where he found himself acting like a shell of himself, always controlled and careful. The other Dragonlords and their ladies often called him ‘Little Man’ when in reality he was just a boy, he just came across as much more mature than other children._

_The situation made Jae grow fast, and not have much of a childhood, what he did have were memories of times spent with other children, the memories were few and far between but he would always cherish them._

_Jae removed himself from Daenerys, moving over to his Father, bringing him into another embrace. They were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door though, a slave pushed the door open slowly, entering, curtseying, and spoke, “They are awaiting you in the yard, my lords, lady.”_

_*_

_Jae was standing on the dock, he had ridden down here with Father and Aegon, the women and Daemon riding in the litter through the streets. Aegon told him that he was jealous Jae got to go to Braavos, as he had never left Westeros before. Jae could only smile back at his older brother. Aegon was two years older than Jae, at ten and six he was in the midst of courting a Martell cousin of his, Arianne. It would be poor faith for him to leave the city in favour of taking on a diplomatic mission when his intended was to arrive to the capital soon._

_Jae waited patiently, most of the people in the city had paused their work and actions to wave and applaud their family as they passed. The Targaryens were not the royal family, but they were noble, ancient and well known, so the populace of Kings Landing recognized them right away._

_The litter arrived quickly after they had settled, the women arriving to the dock, where Jae and Dany’s boat was waiting. Jon Connington was already waiting by the time Jae got there, his Father shook the man’s hand and embraced as friends, Aegon and Jae doing the same to the trusted chaperone of their trip. The Targaryen guards had already settled on the ship and were waiting patiently for them to depart._

_Jae watched the litter, Daenerys exited first, but Jae was surprised when Maella and Daenyra exited behind her. Jae’s surprise must have shown because Father chuckled, “they were with Rhaenys this morning,” clearing the confusion._

_Jae then noticed the men riding behind the litter, Maekar and some Solteres guards had made their way to the dock, Jae smiled, his friend, the heir to the throne had come to see him off. Daenerys came over and greeted Lord Connington, as she did that Jae made his way over to Maella and Daenyra._

_Daenyra was slightly taller than Maella, they both had the same Valyrian features, the silver hair and violet eyes, but it was undeniable that Maella was the better looking of the two. Jae had a crush on Daenyra growing up, the girl a year his senior was seen as someone unattainable for Jae, yet took a liking to her anyway. Maella was a year younger, but now at ten and three she was shorter, yet leaner then Daenyra, her sharp features making a prettier picture._

_Growing up Maella would chase after Aegon, while Daenyra would chase after Rhaenys. Jae was always left out between them all, him and Daenerys finding solitude in each other, until the twins finally grew up enough to keep up. Then Jae, Dany, Visenya and Myrcella were his best friends. Until a few years ago, when Maella started to pay more attention to him. Jae assumed that Maella simply liked that he was slightly different compared to the countless Valyrian men in her life, while Daenyra was the opposite. Daenyra pushed herself further away from him, in favour of the Valyrians, Maella always had a bit of a rebellious streak within her._

_Jae walked over, bowing his head to the two princesses, Daenyra shot him a pinched smile, while Maella’s was genuine. “Thank you for coming, although I believe it was something that Rhaenys forced upon you.” Jae smiled humbly, self-depreciation was something that Jae always relied on, might as well put yourself down so you accidentally don’t offend, or so that someone else does not._

_The two women at least had the decency to smile wider at his jest, it was Maella who replied though, “We are happy to be here Jaehaerys, it is always nice to see off a friend.” Her smile was charming, and Jae sent her one back. He then looked to Daenyra whose smile was stilted and forced._

_Jae bowed once again, and turned to say goodbye to the rest of his family but Maekar stepped forward, obviously looking to speak to him. “Have a safe trip Jaehaerys, we missed you when you went to Winterfell, and we shall miss your presence while you are in Braavos.” Jae was surprised, those were the kindest words Maekar had ever spoken to him. Normally, Maekar paid him no mind, Jae was fine with being left alone by the heir, him and Aegon’s bond was stronger than Jae and Maekars._

_Jae smiled back at the big man, Maekar was four years Jae’s senior, at eight and ten he was a square jawed big headed man, Jae always assumed that Maekar would make for a good politician but he was quickly proven wrong when Maekar made many blunders in front of the court. His stupidity was a vulnerability for the Solteres family, there was no doubting that Maekar would be a strong fighter though, what he lacked in intelligence he made up for in fear._

_Jae then got to address his family, he noticed Daenerys greeting the Prince and Princesses, following Jae’s path._

_The first person in line was Mother Elia, she was the closest thing Jae had to a Mother growing up, she cared for Aegon and Rhaenys much more than Jae or Dany, but she cared for them both in her own ways. Jae figured that she cared for Jae and Dany as Aegon and Rhaenys’ brother and sister and not her own children, it was a certain distinction that made for some lines to be drawn, yet Elia was always kind anyway._

_Jae stepped forward, placing a kiss on the back of Elia’s hand, she reached forward to cup Jae’s face, simply telling him “Be safe,” Jae simply nodded at her before moving on._

_Rhaenys stood next to her Mother, Rhaenys looked almost identical to Elia, the only difference being her height, she was much taller, her hair had silver streaks and her eyes were violet. Her dark skin contrasted uniquely to Father’s Valyrian blood, it made for a desirable beauty, one that was entirely singular, it definitely made her stand out._

_Jae’s relationship with Rhaenys was very hasty. She would either treat him with love and affection or be cold towards him, there was not much in between. Jae was grateful for his older sister but she was very moody, some days she would say half-brother, while other times she said beloved brother. Jae thought that she believed herself to be clever and intelligent, the way she treated Jae in front of different people was evident of that, but Jae also thought that she over estimated herself._

_Today, thankfully she was in a good mood, instantly bringing Jae into an embrace. Jae was eye to eye with Rhaenys, so the embrace was comfortable, Jae settled his face into her left shoulder, Rhaenys doing the same to him. As they hugged she spoke quietly into his ear, “Do not disappoint Father, Jaehaerys or there will be consequences brother.”_

_Jae pulled away abruptly, looking into Rhaenys’ eyes, trying to see if that was a threat. Her eyes doubled down on what she said, no regret or remorse just determination in her violet eyes. Jae could not be asked to defy his sister. “Of course Rhaenys,” he told her evenly. Rhaenys’ eyes pinched slightly but Jae moved along._

_Cersei was next, the Lannister was Father’s third wife, and Jae had even mistaken her as his own Mother when he was a child. Father and Tywin were friends, so when Cersei ended up in Father’s bed a few moons after Jae’s own Mother had passed it surprised no one in court. It was said that Cersei was pregnant before the marriage, Visenya and Myrcella being the product. They were just over a year younger than Jae. There was a little bit of suspicion around Cersei and the Lannisters afterwards, Father was known to not be the most fertile, him and Elia having married and taken a few years before they got pregnant with Rhaenys. If you did the math, Father had taken Cersei before the marriage, but no one spoke of it as it was undoubted that Cersei loved Father. She was always doting and loving him and her children, it was an admirable fate as Elia and Father’s relationship was rather political, they always seemed like friends rather than husband and wife._

_Cersei treated Jae as if he was another ally to House Targaryen, not that he could blame her, it was a rather strange situation to have children to a man whose wife died in childbirth not long before. Jae thought that Cersei was beautiful though, her long blonde hair and green eyes passing onto her children. Visenya had green eyes with white Valyrian hair, while Myrcella had blonde hair and light violet eyes. Daemon was a Lannister through and through, blonde hair and green eyes._

_Jae reached forward to grip Cersei’s outstretched hand, planting a kiss on the back, their relationship was always stilted but it did not lack the affection of family. “I will miss you Mother Cersei,” Jae pulled her into an embrace which clearly surprised her, but she allowed it, Jae only did it so he could whisper to her, “you always make it very easy to steal wine,” Jae pulled away, it was an open joke around the family that Cersei enjoyed wine a little bit too much, so Jae’s jest was met with a smile, it was a smile that only Father, Visenya, Myrcella or Daemon received yet she had flashed it towards Jae, it warmed his heart the smallest bit that she cared for him enough to look at him that way._

_Cersei’s smile did not falter when she did the same as Elia, cupping his cheek, before stating, “be safe.” Jae smiled back and nodded simply._

_Next were the twins, Jae smiled bright at them both, and they both launched forward to hug him, Jae had several inches on the both of them, they were practically equal in height. Besides Daenerys Jae was closer to no one else. Jae wrapped them both tightly into the embrace, placing a kiss onto the top of each of their heads. This was something that the twins enjoyed, they were both very affectionate physically with Jae, both of them always touching, hugging and embracing him. Jae loved that they were comfortable enough around him to be vulnerable in such a way, he also just loved the physical comfort._

_Jae pulled away from the both of them, Myrcella’s eyes were slightly teary while Visenya’s were dry. “I will miss the both of you,” Jae leaned forward to place a kiss on each of their foreheads, he then cupped Myrcella’s face, wiping the tears that had fallen, “I cannot wait to come back and witness the beauty the both of you will grow into.”_

_Visenya smiled brightly at his words, Myrcella gave him a watery smile, Jae looked over to Cersei and saw her smiling sadly. Jae was surprised when Myrcella launched herself into his arms again, “Love you Jae,” she muttered into his chest. Visenya smiled at her twin, then smiled sheepishly up at Jae. “Love you too Cella,” Jae shot Visenya a wink over Myrcella’s head, and judging by her widening smile she understood his unsaid words._

_Jae pulled away from Myrcella, his sister’s eyes very wet now, it was funny seeing the contrast between the two twins. Visenya was very composed and relaxed, always very measured, while Myrcella would sometimes let her emotions get the best of her, like right now._

_Jae moved away from the twins, and he watched Daenerys immediately move into Myrcella’s arms. Comforting his crying sister. It put a smile on his face._

_Jae then moved to Daemon who had been waiting rather anxiously. Jae did not have much of a relationship with Daemon, his little brother was very crude and obnoxious, and no matter how much Father or Cersei disciplined him, he remained the same. Jae was rather certain the boy looked down on Jae because he was half Stark, which made little sense to Jae as he had never been ridiculed for it before, most times when people learned he was half Stark they would have a new found respect for him._

_Jae approached Daemon, leaning down to his brother, “Be good for your Mother alright?” Daemon only nodded plainly, he offered no words and looked like he did not even care to be there._

_Jae stood straight again, shaking his head slightly at his brother’s rudeness. Jae waited for Daenerys to say goodbye to Daemon, but he acted the exact same way with Daenerys, Jae shared a disdainful look with Dany when they walked back over to where Father was standing with Aegon and Lord Connington._

_Jae went to Aegon while Dany went over to Father. Jae smiled at Aegon sadly, his brother returned the look, the two of them hugging. While Jae was a Valyrian with Northern features Aegon was Valyrian with Dornish features. Aegon had purple eyes, a darker colour then Jae’s with brown flecks. His hair was near the same as his Sisters, dark brown with grey streaks through it, the difference was that Rhaenys’ hair was very long, while Aegon had his cropped shorter, so the streaks just came across as grey patches. It made him look much older than he was, but his baby face prevented people from thinking he was much older then he really was._

_“I will miss you brother,” Jae spoke first, he pulled away from Aegon slightly, not taking his arms off of his brother he spoke. Aegon smiled back at him, “I’ll miss you too.” Jae smiled back. Jae and Aegon were always very close, Aegon was only two years Jae’s senior, so the difference in Mother’s never really affected them growing up as they did not understand. Father said they were brothers, so they were brothers._

_“Please take care of Ezraelex for me,” Jae spoke, giving his brother what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. Aegon smiled too, “I know,” Aegon paused, Jae recognize the expression on his brothers face, he knew he was about to say something rather crude. Aegon then leaned closer, “When you get back, we’ll finally get you a woman.” Jae snorted at his brother’s jest, clapping him on the shoulder._

_Daenerys made her way over to Jae and Aegon clearly wanting to say her goodbye to Aegon. Jae made his way over to Father, and saw him looking rather sad and apprehensive. Jae went over and gave him a hug, Rhaegar wrapping his arms around Jae. “It is only one-year Father,” Jae felt his Father nod against him. “And I promise to take care of Lord Connington.” Father’s bark of laughter made Jae smile. The mood changing drastically with one jest. No longer was it a sad departure, but a happy beginning._

_“I promise It will be alright Father,” Jae said, then continued, “Sometimes different roads lead to the same castle.” Father pulled away, giving Jae a firm nod, an understanding shared between the two of them._

_Jae stepped away, he noticed that Lord Connington had boarded the ship, and Daenerys was waiting next to him. Jae took Dany’s arm, and climbed onto the ship, helping her step across the gangplank._

_It took a few moments but they were quickly departing, Jae went to the back of the boat with Dany, entwining their hands the both of them turned, giving one last wave to their large extended family. Excited for their departure and their new adventure. Together._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> This chapter is mostly present based, we meet get characters reuniting as well as new meetings.
> 
> Hope Everyone enjoys, this one is nearly twice as long as the first chapter.
> 
> More Life,

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae made his way to the front gate of the Targaryen manse. It was nearly the exact same as he remembered, Father having decorated it with some three headed dragons, similar to the way the Solteres’ had carving of their sphinx throughout the Red Keep. Jae stopped jogging, and slowed to a walk, he really wanted to take in the next few moments.

 

This would be the first time since the ship wreck that Jae felt truly safe, after five years of extreme hardships he was finally returning home, a much different man then the one who left. He had scars, physical and mental, new skills and intelligence that only came with being in a kill or be killed situation. His mental state was in a dangerous spot, but as he breathed deeply through his nostrils, sucking in the air of New Valyria, now would be a new beginning. A beginning of renewed purpose.

 

Jae looked around first, the Manse was largely in a private area of New Valyria, but he could hear the sounds of people waking to begin their day. Truthfully Jae was unsure of what day it really was. Nevertheless, he was certain his family would be overjoyed to see him, despite the early hour.

 

Jae framed the entire manse in his eyesight, making sure he would never forget what it looked like the day he finally returned, it would be a mental reminder, that he was home and safe, when situations would get out of hand, and his forced pension for violence would cloud his mind.

 

Jae walked to the gates, there were two guards that he did not recognize. What he did recognize was their Targaryen uniform. The helm with the three headed dragon carved into the sides, the typical steel armour with the three headed dragon carved into the chest plate, then the most recognizable item of the Targaryen uniform, the red and black capes the man wore, Father always wanted the guards of House Targaryen to look respectable as they were a direct representation of their house, so the capes were of the highest quality. Many men signed up to be a Targaryen guard just so they could have the cape.

 

Before Jae died, around New Valyria the capes were a symbol of social standing. There were the Kingsguard, who were the top of the standings, but then if you had a Targaryen cape you were next in line. It made for many situations where people actually feared the capes, the intimidation factor of them alone being enough to force people out of the way, or to cheapen their wares.

 

Jae was at least hoping he would be able to get through the gates without trouble but it seemed he would have some convincing to do since he did not recognize the two men on guard. Jae was at least lucky that the manse gates were much smaller than the Red Keeps, and that they would open before sunrise if needed.

 

Jae made his way to the front, one of the guards that was leaning against the outer wall of the top of the gate looked down at him. He quickly shoved the other guard and he quickly perked up, both of them peering down at him. “Halt!”

 

Jae stopped where he was, raising his hands in the air to show he meant no trouble. “Morning!” he called up to them, “Mind opening the gate?” Jae watched as both of the guards shared a look, and Jae was surprised when they made their way down the wall, opening the gate the smallest bit so they could speak without shouting. Jae moved closer, both guards keeping a hand placed on their swords. It would be an easy fight one versus two, so he was not threatened nor anxious, his entire demeanor was screaming excitement and not violence.

 

Jae quickly made it close to speak with them, he put a hand out for the first guard to shake, and the man looked at his hand then stayed his, forcing Jae to awkwardly pull his back. “What do you want with the Targaryens?” the guard stated gruffly. Jae looked at him then spoke simply. “I’m Jaehaerys Targaryen.”

 

The guards both took on looks of confusion, then shared a look between themselves. “What is that? the fourteenth?” the first one said, making the other one laugh. That had Jae confused, “the fourteenth what?” The guards both looked at him again, this time with contempt. “You are the fourteenth person to claim you are Jaehaerys.”

 

Jae’s eyes widened, this was obviously not going well. He could easily just round the walls and climb them but he did not want to be mistaken for an intruder when he could just enter through the front gate. It would be a rather large disappointment to be cut down by a guard as soon as he finally got back.

 

Jae breathed through his nostrils, “I am actually Jaehaerys though.” The guard spat on the ground in front of Jae. “we’re not going to disappoint Lord Rhaegar, telling him is son has returned only for him to be dejected again.” Jae had to admit he made for a good point. Why didn’t Jae just find a place to sleep then arrive in the afternoon?

 

Jae was getting rather impatient with this, he just wanted to see his family. Jae pointed to this first guard, “I’ll give you my weapons, and you can watch me,” He then turned and pointed to the second one. “while you deliver a message to Father, I guarantee this message will have him running out here.” Jae spoke with a certainty and an air of authority, his tone alone made you want to agree with him and the effect clearly passed onto the guards. The two shared a look, the second one shrugged as if saying ‘why not.’

 

The first guard merely put his hands out and Jae took off his belt, placing it into the man’s hands. Jae then turned and looked at the second guard. “Tell father ‘different roads lead to the same castle,’ got it?” the second guard merely nodded then headed off.

 

Jae looked at the first guard again, “shouldn’t be long.” Before moving over to lean on the gate, awaiting his Father’s summons.

 *

Rhaegar

 

**422 New Valyria**

Rhaegar did not sleep much these days.

 

The stress and tragic happenings of his life lead to his sleep often being restless and full of nightmares. He was awake early today, he had forced Cersei into her own bedchambers about a year ago now, not wanting her to lose sleep because of his poor sleeping patterns. He really did appreciate how much Cersei loved and cherished him, but he would never get over the love he shared with Lyanna.

 

Every time Rhaegar thought back to Lyanna, Jae immediately came into thought. He had failed his beloved wife, their son had perished in a storm off the coast to never be seen again, and Rhaegar could not help but feel like he failed his beloved wife. As she died through Jae’s birth she made him promise to love and protect him. It haunted Rhaegar to this day, her words constantly pressing to his forethoughts, “Promise me Rhae, that our son will always be loved. Promise me.”

 

Rhaegar looked away from the ledger he was working on. Burying his head into his hands, he pushed his palms into his eyes until he saw stars. The small amount of sensation waking him up further, allowing him to continue working.

 

Rhaegar knew he needed to take better care of himself. He could feel himself getting skinnier, his eyes were always tired, his long hair had become scraggly towards the ends. He probably looked like a dead man walking, or someone who lacked significant nourishment, his grief for his losses very evident.

 

Rhaegar was interrupted by a knock on the door, a guard quickly came inside, bowing to him. Rhaegar always felt a bit of pride rush through him whenever he saw a man in Targaryen colours. The Targaryens were one of the few families that did not use slave soldiers, it brought him comfort that he was not forcing men to fight for his family, but they were prideful in their defending of the noble family.

 

The guard quickly stepped into the room when Rhaegar gestured him inside. He looked slightly nervous, an anxious tick making itself evident when his index and thumb rubbed together as he paced forward.

 

“My Lord, there was a visitor at the gate claiming to be your son.” Ah, so that was why he looked nervous. Rhaegar was rather sick of this, he had lost hope of either Jae or Dany surviving, it had been so long and the chances were so low.

 

“Does he match my description?” Rhaegar said. Years ago He had told all of the guards what Dany and Jae looked like just in case. He had heard of some men trying to trick the guards into thinking they were Jae so they could steal from the manse but his attention had only been needed five or six times. Five or six times too many.

 

“Yes, my Lord, Black hair, dark violet eyes, broad shouldered and taller than you.” That got Rhaegar’s attention slightly, he was surprised, this was possibly the best description he’s gotten yet. Rhaegar pursed his lips, before he could ask another question the guard continued. “He told me to tell you a phrase, my Lord, but I am not sure if it has any meaning.” This only confused Rhaegar further.

 

“What did he say?” Rhaegar replied.

 

“Different roads lead to the same castle.”

 

Rhaegar stood immediately, abruptly, surprise and shock hitting his chest. The guard was surprised by his quick movement, shooting a hand out to his blade in instinct. Rhaegar sprinted around the table, “you better not be lying Ser!” he spoke to the guard as he ran past. Rhaegar heard the guard behind him keeping up, but he was not to be caught.

 

He took the stairs to the main floor two at a time, heading out to the front gate, he saw it was slightly open, the other man on guard standing in the opening. The other guard was holding some weapons, but turned when he heard Rhaegar’s rapid steps. Rhaegar saw his eyes widen completely, preparing for Rhaegar’s arrival, he pushed the gate further open.

 

Rhaegar stop running to walk, he neared the front gate, as a man rounded the guard, then stood in front of him. Rhaegar was taken aback. This was Jaehaerys, his lost son.

 

Jae had grown taller, and his torso had filled out. He was much bigger then Rhaegar himself. His hair was long and curly on top but cropped short on the sides. His dark violet eyes had scars shaped around both of them. He was dressed commonly, but Rhaegar was too busy staring at his own nose and Lyanna’s lips to care.

 

Jae stepped forward another pace, he held an expression of happiness and disbelief, then spoke very softly. “Father.” There was a brief moment of absolute joy in Rhaegar’s chest, his son, who had obviously drastically changed was finally, _finally_ home. Rhaegar launched himself at his son, Jae gripping onto him with the same strength.

 

Rhaegar felt his knees give way, falling into his son’s arms, the two of them falling to their knees together, right there in the dirt. Rhaegar ran a hand through Jae’s hair. “My son,” he said in disbelief, he felt more than saw Jae’s nod against his shoulder.

 

 Rhaegar pulled away to look at Jae properly. He was handsome, that was certain, a light beard was visible on his chiseled jawline. He looked tired and worn, yet hugging him Rhaegar felt the pure muscle mass his son had acquired. The part that Rhaegar feared the most were his eyes, they had the look of haunted, a boy who had grown much too quickly. He was only nine and ten and yet, it was if his eyes had seen death, violence and pain often. His eyes looked as if they had lived for lifetimes.

 

“Are you hurt?” Rhaegar found himself asking emotionally, Jae smiled sadly, “nothing that some sleep won’t fix.” Rhaegar wanted to be happy with the sentiment but he needed to know. “Daenerys? Jon?” he spoke, a sob echoing between the two names. Jae pinched his lips and then shook his head, “I’m sorry father,” he let out a sob of his own before he buried his face into Rhaegar’s shoulder. “I could not save them.”

 

*

 

Rhaegar had ordered for some food and water to be brought to his office and that was where Jae and him sat now. The two of them slowly making their way inside before the morning crowd arose, hiding Jae’s presence and their own vulnerability for now.

 

Jae ate slowly, citing that his stomach needed to be used to food again, he drank a good amount of water which Rhaegar was silently pleased at. “How did you make it Jaehaerys?” Rhaegar asked the question out of curiosity and care for his son’s well-being, but as soon as he finished speaking he watched as Jae’s jaw tightened and his body language closed off. He shrugged, then spoke, “learned to survive.” He said plainly.

 

Rhaegar pinched his eyebrows together in confusion, Jaehaerys would not confide in his own father? “Jaehaerys, I cannot begin to fathom what you have been through,” Rhaegar saw Jae swallow nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Rhaegar felt a wave of concern hit him, and continued “now that you are safe Jaehaerys, you can tell me.” Jae’s eyes met his, and the haunted look in his eyes was multiplied. “It is hard to speak of Father, I will tell you when I am ready.”

 

Rhaegar was skeptical, but kept quiet, acquiescing to Jae’s wishes.

 

Rhaegar heard the happenings of the manse start to get into full swing. Usually around this time, the family would meet for breakfast. Rhaegar was unsure if Jae was ready to see the entirety of the family at one time or if he could handle them all at the same time. Rhaegar knew Jae’s mental state was not exactly stable, so Rhaegar would let him decide.

 

“The family usually meets for breakfast before we go off to do our duties.” Rhaegar paused to make sure he got his next point across “We do not need to go down now; I can have you reunite with them one at a time.” Jae smiled, he obviously understood what Rhaegar was trying to do, and appreciated it. “No, Father, I wish to see my siblings.” When Jae finished he was smiling, it was the largest smile Rhaegar had seen from him so far. It warmed his heart that Jae still held affection for his family and would try to not push them away.

 

Jae stood, wordlessly urging Rhaegar to do the same to depart to breakfast. Rhaegar walked around the table and Jae reached over to wrap his arm around his shoulders. The heavy weight of his arm settling on the back of Rhaegar’s neck was comforting. Rhaegar still feared that Jae really was not here, that a ghost had returned and was tricking him into believing his son had finally returned. The physical comfort and just overall presence of Jae was reassuring.

 

Rhaegar wrapped his arm around Jae’s waist and the two walked together out of the solar. The silence during their walk was not stilted or awkward but it was fat. Jae was taking in the manse once again, looking at every small thing as if to accustom himself to the hallways once again. The slaves that walked passed slowly bowed as they walked, Rhaegar noticed they had looks of curiosity on their faces. It had been a long time since Rhaegar had shown affection in this way to anyone other than his family. Even then it was rare since Rhaegar had closed himself off, the slaves had no place to speak on it but they had clearly noticed it by the looks they were giving Jae.

 

It helped Rhaegar when Jae knew the way back to the great hall where their family ate. It was just further proof that Jae really was here, and it really was him. Rhaegar unwrapped his arm from Jae’s body, then pushed the door open. He took two steps passed the doors to the hall when he noticed that Jae had frozen. Rhaegar looked back to see Jae slowly walking forward, he looked to him quickly shooting Rhaegar a reassuring look but continued at his pace.

 

Jae had been looking across the hall, seeing the various people eating their breakfast. His eyes were at the front table though, where their family sat. Elia, and Cersei were quietly speaking at the side of the table where Rhaegar normally sat. Aegon, Arianne, Visenya, Myrcella and Daemon were at the other, Aegon speaking to his wife while the three half Lannister’s spoke to themselves.

 

Rhaegar looked towards Jae and he was just simply taking it all in, there wasn’t any type of emotion on his face, only a blank look, Rhaegar was uncertain on whether that was a good or bad thing. Rhaegar stood beside Jae, just letting him have his looks. He noticed that his eyes were staring in one spot, not moving at all but Rhaegar was sure he was taking in the entire scene.

 

Rhaegar took another step forward, and Jae broke his stare to look at him. Jae smiled sadly, then stepped forward as well. The two walking very slowly forward. Since the table was turned sideways, Arianne spotted the two of them first, she spoke clearly, “Good Morning, good-father.” Arianne then pinched her eyebrows together, it was like she recognized Jae but was unsure if it was him or not. Rhaegar looked over to Jae to see him smirking. Elia was the one to look up next, it took a few seconds for the recognition to settle in but she reacted immediately. She stood nearly shouting, “Jae!?”

 

The reaction from the rest of the table was immediate. All six other heads wrenched their necks towards the two of them. Rhaegar watched as Aegon was the first to react, he stood abruptly as well, the same as his Mother. He moved away from the table, walking to stand in front of the pair of them. Aegon looked conflicted, he was staring at Jae, his face contorting into different emotions. “Father, who is this?” he spoke, biting out his words to Rhaegar then pointing ferociously at Jae. It was a rather odd situation, Rhaegar had not expected that they needed to be convinced that this really was Jaehaerys. Aegon was simply in denial.

 

Rhaegar went to speak but Jae took a step forward, “It is me, brother.” He said calmly, plainly. Aegon took a step backwards, “my brother died five years ago!” he spoke passionately at Jae, “do not make us hope, do not make us think he still lives Father.” His voice broke halfway through his second statement. The hurt in his voice had Rhaegar

 

The entire situation was bizarre. Jae looked the same as he did five years ago, just more mature, more of a man, more handsome. It was understandable how Aegon was reacting, Rhaegar just wanted to ensure Jae would be alright. Rhaegar remembered when they left, his two sons were eye to eye with one another, now Jae stood at least four inches taller than Aegon, nearly every other feature was exactly the same as before, other than the haircut.

 

Jae took another step towards Aegon, “Brother it is me, I survived, I swear.” Aegon took another step backwards. “The last words I spoke to you before I was shipwrecked were to take care of Ezraelex. Then you jested about finally finding me a woman when I returned.” Aegon looked stunned, his eyes were shifting towards the truth though, you could see it. Aegon took a step towards Jae, his voice sounding broken yet hopeful. “Jae?” Rhaegar watched as Jae nodded earnestly.

 

Before Aegon could move, Elia called out his name, “Aegon!” Rhaegar looked from Aegon to Elia, the entire table looking at her. “It is him.” 

 

Aegon needed no more convincing and launched himself towards him, the brothers colliding in a massive bear hug. Rhaegar smiled seeing the two of them, and then saw Visenya and Myrcella barrel into Jae’s sides, the siblings holding on tight to their lost brother. Rhaegar looked over at the table and saw the others had stood, coming to stand next to him. Cersei slid her hand in his, while Elia took his other arm. Daemon awkwardly stood next to his Mother while Arianne looked on happily.

 

Rhaegar was rather unhappy that Daemon had not joined the hug, but he was still so young when Jae and Dany were lost to them, he was probably not old enough to remember his older brother.

 

Rhaegar heard a sob come from the middle of the group hug and just judging by the sound he knew it was Myrcella, she was often the most emotional of his children, but with Myrcella sobbing it was like a dam had broken and he heard Visenya start to cry as well. Jae wrapped his big arms around them both and Rhaegar saw that even his eyes were not dry. Tears slipping out of Jae’s dark violet eyes. After that, Aegon’s tears slipped out, and Rhaegar felt Cersei slip her hand out of his to wipe her own tears. Elia doing the same.

 

Rhaegar found himself smiling _fully_ for the first time in a while.

 

It was a scene that Rhaegar had dreamed of. The only difference between right now and his dreams was the Daenerys and Jon were here as well. It broke Rhaegar’s heart that Jae had to see that first hand, he had not spoken on the shipwreck nor his journey afterwards but Rhaegar knew it would be difficult to see two people you cared about be lost at sea. Jae was probably dealing with some traumatic emotions, and Rhaegar needed to do his best to accommodate for him.

 

It took a few minutes but Aegon eventually unwrapped himself from the tangle of limbs. He pulled away far enough and spoke, “Jae?” Jaehaerys looked down towards his brother. “Daenerys?” Jae had the same reaction as when Rhaegar asked, a blank shake of his head, looking towards his feet. Aegon nodded in acceptance, then stepped towards Arianne, reaching a hand out to her.

 

Visenya and Myrcella took each of Jae’s arms, the both of them not letting go of him. Aegon brought Arianne forward. “Jae, this is my wife Arianne, Arianne, this is my brother…” Aegon was interrupted by Arianne stepping forward, “Jaehaerys.” She smiled towards Aegon who smiled back. “It is lovely to meet you Lord Jaehaerys, Aegon has often told stories of the two of you.” Instead of greeting her with any warmth befitting of her station, even as Aegon’s wife, Jae nodded at her coldly then spoke with a certain bite to his words. “I spent some time in Norvos, your Mother is very prominent there.”

 

 Rhaegar was surprised, it was the first time Jae had said anything about his time away. Maybe he was not as closed off as Rhaegar originally thought. Arianne was surprised with Jae’s words and she looked rather offended by the coldness of his words. “I have not seen my Mother in many years, my Lord, I assure you whatever she is doing now does not reflect on House Martell.”

 

Rhaegar watched as Jae nodded again, he stepped away from Visenya and Myrcella towards Arianne, Jae made for an intimidating figure but Arianne did not falter in her blank expression. “my apologies, my Lady, I should not judge you based on someone else’s actions.” He put his hand out for Arianne to put her hand in, then lightly kissed her hand. Rhaegar let out a slow breath of relief, he did not want any tension on Jae’s first day back.

 

Jae separated from Arianne, he shot a soft smile to Aegon who smiled back. Jae then came closer, he moved over to Elia, “Mother Elia, it is wonderful to see you again.” His smile was charming. Elia slipped her hand into his, allowing Jae to kiss it. She then cupped his face, running her thumb over the scar over his right eye. “You are home now, Jae.” Which made Jae smile.

 

Next was Cersei, he walked over to her, and did the same as Elia, deliberately greeting her with careful politeness. Cersei gripped onto his shoulder before he could turn to Daemon. “You’ve grown very handsomely Jae, maybe Aegon’s suggestion of a woman would do you some good.” Cersei’s comment got a light laughter from the group, but Rhaegar noticed that Jae’s smile was strained, it was a fake smile and not a real one, clearly displaying his displeasure for Cersei’s suggestion.

 

That was something Rhaegar would likely need to adapt to. Jae had been by himself for five years now, he was more than likely completely autonomous, he would not take well to taking orders that he deems are beneath him.

 

Lastly, Jae greeted Daemon. There was no real love between the two, but Jae treated him like a little brother, even if the boy did not remember him at all.

 

As soon as Jae finished greeting Daemon, Visenya and Myrcella reattached themselves to him. Jae would have to get used to the twins’ presence as it was unlikely they would let him out of their sight at any point in the near future.

 

The entire family settled back at the table, Rhaegar ordered a slave to bring more food and another plate out for him and Jae, the conversation quickly turned to innocent topics. Jae caught up with the happenings of his siblings over the years while he carefully avoided questions they asked about him.

 

It was when Myrcella innocently asked a question about Norvos did Jae speak extendedly. He spoke very cleanly and calmly. “I do not wish to speak about my time away. As I already told Father I will speak on it when I am ready. There was a lot of trauma and trying times and I wish to protect each of you from the trauma I suffered. If I need to I will tell you if I feel it is necessary. Other than that, you may ask questions but it is likely I will ignore or divert away from them.”

 

Rhaegar looked around the table to see the reactions. Elia and Cersei each looked concerned but largely indifferent. Aegon just looked angry for Jae, Rhaegar saw Arianne reach over to grip his hand. Myrcella and Visenya shared a look, their eyes showed a shared burden, Daemon looked completely indifferent as if he did not care at all.

 

Rhaegar was pulled from his observations as Jae spoke again, “Father, can spread the news that I am home? A note to the Red Keep, a raven to Winterfell? I do not wish to be confused for anyone else any longer.”

 

*

Jae

 

**417 New Valyria**

_Jae was on the ship, but he was also extremely bored._

_The ship was boring, there was literally nothing for him and Daenerys to do on this extended trip. The journey was only about five days in, the entire trip was supposed to last about ten days. They were roughly halfway through their trip, Jae had been offered the largest room on the ship, so he and Daenerys had spent many hours just trying to kill time, playing cyvasse, riddles, and simply just enjoying each other’s company._

_On the days when the sea was not overly rough Jae had the opportunity to train on the deck. That had only happened two times so far as the sea had been very hostile, with many times sea sickness would catch up with him and Daenerys, Jae was mostly alright but Daenerys was affected more, her stomach not settling at all through much of the ship swaying due to the waves._

_Jon was mostly the same, he was largely alright with the ship, his stomach being settled so him and Jae would always care for Daenerys whenever she was puking, holding her hair and cleaning her face after she would let go. Finding pieces of food that would hopefully settle her stomach._

_Jae and Dany had settled into a sort of loving relationship where they were exploring. Mostly one another. They would share kisses and gentle groping between the two of them, the two finding the love they had for each other slowly, carefully. Ensuring that they would not hurt each other, nor any others. They had kept their feelings for one another a secret for now, not telling the others of the love they shared. They were each extremely excited for their journey so they would be able to spend quality time alone._

_“You feeling any better Dany?” the two of them were lying in Jae’s bed together, Daenerys had not yet been sick today but she still had complained about her stomach hurting, so the two of them had migrated into Jae’s room, Daenerys taking comfort in Jae’s physical presence._

_“A little bit, I guess,” Dany replied, she had set her head onto Jae’s chest, her arm hooked over his stomach while their legs were intertwined. Daenerys had not even felt the need to dress properly today, so she was in one of Jae’s tunics and a pair of leather breeches. The two of them were similar as Jae was wearing nearly the exact same thing, the only difference being the colour of their tunics._

_The sea made for a cold temperature so the two of them were huddled under Jae’s blanket, Jae’s other hand rubbing soft circles on Dany’s back to try and comfort her further. “I just feel like my stomach is doing front flips, usually I love storms, but not if we’re on a boat.”_

_Dany always did love storms, often times she would drag Jae and the twins out to the balconies on the manse to watch the few that came over New Valyria. Dany always held a wonder for the storms, hearing the thunder and watching the lightning, it always endeared Jae to Dany, as Jae had never really found such a keen interest in something other than what was forced upon him, it was refreshing for him to see._

_Right now though, they were in the middle of a huge storm, the ship was rocking back and forth rather wildly, and the crack of lightning in the water made for huge noises and flashes of light coming through the small porthole in Jae’s room. It was near midday, probably a little bit past it, yet it was so dark outside that it felt much later._

_Another huge wave hit the side of the ship, the largest yet, and it made a large crash into the side of the boat. “Jae?” Dany said with a soft voice. She raised up on her elbows, to look Jae in the face, “the storms getting much closer.” She said it meekly and scared. To be honest, Jae was thinking the same thing, and a slight bit of fright was creeping into his own subconscious._

_Dany was pale and her eyes were bare to her emotions. She was unnerved. Jae leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. He was trying to distract her from the happenings of anywhere outside of this room. Jae had faith that they would be alright, and the ship would outlast the storm but he did not want Daenerys to panic._

_“We will be alright Dany, this boat is one of the largest Valyria has to offer. It has more than likely been through worse storms then this.” Jae was completely uncertain about that statement but he would lie for now if it meant that Daenerys would find some comfort._

_Daenerys smiled softly at him, she then leaned forward to press a kiss of her own to Jae’s chin then lips. The two of them smiled into the kiss, Jae quickly pulled away from her though, “your breath stinks.” Daenerys feigned shock and offense dramatically, it made Jae chuckle deeply, “It is not my fault, we are on a ship and I have been sick, it is not like there is fresh mint on board.” She then pouted adorably._

_The pair then started, a loud crack reverberated from the sea, the lightning hitting the waves made for a sound louder than anything Jae had ever heard. Daenerys instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around Jae, who returned her embrace quickly. Daenerys spoke softly, her fear seeping into her one word. “Jae……”_

_As soon as she finished another lightning bolt hit launching the boat forwards. Jae and Dany were launched out of their bed as the lightning struck the boats bow. As the bed flipped them, Jae wrapped Dany into his embrace, pulling her into his arms so that he would take the impact into the wall._

_Jae’s body smashed into the wooden panels, the different chests and clothing sets that he had set out within his room, flying towards him. Jae let go of Dany to kick his arms and legs up to protect the both of them from the projectiles when the boat shifted again. Jae was launched sideways, one his large clothing chests knocking into his torso, the impact causing him to shift his weight further into where the boat was leaning pulling him further away from Daenerys._

_“Dany!” Jae called out desperately, he made to stand but the boat rocked again, and he and his belongings were tossed to the other side, Jae smashed his head off of one of the bed posts, as the bed had flipped and wedged itself between the wall and the floor._

_Dazed and confused, Jae looked up, he felt blood rushing to his head, and his eyes scoured the room looking for any sign of Dany. “Daenerys!” he yelled again, desperately, his panic seeping into his voice. “Dany!”_

_Daenerys replied by reaching a hand up, she was on the floor, and it looked like she had been hit by one of his clothing chests as well. “Jae!” she called out, she raised her head over the chest and they made eye contact, Jae felt relief flush through his blood, but the boat rocked again. This time it capsized, shooting Jae into the ceiling of the room, then down to the wall._

_Jae landed and the bed started shifting toward him once again. Jae dove away, only for the bed to trap him completely, the leg of the bed landing hard on his own leg. Jae felt his knee buckle, and he yelled in pain._

_Jae landed next to his sword belt luckily, pulling his belt, he ripped out his dagger, thrusting it into the wall and pulling, moving himself out of the way of the pressure on his leg. The bed shifted off of him, but Jae felt his knee buckle the pain shooting up his thigh. He let out a blood clenching scream, and then heard Dany. “Jae!”_

_She had landed near the corner of the room, she looked alright for the moment. “We’re going down!” he yelled, Jae made to reach for her, and Dany took one large pull from her corner, gripping onto a lantern that stuck out from the wall, when lightning hit again._

_The corner Dany was in exploded, and Jae screamed as Dany was sucked out into the sea. “Dany!” Jae screamed, before the boat twisted again, and Jae followed Dany out to their watery fate._

*

 

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

New Valyria was vastly different to when Jae had left.

 

Jae and Aegon were on horseback, Aegon had offered to show Jae around the city as much had changed since he boarded that ship. The two of them were accompanied by two red capes, the men keeping up and watching for any threats. Sometimes when Aegon would be unsure of a fact he would question the guards to solidify his story.

 

Aegon told him of how the corruption of the slave trade took over New Valyria and the King had done nothing to stop it. Ever since the King’s wife perished he has been darker, less caring for the common folk and more caring for how Maekars reign would proceed. Aegon had to speak in hush tones, the King’s men often travelled through the streets to push fear into his subjects. The whole scenario screamed corruption, the suffering of the streets of New Valyria making it obvious. More often than not they passed a shop where the front was boarded up then one that was actually open. The economy of New Valyria suffering since the King wanted to invest time and money into the slave trade. Overall it simply meant that the rich got richer, only caring for themselves and not anyone else.

 

Aegon said the slave trade was brutal now, since the amount of slave’s sky rocketed there was no longer any need for people to spend money. They purchased slaves and fed them, that was it, the only people who actually worked for money in a legitimate way were guards or people of noble birth.

 

Aegon said that Father’s hands were tied, he was the bank of New Valyria and if the King said to run the slave trade through his bank then he had to do it. The marriage between Maekar and Rhaenys being the alliance needed to ensure that father would do his job. Instead of Rhaenys being in a happy marriage she was now largely a hostage as Father voiced his displeasure with the Kings new interest in slavery, yet the King’s word was rule so Father had to go against his own wishes.

 

The slave trade twisted Jae’s psyche, from first-hand experience he had known how terrible being a slave was, he would do anything he could to try and help the people who were forced into this life.

 

The enmity between the Targaryens and Solteres’ persisted because of the disagreement. Aegon said that the King had been striving to try and repair it, as it was bad for New Valyria and Westeros as a whole if the two biggest families had a disagreement. It would mean for other influences to try and guide the other party, as per usual for the court of New Valyria.

 

Aegon and Jon rode through Flea Bottom. What used to be a place of severe poverty, was now just largely empty. The buildings abandoned and boarded up, some beggars were on the street, and men hid in the shadows. Jae spotted some malnourished corpses that were just left in the alleyways.

 

Jae shot Aegon a look, and Aegon just pointed forward. There was a large noise as if a crowd was gathering. Aegon pushed his horse towards the noise and Jae followed. What they found was a massive gathering of people where they were selling slaves. There was a small platform where five or six slaves would stand and then the large crowd would yell out bids.

 

Jae felt disgusted with what he was seeing, the slaves were completely naked, they were wearing collars around their neck and chains around their wrists. It made his blood fucking boil that human beings were being treated this way, he disliked slavery before he had left but the state of affairs had drastically worsened and it only fuelled his anger.

 

There were three men standing on the stage, they were all dressed in luxury, massive pieces of jewelry, multiple slave guards standing around them, making sure they were safe. Aegon saw where Jae was looking and spoke, “Those are some of the heads of the slave trade, some really vile men.” Jae nodded, but did not take his eyes off the events in front of him.

 

There were a lot of people here, almost the entire square was full, most were bidding for slaves while some clearly came just to network. “Who are they Aeg?” Jae asked, looking towards his brother. “The one on the left is a man from the Vale, they call him Littlefinger because of his keep off the Fingers, his names Petyr Baelish though, he largely made his name through owning brothels, He then got into the economics of slaves. He does not do any dirty work but is intelligent and sneaky, setting himself up a network of slavers who he pays.” Jae spat on the floor in front of him, showing his distaste for the man. Jae heard Aegon snort from behind him.

 

Jae looked over to Aegon, “I’m guessing by dirty work you mean the actual capturing of slaves?” and Aegon nodded, smiling sadly in Jae’s direction. Aegon then continued, “He is a small man, so he constantly is escorted by several guards, he has to be the most paranoid of the three, thinks he’s going to be butchered in the streets, as if the King would ever allow one of his dead slavers to be killed.” Aegon’s anger seeped into his words and it had Jae relieved slightly. Aegon hated the slavers as much as he did.

 

Aegon continued, “The second man is Dornish, he’s Gerold Dayne and a lethal fighter, they call him Darkstar. He’s a kinslayer and just overall an arrogant bastard but people fear him for his lethality. There are rumours that he loves the capturing and killing of slaves, says he loves the thrill.” Aegon shook his head, “loves killing defenseless men and women.” He then whispered, Jae shook his head as well, turning to Aegon, “so he’s a cunt.” And Aegon nodded wildly.

 

Aegon reached over and placed a hand on Jae’s shoulder. There was a bit of a commotion as a rather strong looking slave was up for bid, the crowd jeered and bid against each other and it made for a sickening scene. Jae’s jaw clenched together in anger but he made sure to stay composed, now was not the time to react.

 

“Lastly, the third man is a Northerner,” Jae reacted pretty quickly, whipping his head to look at his brother, eyes wide and Aegon only nodded, his lips pinched together in displeasure but he continued “Jorah Mormont, he married rich and needed money to spoil his wife. Some woman from the Reach, when she found out what he was doing to afford her spoils she left him, he did not stop though, and why would he? There are no repercussions to treating other humans like shit anymore.”

 

Aegon’s words were truthful, before Jae left there were rules and laws regarding slaves. Guidelines that protected their humanity, New Valyria was supposed to be a modern place with modern rules yet over the past five years it has steadily declined.

 

It had been a long time since Ez has had to push her thoughts to Jae, with Jae’s anger obviously troubling her. She pushed soothing and calming thoughts into Jae’s mind. Visenya and Myrcella sitting across from a cyvasse board, Father sitting at his desk smiling, Cersei and Elia sitting on a balcony drinking wine together, Aegon facing Jae with a sparring blade. Jae smiled, pushing gratefulness and thanks back to his dragon.

 

Jae had gone to visit Ez a few days ago, she was snuggled up with Father’s dragon, the pair missing each other after a long period of time. Right now Jae and Father were the only Targaryens with dragons, and it warmed his heart to see the two of them together once again. Ez had fully recovered from their long flight, Father’s dragon Myrax had hunted for the both of them, that was probably why Ez had not pushed into Jae’s thoughts earlier.

 

Aegon’s hand shook Jae out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his brother, “Everything alright?” Jae nodded, then looked back up towards the slavers. “we can’t let this continue Aeg.” Jae spoke seriously, determined. Aegon quickly pinched his eyebrows together, “Any moves made against these three is a move against the King, and the Solteres’ have Rhaenys. There is nothing we can do.” Jae shook his head annoyed and angry.

 

Jae then watched as Tywin made his way through the crowd. He was flanked by two red capes, the bank of New Valyria’s second drew some attention in the crowd but he was mostly left alone. “What is Tywin doing here?” Jae asked, Aegon shrugged, “This is pretty normal, he has to come and oversee the sales so the bank receives the correct fees.” Jae watched as Tywin went over to Littlefinger, Darkstar and Mormont, shaking all three of their hands, sharing a smile with each of them.

 

That was strange, Tywin did not smile often. “Is it just me or does he look very friendly with _them?_ ” Jae said the word ‘them’ with disdain, referring to the slavers. Aegon shrugged again, “These happen every day Jae, they must be friendly by now.” Jae could only shake his head again.

 

“Let’s go Jae, we have that feast to attend tonight.” Right, Jae had slightly forgotten about that. After Father had sent a note to the Red Keep about Jae surviving, the King had called for a feast. Aegon said it was mostly a ploy to try and get Father’s favour once again, using the occasion as something to tie the families some more. Jae did not care really; he was just relieved he was going to be reintroduced to society.

 

Before they left, Jae turned and took one last look at the square. It was something he hoped he would never see on this side of the narrow sea, yet it had happened and he was going to be the one to do what is right. No matter the cost.

*

 

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

It was rather odd to be in the Red Keep as a Targaryen again. He had obviously trekked through the castle on his return but it was strange walking in here, where literally every person in the room was eyeing you. Most of the people were curious but some were full of awe, the people who looked at him with stars in their eyes had him the most uncomfortable.

 

Father was leading them inside to the great hall, he looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here, as did most of the Targaryens but they had to do their duty. Truthfully, if Jae had known about the chasm between the Solteres’ and his own family he would have liked to stay more anonymous, but that ship had sailed with the note and now here they were.

 

Aegon was in front of Jae with Arianne on his arm, Arianne was wearing a proper Dornish dress, her legs and chest mostly on display. Aegon looked to love the way she showed off her body and was unapologetic about it. Father obviously had Cersei and Elia on each arm, they were not speaking or whispering as Aegon and Arianne were, probably do to the tenseness of the situation.

 

Jae had Myrcella on his arm, and to say Jae was surprised when he saw the twins again was under doing it. Seeing how the two of them had grown into two of the wildest beauties he had ever seen had Jae feeling so entirely possessive and protecting of both of them that he was a little bit ashamed of himself. Myrcella had grown a few inches, her bust was full and her arse perky. She had the same high cheekbones and eyes as father but her lips and nose were her Mothers. The combination between the Lannister and Valyrian blood made for her to be as beautiful or even more beautiful than most Valyrians. Jae would be lying if he had said he was not attracted to her.

 

Visenya was largely the same, she had the Valyrian hair and her Mother’s green eyes. Her bust was smaller than Myrcella’s but her bottom was larger, she had Father’s cheekbones and lips but then her Mother’s nose and eyes. Personally Jae felt more attraction to Myrcella, but Visenya was still outrageously gorgeous, and she was still his little sister who he would kill for.

 

Behind Jae and Myrcella, Visenya was walking with Daemon. Jae had barely even spoken to Daemon since his return, his little brother became rather timid and shy around him, but was overly arrogant with others. That confused Jae, as Aegon had told him that Daemon was a little shit when he wished, but Father had disciplined him away from it. Why would Daemon act that way towards Jae then?

 

Their family made their way to the great hall, two slave guards were standing at the doors and opened them as they walked past. Jae had to clench his jaw from speaking to the slaves, it would be improper for him to do so, and he did not wish to embarrass his family on his first feast back.

“Relax Brother,” Jae felt Myrcella rub her hand along his wrist as they walked, “It is just a feast, we have sat through hundreds before.” Jae was grateful for Myrcella’s words as they calmed him slightly, but Jae had a bit of a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He felt as if something was going to go wrong tonight.

 

They entered the hall to a slight noise, there were some Valyrian families there but about half of the hall was empty as the others were still to show up. Father lead them to their seats, they were sat at their usual spot during these feasts, the table closest to the royal family, just to the left of the head table but perpendicular.

 

As Jae went to sit, he noticed that the crowd had quietened, he took his eyes off of his chair and looked around to find that all of the people currently in the hall had their eyes in his direction. It was rather unnerving, he stayed composed and flashed a tight lipped smile, the others giving him nods of respect and smiles of their own before they went back to their earlier conversations.

 

From then on it was mostly just waiting, Jae spoke with his siblings about things that could possibly happen tonight. Aegon had warned him earlier about a change in the King and Maekars behaviour but Jae was apprehensive. He had seen some pretty fucking vile things while he was away, he was sure that he could handle the Solteres’.

 

The room steadily filled up, people not being shy in their appraisal of him, it made Jae uncomfortable as he felt like a piece of art that people looked at and not a real human being. The looks were mostly done tastefully though, respect and recognition in their eyes. Some looked at him with greed, while others with lust. Jae was surprised that people were being so blatant in their leering, but he had learned the skill of reading people as a necessity while he was away, it was certainly useful now.

 

Finally, the room filled and the Solteres’ were announced. “All hail Zaegar of House Solteres, the leader of the empire of New Valyria and the King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.” Jae stood along with the rest of the people in the hall. Zaegar walked in easily, he had a woman on his arm, the woman had a collar around her neck, she had bright red hair, and looked to have a red ruby on her collar, Jae looked at Aegon in confusion but he was focused on the head table.

 

Zaegar was the exact same as Jae remembered, he looked a little bit more tired, but other than the usual aging he looked the same.

 

Maekar and Rhaenys followed. Rhaenys had not changed much over the five years, she was practically done growing by the time he left, so she largely remained the same. Maekar was the exact same as Jae remembered, still just looked like a big dumb, yet handsome brute. Maekar had Rhaenys on one arm, she shot a quick look over to the Targaryen family, a soft smile graced her lips before she schooled her expression once again. In Maekar’s other hand, it looked like he was holding a rope. The two walked towards the table and on the end of Maekar’s rope was a woman. The rope was tied to her collar, so it was practically a leash, she was dressed very nicely, but she was looking at the floor, remaining completely submissive as she walked.

 

Jae was disgusted and confused, how dare Maekar bring a whore to the feast?

 

Jae reached over and grabbed Aegon’s arm, getting his attention, “What is going on?” he growled. Aegon shot him a sympathetic look, then whispered at him, “The King took on a concubine slave girl, it is said she twists his mind because she is a devout follower of the Red God.” New Valyria was well known to be largely without religion, the Valyrians believing they were above the ruling of Gods. Having a person of religion having the King’s ear was dangerous, especially if she pushed him towards being devout. Religion made people believe funny things.

 

“Who is the girl with Maekar?” Jae spoke again, the girl on the leash settled on a pillow between Maekar’s legs, she kneeled under the table as Maekar and Rhaenys sat. Jae felt his jaw clenching in anger subconsciously, Aegon gripped his wrist as a reminder to settle. “She is his own concubine, Taena of Myr, he followed in his Father’s footsteps.” Aegon then gestured around the room, “Look around Jae, there are multiple men with concubines now, the King made it common.”

 

Jae did look around and he found that Aegon was correct. Now that everyone was standing it was rather easy to see the woman kneeling on pillows or on the stone floor underneath the tables, between their Lord’s legs, the wives of the Lords sat by their side while a woman and Jae saw some men kneeling underneath. “Aegon, this is not right.” Jae said contritely, Aegon nodded at him resignedly, as if there was nothing they could do.

 

Jae then watched as the rest of the royal family came out, Daenyra walked with a man on her arm, by the way they looked moony eyed at each other he guessed they were husband and wife. Daenyra had grown in the five years to look more like her Mother, just a rather boring looking Valyrian compared to others. Her husband was entirely Valyrian as well, if Jae had to guess he was a Parlarys as Jae had never seen him before and they largely resided at Summerhall.

 

Next Maella came out, she stood in between her younger brother and sister, she had grown very beautiful, her sharp features making for a regal face. When Jae had left she was lean and skinny but her body had developed, she was rounder, but still very lean. The twins looked almost exactly like their Father, they were still growing at only two and ten, Malaerya and Vimar looked like regular Valyrians.

 

The royal family stood in front of the table, with the concubines settling on their knees. Zaegar took his wine glass, which was already full, “my Lords and Ladies, tonight we welcome back a dear friend of the Royal Family!” applause was had, the King looked in Jae’s direction, giving him a slimy smile. Jae was uncomfortable with the look but returned it with a small close lipped smile. “Jaehaerys Targaryen returns from impossible odds! Shipwrecked and left for dead, five years later he returns to his family, bringing newfound joy to New Valyria!” more applause, the words were exaggerated, he has not even spoken to a Solteres yet. “to the Targaryens! Loyal friends to the royal family and the greatest bankers the known world knows!” a loud ‘to the Targaryens’ echoed through the hall as the occupants chanted back the King’s words. The King then sat, allowing everyone else to do so.

 

The feast began simply, the King gestured for some light music to be played as they ate. Jae felt anxious and claustrophobic all at once. People kept looking at him, after being away for so long, isolated for most of it, the loud noises, the crowd and just the general interest in him was strange and uncomfortable.  Myrcella noticed his anxiousness and placed her hand in his, he had not realized that it was shaking slightly, Jae looked over to her and flashed her a grateful smile, Myrcella smiled back sadly, using her thumb to rub circles on his hand.

 

Jae used the food as a way to calm himself, he paid attention to what he was eating and focused on his plate as to calm his mind. The next time he looked up, the King was signalling for the festivities to begin. Jae stood, Myrcella quickly grabbed his hand, “Where are you going?” Jae looked at her questioningly, “Going to greet the Solteres’ and Rhaenys,” shaking his head at his sister, he walked around the table, patting Father on the back as he passed.

 

Jae walked up to the head table, as he walked up the steps, Maella was the first to notice him, “Jae!” she called out happily, the joy in her voice had Jae smiling at her in return. She stood, and Jae bowed, then she wrapped him into an embrace. “It is so good to see you safe and well Jae.” Maella felt good in his arms, Jae felt a smaller hand pulling on the bottom of his doublet. “Hello Malaerya, do you remember me?” Jae said softly to the youngest of the Solteres’, she looked downtrodden but replied simply, “No, but my Sister would tell stories of you.”

 

Jae looked up towards Maella after that statement, and she had a soft blush, “I hope they were good stories,” Jae said in Malaerya’s direction, the little girl smiled nodding quickly. Jae looked over to Vimar who was looking at him with awe, Jae took a step closer but the boy cowered from him. Jae flinched, but Maella clarified for her brother’s actions. “He is very shy Jae, do not worry.” Jae gave her a pinched smile.

 

Maella then turned towards her older sister, “Dae, come greet our guest.” Daenyra had not noticed Jae was there, and she turned recognition filling her eyes. She stood, smiling happily. “it is good to see you Jaehaerys, we missed you here.” Jae was surprised with the kindness in her voice, Jae bowed, and then Daenyra wrapped him into an embrace as well. They separated from each other and Daenyra’s husband stood. “Jae, may I introduce my husband, Jacaeron Parlarys.” Jae reached forward to shake the man’s hand, the man hesitated then took it reluctantly. 

 

“It is good to meet you Lord Parlarys, Daenerys always spoke well of the time she spent at Summerhall.” Jacaeron’s eyes widened at the mention of Daenerys but remained impassive. “it is nice to meet you as well.” Jae was confused by the man’s coldness, luckily, Rhaenys broke the awkwardness, she stood, and Jae had an excuse to move away from the man.

 

Jae greeted Rhaenys with a smile, “Hello sister,” Rhaenys looked bored at first, but then broke into a wide smile as well, they met halfway and Jae hugged her tightly. Before he left Jae and Rhaenys were eye to eye, now Jae was a good four inches taller than her, “you’ve grown huge little brother!” she stated with a tad of melancholy. “and you’ve grown more beautiful sister.”

 

Rhaenys smiled at Jae’s compliment, “I missed you brother,” Jae was pleasantly surprised with the warmth Rhaenys was showing, marriage could have changed her. “I missed you too,” Jae leaned forward plant a kiss on her cheek. Jae was relieved to see she was still smiling. They separated, and Maekar came up behind Rhaenys. He had the rope in one hand, Rhaenys flinched away when Maekar went to place his other hand on her shoulder, Jae side eyed Rhaenys who could only look down to the floor.

 

“Jaehaerys!” his voice boomed, not caring that his wife had just shifted away from him. “It takes a real warrior to comeback from what you did!” he was loud and clearly slightly drunk. “Thank you Lord Maekar, I have to give thanks to Ezraelex, I could not have done it without her.” Maekar’s laughter was loud and Jae spotted a soft smile on Rhaenys’ lips.

 

“How is your dragon Jae?” Rhaenys said softly, “She is well, her and Myrax are reunited so they are spending time hunting and playing together.” Jae said, obvious pride in his voice over the dragon he loved. Maekar questioned, “She?” and Jae nodded, “Ez laid some eggs,” Rhaenys eyes widened, “Where are they?” Jae pinched his lips together, before shaking his head, Rhaenys reached over to wrap her arm around Jae’s waist. “I’m sorry Jae.” Jae accepted her embrace easily.

 

Jae then watched as the King stood, bringing his Red Concubine with him. Rhaenys quickly released him, shooting him a sorry look before she took her seat. Maekar bowed his head to his Father then did the same, Jae moved forward bowing to the King. “Jaehaerys! I was praying for your safe return.” Jae kept his face the same, not showing any outward emotion. The King had just told him that he had been praying, this Red Woman was not at all a good influence.

 

“Thank you my King,” Jae said steadily, “you said you prayed for me?” Jae then asked innocently, curiously, making sure the King would not suspect Jae’s real intentions. “Yes, Jae, this is Melisandre, she is a follower of the Red God of Volantis, and she has directed me in the right direction,” he paused, looking over lovingly to Melisandre then continued, “to piety!” Jae immediately felt some suspicion for the King’s actions. He did not show it but fear settled into his bones, the King’s mind was already addled.

 

Jae looked to the woman, she was beautiful, had red hair, red eyes and dark red lips. The collar around her neck was the object that drew the eye, as in the middle of it was a ruby, it was a strange combination as the leather strap was easily the cheapest article of clothing on her body.

 

Jae bowed in her direction and she did the same, “I met a few Red Priests and Priestesses while I was away.” Jae said simply, not wanting to give anything away. Melisandre jumped on the opportunity, “the Red God R’hllor guides us all Jaehaerys. It is just a matter of following his lead.” She certainly was convincing, she spoke with passion and a gentle accent that was musical. The King looked enraptured by her words but Jae just nodded at her, she had quite the hold on the King.

 

They were pulled from their conversation as the doors opened, slaves walked in carrying different tools, then two different slaves who were naked walked behind them. Jae said his goodbyes to the King and made his way back over to his family, giving Rhaenys a quick kiss on the cheek on the way past, grasping Maella’s shoulder, giving her a small smile before he settled.

 

Jae watched as the slaves brought in a large steel bowl, then placed dry logs, dry leaves and dry twigs into the bowl, starting a fire. They then placed a large steel rod into the bowl, letting it sit in the heat. Jae quickly realized what this was and he was disturbed that the King would be doing this in front of other people. He was going to brand his slaves in the middle of a feast!

 

Jae leaned over to Aegon, “What the fuck Aeg!” keeping his voice quiet, the exasperation in his words being enough to show his distress. Aeg set his hand on Jae’s shoulder pushing him back into his seat. “This is common now, he does this often to ‘prove the slaves worth’ to the rest of the Lords and Ladies.” Jae’s emotions were swirling, he felt enraged, surprised, disgusted and disappointed in the state of events. Aegon explained further, “It is just propaganda for his new interest in slaves, he wants to prove that they are worth the declining economy.” Jae clenched his jaw again, rubbing a hand along his hip.

 

Jae’s own brand on his hip claiming him as a slave felt like it was burning again, the mark creating an ugly narrative on his skin. He felt it burning the same as when the steel touched his skin and he stood abruptly, needing to escape this. Aegon grabbed his shoulder again, “Sit! The King will notice if you leave.”

 

Jae leaned over to Aeg, speaking aggressively “I don’t fucking care, I am _not_ staying for this.” He pointed to the two naked slaves and the other slaves preparing the steel branding rod. Myrcella tried to pull on his hand as he turned to leave, but he pulled it away, she looked stricken but Jae could not care for her reaction right now, he felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

 

Jae quickly made his way towards where he knew a large balcony was off of the side of the Great hall. As he strode his way into the fresh air, the salty breeze from Blackwater bay had Jae settling slightly. His rage cooling for now. Jae took a few deep breaths; he ran his fingers through his hair the long strands on top sliding through his fingers comforting him.

 

Jae could not believe what was happening within New Valyria. A brutal slave trade, his sister in an abusive marriage, concubines being common, religion influencing the King’s decisions. Their Valyrian ancestors would spit on them. It enraged him, but also fueled him, he would have to do a lot of work, bloody work if he wished to change the way New Valyria now conducted itself. It was an impossible task for one person, yet Jae had beaten impossible odds before and he was determined to do it again.

 

“You should not be out here.”

 

Jae turned to find the owner of the melodious voice. A woman was leaning on the entryway to the balcony. She was wearing a warm orange dress, her tanned skin was similar to Rhaenys and Aegon’s, she had long black hair and deep violet eyes. She was very beautiful; the type of beauty men sang songs about. She stepped further onto the balcony, “you should be inside enjoying your feast Jaehaerys.” The closer she got the more Jae felt some recognition of her. She walked so they were standing only a few feet apart, she set her arms onto the balcony railing looking out to the sea.

 

From her profile, Jae figured out who she was, her jawline was the same as her brothers. “You’re Ashara Dayne.” Ser Arthur Dayne was a member of Zaegar’s Kingsguard, he was an outrageously talented knight who would often follow around the Solteres’ when they would play in their younger years.

 

Ashara faced him then curtseyed, “It is an honour, my Lord” Jae bowed, then reached out for her hand, placing a kiss on the back, “The honour is all mine, my Lady, it is not every day that you get to meet the ‘most beautiful non Valyrian in the world.’” That was a title that Ashara held, to be honest, she was one of the most beautiful non Valyrians Jae had seen, the title was not exactly wrong. Ashara shot him a look of annoyance, “I expected a Stark to speak from the heart, not repeat what others simply say.” That was odd, it was not very often people referred to him as a Stark.

 

It was something she did purposely as she shot Jae an observational look after she said it judging his reaction. “you expect a Stark to like watching public brandings?” he questioned, if she was to question his absence of the feast then he would question what she knows about him.

 

It was the right thing to say as Ashara smiled brightly, “No, I would expect not.” Her smile was devastating, it made her all the more appealing when she did not even need to smile to get men to kiss her feet.

 

“How well do you know the Starks?” Jae was genuinely curious, and if he needed more information on Ashara before forming an opinion then he would voice his questions. Ashara looked at him crazily, “I met your Mother and her brothers at multiple different events.” Jae had not known about that, and his confusion must have shown. “Neither Brandon nor Ned mentioned me?” Jae looked at her with regret but shook his head. “It is not very honourable to speak on another woman when you are married,” Jae chided softly. Ashara huffed, “You should have heard them speak before they were married.”

 

Jae only shook his head. This was a good sign, Uncle Brandon and Uncle Ned were the best men Jae knew, if they trusted Ashara, then Jae would as well.

 

Ashara continued, she turned to face Jae fully, and Jae did the same, “Away for five years and you come back to this,” she lazily gestured back to the feast, “I can see why you wished to get away.”

 

Jae was rather confused with her actions, this was Ashara Dayne, cousin to the Darkstar, the man who was known to be the most violent slaver in New Valyria, yet she was speaking as if she hated the actions as well. “you speak as if a member of House Dayne is not a ruthless slaver.” Jae spoke evenly, trying not to display his opinion on Darkstar while revoking a reaction from Ashara.

 

Luckily for Jae, Ashara’s reaction was immediate. Her dark violet eyes flared to anger, her eyebrows pinched together and her teeth clenched. She moved towards him, point at his face animatedly. “Darkstar does not represent House Dayne!” Ashara may be beautiful but she is certainly not intimidating.

 

Jae did not react at all, and he let Ashara’s anger calm before she spoke again, she snorted, “leave it to a Stark to confront the elephant in the room directly.” Jae smiled, it was a rather Stark thing to do.

 

Ashara then spoke again, “I do wish Darkstar was not a Dayne, he spoils our good name.” Jon’s reply was simple and even “good.” Ashara’s expression shifted to confusion, her face asking the question for her. “so you will not fault me when I ruin him.”

 

That only made Ashara’s questioning look deepen. She spoke this time though, “you plan to ruin Darkstar?” Jae stayed composed, Jae was uncertain in planning on killing him, so he was not going to tell her. “I just wish to change New Valyria back to what it was, if I need to do certain things to ensure that, then I will.”

 

Ashara gave Jae a long look, she then turned away looking pensive. Jae leaned back on the railing, he was unsure if he had exposed too much and accidentally gave away his plans, but the way Ashara reacted to the first mention of Darkstar gave him the security he needed to tell her. It would be incredible if Jae had a Dayne ally to help him return order. Especially one as influential as Ashara.

 

Ashara was well known around New Valyria, she was brought onto the Red Keep staff after her brother put her name in to run the economics of the Red Keep. After the Queen had passed, Ashara had completely taken over the duties of the castellan. The King ruled with Maekar, and since Daenyra and Maella were too young to do it, Ashara stepped in. She made good coin and was a powerful figure. Her insight to the Red Keep as well as Missandei’s insight of the on goings of the Royal Family would be key in Jae’s pursuit to change New Valyria for the better. Information was a weapon.

 

Ashara set a hand on Jae’s arm, he turned and looked directly at her. “I wish for things to back to the way they were too Jae,” she paused, changing her expression to one of regret, “but I simply cannot aid you.” Jae nodded. He knew it was a long shot, Ashara would not make herself vulnerable for Jae’s own mission. “I understand; I do wish for some discretion if that is possible.”

 

Ashara nodded, then smiled, “that I can do.” Jae smiled back, “I do wish to call you a friend,” Jae spoke, it would do well just to spend time with Ashara, it would further provide information if she were to slip up, Jae felt rather dirty manipulating her this way, but he figured Ashara would figure it out pretty quickly.

 

“Of course,” her smile was charming and absolutely lethal, she could make a man’s knees weak with one flash of her teeth.

 

Jae set an arm out for her and she took it walking back inside. They walked back into the hall and it was loud and brash inside. The branding ceremony had been completed and people were up and speaking to each other. “I must go Jaehaerys, duties to do.” Jae nodded, he took her hand to place a kiss on it but Ashara pulled him close, “See you soon,” she spoke as if it was a secret, and then placed a kiss on his cheek before she walked away, her arse was large and her hips were definitely swaying. Jae could see why people labelled her as a seductress.

 

Jae walked back over to his family, Father and Elia were standing, Uncle Oberyn wrapping an arm around his sister’s shoulder, on the other side of him stood one of his daughters. Jae went over to them and placed his hand on Father’s shoulder. Father smiled at him, and then spoke. “Elia,” Elia looked over and then smiled at Jae, Oberyn spotted him and smiled bright, “Jae!” he happily shouted, he separated from Elia and wrapped Jae into a hug. “I am so happy to see you again, nephew” Jae smiled at his words, “Thank you Uncle Oberyn.” Smiling brighter than before.

 

Oberyn pulled away from Jae, “Nephew, I have a gift for you.” Jae was never good at accepting gifts, he was always grateful and appreciative but he never thought that he deserved anything of any substance. “you did not need to Uncle! I have done nothing to deserve a gift from you.” Oberyn laughed then spoke again, “Jae, you are alive, I say that is reason enough.”

 

Oberyn then turned towards the woman next to him, they shared multiple features so Jae’s guess of her being his daughter was correct. “This is Tyene, my daughter.” Jae smiled, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it, “it is an honour, my Lady.”

 

Jae looked up at her, meeting her eyes, he was momentarily taken away from her looks. She had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and pouty pink lips. Her jaw was sharp with dimples on either side of her lips. Her bust was on display in her dress, it was red in colour that showed off her cleavage. Jae’s perusal of her must have been obvious for she held a small smile when he met her eyes again.

 

When Jae pulled away, there was an awkward silence around the group of them. Tyene was looking touched, while Oberyn held a big smile. Jae turned to look at Father and Elia and both of them were looking at him grimly. Jae looked at them confused, then spoke again, “I thought there was a gift Uncle Oberyn?”

 

Oberyn chuckled, sharing a look with Tyene who smiled again, Jae was confused by their mirth. Oberyn reached forward and gripped Jae’s shoulder, “Jae, Tyene is the gift.” It took a few seconds for Oberyn’s words to settle, his mind felt like white noise for a few moments before he stupidly and loudly blurted out, “pardon?”

 

Oberyn looked out of his element, and looked over to Father over Jae’s shoulder for help. Jae turned to look at Father, “Jae, Oberyn wishes for you to take Tyene as a concubine.” Jae’s mind went nearly blank again, the only thing he could think of was the brand on his hip, never ever would he force another person to be a slave.

 

Jae nodded at his Father, but then looked at Tyene, speaking calmly, “you wish to do this?” Tyene looked surprised to be addressed by him, but spoke easily, “I am a bastard, it is a rise in status to be the concubine to a Targaryen.” Her voice was soft and sweet, and Jae found that he liked her accent. Oberyn then smiled at Jae, he then spoke honestly, “when she came to me with her wish I recommended you because of your Stark honour, I assure you Tyene will be great to you.” Jae blinked slowly at Oberyn, “I am not concerned about whether she will be good to me Uncle,” Jae spoke, then turned to look at Tyene, “I never dreamed of having a concubine.”

 

Oberyn nodded and went to speak then was interrupted by Elia reaching out for Jae’s hand. “Jae, if you do not take Tyene, then we are not certain of her safety.” Elia spoke convincingly, “as you can see she is very desirable,” Jae looked over to Tyene and saw her blush, Elia continued, “if you do not accept, then someone else much worse than you might.” Elia finished, she pulled on Jae’s hand again to get him to look at her. Her eyes were honest and pure, and Jae nodded at her.

 

Jae held a hand out for Tyene, which she took, “are you truly alright with this?” Tyene’s eyes were honest when she nodded. Jae smiled at her which she returned, Jae then looked at Oberyn smiling, “Thank you Uncle Oberyn, I promise to treat her well.” Oberyn smiled bright, “I know you will,” he then clapped Jae on the shoulder.

 

Jae kept his hand in Tyene’s as he turned to Father, “Father, I beg your leave, I would appreciate some privacy to speak to my….” Jae hesitated unsure of what to call Tyene, Father filled in for him in a rather innocent way, “charge.” Jae smiled at him appreciatively. “Of course Jae, take a red cape with you.” Jae nodded, then said his goodbyes.

 

Aegon looked surprised with Tyene’s presence, Arianne looked happy to have her childhood friend back, the twins simply looked confused and jealous while Cersei looked happy for him. She spoke in jest, “I see you got that woman.” Making Jae laugh, Aegon and Arianne following in their laughter.

 

*

Jae

 

**417 New Valyria**

_Jae floated in and out of consciousness for what felt like years. He would wake with the sun bearing down on him, and then wake with the dead of night covering the skies._

_He felt horrid and gross, and the picture of Daenerys shooting out the bottom of the boat kept replaying in his mind, his grief forever on the forefront of his memories, he had lost his best friend and love, and he would never see her again._

_Jae silently wished to just be killed as well and be done with it, why did the world make him suffer through floating through the sea, only to die later than Daenerys herself._

_Jae went into unconsciousness for a time, and when he woke he looked around, he saw land what felt like a short swim away. Jae’s eyes widened and his heart let itself hope. He kicked his legs twice, then pushed his arms out, Jae had not realized but the muscles in his hands had actually seized around the dagger he held in the boat. His grip was punishing and absolute. With his other hand he attempted to pry his fingers off of it but he was too weak to even try. Jae attempted to swim towards the land only to feel how tired and malnourished he was, there would be no swimming, unless he wanted to push himself closer to death._

_It took a few moments but he fell unconscious again, the next time he woke he had floated up onto a beach, the beach was flat and long but behind it there were trees and plants. Jae turned himself over coughing and sputtering the excess salt water in his lungs. He felt his throat stinging and his stomach was completely empty. He went to stand and nearly fell over with his lethargic muscles._

_Most of his muscles nearly seized when he stood, so Jae attempted to crawl to the tree line. The crawl felt like the hardest thing in his life, it was only about twenty yards, yet it felt like there was a mountain in front of him._

_Jae just focused on putting hand in front of hand, knee in front of knee, every movement felt like a colossal effort, and the time he reached the trees, hours had passed, he was sweaty and exhausted. With one last monumental effort Jae pushed forward to thrust the dagger into the tree. In truth he was trying to pry it from his hand, but when water seeped out of the crack in the tree, Jae’s eyes widened._

_A new wave of energy hit him, pushing himself to the limit, he stabbed at the tree three more times in the same spot. The crack grew larger and larger but no water came out. Jae gave up quickly, leaning so his back settled onto the tree. Nearly as soon as he sat, water came flowing out of the tree, soaking his hair and face._

_Jae turned once again, cupping it in his hand, he took a drink, confirming it was fresh water he drank more and more, cupping his hand and splashing some on his face. His stomach rumbled loudly but he ignored it, fresh water was a necessity to survive, and he had just gotten extremely lucky._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of Dom!Jon, sorta kinda, you'll see what I mean. It's also got some twincest. if you will have trouble reading either things be careful proceeding please. 
> 
> This chapter has some good callbacks to earlier chapters, and you see developing characters and relationships. 
> 
> More Life,

*

Jae

 

**417 Location Unknown**

_Jae rested for another day before he knew his starvation was becoming too much. The Water did wonders for him, he felt like his body had recovered slightly but his stomach was the largest source of pain._

_Jae made sure to drink in small portions after his initial gulping. He quickly dry heaved after the water settled, his stomach rejecting the water but with nothing of any substance in his stomach he ended up just leaning over the side of the tree roots dry heaving into the mossy ground. Jae felt well enough to actually stand and move around, the crippling hunger being the only thing that stopped him from exploring._

_Jae knew that he would need to search for some food, or he would likely die from hunger, he could already sense his stomachs need for nutrition and the natural development of his body tearing at the fat and muscle on his body. He had lost track of the days since the boat._

_Daenerys’ face as she was shot out into the sea just replayed and replayed in his head, if not for himself then Jae would live for her. Just to find out the truth on whether or not she survived. She deserved more than that, but Jae knew that if they were together right now she would want him to survive, to push himself._

_Jae stood, feeling his muscles absolutely aching, he stretched out slowly. Forgetting that his dagger was still stuck in his hand he nearly fell over when he went to pull away, the dagger pulling him back to the tree. He used his other hands to massage at the tissue in his hand, and slowly but surely he felt his hand loosening._

_It took several minutes but his hand opened just enough for him to slide his hand off of the handle. He ripped his hand away and then yelped in pain as the muscles clenched together, cramping and static. He could only move his fingers inwards, the furthest he could spread them was about an inch the other way. His hand was stuck in its grip, and if he tried to push it outwards the pain was excruciating._

_Sighing to himself he stepped away from the tree and dagger. Looking at his hand again, he realized that he was practically one handed, and it would likely need to hunt this way. The silver lining was that it was his right hand, he favoured his right when using a dagger, so he could just place it in that hand and carve what he needed to._

_Jae stretched out his neck and shoulders, regaining full mobility slowly, his shoulders were sore from taking the brunt of the hits on the ship. Hitting the wall, the chests hitting him, and he must have smashed into a piece of the broken wall on the ship as he was sucked out as there was a small cut on his shoulder that ripping his tunic._

_Next he stretched his legs, his hamstrings cramped almost immediately as he began to stretch, the lack of food obviously crutching them. Jae was lucky that his pants stayed largely intact, he would hate to be walking around bottomless._

_His clothes had dried as he slept yet they still reeked of salt and sweat, he would need to run them through the fresh water from the tree when he got back. The worst part about his clothing was that he was lacking any protection on his feet. He was in bed with Dany when the crashed so all he was wearing was a rather thick pair of socks. They gave light protecting but the heat of the beach and the sun made for the sand to burn and they were not fitted for heat. He had to wear them, but his feet would burn._

_Jae was unsure where he was in general but there were multiple of the same type of trees that released fresh water around so Jae was comfortable leaving the one he already found to explore. Jae ripped the dagger out of the tree and trudged deeper into the light forest. He took about ten steps before his stomach gurgled loudly once again, trying to push the pain away he persevered._

_Jae walked through the forest slowly, walking alone was a huge effort but he knew he would have to search for food to survive. As he walked through the bushes and brush, he realized one of the plants had a rope like vine with leaves growing off of it. With the dagger he quickly cut the leaves off of it, then wrapped the entire vine around his hips, running it around his hips and then tying it off. It was about thirty feet in length, and would likely become very useful if Jae found a clearing where he could make some type of shelter or to make traps and snares. Either way that certain brush looked common here so he would not be lacking of any vine._

_Jae pushed past roots, bushes and trees, the entire time keeping an eye out for any animals or any edible substances. Not having any luck for about an hour, Jae felt his stomach getting heavier and heavier with hunger. He came across some berries, he took precaution first, smashing a few onto his forearm. The liquid from the berries quickly started to burn his arm, so he rubbed the liquid off of himself quickly. Sighing, knowing that the berries were poisonous he turned and continued to trek through the wilderness._

_It took about another hour of searching, before he found anything to eat. His stomach was desperately gnawing at him and the only thing that was keeping him going was the small breaks he took to stab into a nearby tree and drink some water. Jae stumbled across a rabbit. The rabbit had its hind leg stuck into one of the vines and had obviously tried to break free but only succeeded in tangling themselves further._

_Jae could not believe his luck, and strode directly over to the rabbit. It realized the danger it was in and pushed its legs further and further but the vine held true, and after a few kicks it resigned itself to its fate. Jae gripped the rabbit’s neck, and then using the dagger cleanly cut across its neck killing it instantly but preserving all of the useful parts. Just as Uncle Brandon taught him._

_The rabbit lost its life quickly, Jae made sure it didn’t suffer, then he cut the vines freeing it from its confinement. The blood drained quickly from its neck, and Jae used the vine around his waist to tie it to himself. All he had to do was find a clearing to make a fire, he would carve the skin off and then cook the meat to eat._

_Jae’s stomach rumbled just thinking about the meal._

_He then pushed forward again, walking through the brush, there was a large section of greenery in front of him. Jae pushed through it and then the sun hit his face._

_Jae took a few more steps onto sand, he had walked the entire way across of the island and ended up on the other side. Jae looked back out into the sea, across the way there was another piece of land, with a massive black tower in the distance._

*

Myrcella

 

**422 New Valyria**

 

Myrcella was in her chambers, she was returning to the manse after doing her duties for the day. She acted as a representative for the bank, Father often using her and Visenya to charm clients and bring in more business. Father only ever let them take meetings if they had four red capes present and Father had approved of the people they were meeting with. He would take no exceptions to his rules and Myrcella was fine with it to be honest, they made sense and were there to protect them. Most times they had already met the person before and were just needed to keep a happy relationship between the bank and its client. Myrcella enjoyed her tasks and so did Visenya, it allowed them to be more than just a demure wife, or a broodmare for the men of New Valyria, which most times woman were forced into those type of roles.

 

Myrcella wished she could do something to change such a way of life for woman, it was not in her power nor her responsibility to make the change and she admired woman that held such roles. She held no fault for the ones that settled into running households, like Mother and Elia, but she just wished she could do more.

 

Myrcella had stripped from her dress and jewelry, she put on one of her softer nighties, readying herself for bed. She was brushing through her long blonde hair, looking at herself in her mirror, Myrcella silently thanked her Mother for giving her thick hair, Visenya’s thin Valyrian hair get greasier a lot quicker, allowing for Myrcella to only have to bathe her body most days not needing to soap and treat it.

 

Myrcella continued to brush her hair, and in the mirror behind her she saw her door open, and Visenya strode in. Visenya had moved in to Daenerys’ room after the shipwreck, Myrcella and her twin had shared a room almost their entire lives yet as soon as Visenya moved away they found themselves missing each other’s presence at night.

 

Missing each other’s presence and Visenya’s moving out, lead them to sharing a bed, sharing a bed meant sharing space, and when you shared space with another person you loved for enough time it often turned intimate. Which is why it did not surprise Myrcella when Visenya came up from behind her, nosing her way under Myrcella’s hair, placing kisses on the back of her ear leading down to her neck.

 

“Mmm, you smell nice,” Visenya said, easing her hands onto Myrcella’s shoulders, then wrapping her forearms into her neck. Myrcella gripped her twin’s forearm with the hand she was not holding her brush in. Myrcella craned her neck up slightly, signalling her want for a kiss. Visenya easily obliged, pressing their lips together softly. “I had to wash my hair today,” Visenya settled by pressing her nose into Myrcella’s neck, the softness of her skin felt good pressing into Myrcella’s jaw.

 

Myrcella put her brush down, she had finished brushing her hair a while ago, she just liked the repetitive motions to take time to think. She stood, then turned to her sister, gripping her hips, Myrcella pulled Visenya closer, then framed her face with her hands. Placing another soft kiss on her lips, Visenya quickly deepened it, her tongue seeking entrance to Myrcella’s mouth. Visenya was ever greedy, most times, Myrcella was the one denying Visenya’s advances but she allowed their tongues to meet, Visenya smiled into the kiss, the quirk of her lips had Myrcella smiling too, and the both of them pulled away to simply smile at each other.

Myrcella pulled away to slide into bed, Visenya quickly following. This had become a regular routine for the two of them, Visenya on the left side and Myrcella on the right, they’d face each other and then gossip and chat about the happenings of New Valyria.

 

“How long do you think until Father makes Jae work for the bank with Aeg?” Visenya opened, she had pulled the covers over her shoulders, and then settled an arm underneath Myrcella’s pillow, her other hand rubbing circles on her hip. They were nose to nose, just as Myrcella liked. Being this close to Visenya always just felt right, they were twins, there would be no one ever to know her better than Visenya, she loved her more than life itself, it was only natural for them to finally become physical. Myrcella pushed forward to place a chaste kiss on Visenya’s lips.

 

“I am not sure; he does not work yet he is the busiest man in the manse since he got back. I do wonder where he gets off to.” The wonder on Visenya’s face showed, it made Myrcella smile slightly. She had a very beautiful twin.

 

“I dislike it; it makes me feel like he has no time for us.” Myrcella spoke softly, Visenya shot her a look of understanding, “you miss him too?” Myrcella was surprised by Visenya’s words, she was not expecting for Visenya to guess what she was feeling, as she was obviously feeling the same way.

 

Myrcella nodded sadly, and Visenya brought the hand that was resting on Myrcella’s hip up to her face. She cupped Myrcella’s face softly, running her thumb along Myrcella’s lips. “We will just have to force him to spend more time with us.” Visenya stated, Myrcella watched as her smile turned lusty, “Jae does not seem like someone to be forced into doing anything,” Visenya continued leaning forward and whispering seductively, “We may have to tie him down.”

 

Myrcella’s breath hitched. Jae had grown extremely handsome while he was away, his newly trimmed hair, large frame and light scars that wrapped around his eyes made him roguishly handsome. Myrcella felt a serious attraction to her brother, one that was so deep that it rather scared her. The likelihood of Jae having to marry either Myrcella or Visenya was high as well, seeing as he was a dragon rider and they needed to keep the bloodline pure.

 

Visenya ran a hand along Myrcella’s side, her thumb brushing across Myrcella’s nipple through her nightie. Myrcella shuddered, Visenya noticed her arousal and continued, “Yeah, you like thinking about Jae tied to our bed?” Myrcella pictured the scene, Jae completely nude, his big strong arms tied to the bed posts, while his hard cock jutted out from a patch of black hair. His muscles fully on display, his dark violet eyes hooded with lust.

 

Myrcella felt cunt soaking her small clothes. Visenya did not take long to pounce, she slid a hand over Myrcella’s mound and continued to whisper filth into her ear. “I’ll take Jae’s face while you take his cock,” her hand dipped underneath Myrcella’s nightie, and she palmed at Myrcella’s pussy.

 

“Wow you’re wet,” Visenya started to rub circles with her fingers, “you like that?” Myrcella moaned in pleasure, her eyes were hooded and transfixed on Visenya’s, she nodded shamefully, to Visenya’s mirth. “Jae will pump a baby into me, then you’ll get him hard again just to pump one into you.” The filthy words and picture Visenya put into her head had Myrcella quivering. Very quickly Myrcella’s orgasm hit her, it shocked her with how fast it came, she flooded onto Visenya’s palm, her legs and hips quivering under her twins continued ministrations.

 

Visenya gave her no refuge as she plunged her tongue into Myrcella’s mouth, it was a dominating kiss and Myrcella reciprocated as best she could after her explosive orgasm. Myrcella slowly came to, and heard Visenya sliding her fingers into her own cunt. Visenya had tangled their legs together, one of Visenya’s over top of both of Myrcella’s, she feverishly jabbed at her own core. This time Myrcella pushed forward, sliding her tongue into Visenya’s mouth, then adding her own fingers to where Visenya was pushing hers into her cunt. The familiar slide down her twin’s body, so much like her own, found her clit in no time, strumming along the bud, their tongues dancing and Visenya shoving her fingers in and out, her orgasm hit as fast as Myrcella’s.

 

Both of their chests were heaving, staring at each other, arousal and happiness in their eyes, they settled into cuddling once again. Sharing gentle kisses while they recuperated. Visenya spoke first, “Wow,” which had Myrcella smiling then nodding. Visenya was always the more outgoing experimental twin, so it came to no surprise when she said, “we should seduce Jae.”

 

Myrcella blinked slowly at her, Myrcella was naturally cautious, she always found that she was an optimistic person, looking for the good in every situation, she just proceeded with caution into those situations. “as if,” Visenya looked at her questioningly silently urging her to explain, “Jae was just gifted Tyene, it is not as if he will be horny looking for a fuck. The only chance we have of fulfilling that particular fantasy would be to marry him.” Visenya looked pensive, then she looked up devilishly, “Come on, do you think he would be able to resist his whorish little twin sisters.”

 

Myrcella scoffed, “I am not whorish!” Visenya snorted then smiled. “I am.” Myrcella snorted then as well, delving into giggles with Visenya. It was a bit of a joke between the two, since Visenya was more outgoing, she often attracted more men, she would never have ever given up her maidenhead, Visenya knew that Father would disown her if she did, but she certainly did not dispel the attention that men gave her, indulging in the ones she wanted and toying with the ones she did not. Myrcella could never have the courage to do such a thing.

 

“Even if you opened your legs for him, he still seems constantly troubled,” Myrcella then smiled back at Visenya, jesting herself, “he would more than likely fall asleep mid thrust,” Visenya giggled again, then she craned forward to place a kiss onto Myrcella’s lips. “Either way the thought of fucking your older brother is appealing to you, sister,” Visenya gave her a knowing look, “your cunt does not lie.”

 

Myrcella though to look abashed, then thought to herself that it was rather intriguing. “Maybe, we should ask Father to marry him.” Visenya denied her immediately, “Both of us? Father would never do such a thing.” Visenya was right, why marry two twins to one man you can ship another off for an alliance. Myrcella shrugged, “We’ll share?” as she spoke she meant for it to be a statement but she was so unsure of herself that it ended up as a question. Visenya denied her again, “Father is more likely to marry him to Maella, a hostage for a hostage.” Myrcella looked down sadly, the Solteres’ would deny that request though, why give away leverage. “I hate that Rhaenys is stuck there, when we were young she dreamt of marrying Maekar and becoming Queen, now she’s shunned for his pillow slave.”

 

Visenya nodded again, it was getting rather late, the two of them usually had fallen asleep by now, but their intimacy had their blood pumping again, Myrcella figured they would crash soon. She thought about her siblings. Aegon seemed happy with Arianne, it has been nearly four years since they wed and no child, so the stresses of not providing an heir was soon to hit the both of them. Four years was far too long of time to not be having children.

 

Jae had been lost at sea for five years, then miraculously returned as a completely changed man. He was closed off and quiet, and spent more time out of the manse then in it. He might as well have not come home just to save the family the emotional distress if he was not going to spend any time with them.

 

 Myrcella raised her eyes to her sister, her heart and soul. Visenya was soon to be taken from her as well, Father needed allies since the Solteres’ decided to become hostile, Myrcella or Visenya were going to be shipped off somewhere most likely and she would hate the day that it happened.

 

Then there was Daemon, the rotten apple of the family, Visenya and Myrcella could never understand how such a cruel little arse came from Mother and Father. Father disciplined him for his bratty attitude and spoiled ways nearly daily, yet he never seemed to change.

 

If Aegon and Daemon were already lost to Myrcella, and Visenya was to leave soon as well, she needed to create a better relationship with Jae, just for herself and for her happiness.

 

Myrcella reached over to cup Visenya’s cheek, her sleep addled eyes opening, “Promise me you will help me force Jae to spend more time with us.” Visenya’s eyes turned serious, she nodded firmly. Myrcella knew her sister would help her, twins would always have each other’s backs. Myrcella leaned forward to press a light kiss to Visenya’s lips, then settled onto her pillow, feeling the beginnings of sleep.  

 

*

Jae

 

**417 Unknown Location**

_Jae had been on the island for three days now. He had set up a small camp near the beach where he could see the tall black tower in the distance. He had set up traps and snares using the vines and carving wood to make fires with his dagger. The small camp he had built housed a small shelter, a small place that he cleared for fire and then a set of thick leaves for collecting water._

_Jae was currently cooking another rabbit he had found, he sharpened a stick and ran it through the meat so he could hold it over the fire. The stick was exceptionally thin from his whittling so the lean meat would stay intact while he cooked. Rabbit meat was very gamey and thin so cooking it was difficult. It was the only real nutrients on the island on the island and it felt like there were plenty of them around._

_Jae learned quickly that the island was much longer than it was wide, he left his camp and walked for a couple of hours, looking for any signs of life, food or fresh water. He walked for a couple of hours and did not make the end, fearing he would lose track of where his own camp was he made his way back with the berries and rabbits he had collected._

_Jae was still trying to figure out exactly where he was, he had learnt of Essos and the Free Cities through his lessons but he could not remember what specific place had the massive black tower. He thought it was either Pentos or Tyrosh. Jae knew that the currents of the Narrow Sea ran south so Pentos was more the more likely spot. The ship crashed somewhere heading North to Braavos from Dragonstone so it was unlikely he would make it all the way down the Narrow sea to Tyrosh._

_Jae had begun to try and collect enough wood for a fire large enough to draw smoke in the sky. Hopefully making a big enough cloud of smoke to attract attention from the people working in the tower, Jae knew he could survive by himself on this island, but he did not want to have to do it. He was certain that when he got to land he could just tell people who he was and he would be sent back to New Valyria to his family._

_Jae built himself a large enough pile of mixed woods and greens to serve as a smoke signal. He then sharpened himself a long stick, he planned on lighting the fire in the morning, then wading in the waters nearby with the stick to try and kill and capture some fish for food, while keeping an eye out for any ships. Jae had collected enough food just in case he did not catch any fish, he resettled his snares and traps, and then went to his shelter for rest._

_Jae fell asleep dreaming of home, he had only been stuck here for a few days and the isolation and unnerving environment was slowly getting to him. At home he often fell asleep in a feather bed with one of his siblings coming to visit him before they each fell asleep. Now he was stuck by himself in the middle of nowhere where the only thing he could be sure of, was that his future was unknown._

_Jae woke the next day motivated. He knew exactly what he needed to do, taking some of the leaves full of water out to the beach, he grabbed a rock and used it and his dagger to light the big bonfire. Jae got it going in full force, then cut away some of the greenery from around him. He took some of the greenery into the water with him, soaking it all, he then went and placed all of the wet shrubs at the bottom of the fire, making sure the smoke would be abundant._

_The smoke looked like a channel into the sky, Jae looked up and it was just a huge dark stretch that lead above the tree line and then pushed into the wind. Satisfied with his work, Jae went back to his camp to grab the word he carved into a spear for fishing. He gently and slowly made his way into the water, making sure not to scare all the fishes, he got to fishing._

_It took a couple of hours and Jae caught six fishes when the fire started to wane. Jae looked towards land where the tower was and there was literally no sign of any human activity. Either that or Jae just could not tell if it was still inhabited._

_Jae went to the fire to try and keep it going, adding more sticks and bark, then dry leaves and shrubbery. Eventually it started going again, except this time he didn’t add the wet leaves so it would burn longer. The smoke would not be as large and dark but if no one had seen it earlier then it was better to go for longevity rather than shock and awe._

_He used his dagger to skin the fish, he then roasted it on the spear, the meat coming off tender and juicy. It was so refreshing to eat compared to the strictly rabbit diet he had been on before he started fishing._

_Jae then put his mind to catching more fish, he waded into the waters, since his hunger was sated he continued. Jae really focused on just catching fish, so when in his peripheral he spotted a ship coming towards him, he fell to his knees in the shallow water in relief. He would be going home._

*

Aegon

 

**422 New Valyria**

“Where are you going?”

 

Aegon jogged after Jae who was hurrying through the manse. Aegon noticed that Jae had on his sword belt, his Valyrian steel blades on display. Jae slowed his stride letting Aegon catch up to him. It was rather early in the morning, Aegon was not due at the bank for a little while, he had not even eaten breakfast yet and Jae was heading out.

 

“Out.”

 

Jae let Aegon catch up to him yet he did not look at him when he spoke. Aegon was unhappy with the cold shoulder, “Out where?” Aegon asked suspiciously. Why was Jae not still in bed with his new Dornish concubine.

Aegon expected Jae to take Tyene and spend days in his room with her. If he was away for five years then returned home only to be gifted a gorgeous woman then he knew he would be having her over and over again. Aegon hoped his brother did not come home more of a prude, it would be rather disappointing if Jae had no experience with woman. Aegon was a married man, it would be a letdown if he could not live vicariously through his brother.

 

Jae stopped walking, turning to face Aegon with a serious face. “You can come with me if you wish.” Jae’s offer was genuine, a slight skepticism reflected in his words. Aegon was genuinely curious about what Jae would be doing and he wanted to dispel any doubts Jae had in his mind regarding Aegon himself.

 

Without waiting for Aegon’s reply, Jae strode off, Aegon once again struggled to keep up with his taller brothers longer strides. “Hey, were you just going to leave me?” Jae did not break stride, “you had that stubborn look in your eyes, I knew you were coming.” Aegon had not even noticed his expression change, Jae must just be very observant.

 

Jae immediately strode towards the street of Steel. It was just at the point where shops were opening, the populace of New Valyria opening their wares for the day. Jae walked fast and determinedly, with Aegon struggling to keep up. “Should we not have taken some Red Capes with us?” Aegon asked breathily. He was struggling to keep up.

 

Jae shot a self-assured look towards him, “Don’t worry brother, I’ll protect you.” He then snorted, chuckling to himself. Aegon was confused by his reaction, but Jae was very certain in his words so he let it go. They ended up at a blacksmiths shop. Aegon knew the place, the man Tobho Mott was the greatest blacksmith in New Valyria, whatever Jae had commissioned was expensive.

 

Jae walked into the store and the blacksmith was waiting, Jae must have spoken to him yesterday because Jae smiled bright at the man. The blacksmith smiled back, then gestured for one of his workers to grab Jae’s product. Truthfully Aegon was largely confused as to why Jae needed a weapon. On his sword belt right now, he had a Valyrian steel bastard blade, and a dragon bone dagger made of Valyrian steel. Aegon did not know where Jae got the weapons but they were his, it was rather rare to see Jae without them.

 

Aegon let Jae go forward and greet the man, they smiled shook hands and then the worker brought out Jae’s weapon. It was a staff, it was shorter than a regular long staff, Aegon thought it was probably as long as a great sword. It was made on entirely Valyrian steel, a sharp, short blade on one end, just like a spear. The other end was a large round ball of steel. Jae smiled at it, and then took it in his hands. He felt the weight of it, then gripped the bottom, his hand fit perfectly around the steel ball.

 

Jae smiled back at the blacksmith who was looking on curiously. Aegon heard Jae exclaim, “perfect!” and then shook hands with the man again. He thanked him, then the blacksmith smiled and spoke again, Jae looked confused by his words for a moment and the man pulled out a shoulder holster. Jae looked dumbfounded but immediately put the harness on, it was something he had done before as he knew where to slide his arms, he then very easily slid the staff into the harness, the blade peeking out over the top of his right shoulder while the steel ball settled around his left hip.

 

Jae easily strode out of the shop back to Aegon. “What is that?” Aegon asked, genuinely confused about why Jae was having a new weapon made. Jae kept walking, when Aegon didn’t immediately follow Jae waved over to him, signalling him to follow along. “It’s a staff, I became pretty good with one when I was away.” Aegon caught up to Jae, “Why do you need a staff when you have a sword and dagger?” Jae shot Aegon another annoyed look, “Aeg, are you going to keep asking questions?”

 

Aegon shrugged, “maybe if you tell me what you plan on doing with it, and where we are going.” The two were striding towards the Red Keep, Aegon quickly realized where they were going and pulled on Jae’s arm. “You know we are not on good terms with the Solteres’, why are we going to the Keep?” he might have come off angrier then intended, for Jae looked at him questioningly.

 

“Will you fucking relax,” Jae shot him another annoyed look, “I am not going for the Solteres’” Jae pulled away from him again, Aegon really did not want to have to deal with the King and his witch right now. As much as they were struggling for the Targaryen’s favour, Aegon was unsure of their actions if Jae came across as threatening. “We are going into their keep; they will immediately be alerted to our presence.” Aegon’s complaint did not stop Jae though, and if Jae was going to walk there alone then Aegon might as well go with him to stop his brother from doing anything stupid.

 

It took a little while, where Aegon kept his mouth shut, he could tell that he was getting on Jae’s nerves and did not wish to annoy his brother any further. Jae was single minded and determined to go to the keep, Aegon rather regretted tagging along for the day.

 

They approached quickly, the gates of the Red Keep being spotted in the distance, the gates were open, the inner building was guarded. Jae did not break his stride when he walked up to the guards. “I’m here for an appointment.” He said simply. The guards looked towards each other. “Who are you? And who are you here to see?” Jae took another step close to the doors, then stopped easily. Aegon settled a step behind his right shoulder. the older guard gestured with his hand to the younger guard, the younger guard pushed past the doors and spoke some words to what Aegon assumed was a slave, he then came back and stood to attention.

 

“I am Jaehaerys Targaryen and this is my brother Aegon,” Jae paused, he looked to be thinking, “We are here to see Maella Solteres about the Targaryen bank.” The elder guard looked confused for a moment, but he realized that it was not his decision to question two Targaryens. “Alright then, although I will need your weapons.” Jae pinched his eyebrows at the guard, he looked offended. Aegon did not understand why Jae did not want to give his weapons up, why would he need them?

“I can kill you just as easily with my hands then I can with my weapons.”

 

The guard looked momentarily taken aback by Jae’s words, frankly Aegon was too, Jae had to be bluffing, there was no way he could actually do that. The guard tried to remain unfazed but a slight fright crept into his words, “Either way, need your weapons, my Lord.” Jae rolled his eyes, his stubbornness coming out. The guard took offense to Jae’s actions, and he placed a hand on his own sword, the younger guard following suit.

 

Aegon took a step backwards, he saw Jae smile slightly, “Is that supposed to be a threat?” Jae said mirth in his voice, he eyed each guards hands, Aegon took another step backwards, he was not a fighter nor a warrior. Truthfully he hated confrontation altogether, so he turned to the left and ducked behind the barrels left of his brother’s form.

 

The guards looked unsure of how to reply, Jae was larger than both of them, and judging by the confidence his brother was showing, far more lethal. Jae continued, “I am a lifelong friend of the Solteres’, I am not giving up my weapons.” He eyed both of the guards, observing them.

 

The older guard clenched his teeth together, he was obviously the leader between the two, he looked like a hard man, someone who was trying to prove something. The man pulled his sword of its sheath, it only made it about halfway as Jae’s dagger was already at his neck, the blade of his staff inches away from the other guard’s chin. Aegon had not even seen Jae move, yet he had both of them at his mercy in two quick movements.

 

Before any of them could make another move, another voice joined the scene, it came from the door that had just opened, Maella made herself visible, “Jae? What is the meaning of this!?” she said fiercely, eyeing Jae and then the two guards. Jae did not take his eyes off of the older guard, they were rather close as Jae’s dagger was still pressed to his throat. Maella took another step forward, her voice softening, “Jae?”

 

Her voice seemed to shake Jae out of his thoughts, he pulled away simply, sheathing his dagger and staff in one motion, his entire body language softening, he smiled at Maella which she shakily returned. “This guard would not let me into the keep with my weapons.” Jae nodded at the older man who was scowling at him, grabbing his own throat to soothe the hurt of the dagger.

 

Maella pinched her eyebrows in confusion, “Jae, you should not take your weapons into the keep.” Jae blew a raspberry at her, “As if I would harm any of you.” He said, he then flashed a charming smile, one that Aegon knew Maella liked. Her shoulders dropped, she then looked at the guard, “This man is a son of House Targaryen, I expect more patience and restraint from you next time.” The man still had a scowl on his face, but he nodded in deference.

 

“Come in Jae,” Maella waved over at him. Jae looked confused for a moment then turned around. He noticed that Aegon had hidden behind the barrels. A look of shame crossed his brothers face as he waved over to Aegon to come out. Aegon moved around hesitantly. Maella held a slight smile, the two guards looked at him with disgust, while Jae looked blankly at him. Aegon moved forward, bowing to Maella, “Hello Princess.”

 

Jae did not move, nor did Maella until after a few moments, Maella looked to be holding in a slight laugh, while the other two guards did the same. Jae looked at him blankly, then shook his head slightly. He strode forward, holding an arm out for Maella which she took and then headed inside. Aegon trailed after them.

 

They walked inside, and Aegon caught up to the other side of his brother. Nearly as soon as he caught up Jae stopped and looked at him. “Aeg, you were supposed to go to the bank today, were you not?” Aegon looked dumbfounded at his brother, was his little brother dismissing him? They literally just walked all of this way.

 

Maella still held a small smile, she was looking down at her toes, trying to avoid his eyes. Aegon shook his head then replied simply. “Yes, brother, thank you for reminding me, I will leave you and the princess on your way.” Jae nodded at him, some gratefulness showing in his eyes. Aeg bowed once again to Maella, to which she replied with a simple goodbye.

 

Aegon walked out the same doors and the guards snorted at him as he walked passed. The younger one calling out, “Your brother embarrassed of your cowardice in front of royalty?” Aegon paused in his steps, he turned and looked back at the man. He had a smug look on his face, yet he was probably right. Aegon was a coward when it came to fighting and confrontation, he would rather run from a fight and live, then run to one and die.

 

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae and Maella walked through the halls of the Red Keep. Jae was actually here to speak to Ashara again, that was a relationship he wished to maintain, if travelling to the keep to visit her once in a while would pay dividends in their friendship then he would do it. He told the guards he was meeting with Maella because he knew she would be the one to greet him at the door. Jae did not miss the subtle looks Maella had shot his way during the feast, nor did he forget her attitude towards him before the ship sank.

 

“Jae?”

 

Maella looked up at him from where they were walking, he was taller than her by about a foot, so she craned her neck up to look at his profile. Jae acknowledged her question with an answering hum. “Where are you taking me?”

 

Jae looked down and smiled at her, she was not done speaking though, “and why wouldn’t you just give the guards your weapons?” her first question was genuine curiosity, her second question added a bit of annoyance and ridicule to her voice.

 

“Life taught me not to go anywhere without weapons.” Jae stated dryly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Maella shoot him a concerned look. “As for where we are going, we are here.” He smiled down at her, then pushed open the door without any ceremony.

 

Ashara was behind her desk going over some papers. She had a look of concentration on her face, when Jae entered it shifted to gratefulness. “Jae? It is good to see you; I was in need of a break.” She said quickly, then leaned back into her chair. Jae smiled at her, then brought Maella into the room. Ashara shot him a look then quickly stood and bowed. “Princess, my apologies, I did not see you.” Maella waved her off easily, Jae pulled out a seat for Maella and she walked passed. She went over to Ashara, giving her a warm hug, smiling at her, before returning to the chair. Jae shot her a confused look then rounded the desk to place a kiss on Ashara’s smiling cheek, he then walked over to where she kept her wine. Pouring three goblets.

 

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?” Ashara asked. The question was clearly meant for Jae. Jae shrugged, handing her a goblet, he then took his own seat next to Maella handing her the other goblet. “Can I not visit a friend?” Ashara’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “We’ve met once; it is not like you have done this before.”

 

Jae shrugged again, but Ashara was having none of his bullshit. “What are you actually doing here Jaehaerys?” Maella snorted from next to him, then spoke, “Even as a boy he was like this, he only ever sought people out if he needed something. Always so dark and broody.” She shot him a fond look, Ashara smiled at Maella’s words. “Rhaegar was always melancholic, the dark part comes from his Stark blood, the Seven knows Brandon, Benjen and Ned’s dark hair.”

 

Jae looked down at his hands, the obvious omission of his Mother while listing the Starks did not go over his head.

 

Maella then spoke easily, “I did not know you knew the Starks, my Lady.” Ashara simply nodded at the princess. Jae was rather surprised by how familiar Ashara was with Maella, the two of them were friendly certainly, yet more friendly then what would be expected of someone who worked in the castle you live in.

 

“You two are friends?” Jae asked, shooting his eyes to both of them. Maella looked over at him, her expression judging, “we live in the same keep, her brother is one of the Kingsguard, and you expect us to not know each other.” Jae heard Ashara snort, the two women shared a look, it was if they said _‘are all men this dumb?_ With one single expression. Jae replied dryly, “I expected the two of you to know each other, I did not expect you to be friends.”

 

This time it was Ashara who replied humbly, “After the queen died, Maella and the twins needed someone to be motherly, Daenyra was just about passed the Mothering age, I filled in as best I could.” Ashara smiled at Maella who smiled in return. Jae thought it was a reasonable situation, Ashara was probably expected to do the role by the King, he more than likely could not trust anyone in the keep, Ser Arthur’s sister being the most loyal of the people in New Valyria. “Who does the mothering of the twins now?” Jae asked, Ashara clearly no longer had the role and to be honest Jae was expecting Daenyra to take on the role. He was surprised when Maella spoke simply, “I do.” Her voice was light but there was a darkness to her tone, one that displayed her dislike of her duty.

 

Jae looked at her confused, “you’re eight and ten, and what are the twins? One and ten?” Maella replied quickly, “yes, one and ten.” Jae looked at her incredulously, “why didn’t Daenyra, or Maekar or the King take on the role? You were far too young.”

 

Maella shrugged, “Maekar is not exactly mothering, Daenyra was too excited to get married, she had been in love with Jace since we went to Summerhall and Father was grieving for Mother, which we all were, then the Red Woman came into his life, he barely has time for any of us now.” Ashara spoke softly, “you’ve done very well, Maella.”

 

Maella smiled then continued, “I pray to Balerion every day, thanking him for Ashara’s help.” Maella reached over to grip Ashara’s hand, the two shared a fond look. Ashara really did fill in for the queen.

 

Jae had to snort at Maella’s words though, “Shouldn’t you be praying to R’hllor?” Maella shot him an exasperated look, her eyes were hard and smile pinched. Jae saw Ashara shake her head in his peripheral. “I do not understand why my Father is so bewitched by that woman. Valyrians are not religious, yet he has fallen under her spell.” Maella looked downtrodden at her words, her father’s actions clearly disappointing her.

 

Jae looked over to Ashara and raised his eyebrows in a gesture of surprise, Ashara merely raised an eyebrow back in question. Neither one of them wanted to say that the King was likely seduced by the Red Woman, Jae hoped that Maella knew to put two and two together and figure it out herself.

 

Either way, learning Maella’s position on her Father’s concubine could be useful in the future, Jae would have to remember that.

 

Jae broke the awkward silence that had settled rather brashly. “She sounds like a cunt.” The simplicity of his words, and the straight forwardness had Maella giggling, Ashara smiling then shaking her head fondly at him.

 

They were then interrupted by a knock on the door, a slave opened it, bowed then spoke, “Princess, Malaerya and Vimar are looking for you.” Maella sighed loudly, she set her goblet down and Jae noticed she had barely even taken a sip. She then stood, prompting Jae and Ashara to stand as well.

 

Maella went over to Ashara first, hugging her, she then walked up to Jae. Jae bent down to bring her into an embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then placed a kiss on his cheek. “you should come over again sometime soon, this was enjoyable.” She said it simply, and Jae nodded at her and smiled, “only if the guards don’t trouble me next time.” Maella rolled her eyes fondly then walked out.

 

Jae stayed standing, and watched as Ashara took a seat. “I would not be surprised if the King called for a betrothal between you two.” Jae did not bother sitting again, he would be leaving again soon. Jae snorted, “Not until the families no longer have a problem with one another, he would not send his daughter to us as a hostage.” Truthfully, marrying Maella would not be a hardship, she was beautiful and kind, and Jae liked her, it just would not fit politically.

 

Ashara then spoke again, “If you are here to ask me again, I still won’t jeopardize House Dayne.” Jae put a hand over his heart, “you wound me, I merely came here to admire your beauty.” He spoke charmingly, then flashed her a subtle smile. Ashara could only shake her head fondly again.

 

“I’ve got to go; I will be seeing you soon.” Jae said, he rounded the table to give Ashara another hug, this time she placed a kiss on his cheek. “Even though I know you’re just manipulating me; I still rather enjoy your company.” Ashara replied, she held a small smile herself, and Jae found himself returning it. “See you soon,” Jae called back as he walked out.

 

*

 

Jae jogged back into the Targaryen manse, he was a little bit early for their regular family meal, he still needed to change and put his weapons away, so he jogged his way up the stairs into his chambers.

 

He rushed into the door, then quickly stripped his weapons off, placing them next to his bed. Jae then looked to go over to the wash basin and nearly jumped out of his skin as Tyene was sitting at the little table in his room. “holy fuck, could you not have said something?” Jae asked, Tyene snickered at him, she stood and bowed. “I wished to see your reaction.” She was wearing a flimsy dress, it was cut deep down her chest, and wrapped nicely around her hips. Jae gave her a thorough examination, Tyene noticed and smiled salaciously.

 

She then continued, “you know, when I asked to be your concubine, I did not think I would be left here every day doing nothing.” It had been a few days since Jae was gifted Tyene, truthfully he was still entirely unsure of how to proceed with her. Jae was attracted to her, that was certain, she was disgustingly beautiful and was never shy in her affections, yet Jae had not even kissed her yet. His relationship with her was so new and unfamiliar that he felt like he was doing something wrong whenever he spoke to her.

 

Jae replied, “I am sorry, I am just busy, I promise we will spend more time together.” Tyene simply nodded at him, despite her efforts, she seemed a bit lost within this relationship as well. Jae knew he needed to try and extend her an opening. “If I may?” Tyene looked up, her eyes full of hope, “what did you expect when you asked to be a concubine?” Tyene’s eyes opened wider, but then they settled quickly, a fire coming to her eyes, she ran a tongue along her lips, “I thought I would wake you by taking your cock in my mouth, and then you would fuck me into exhaustion, I thought I would be kneeling beneath you at gatherings, servicing you in front of all the Lords and Ladies of New Valyria, I thought we would share a bed, share our lives, not….” She struggled to come up with a word, “whatever this is.” She finished lamely, waving her hands back and forth between their bodies.

 

Jae’s cock was rock hard in his breeches, just the sound of her sweet, seductive voice saying the things she wished to do had him ready to split her in half. He was unashamed in his arousal, and let her look. She did not seem displeased with what she saw, her eyes went hooded in lust, and she did the same thing with her tongue, running it along her lips slowly. Jae swallowed loudly and Tyene smiled at the action.

 

Jae knew they would need to speak about things before they proceeded, she would be extremely surprised if he took off his tunic to find a slave brand. Not to mention the multitude of scars on his front, and the patchwork of scars from whips and canes on his back.

 

Jae then took a step towards her, “you are my concubine now.” Tyene looked confused, but nodded. “you are loyal to me, and only me, do you understand.” Tyene’s eyes widened in understanding, she nodded again, she opened her mouth to protest but Jae cut her off, “I understand if you wish to have loyalties to your family, I will never deny you that.” Tyene nodded again. Jae stepped closer and closer, “Whatever I tell you, will not be discussed with anyone else unless I say so, understand?” Once again Tyene looked confused but nodded easily. Jae was about a foot from her now, “Those are my terms,” he was only a few feet away from Tyene now, her eyes were blown but serious. “do you accept?”

 

Tyene’s eyes widened again, but instead of nodding or speaking, she slowly lowered herself down onto her knees.

 

Jae took a few moments to just look at her, she was fully submitting to him, this beautiful woman with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and lips made for cock sucking was kneeling in front of him. He could see down her shirt, and her breasts were round and perky, he had to have her soon. After they talked.

 

Jae pulled her up by her elbows, then crashed their lips together. He immediately seeked entrance to her mouth with his tongue, their tongues dueled lewdly, the softness of her lips and tongue was tantalizing, and he reached around her to palm at her bottom. It was the first time he was kissing her, and he found he enjoyed it very much.

 

Jae pulled away from her, she had a small pout on her lips which he quickly leaned down to kiss again, just a quick peck as he took her hand and lead her out of the room. “We are going to the family dinner.” He said, Tyene looked surprised but her smile was blinding, it was the first time he was bringing her along for a dinner, she was obviously excited about the invitation.

 

Hand in hand they made their way into the hall, they were the last to arrive, so when they walked in together, Father noticed them and signalled for a slave to bring up another chair and plate. It felt very natural to pull Tyene’s chair for her, then settle in his own. He had noticed the table went quiet with their arrival, he looked up and they were all looking at him. Father, Elia, and Cersei were smiling, Myrcella and Visenya had looks of either protection or possession, Jae could not really tell. Arianne looked extremely happy, she shot a look to her cousin displaying her joy which Tyene returned easily. Aegon and Daemon were completely indifferent.

 

The conversation at the table went on as normal after that, it moved rather freely. Father gently chided Jae for not coming back to the bank yet. Jae only shrugged then shot his Father a devilish smile, Father understood his reluctance and only gave him a reassuring smile back. The topic of conversation turned to babies and heirs, it was a bit of a testy subject as there was an awkward underlying truth that Aegon and Arianne had been married for about four years and they had no child to show of it.

 

“If children are a necessity in marriage then why haven’t Aeg and Ari had one yet?” Daemon asked, his child like innocence striking through the awkwardness. Aeg smiled sadly at his little brother, “Daemon, sometimes woman have a hard time having a child, Arianne and I want to have a baby but sometimes it is difficult for her.” Aegon shot Arianne an encouraging smile, and she gave him a nervous one.

 

Jae did not like how Aegon strictly blamed Arianne for their difficulties. “y’know brother, it is just as likely that you are the one having trouble creating a child then Arianne.” Aegon pinched his eyebrows together in offence and confusion. Arianne shot him a grateful look. That had him surprised, was Aeg really putting her under that much pressure?

 

Again, it was Daemon’s arrogance that cut through the tension. “You are wrong, men don’t have the children, Mom’s do.” He smiled at his own Mother, Cersei returned his smile, while the rest of the table chuckled at his words, it was unclear whether or not Daemon knew how to make a child yet. That was probably due to Cersei’s overprotectiveness and sheltering of him. By the time Jae was two and ten he knew a lot more than Daemon did.

 

Aegon then spoke again, his voice had a defiant tilt, it also held a tone of bragging. It irked Jae to hear it. “Jae, I’m telling you right now, it is not my fault she is not getting pregnant.” Aegon nodded over to Arianne, whose cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Elia scolded Aegon from across the table, “Aegon!” Aegon met her eyes, then dipped his own.

 

Jae then continued, “I am serious, I met this woman while I was away,” this woman was actually the husband to a slaver, he was purposely leaving out that detail though, not like he wanted to broadcast the fact he was a slave to his family. As soon as he said ‘while I was away’ the entire table was single mindedly focused on him. “she had three children, her husband died and she remarried a man. They had no children after.” Aegon went to protest, but Jae held up his hand, “the man had a woman before her, they had no children for a long period of time, after they went their separate ways, her new man got her pregnant within the first year.” Aegon stubbornly looked on, but Jae’s point had been made. Men could be just as infertile as woman.

 

The entire table took in Jae’s words, most times infertility was a birth defect. “Mother Elia,” Jae said, getting her attention, “did you have trouble birthing Aegon and Rhaenys?” Elia looked confused, and she nodded. “And Rhaenys is having trouble getting pregnant with Maekar?” again, Elia nodded, a look of understanding crossed her face, Jae saw Father and Cersei each recognize what he was saying as well. Jae had all of the information he needed to be honest. “Aegon, it is not your fault.” He looked towards his brother who had an anxious expression on his face, Jae could not even continue talking as Aegon stood angrily, “Shut up!”

 

Jae looked at him dryly, Father stepped in, in Jae’s defence. “Aegon, Jae did not do anything wrong,” Aegon would have none of it though. “There is nothing wrong with me!” he stated across the table, Jae shook his head, Aegon noticed the motion and barked at Jae again, “Stop it Jae!”

 

Jae snorted at him, “I am not going to let you scorn your wife for something that is out of both of yours control,” Jae said, he thought his statement was fair and reasonable, Aegon did not take it that way. He pointed towards Jae angrily, his face had turned red, he was fuming mad and he shouted “and I wish you had stayed dead!”

 

His statement was met with silence across the table, Jae felt Tyene’s hand slide into his, he flashed her a grateful smile.

 

Father immediately stood, garnering everyone’s attention. He barked across the table “Aegon! Leave right now!” Aegon did not protest as he strode out, his paces were long and hurried, he was moving fast.

 

Father sat back down, the awkwardness settled in again, so Jae spoke up, “I am fine, I know he is just lashing out because I am questioning something he believes.” Elia smiled at him sadly, she then spoke, “For the record Jae, and I can say this on behalf of all of us, we are very happy you are home.” Jae smiled back at her, he knew his smile was wide and happy. Elia _always_ knew what to say.

 

*

 

Jae was back in his bedchambers, he was writing a Raven to Winterfell, his Stark cousins by now certainly had word that he had come back alive, he needed to write at least something to them to portray how much he loved and missed them. They were family, and they deserved to know how Jae was doing.

 

Jae was putting quill to paper when Tyene made her way into his room. Jae had given her a room nearby in case she ever needed or wanted to speak to him. Father had been surprised by his asking as he had assumed Tyene would sleep with Jae, it did not take any convincing for him to comply.

 

Jae turned and saw her, she was dressed only in her sleep clothes, her hair was down, feet bare and her clothes were baggy. She still looked absolutely incredible. Jae smiled at her, and she came forward, he held his arms out and she settled into them, the two of them hugging closely. She pressed her body into his and Jae realized how thin her clothing was, Jae could feel her breasts pushing into his chest, the softness of her body feeling good pressed against him.

 

Tyene cupped his face and pressed a swift kiss to his lips, she then sat on the desk in front of Jae. Her sleep dress ran up her legs slightly, just the tiniest bit of her knee was showing, and Jae leaned forward to set his hands on her knees, rubbing small circles with his thumb on the inside of her thighs.

 

Tyene smiled at him, she leaned down to place a kiss into his hair. This felt good, this felt alright.

 

Jae knew why Tyene was here, she had sworn herself to him, on the promise that he would open up to her and tell her about why he was not pushing this relationship faster. He had hoped to at least have the conversation on his terms, but it looked like Tyene no longer wished to sleep alone.

 

Jae met her eyes, she was open and honest, a slight smile on her lips, her eyes shining in adoration. Jae knew she would not run, nor be scared of him, she was a daughter of Oberyn Martell, he was sure she had seen or heard some rather vile things in her life.

 

Jae was unsure on how to start, his mouth opened and closed a few times, his mind trying to puzzle together a way to display the hardships without divulging dangerous information. Tyene gripped his chin softly, “We do not have to do this tonight if you do not wish to.” Jae smiled at her softly, he appreciated her thoughtfulness.

 

Honestly, Jae easily could have just taken her suggestion and ordered her away, it more than likely would have hurt her and protected him, but he would have done it if he was anxious or scared in this situation. Tyene had made him feel comfortable, she had sworn herself to him so he could trust her. He also had not felt the pleasure of a woman in a long while, this gorgeous woman was sitting in front of him, she clearly desired him, and wanted to fuck him. It was literally what she was sent here to do, Jae would have his cock sucked tonight.

 

His thoughts racing, Jae still could not find the right words to tell Tyene without embarrassing himself. He looked up at her again, her eyes were still filled with adoration, her body language open and accepting. “I think I should just show you.” Jae said, Tyene raised an eyebrow in question. Jae stood in front of her, then with no hesitation stripped himself of his shirt.

 

Jae watched Tyene’s reaction, her eyes shifted across his torso, taking in the decorative scars across his chest. Then the slash wound across Jae’s ribs. Lastly they settled on the brand on his hip. The O and P next to each other, burnt into his skin. Jae watched as her expressions changed from awe, to disgust, to pity, and then back to adoration. He was so happy she settled on the latter. Although she settled on adoration, she still looked rather stunned. “I am not sure what to say.” She spoke softly, quietly, almost ashamed she was lacking words. Her hands reached out to rub across the scars and brand, the softness of her hands felt good across Jae’s body. Jae moved forward, wrapping her in an embrace. “tis’ alright,” he murmured, “just don’t be…. displeased with me.” Tyene immediately shook her head, she then spoke clearly, fiercely. “Never.”

 

Jae felt a wave of relief come through him, he sagged slightly into Tyene’s body, and she held him tighter, then she spoke again. “Jae, all of this on you, are just signs of your strength, signs that you have overcome impossible odds to return home.” Jae felt a knot in his chest loosen, he was very scared of people’s reactions to his scars and brand, Tyene’s words helped him more than she would know.

 

Jae pulled away from her slightly, only to push their lips together. This time it was Tyene who deepened the kiss, she pressed her tongue into Jae’s lips and he immediately opened his mouth further, granting her access to his own tongue. The kissed sloppily for a few moments, their saliva’s mixing, tongues duelling, it felt really good.

 

Jae pulled away to kiss down Tyene’s neck and collarbones, the sleep shirt she had on was quickly discarded, Jae nearly ripped it in his eagerness to see her tits. He palmed at one, then the other, dipping down to mouth and suck on the right one. They were smaller than he was expecting, her dresses usually pushed them up, giving the illusion they were larger but he was not unhappy at all, they were beautiful. Her darker Dornish skin, mixed with her pretty peach nipples made Jae’s cock harden further.

 

Jae felt Tyene’s hand wrapping into his hair as he pulled and licked and sucked at her teats, Jae could see her thighs and torso squirming beneath him, her showing her own arousal. She rubbed her hands everywhere, his face, chest, over his scars, over the whip and cane scars on his back, it felt so good to be comforted, to have skin to skin contact again. It was so long since he last felt the love of someone physically.

 

Tyene pulled his head up again, their lips connecting, she reached down to palm at his cock, and Jae slid in between her spread legs, their hips connecting as she still sat on his desk. Jae groaned loudly after she pressed her hand hard onto his cock, Jae felt he might spill rather early if she continued so he pulled away, placing a departing kiss on her lips.

 

Jae moved his chair and stepped back, Tyene was shamelessly pushing her breasts out, her chest was heaving, lips bruised, tits wet and nipples hard. She was sin in human flesh. Jae’s cock only hardened at the sight of her.

 

“I wish to ravage you.” Jae said gruffly, his own arousal making his voice deepen. Tyene stood from the desk, stepping towards Jae, her hips swaying invitingly, the steps she took had her tits jiggling slightly, and Jae was studied every movement.

 

She stood a foot away from him, both of their torso’s bare, Jae’s hands were itching to reach out for her again, he just needed to know she was fully okay with this, fully accepting this relationship. Her Dornish accent could not have sounded more captivating, “I am your concubine, you can use me as you wish.” Jae’s arousal overwhelmed him.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Tyene’s eyes widened but she immediately obeyed, Jae looked on, he was sure his pupils were blown wide with lust, he watched as Tyene licked her lips again, he felt his stomach clench in arousal.

 

He quickly stripped himself of his breeches, his hard cock pointing directly at Tyene’s face. Her eyes widened again in surprise, she was clearly not expecting it to be so large. Jae felt a wave of pride flow through his veins, a Dornish women thought his cock was huge, he could not help but smile.

 

Jae stepped towards her, and Tyene immediately reached up to grasp his cock. Some pre-cum leaked out of the tip and she spread it, using it to lubricate his cock, easing the slide of her hands. She used both hands, one on the base, the other towards the head. Jae just looked down at her as she expertly worked his cock. Tyene kissed the tip, then opened her lips, bringing it past her lips.

 

The warmth of her mouth was almost too much, and Jae had to clench his thighs and stones lest he spill already. “Stop,” Jae said, Tyene looked up confused, her hands were still on his cock, but Jae was distracted by her eyes, they were blown wide with lust. She genuinely enjoyed sucking cock.

 

“Hands off,” Jae said, Tyene pouted but obeyed, bringing her hands down to her side, then settling them on Jae’s thighs. Jae gripped the base of his cock, he ran the tip across Tyene’s face. Pressing it to her eyebrows, cheeks, then lifted it, urging her to take his stones in her mouth.

 

Tyene set to the task dutifully, she sucked one past her lips, kissing and licking it. She then pinched the two together and ran her tongue across them over and over, the sensation for Jae was great, he tipped his head back in arousal, letting out a loud moan, he began to stroke himself while she sucked.

 

Tyene then tried to bring both of his stones into her mouth, she spread her lips wide and sucked them in, Jae howled with pleasure, he stopped stroking himself to firmly grasp the base of his cock, preventing himself from spilling over.

 

Tyene pulled away to smile up at him, her lips were covered in saliva, and she was breathing heavily, Jae had to really grip the base of his cock, as he was close to coming on her from the view alone. Jae really wanted to feed her his cock, wanted to see her take it and choke on it. He let himself settle, feeling the need to come lessen, then ordered Tyene. “Open,”

 

Tyene obeyed immediately her mouth opening invitingly, Jae pushed his cock towards her, “Tongue,” and Tyene obeyed again without thinking, her pink tongue peeking out past her lips. Jae pushed the head of his cock into her mouth, feeling the easy slide of her tongue on the underside. Using the hand he still had on the base of his cock, he shook it back and forth, feeling her cheeks and lips pressing around the entire width of him.

 

Slowly, he thrusted his hips in and out, inches at a time, keeping it light and easy at first, he pushed a few inches in then pulled out, he reached down to slide a hand into Tyene’s hair, gently guiding her movements.

 

Her soft mouth felt incredible, the warm heat of her tongue and cheeks around his cock had Jae clenching in need. Jae just continued to feed her more and more of him, his cock getting deeper and deeper into her mouth. Eventually, Tyene reached a hand up to cup and roll his stones, then reached around him to cup an arse cheek, squeezing it, then pulling him further into her mouth.

 

Jae’s cock hit Tyene’s gag reflex and she pushed back a little, urging him out, but Jae stayed where he was, urging Tyene to push past the reflex. She struggled for a few seconds, choking on her spit and his fat cock, tears leaked out of her eyes, but then she swallowed fully, taking a large breath through her nose then urging her throat open.

 

Jae felt his cock push past her throat, and he moaned loud, Tyene following up with a moan of her own. It was so fucking good, her throat snug around the head of his cock, from there he looked down at her, and Tyene smiled, her lips spread and Jae got a perfect view of his cock lodged into her throat. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life.

 

From there on Jae was ruthless, he slid his entire cock in and out of her mouth quickly, the spit and cum mixing all across her lips and dropping down to her breasts. Tyene was loving it as well, she was breathing easily through her nose, and was moaning like a whore in heat. Jae noticed she had shoved her hand from his ass to her cunt, and was fingering herself heatedly as Jae used her mouth.

 

It was a filthy vision, Tyene’s innocent blue eyes staring up at him, her fingers in her own cunt, the other on his stones while he thrusted in and out of her wet, willing mouth.

 

Jae felt the urge to cum, and he sped up his movements, no matter what Tyene did, she could not get his entire cock into her mouth, so he gripped the base of it again, stroking himself as he thrusted in and out. He moaned loudly, Tyene noticed that he was becoming close to releasing and urged her face onto him, creating more spit, she slobbered all over his cock, the warm heat helping him forward.

 

Tyene removed the hand from her own cunt, the wetness on her hand evident from her own arousal, she slid her hand under Jae’s legs, reaching around to slid up in between his cheeks. Jae felt the oncoming release as Tyene slid a finger over his puckered hole. He bent his knees and then firmly thrusted his cock into her mouth, burying it in her throat as he came.

 

Jae let out an animalistic groan, He must have shot six or seven full spurts down Tyene’s throat. He pulled out and the last few spurts dribbled onto her lips and chin. Jae pulled away slightly, and Tyene looked at him heatedly. There were tear streaks down her cheeks, her lips were red and puffy with her spit and his come leaking around them, her tits were wet from his earlier sucking and saliva dripping down off of her chin. She made a filthy picture. Jae knew he was in trouble when she made a show of swallowing, then sliding her tongue around her lips, Tyene was filthy.

 

To make torture Jae further, she then smiled bright. The brightest smile he had seen from her since he had accepted her into his life.

 

Tyene spoke first, “That was incredible,” she was still on her knees, her chest slightly heaving, hair dishevelled. There was nothing in the world that could make Jae look away from her. Her smile was so bright and blinding that Jae’s heart clenched, she was that happy after he just ruthlessly fucked her face. Tyene would be the perfect concubine.

 

Jae took a few seconds to catch his own breath, his cock was soaked but flaccid. He walked over to his wash basin, grabbing a wet cloth, he walked over to Tyene who remained on her knees. He wiped across her face, getting rid of his left over cum, her spit and tears. He then cleaned her tits, wiping them down easily. She moaned when he ran a hand over her nipples.

 

Jae ran the cloth over his own cock, cleaning it, Tyene smiled naughtily but took the cloth from him. Making sure to wipe him down entirely, giving a few tugs to his cock as she cleaned. She reached underneath him again, running the cloth through his cheeks. Jae looked down at her pointedly but she only smiled up at him shamelessly.

 

“I do not think there will be a day where I do not come down your throat.” Jae said, looking down at her adoringly.

 

Tyene’s large smiled returned, “It would be my pleasure,”

 

Jae could only blink slowly at her words. She finished cleaning him, and he took the cloth bringing it back over the wash basin, he poured a goblet of wine, then handed it to her. He was not about to kiss her after he had just fucked her mouth. Tyene pinched her eyebrows but gulped some down.

 

Jae then gestured over to the bed, “come,” he said simply. Tyene’s bright smile returned, she necked her goblet then slid under the covers with Jae. Jae pulled her close then kissed her easily, “you enjoyed that?” he asked self-consciously.

 

Tyene looked at him incredulously, “Of course, when I said you can use me as you wish I meant it.” Jae’s eyes widened in surprise, Tyene noticed, giggling slightly she continued. “I am yours to use, bend me over a table, fuck my face, have me fuck another person, make me kiss your feet, tie me up and use me for hours.” She reached across to place a hand on his face, “I have to follow your instruction.”

 

Jae pulled her hand away from his face, placing a kiss on the palm, then the wrist, “you do know that I would never ask you to do most of those, right?” Tyene nodded simply, “It is why my Father asked for you.” She then looked at him questioningly, “Most?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> Thanks to Sleepy_moon29 for giving this a read through, 
> 
> This chapter is pretty long, think it's about 16k words, it felt really good to write so I hope all of you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> If you have any troubles with slavery, body shaming, confinement, whipping, spitting and slave markets then skip the flashbacks. In the present I don't think there are any triggers, theres incest, arranged marriage talk, a nightmare, a brothel, and Tyene as the concubine. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good day, friendly reminder to drink some water. 
> 
> More Life, 
> 
> ps, I know some people were getting confused so I thought I'd put this here, the Original Characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Solteres' 
> 
> Zaegar - King  
> Alaenys (sister wife)  
> Maekar - 23  
> Daenyra - 20 -(year older, taller then Maella but not as beautiful)   
> Maella - 18 - (year younger, smaller, leaner, more attractive.)   
> Malaerya (twins) - 11  
> Vimar - 11
> 
> Parlarys' 
> 
> Jacaeron - 20 Daenyra's husband.

*

Jae

 

**417 Unknown Location**

_Jae stood and moved towards the beach so that he was out of the water, the ship that was coming for him had slowed slightly, it was not like they could dock on this island, so Jae watched as the crew on board dropped the anchor, the ship dragging it into the sea._

 

_Jae quickly jogged onto the beach, he grabbed his dagger, then drank some of the water he had saved._

 

_He was ecstatic, these men would pick him up then send him back to New Valyria without a problem. He would just tell them that he was a Targaryen and they would be forced to send them back on his way, he’d even insist that his Father would pay for their services._

_The ship went still, and Jae watched as about eight men hopped into a dinghy, rowing over to the beach. The closer they got, the better view Jae got. They were led by two men, one of them had a bright blue beard, with thick black hair. He had a scar over his eye, he was average sized but well equipped a sword and dagger on his belt. The other man was clean shaved but had dark red braids. His hair wasn’t naturally red; you could clearly see it was dyed as the black roots were showing. The other six men on the dinghy were slaves, they had collars around their neck and shaved heads. They were different sizes, but you could clearly tell each man was a fighter._

_This was not good._

_These men were clearly slavers, and they obviously were looking to add him to their collection._

_Their bright beards and hair, compared with the massive black tower at least told Jae he was near Tyrosh. He remembered learning about the Bleeding Tower at the end of the Tyroshi harbour, and that the men here would dye their hairs bright colours._

_Tyrosh had a reputation of being fierce, violent slavers, often being the central port for distributing slaves across Essos._

_This really was not fucking good._

_Jae knew he had two options as of right now, desperately try and convince the slavers that he was of value to them, or to run and try to make it himself. He had about a minute to make the decision. He would not be able to fight as he would be largely outnumbered. If he ran, the only place he would be able to go was the Island behind him, and as he figured out already it was a fairly small chunk of land. They would find him anyway._

_He really only had one choice._

_The dinghy sidled up to the beach and the two slavers stepped out, immediately drawing their swords as Jae back off slightly. “Peace!” Jae called, the slaves pushed the dinghy onto the beach, then six of them drew their own weapons, they were mostly there as intimidation but it was still a scary sight._

_The blue bearded slaver stepped forward, “You know why we are here boy,” his Tyroshi accent was evident. “you are ours now," he called out, then shifted his voice to one of feigned lust "a boy as pretty as you will do well in the pillow houses.” Jae swallowed nervously, then shook his head._

_“I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Rhaegar, the head of the Bank of New Valyria, I was ship wrecked on a diplomatic mission to the Iron Bank of Bravos and washed up here.” Jae paused, he watched as the slavers looked at each other, sharing a look of disbelief. “My father will pay a large fee for me, I swear it.”_

_The slaver with the red braided hair took a menacing step forward, “you’re smart, for acting like you’re him.” He said, a look of appreciation crossed his face before it hardened again. “Everyone knows Valyrians have fucking white hair, so you’re clearly not him.” The men stepped forward again the others following his lead, Jae took another step back. “My Mother was a Stark though!” he was saying anything that may convince the slavers to not capture him at this point._

_They did not stop their approach. They kept walking forward, “Drop the dagger boy or you die.” The blue bearded one said. Jae took a deep breath then resigned himself to his fate. Dropping his dagger, the man walked forward and kicked his knee. He dropped to both knees immediately. The handle of a sword quickly came into Jae’s vision, and then all he saw was black._

*

Rhaegar

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae’s revelation at the dinner table the other day was something that had never truly came to Rhaegar’s mind.

 

Rhaegar was currently at the bank. The massive dragon glass infused building atop Visenya’s hill. His office had a view of the city beneath him, that lead up to where the Red Keep sat. The office that sat his own ancestors, Valyrian dragon riders themselves.

 

Rhaegar felt Myrax fluttering in the Dragonpit, their connection still strong after all of these years. He pushed some positive love to his dragon and immediately felt some push back, making him smile. He should take Myrax for a ride sometime soon, it had been a while. He would like to go with Jae if he was ever able to keep Jae in one spot for a bit of time.

 

He had always just thought that Aegon’s seed was not taking. The Bank needed an heir, if Aegon was truly unable to provide then Jae’s would have to be the heir. The birth defect point that Jae made was truly intelligent, Rhaegar had known that Rhaenys was having trouble giving Maekar an heir, which lead to him taking a pillow slave. It absolutely burned Rhaegar’s fucking blood that his daughter was getting mistreated in such a way. It broke his heart to have to give Rhaenys away, but how could he have predicted what the Solteres’ would do?

 

Rhaegar then chuckled to himself slightly, Jae really had no tact. He literally told the entire family that Aegon’s cock was useless. It was a terrible situation to be in but looking back on it, the humour was certainly there.

 

Rhaegar had called for his son to come to his office, Aegon needed to be disciplined for his words during the dinner and also to discuss his infertility. He had let Aegon’s anger calm, waiting a few says before they had this conversation, he did not want Aegon to lash out at him if the family’s future was genuinely at risk.

 

There was a knock on Rhaegar’s door. Without his consent the door opened and Aegon strode in easily. “Hello Father,” he said, then took his usual seat across from Rhaegar’s large desk. Rhaegar took a good look at his son, his heir. Aegon looked rather tired, but other than that he seemed to be in good spirits.

 

“Hello, my son.” Rhaegar spoke easily, then continued, “I think you know why I called you here.” They made eye contact, Aegon did not react but Rhaegar raised an eyebrow at him, and Aegon’s shoulders drooped, then nodded simply. “Yes, Father,” he paused to take a deep breath, “I will apologize to Jae, I truly did not mean it, I just lashed out to hurt him.”

 

Rhaegar expected that. Aegon was always very polite and then apologetic after he recognized a mistake that he made. He recognized the weight of his position so whenever he made a mistake he made sure to not do it again. The only negative to that was sometimes Aegon abused his position, he knew he was the heir, he knew his family was well known and rich, it irked Rhaegar when he was arrogant because of his name.

 

“Good,” Rhaegar said, he took a moment to speak again, but was interrupted by Aegon who stood quickly, “Alright then Father,” he turned to depart, “see you at the manse.” He did not get very far.

 

“Aegon!” he turned back and looked, the apprehension and nerves on his face was obvious. “we are not done speaking.” Aegon looked contrite, then turned and sat again. “we need to discuss what Jae said.” Rhaegar started, “we cannot dismiss the possibility that you will not be able to provide an heir for our family.”

 

Aegon reacted immediately,

 

“There is nothing wrong with me!” he blurted angrily, his fists clenched at his sides and the vein in his forehead extended. Rhaegar was surprised, he had thought Aegon would have at least come to terms with the possibility.

 

Rhaegar needed to calm his son down, “Aegon, nothing is going to happen to you, it is just something we have to prepare for.” Rhaegar made sure his voice was calm and his eyes soothing. Aegon took a deep breath and settled, he then took a seat, but was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, head on his hand, body language tense.

 

“If what Jae predicts is true, then we will need to change roles within the bank. Jae will need to be brought in and trained. I have given him freedom since he returned, if it is his child that becomes head of the bank then he will need to be knowledgeable in all its ways.” Aegon did not look to be relaxing, only nodding slowly.

 

Rhaegar continued, “Aegon, Jae could be proven wrong, the next time, Arianne could easily get pregnant.” Rhaegar was surprised when Aegon stayed silent. Their eyes met and Aegon was shaking his head, he spoke fiercely, “It is her fault, Father.” Rhaegar blinked slowly at his son, trying to understand. “In what way Aeg?” 

 

Aegon kept speaking loudly, angrily, “She…she… she…” Aegon tempered himself, all of the breath and anger that he seemed to have extinguished, “I don’t know Father.” He said dejectedly, he then continued, “I just want to be alright.”

 

Rhaegar felt for his son, it probably shook him to his core that he was no longer going to be able to have children with the wife he loved. Beyond that, Aegon will lose some respect from the community. This would make them vulnerable, a Valyrian family with an heir that cannot have children? Something had to give.

 

“Aegon, speak to Arianne about taking on a concubine.” Rhaegar watched as Aegon’s eyes widened. “We need to know whether or not it is you or Arianne.” Truthfully, Rhaegar was having trouble thinking it was Arianne who was infertile. Her mother easily had three children, her Father had gout but that was something that was not passed on to children, and the Martell’s have always been able to produce heirs.

 

Until gentle Elia. Rhaegar could never hate Elia though, it was not her fault their children came with some difficulty. She was born with slimmer hips, birthing was difficult, which was likely why Rhaenys and Aegon were struggling now.

 

“I will speak to her Father…” Rhaegar knew he had to warn his son, “and make sure the concubine is someone you will not regret getting pregnant if it comes to that.” Aegon nodded easily. “I am serious Aegon, I do not want a whore to carry a child of Valyrian blood.” Again Aegon nodded simply. He held a small smile now, probably salivating at the thought of bringing another woman to his bed, his Dornish blood shining.

 

“Get back to work son,” Aegon stood smiling, he bowed slightly, then turned to walk away. Rhaegar had a quick thought, Arianne was a rather salacious wife, Aegon and her were never shy about their lives, it was rather likely Arianne would ask for a man if Aegon got to ask for a woman. “Aeg!” Rhaegar called to his son as he walked away, “remember that marriages work both ways!” Aegon turned to look at him confused, but then left his office.

 

Rhaegar had some decisions to make.

 

The likeliness that Aegon was infertile leads to having Jae be the unofficial heir of the bank. This was not good at all. Jae’s return brought sincere happiness to the entire household, yet he was a very different man to the one that left. He always had a confident air around him, like he knew that if you were to challenge him you would be the one looking stupid.

 

Rhaegar was proud of him, Jae was a man on a mission now, he was always busy, and at least judging by how often he was away from the manse he had goals he needed to fulfill. Aegon had said that Jae and him went to the Red Keep, and he pretty easily charmed Maella.

 

Jae charming Maella put thoughts into Rhaegar’s head. The two of them had always been friendly, the King even spoke about betrothing the two of them when they were much younger. Then the shipwreck happened and things changed. Now, the King would never willingly give up a daughter when he had Rhaenys as a hostage.

 

If Aegon was infertile, then Jae needed to be married and have a child, urgently. His two sons needed to secure the Targaryen line, as Rhaegar was uncertain Daemon was even his. That meant Jae needed a wife.

 

Another thing that was on Rhaegar’s mind was the lack of dragons hatching within his family. Each child had gotten one in their cribs and only Jae’s had hatched. The experts say that Dragon’s respond to blood. Jae is a mixture of two magical bloodlines while Rhaegar is full blooded Valyrian, and they are the only two in the family of the sort.

 

If the Targaryens lost their dragons, that would mean they would lose power and lose legitimacy within New Valyria. The only real conclusion that Rhaegar could come to was that Jae needed to marry one of his twins. Rhaegar would much rather keep the family within itself right now, especially considering how hostile New Valyria has become. Jae and the twins were each only half-blooded Valyrians so the madness was impossible. He just hoped their combined blood would be enough for a child of theirs to be a dragon rider. He would need to speak with the twins. Jae had Tyene now so it was more appropriate if the twins consented to the marriage. They would have to share Jae while Jae got two different women. Goddamn Oberyn and his daughter. As grateful as Rhaegar was for the Martell family, they certainly provided some headaches.

 

The twins would be upset that they needed to split from each other, but Rhaegar needed alliances, he needed to make sure House Targaryen stayed in power and in charge of the bank. If they were to allow themselves to become complacent and vulnerable than others would fight them for the bank.

 

Rhaegar would kill before he let that happen.

 

*

Jae

 

**417 Outside of Tyrosh**

_Jae woke again, and once again he was delirious._

_His eyes were fuzzy, vision impaired, and he had a painful throbbing in the back of his head. He felt sluggish and disconnected from his body. He blinked a few times, trying to reacquaint himself with the world. Eventually after a few moments he became aware enough to actually take in where he was and the state of his body._

_Jae was completely naked; he was in the bottom of a boat. Most likely the slavers boat which he thought was saving him. He was sitting against the bottom of the hull, and he looked around. There were a few other slaves in the same state as him, all completely naked, they saw him looking and met his eyes mournfully._

_Jae went to move but realized his hands were tied. He looked up and they had tied a rope around his wrists, which were then tied to hooks that were attached to the bottom of the boat. He ripped one arm forward, and it lurched back, the ropes were tied tight. Quickly realizing he was stuck, Jae looked around again. The bottom of the boat was largely empty, there were hooks around the entire area, they were clearly meant for slaves, yet there were only two other slaves down here with him._

 

_Jae looked to the one on the left, she was unhealthily skinny, her ribs and hip bones prominent. She had dark hair and long legs. She was either unconscious or sleeping. Her chin pressing to her collarbone, facing away from him. Jae shivered thinking how long she would have been down here for._

_He then turned right, a severely malnourished man was looking at him. His eyes were unfocused and glassy. He was larger, much taller than Jae, and looked to be much older, probably ten and nine or twenty. The man had very dark skin, some of the darkest Jae had ever seen, his hair was short, thick and cropped, but it looked messy. His eyes were a dark brown, it almost looked like his pupils took up the entire colouring of his eyes.  Obviously he has not been tended to for some time._

_The man’s eyes settle, and he stared at Jae for a few moments. He points to himself with his right hand, the flicking of his wrist shook the steel hooks he is attached to, making an ugly scratching sound. He had a thick Summer Isles accent. “I am Kley,” he says simply. Jae nods at him then points to himself. “Jae.”_

_Kley nods, then nods towards Jae, “you are noble?” Jae looks at him confused, how would he know that? Jae’s question must have shown on his face as Kley snorts then spoke again. “Hands, you are clean. Not worked.” He opens up his hand, the big hands showing calluses and scars. “nobles work by speak. We work with hands.” He then looks pensive for a moment, “and with my cock.” Making himself laugh._

_Jae did not know how to answer the man. He knows about the Summer Isles though, they are very open people, extremely sexual and are stolen away to be slaves often. They have a reputation to be good archers, using a sacred tree of some sort, Jae forgets the exact name. Kley gets Jae’s attention again by shaking his hand. “we will be sold or be made soldier.”_

_“how do you know?” Jae asked, he was uncertain of his future, but his curiosity still needed to be sated. “I am big. You are strong. Masters will buy to use us to fuck. Or to make us fight.” Jae swallowed. This was the life of a strong slave? Be made to fight or fuck? New Valyria did not treat slaves this way at all._

_To further humiliate him Kley looked down at Jae’s cock. “you are large.” He snorted, “old women nobles will want you.” He laughed again. “I from Summer Isles. I teach you how to fuck.” Laughing again. Jae pinched his lips together, at least Kley was kind. His laugh was loud and contagious as well, Jae turned to look at him and he had a smile, laughing brightly. Jae smiled at him, amused that this man who had clearly been kept in the bottom of this ship for weeks could be so joyful. Jae continued to smile, until Kley spoke again. “you are maid.” Jae’s face dropped, and Kley busted out laughing even louder._

_Jae was humiliated and probably blushing, but then the door from the top of the ship opened. And the slaver with the blue beard came stomping down the steps. Kley immediately closed his mouth, and the slaver yelled at him. “Silence scum!” Kley looked down in submission, Jae looked over at Kley and then the slaver. The slaver looked at him, a violent look in his eye. Jae immediately broke the eye contact, looking down in submission, the same as Kley._

_Without looking up Jae knew the slaver was coming closer as his boots sounded against the wooden floor. Jae’s head was ripped up as the man gripped his hair and wrenched it backwards. His ugly face held a sneer, “When I come down here you look away. Got it cunt?” his voice was feral, hate in his tone. Jae looked away from him, and then looked down, doing what he said._

_The slaver was not done though as he pulled Jae’s head up again, then spit directly onto Jae’s face. Jae nearly fucking gagged but kept it in, not wanting to make noise or upset the man further. “Yeah, this is your life now fucker. I own you, you are my property.”_

_Jae heard him walking away, and a grunt from Kley, looking up he saw the slaver had struck Kley in the side, a red welt on the side of his ribs. Then Jae heard the stomping of him going up the stairs._

_Jae pushed his head forward as far as he could, then brought his foot up to his face, using his big toe to wipe the spit from his forehead, eyes and cheek. At least his feet were mildly clean._

_Jae took a look around. The woman was still asleep and Kley was still looking at the floor. This was his life now. Fuck._

*

Myrcella

 

**422 New Valyria**

Myrcella had convinced Visenya to help her with her plan.

 

She wished to corner Jae and ask him to spend some time with the both of them. They hatched a plan to wake early and knock on his door, then either guilt him into taking them to see Ezraelex or take them with him for…. Whatever he does every day. Father had told Myrcella and Visenya that the bank did not need them for the next few days so they were free, and Myrcella wished to spend time with Jae.

Visenya was rather put out at having to wake up early in the morning, she was a heavier sleeper and on her days off she wished to sleep in for longer periods than Myrcella. Myrcella felt rather dirty afterwards, but she had used her tongue, pushing her twin to a few orgasms for her to agree, but now dressed nicely, her arm in Visenya’s, walking to Jae’s room, Myrcella could not find any regret for her actions.

 

“How do we even know that Jae is here? We never see him in the mornings.” Visenya asked, her statement was true, he was usually gone by the time Myrcella and Visenya woke. Visenya was a realist, she was very pragmatic in her views of different situations. Myrcella wanted to be angry about Visenya’s statement, but that would be the same as getting mad at the sun for shining.

 

“We will only know if we try.” Myrcella replied evenly. She would be rather disappointed if it turned out that Jae was not there but then she would just have to try a different approach. Myrcella hurried over to Jae’s room, it had been a while since she had come to his door in the morning looking to hangout. Myrcella was hit with a wave of nostalgia as she walked towards it. This room had been vacated for five years, and now Jae was inside and healthy, it felt like she was a child again, her and Visenya at ten years old going to Jae’s room where he and Daenerys were waiting for them to spend time together.

 

Visenya noticed Myrcella’s slight hesitation and reached a hand out to grip her wrist. “You okay?” she said softly, Myrcella turned to look at her twin, love and affection flooding her chest with Visenya’s understanding and concern. Myrcella nodded, “just remembering the last time we did this,” Myrcella murmured. Visenya’s eyes widened with recognition, then she moved forward, bringing their arms together so they were interlocked again.

 

Visenya took the last step towards Jae’s door, pulling Myrcella with her, she gave her a soft smile then knocked. It took a few seconds until they heard movement. It sounded like the covers were being moved around, and then soft footsteps. Visenya flashed Myrcella a reassuring smile which Myrcella gratefully returned. The steps got louder and then the door cracked open, and blonde hair was visible.

 

Myrcella was surprised as Tyene’s face was droopy with sleep, she had clearly just slept with Jae, as she was wearing a sleep shift that left little to the imagination, Tyene spotted Myrcella’s surprised look and spoke easily, “you are surprised to see me?” Visenya looked over at Myrcella and her eyebrows pinched together at seeing Myrcella’s expression.

 

Myrcella was unsure on how to react, she felt a different range of emotions hitting her, possession, jealousy, but also glad, glad that her beloved brother had someone to care for him. With that thought she felt rather isolated, Myrcella should be the one to care for Jae, not someone who is not family.

 

“I am just surprised that you are sleeping with him, I knew that you had your own room.” Myrcella replied, Visenya looked at her in disbelief, Myrcella noticed the look and looked at her twin confused. Tyene spoke simply, trying to keep judgment from her tone but not succeeding. “I am your brother’s concubine; you did not expect me to sleep in his bed?” Now, that Myrcella heard the words out loud, she really did feel silly for not thinking Jae would be accepting Tyene into his bed. She was there to service him; Jae was not going to just leave Tyene to her lonesome.

 

Visenya shook her head at Myrcella fondly, she clearly found it amusing Myrcella did not realize the obvious. Visenya then spoke, “Is Jae in there? Or are we wasting our time?” Tyene smiled at Visenya, “He is sleeping, said he was exhausted yesterday.” Tyene opened the door fully, allowing them both to enter. Jae was under the covers snoring softly. His black hair was mussed and had been brushed out.

 

Visenya went forward and sat next to him on the bed, Myrcella followed but stayed standing, Tyene went over to the clothing chest, pulling out a dress, she went over to the wash basin. “Do you know why he was exhausted?” Myrcella asked, she was just curious of Jae’s actions. Tyene shrugged as she ran a wet cloth across her face, neck and shoulders, “he did not say, he nearly fell asleep in my arms when I brushed his hair out last night.”

 

Myrcella was hit with envy after Tyene’s statement. Jae used to hate having his hair brushed, he only ever let Myrcella, Dany or Visenya brush it when they begged. His hair was always so dark and pretty, it was hard to not want to run your hands through it. His new hair, with the cropped sides and long on top was more handsome but it made him look older.

 

Myrcella was unsure how to feel about Tyene’s presence in Jae’s life, Visenya looked like she was completely fine with her, actually completely comfortable that their beloved brother had her, yet Myrcella felt like she was taking experiences away from herself. Myrcella could not deny that Tyene was beautiful, and she was seven years older than Jae and eight years older than Myrcella and Visenya, her seniority in life made her have more experience. Tyene was likely to be very salacious, being Dornish and all, Jae was lucky have such a perfect concubine. 

 

Myrcella was pulled from her thoughts when Jae shifted his body, letting out a soft whimper. All three of the women’s eyes snapped over to him, his face was pinched in pain, and a sweat broke out across his forehead.

 

Visenya looked over at Tyene quickly, “Has this happened before?” Tyene had to tear her eyes off of Jae to meet Visenya’s eyes, she only shook her head, looking stricken. Jae began to shake slightly, his shoulders moving and tensing. Visenya looked over at Myrcella panicked, and Myrcella looked unknowingly back at her.

 

Jae tensed completely, then let out a whimper before he called out, “Dany!” The broken way he called out their Aunts name broke Myrcella’s heart. Visenya’s fists clenched in anger, she then reached over and ran her fingers across his brow, Jae immediately leaned into the soft touch, and his eyes opened slowly but remained hooded.

 

“Senya?” he slurred, his arm came out to grip Visenya’s hand, bringing her hand to his cheek, then his lips to place a kiss on her palm. Visenya smiled happily down at Jae, the movement had Myrcella smiling as well. Jae continued, “you look so beautiful baby sister.” His voice was soft and loving, except it was a rather uncharacteristic statement coming from Jae.

 

Myrcella figured it out first, his glassy eyes, the name he chanted, then the disbelieving tint in his compliment, Jae still thought he was dreaming. Myrcella went forward siding up next to Visenya, “Jae, we are here, home in New Valyria,” she slid her hand into his hair, running through it slowly.

 

Myrcella could see the recognition make its way into Jae’s eyes, they slowly widened and then he flinched backwards, away from their hands. He began to panic slightly, “Sorry, sorry, sorry, I thought I was dreaming, sorry,” Myrcella and Visenya both reached for him instinctively, settling him down.

 

The covers fell down to his waist, and he was wearing a sleeping shirt, Myrcella gripped onto his sleeve while Visenya pulled herself into him from his collar. The two of them wrapped their arms around his neck, pushing their bodies into his. It took a few moments but eventually Jae wrapped his arms around either of them, he was very tentative at first, but then he ducked his head into their shoulders and pulled them tight around him. They settled like that for a few moments before Jae raised his head, “Tyene?” he murmured.

 

Myrcella felt a wave of jealousy hit her but set it aside as Jae was clearly struggling and just wished for her presence. Tyene stood and came around to Visenya’s side, “I am here Jae,” she said simply, she ran a hand through his hair and using the arm he had wrapped around Visenya, gripped Tyene’s hip.

 

Watching the easy familiarity of the action had Myrcella despising herself, especially as Jae visibly relaxed once Tyene was near. Myrcella should have been the person to make Jae feel comfortable at home once again. Not some random woman that was gifted to him. Jae was struggling with society, and Tyene was clearly an anchor for him. Myrcella felt extremely stupid then, she was expecting Jae to be able to settle into life in New Valyria so easily once he returned, yet, Myrcella was clearly wrong.

 

It enraged her that Tyene was a better source of comfort for Jae than his own family.

 

That would change.

 

Myrcella felt a wave of conviction flow through her, Jae would not need to hide from her or their family again.

 

Jae pulled away from the arms around him, he looked back to normal, back to what he would regularly look like. It was weird seeing such a change but Myrcella felt relieved knowing he was fine once again.

 

“Myrcella, Visenya, I am happy that you are here, but can you kindly get out so I can dress.” Myrcella was slightly offended, until she heard Visenya’s chuckle. “Of course brother, we wish to speak to you before you hurry off wherever you go.” Jae smiled bright at Visenya, it made Myrcella’s stomach clench in want, he was so fucking handsome.

 

Visenya grabbed Myrcella’s hand, and pulled her towards the door but Myrcella stood her ground for a moment causing Visenya to pause as well. “Wait, why doesn’t Tyene have to leave too?” Myrcella’s words were met with complete silence. Jae had pinched his eyebrows in confusion, Tyene had a rather small smile and was looking away from her, Myrcella heard Visenya’s deep sigh.

 

Visenya then spoke crudely, “Myrcella, are you really that dense?” Visenya’s words caused Jae to smile and Tyene to snicker. Myrcella knew that Tyene had been sleeping with Jae but that did not mean they had been fucking. Myrcella turned to look at Visenya and she was shaking her head. Myrcella then heard a loud snort, Tyene looked at Jae with a questioning eyebrow raised, but Jae did not move. She then looked towards Myrcella. “your brother had his cock jammed down my throat last night, I think he Is fine changing in front of me.”

 

Myrcella’s jaw dropped, Visenya started laughing fully and Jae rolled his eyes, then looked over towards Tyene fondly. Myrcella pinched her lips together, then walked passed Visenya out the bedchamber, she heard Visenya say, “Must have been hot.” To Tyene before their shared laughter followed her out the door.

 

*

 

Visenya

 

**422 New Valyria**

After Visenya had left Jae’s room in a fit of laughter after Myrcella’s stupid question, it was rather easy to convince Jae to take them to the Dragonpit. He quickly told them it was about time he visited anyway, and that it would be smart to introduce Ezraelex to Tyene.

 

Myrcella had the same expression since they left, the one where her eyes are slightly closed because she is not getting what she wants. They were walking along the streets of New Valyria, this time on horseback, Jae and Tyene were riding in front of them while Myrcella and Visenya rode behind. Three red capes followed behind their own horses.

 

Visenya steered her horse close to her twin. “I know that look Cella, what could you possibly be upset about.” Myrcella looked over at Visenya, then nodded in Tyene’s direction. Ah, Myrcella was jealous, or stupid, or both. “Myrcella, they are together now, there is nothing you can do about it.” Visenya spoke hoping to reassure her twin.

 

Myrcella’s frown only deepened. She spoke quietly, “I do not like that he turns to her instead of family for comfort.” Visenya thought about it for a moment, truthfully Visenya thought that Myrcella’s views were fuelled by something else, but why should she care, Visenya was just happy Jae had someone.

 

Thinking about it some more, Jae had literally seen Daenerys die in front of him, it most certainly did not help him that Myrcella and Visenya both looked like her, he had spoken her name in a dream and then woke to a person that looked just like her. This morning, Jae was only finding some reality in Tyene.

 

Visenya knew that Myrcella was physically attracted to Jae and was hoping for a marriage. It would not be hard to convince Father to have Jae marry one of them, Myrcella was probably hoping it would be her and did not like that she would have to share Jae with Tyene. Visenya thought it would be the most pleasurable experience in her life, she could picture rubbing her cunt across Tyene’s tongue while Jae thrusted into his concubine. Fuck, Visenya needed to shift in her saddle, the surge of arousal in her cunt becoming uncomfortable.

 

Just a few days ago Myrcella had orgasmed thinking about the two of them sharing Jae, now that Tyene was involved she was angry?

 

Visenya would never mention that now, especially with the Red capes in hearing distance and Myrcella’s innocent self would surely react, getting the attention of Jae and Tyene. Visenya looked back over to Myrcella, she had asked and begged for Visenya to help convince Jae to spend more time together, yet she was going to be upset about Tyene the entire time?

 

“Myrcella, you do realize you are being unreasonable, let’s just enjoy our time with Jae.” Upon hearing his name, Jae turned back, checking up on the both of them. He had an eyebrow raised and Visenya smiled at him, “How is Ez?” Visenya asked simply, just starting up some easy conversation.

 

They had neared the Dragonpit and Visenya could see the multitude of different dragons inside, some were flying around the skies, while others were just resting on top of the large colosseum type structure. She did not spot the blue scales of Ezraelex nor the darker scales of Father’s Myrax.

 

Jae flashed a large smile, it was very obvious he loved his dragon. “She is well; she is excited to see us.” Visenya smiled, when Jae was away, the care of Ez had fallen to Aeg, Rhaenys, Myrcella and Visenya, all four of them developed a relationship with the hatchling and were heartbroken when she flew off. Visenya was excited to see Ez again, she wanted to know how much the Dragon had grown.

 

Tyene looked over to Jae, her expression one of perplexity. “how do you know your dragon is excited?” Jae smiled over at her, Visenya knew already that Dragonriders share a connection with their mount, it was rather cute to see Tyene’s amazement. Jae replied knowingly, “Valyrians share blood with dragons, we share a connection where we sense each other’s emotions and thoughts.”

 

Tyene looked amazed, it made Visenya laugh seeing how impressed she truly was. Tyene heard Visenya’s laughter and smiled fondly at her. Visenya returned her grin, and Jae noticed the look between the two of them, his face took on a somber note but his eyes were so affectionate that Visenya’s breath caught. His eyes were shining with love looking at Visenya, he then looked over to Myrcella, who was still scowling slightly, and that made Jae’s eyes darken.

 

Visenya wanted to lean over and smack Myrcella.

 

Visenya looked over to Jae again but he straightened in the saddle and kept looking forward. No wonder Jae was not spending time with family, he probably thought they was disapproving of his decisions, what other conclusion could he come to with the family judging and prodding him for information.

 

They quickly made it to the entrance of the Dragonpit, and instead of the lingering annoyance she felt with Myrcella’s attitude, Visenya was excited again. Just past the entrance, Ez was waiting for them.

 

Jae quickly dismounted, he went over to help Tyene off of her horse and Visenya heard Ez huff in annoyance that she was being made to wait. A Red cape came to either side of Visenya, one helping her dismount, the other helping Myrcella.

 

When Visenya looked up again, Jae had Ez’s nose wrapped in his arms, the dragon nuzzling into Jae’s torso. Visenya could not believe the size of her, when she last saw Ez, she was a little larger than a goat, now she was larger than even the biggest of warhorses. Tyene stood to the side as Jae hugged his dragon, and Visenya could not help herself when she strode past her to pet Ez as well.

 

Ez removed her nose from Jae’s chest to look at Visenya and the recognition in her eyes had Visenya’s heart clenching, the little hatchling remembered her! Overcome with emotion she to, wrapped her arms around Ez’s big nose. “Hey girl,” Visenya said softly, rubbing her hand along the scales on Ez’s neck and nose. Ez let out a shrilly chirp, Visenya recognized the sound as one of happiness and pleasure and was ecstatic that is was directed at her.

 

Myrcella sided up next to Jae, reaching a hand out to him, he turned to look at her, then took her hand and placed it on Ez’s other flank. The same recognition flared in Ez’s eyes for Myrcella that it did for her, and Visenya was happy when Myrcella’s smile stretched from ear to ear. Myrcella and Visenya just continued to pet and scratch at Ezraelex’s scales. Visenya noticed that she had some scarring and old wounds. Ez had been to war, which meant Jae had as well.

 

As Visenya was looking over Ez’s body, Jae signalled for Tyene to come closer, Jae wrapped an arm around her waist and then took her hand. He gently guided it to Ez’s nose. Ez sniffed Tyene up and down, and whatever she smelt was pleasing as she chirped again. Jae and Tyene both shared bright smiles, “she must smell your scent on me.” Tyene said, her words had a bit of a flirty tone and Jae smiled down at her. It was cute to see. 

 

The four of them stayed with Ez for a little while, but eventually the dragon got restless and took off, Jae saying that she wished to hunt. Visenya was rather disappointed, she was hoping that Jae would take them flying, he did not offer and Visenya did not ask, although it was clear it was on each of the women’s minds.

 

The group then walked back out the front of the Dragonpit to the horses. One of the Red capes handed Jae a large weapon and some straps which he quickly placed on his back. Visenya shared a look with Myrcella, looking at each other with concern.

 

Visenya quickly asked Jae, “Where are you going with that?” nodding towards the staff on his back. Jae helped Tyene onto her horse, “Tyene and I are going to a brothel.” Tyene reacted immediately, “We are?” and Jae nodded at her.

 

Visenya felt rather left out, “Wait, you’re sending us home?” Jae grimaced, then shook his head, “I am not sending you home, you are free to do whatever, but you cannot come with us.” Visenya knew Myrcella was going to object before she even heard her. “Why can’t we go with you?”

 

Jae shrugged, “I am meeting someone,” it was not exactly a good argument, Visenya expected that he was hiding something with his statement. Tyene looked calmer now as she replied, “why do I need to come?” Jae looked over to Tyene, “So the whores know not to bother me.” Tyene nodded but still looked curious.

 

Myrcella then spoke her voice accusing, “Why can’t we come meet this person?” Jae was clearly getting annoyed now, so he was rather short when he replied, “do you really think I wish to visit a brothel with my baby sisters?” Myrcella looked annoyed but Visenya thought his words had merit, why would Jae ever want to bring his sisters into that environment.

 

“Tyene, come, we are leaving.” Jae gave a quick wave to Visenya and Myrcella, “see you two at dinner,” he continued. Visenya waved back while Myrcella pouted. Visenya steered her mount towards home and eventually she noticed Myrcella make her way next to her.

 

Visenya looked over to her, and Myrcella still had a slight pout. “Myrcella, if you wish to spend more time with Jae then you can’t be upset at him for his actions.” Myrcella reacted immediately, her eyes widened with anger. “Why are we holding him to a different standard then Aeg?” Visenya looked at her twin incredulously. Was she serious?

 

Jae and Aeg were entirely different people, the two of them were brothers but they could not be more different. They both had completely different upbringings and environments, including Jae being shipwrecked and likely mentally and psychologically scarred while Aegon had to work at the bank with Father living lavishly. Treating the two of them the same, would be equivalent to treating a Wildling the same as a Solteres.

 

“Firstly, Jae and Aeg are different people.” Visenya stated, she looked over at Myrcella and her pout deepened. “Secondly, Jae has been making his own decisions for five years now, your pouting Is not going to make him give up his freedom.” Myrcella looked down at her hands, Visenya noticed they were clenched around the horse’s reins, “Lastly, it is just blatantly stupid of you to think that Jae will have any desire to spend time with you when you’re upset at him the entire time!” Visenya felt her anger slightly heat over towards the end of her spiel, it was not often that Myrcella was dense, but today she was especially. She really showed her lack of knowledge when it comes to people whose goals do not align with hers.

 

Myrcella looked over at Visenya with tears in her eyes, Visenya felt her heart clench and guided her horse close to her so that their thighs were touching. Visenya reached a hand out and Myrcella slid hers into it. “I know this means a lot to you Cella, but Jae is different to the boy that left. You must remember that.”

 

Myrcella nodded, her tears slowly falling down her face. She murmured through a shaky breath, “I just do not want him to pull away from us.”

 

Visenya could not help but agree, she squeezed Myrcella’s hand tight, “Do not worry, we won’t let him.”

 

*

Jae

 

**417 Tyrosh**

_Jae, Kley and the other woman slave were pulled from the ship they were on. Coming up into the sunlight had Jae’s eyes pinching together. Jae’s hands were tied together and he was pushed ahead roughly across the deck and to the gangplank. Jae paused his step to glare at the man and felt the tail of a whip slash across his back._

_The pain ripped across his shoulder blades, the piercing slash cutting a line across his back. He turned and saw the man holding the whip to be the man with the dyed red hair. They made eye contact and the man screamed “Move!” violently._

_Jae immediately fell into step behind Kley. It was then Jae noticed there was more than just the three of them in the slavers possession. There was dozens of them, all types of men and women, completely naked walking past the dark walls of Tyrosh into a slave market._

_The market was busy, there were hundreds of people hurrying along, and a stage with other slaves already on it. It was in the middle of a massive courtyard, there were buildings all around that stretched a couple stories high, there was a heavy military presence with multiple guards standing by, full alert, weapons at the ready. The windows were closed and curtained, Jae felt disgust hit him in full, this is fucking brutal, and he was in the middle of all of it._

_The slaver with the blue beard pushed them forward, and Kley looked back at him, his eyes scared and nervous. Jae hoped to give him a reassuring nod, trying to ease the man’s pain. They were guided to the side of the stage and then separated to groups of males and females. Jae felt humiliated, he was naked standing in a tight group with captured men, being put up for sale to be bought and used._

_Standing to the side afforded Jae a nice view of the people participating in the auction. There were hundreds of people, and most of them looked like they were there for someone else. They had sigils and jewelry, but were not pompous or clearly wealthy themselves. The richer men and women of the free cities would not attend something like this, they would send an advisor to pick out slaves to buy with their own coin._

_The auction started rather simply, the women were brought up four at a time and then the auctioneer would negotiate a price with someone who called out from the crowd. The women with smaller hands, nicer hips and larger teats were sold for more. Jae assumed the small hands meant good for work, nicer hips meant good for birthing and larger teats were good for feeding. This is what he assumed though, the slavers could be looking for other sick pleasures._

_Jae felt gross just looking at all the women as they were paraded up on stage. They were all embarrassed and ashamed but were forced to go through with it as they would be killed otherwise. Naked and then purchased, they were then guided off to their buyers and placed in specific cages nearby where that certain slaver would find them later. It was a horrible scene, yet regular as people did not even falter through these different scenarios as if they had been here hundreds of time before._

_There were a lot less women than men, so they quickly finished and the selling of the men started. It went the same from there four at a time. Jae watched as the men went up, and he tried to figure out what body types went for more or less. After two groups it was obvious the slavers were looking for strong muscled men, big hands, and big cocks._

_Jae was only ten and four, he was large and muscular, had big hands and judging by the other men around him, he had a large cock. He was fucked._

_There were two groups in front of him, waiting to go, and Jae was rather annoyed that him and Kley were in separate groups. This could possibly be the last time he sees the man he could end up being friends with. Watching the auction, the men in front of him rather cheaply, then it came to Kley and he was auctioned off between four different people, they bid multiple times, and he ended up being sold to a man who had not purchased any other slaves as far as Jae could tell._

_Jae went next, stepping onto the stage was uncomfortable and scary. He knew that today would be one of the worst in his life, and just hoped by some stroke of luck that he would end up somewhere pleasant. Standing on stage made him feel vulnerable, all of the people in the crowd looking at him naked and afraid. He was a Targaryen, a scion of New Valyria, he would not be cowed by some men looking to purchase slaves. He raised his chin, straightened his back and peered out into the crowd looking at all of the faces that were there. His looking around and standing straight attracted the attention of many of the buyers in the crowd, they gave him careful appraisals, not shying away from their gazes Jae made sure to be confident. The illusion of confidence sometimes reaped benefits._

_Just by luck he was the last of his group of four to be sold off. The auctioneer looked at him strangely, and then raised the starting bid to twice the normal asking price. The price was met with multiple different people calling out their own bids, voices interrupting each other and the auctioneer. It took a few moments but Jae quickly realized they were over a hundred copper pieces, and once they reached one hundred and fifty did the voices quiet down._

_Jae kept looking over the crowd as the bidding went up and up, it was between four or five different men, and Jae noticed one of them being the man Kley had been purchased by. Jae kept standing, kept looking, and the price went further and further upwards. It had reached three hundred copper pieces when two more men backed down. Jae was relieved when the buyer from Kley kept his focus on him, continuing to bid._

_It got to three hundred and fifty copper pieces before the man who bought Kley outright bid four fifty. The crowd grew to a gentle hush, and Jae was stunned that he was going to be sold for that amount. He was easily the most expensive slave of the day._

_The auctioneer counted down the last bid, and then called sale on him. Four fifty copper pieces. Jae was immediately pushed off the stage and into the hands of his new owner. The man had a long mustache that sagged past his chin, he wore regular clothes from there. He had intelligent eyes. Making eye contact the man immediately slapped Jae across the face, “Do not look at me slave.” He said roughly. Jae did not recognize the man’s accent, but it certainly was not Tyroshi._

_“You costed me an arm and a leg, you better be worth it boy!” he continued in the same rough tone. The man roughly pushed Jae over to a cage, it was empty save for Kley already sitting inside. Upon seeing him, Kley’s eyes widened but then immediately looked to the floor. Smart._

_Jae was pushed into the cage, he tripped over his feet and he practically launched himself into the bars, the slaver chuckled evilly then locked the door again, “We move tomorrow.” He said, before turning and marching off. Jae noticed he did not head back to the crowd, but deeper into the streets of Tyrosh. Jae leant against the metal bars behind him, hating himself and his luck, waiting for where he would be taken._

*

Myrcella

 

**422 New Valyria**

After Myrcella and Visenya made their way back home after the Dragonpit, Myrcella needed sometime to collect herself after Visenya’s stern words. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Visenya was correct.

 

Myrcella had been treating Jae as if he was the exact same as before he left, she was also treating him the exact same as Aegon, which now that she looked back it infuriated her to think she did such a stupid thing. She regretted it incredibly, but could not change the past, she would just have to show Jae differently in the future.

 

Myrcella wiped her face down cleaning it, it was about that time of the day that Father returned from the bank, bunkering down in his office to do Targaryen family business. Myrcella knew they needed to speak of marriage, and what Father’s plans were regarding her, Visenya and Jae.

 

Myrcella was still holding out hope that Father would betroth her and Jae. Looking now, it seemed far more likely that Visenya would be the one to be married to Jae. Visenya was wilder and more liberal with her affections, and now that Jae had a concubine, Father would lean towards Visenya for Jae because of her openness. Even with that, Myrcella was the perfect, sweet, lady. A type of woman any man would want, beautiful and docile.

 

The disappointment hit her hard, it was not difficult logic to come to, she just hoped, _hoped_ Father would be able to please her. Marrying Jae would be a dream, her children would be Dragonriders, Jae was the best man she knew, even if she did have to deal with Tyene throughout the marriage.

 

Myrcella cleared her head, heading over to Father’s office within the manse, she knocked on the door. Father quickly replied, and she strode in, a smiling stretching across his face seeing her. “Hello, my lovely daughter.” He said, standing and rounding his desk so they could embrace. Myrcella smiled brightly at him, Father was always so happy to see his children.

 

“Hello, Father,” she replied simply. Myrcella let go and Father made his way back around his desk, gesturing for her to sit across from him. Myrcella quickly smoothed out her dress and then settled into the chair.

 

Father spoke easily, “What can I do for you Myrcella?” he held a soft smile, and Myrcella knew that whatever she said, Father would accept it. “I wish to speak about marriage, Father.” Father’s eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled softly. “You thinking about leaving me?” he jested, and Myrcella laughed lightly.

 

“No, Father, I just do not wish to be blindsided by you,” the ‘ _or end up like Rhaenys’_ was obvious but unsaid. Father leaned back into his chair, looking contemplative. Father took a few moments, he looked out of his window, his typical melancholy surfacing. Myrcella just waited, during the more serious conversations Father always weighed his words before he spoke. Father was one of the most intelligent people in New Valyria and this was why. He was careful and precise with his words while projecting a comforting aura.

 

“I feel like you are here for something else Myrcella.”

 

She was not expecting those words at all, Myrcella felt her jaw shift in annoyance that Father was able to read her so simply. He continued when he saw her expression shift, “Myrcella, be truthful with me.” He said, his tone displaying his discontent.

 

Myrcella huffed, “Father, I just wish…” but she was interrupted, “Myrcella, the truth please.” Father narrowed his eyes, and Myrcella felt the need to be deceptive fade. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. “I wish to marry Jae.”

 

Father reacted much different the she expected, he actually smiled. He then leaned forward in his seat, his entire body language happy and honest. “I have been thinking about betrothing either you or Visenya to him, it makes me happy that you noticed the benefits of the match.” He smiled again, this time at Myrcella and Myrcella smiled back, her relief palpable. If she could see the benefits of such a match, then why wouldn’t Father?

 

Myrcella felt her stomach drop when Father continued, “I will let the three of you decide, I do not need to make the final decision.” Father noticed Myrcella’s scared look, and spoke questioningly, “do I?”

 

Myrcella quickly shook her head to assuage Father’s doubts. Myrcella was certain the three of them could figure it out and come to a conclusion that would make everyone happy.

 

At least, she hoped so.

 

Myrcella went over and gave Father an excited hug and kiss on the cheek, he smiled happily at her, knowing that his daughter would be happy was obviously pleasing to Father. As Myrcella went out the doors, she had to take a few calming breaths. She was deliriously happy that Father was letting them choose, but what if Jae did not want her? What if this decision changed her and Visenya’s relationship? What if the marriage did not work out at all?

 

Her insecurities hit her in full force, all of the doubts and uncertainty for the future plagued her mind. Myrcella wished everything would work out for the best, but she was not entirely sure.

 

Either way, it felt incredible to finally tell Father of her wishes, it felt like forever she had been dreading having the conversation with Father, but his approval and happiness was like a breath of fresh air. She just had to have a few more difficult conversations with Jae and Visenya before this entire ordeal would be settled.

 

Myrcella was uncertain if she wished to marry Jae because of how good of a man she knew him to be, or if she just did not wish to marry another and have to leave New Valyria. It was rather selfish of her to think like that, using her brother for her own personal wants but she would not regret it, and she would make sure that love would develop between the two of them.

 

The next thing she thought of was Visenya’s filthy words of sharing him. Want settled into her stomach and Myrcella felt her face and neck flushing with the thoughts. God, being with Visenya was arousing enough for Myrcella, the love they shared had her sexual need being fulfilled nearly daily, if Jae and through Jae, Tyene, was brought into their bed, Myrcella would probably burst with the amount of sexual satisfaction.

 

She strode through the halls in the manse, knocking on Visenya’s door. Without checking with her twin she went inside, Visenya was sitting at her vanity, washing her face. Seeing her, a wave of affection and love hit Myrcella, they made eye contact and Visenya smiled softly, lovingly, and Myrcella knew they would be alright.

 

*

Tyene

 

**422 New Valyria**

Tyene was rather confused when Jae said that they were going to a brothel. It certainly was not the first time Tyene would be going to one, but Jae did not seem like the person to visit a brothel, the Seven knows how hard it was for Tyene to get into his bed, he was not about to just go fuck some random whore.

 

Jae had ordered the Red Capes to depart with Myrcella and Visenya, and then taken his massive weapon onto his back. He already had a dagger on his belt so he was fully equipped for a fight if needed, Tyene expected they were there for intimidation and less for actual use. I mean, how would Jae even use a staff like that? Tyene had never seen one before.

 

They rode their horses down towards Flea bottom, the dirtiest part of the city. Tyene spoke up, confused and curious. “Jae, why are we going to a brothel?” Jae turned to look at her, his expression was tense and serious, “I got some information from a friend, someone who I would like to speak to frequently comes to this brothel for pleasure.”

 

His voice did not waiver, it was plain and matter of fact. Tyene knew that she had sworn herself to this man, she was now bound to him, yet, this trust should go both ways. She knew she was only a concubine and not a wife, but if Jae felt he needed weapons then he should have told her. Tyene was a daughter of Oberyn Martell, a Sand Snake, she was a decent fighter, an excellent actress and a master of poisons, she could be a huge help to Jae if she let him.

 

“Jae, I know that we have only started to get to know each other but next time we do something like this, you need to tell me.” Jae looked over at her, reluctance in his eyes. “I have my own weapons, physical and psychological,” she paused to soften her voice, “I am sworn to you, and I trust you, I will not betray you.” Jae nodded at her in realization and Tyene continued, “and although I know you do not need to, I just wish you would show me the same courtesy.”

 

Tyene watched as Jae’s eyes filled with understanding, and then his body language turned apologetic. Instead of speaking, Tyene watched as he unclipped the dagger from his belt, and as a gesture of trust and confidence, handed it over to Tyene. Tyene smiled at him sneakily, then expertly pushed the dagger into her boot. Jae’s eyes widened in surprise, “I am more useful than you know.” Tyene said saucily, and Jae’s smile was wide. His eyes showed admiration and fascination, and then spoke, “I will remember not to underestimate you next time.” His smile bright.

 

Tyene could only smile back, her affection growing for the man, any other person could have rejected her and pushed her away, but Jae recognized her worth and gave her a weapon to protect herself with, and to help him if needed, he then completely accepted her ability and did not diminish it, accepting it with a trusting smile. Tyene’s heart clenched in adoration, Father was right, Jae really was the best man to be a concubine for. Starks were naturally just fucking good.

 

Tyene’s feelings deepened when she realized how much Jae had gone through, and he still came out a good man, the brand, the scars, the obvious psychological difficulties did not diminish his goodness. That was a _man._  

 

Tyene looked over at him, he really was disgustingly handsome, his haircut, his beard, his eyes, jaw, lips, hands, nearly everything about him was good-looking, Tyene could only thanks the Gods for her luck.

 

Jae noticed her staring and gave her a shy smile, Tyene did not look away shamelessly, “I am admiring you,” she said simply. Jae chuckled, that deep chuckle that she liked, she had only heard it a few times, it was mostly when Jae was with family, she had only earned it a few times, and most times it was after some sexual actions.

 

Thinking about that had Tyene frustrated as fuck, Jae still had not taken her, despite her willingness and his obvious want. He had eaten her cunt multiple times now, his tongue working wonders on her, and he had come down her throat and on her skin just as much. She needed his cock though, wanted it deep in her cunt, needed him to come inside for her duty to be fulfilled. They had not spoken about it, but she felt that Jae was not ready for children, she would only have to take some Moon tea, it was not a big deal, but that was where she sensed his reluctance.

 

Maybe the sights in this brothel will push him to fucking, maybe the brothel had some Moon tea she could purchase, if he saw her taking it, Tyene knew he would be inflamed.

 

They arrived at the place, and it looked rather shitty, not like one of the nicer ones Tyene knew Baelish owned. It was the better than some of the ones Tyene had seen before, but still not overly quality. Jae was a son of Rhaegar Targaryen, a scion of New Valyria, who could he possibly want to meet in this place?

 

Jae dismounted from his horse quickly, then grabbed the reins off of hers, gripping her waist in his big hands, he helped her down, the gave her a quick pat on the ass which made her shoot him a glare which he only smiled at. He tied the reins to the spot where the horses sat, then took her arm, heading inside.

 

It was comical to see the hostess react to Jae’s presence, her eyes widened and her hand came up to her mouth. “Lord Targaryen...” she started, but Jae immediately interrupted her. “I am told there are private rooms here, I will pay for a room, but I wish to fuck this one.” He said simply, nodding his head towards Tyene.

 

Tyene had to refrain herself from reacting, she blinked slowly a couple times, trying to remain completely avoid of emotion. She knew this was just a ploy from Jae to try and get into the rooms in the back, whoever he needed to meet was not expecting him to be there.

 

The hostess nodded quickly at Jae’s words, “Of course, Ser, I will bring you to the back immediately.” Jae shook his head, “tis’ alright, just point me in the direction and we’ll make our way back there.” Jae smiled charmingly, and Tyene smiled too, she liked this deceptive side of Jae, it was very hidden, but when he was easily fooling people it played into her Dornish fire, the love she had for deception was abundant in Jae, just another reason to admire the man.

 

The hostess looked confused, and Jae walked past her, taking Tyene’s hand to drag her along, the hostess let them pass then said, “back left corner,” and Jae nodded at her, pushing himself past the drapes that separated the front hallway and the inner workings of the brothel. It was rather busy, Tyene looked around at the men fucking the whores, some of them were having their cocks sucked. Almost the entire room paused when Jae walked in, yet Jae paid it no mind, striding through the mess of people.

 

Whores approached him quickly, and he denied them all, heading right into the back room without letting go of her hand, or paying the other whores any mind. Tyene felt rather powerful in that moment, Jae wanted her and her only.

 

They made it into the little private hallway and there were a few private rooms, Jae opened the curtains, the first two came up empty, and then the third showed a man who had two whores, the one kissing him while the other sucked his cock. Jae pushed into that room, then closed the curtains behind them. The man moved away from the whore kissing him, and Jae sat down on the bench across from him, settling Tyene directly in between his legs, so she was sitting on his thigh.

 

The man in the room had his eyes pinched together in annoyance, he was ugly. He was balding, looked rugged and poor on hygiene. His large frame was muscular, and he looked a fighter, judging by his crooked nose. The whores that were servicing him stopped to look at the two of them, recognition settled in both of their eyes, as well as the mans, they all paused their movements to look at Jae.

 

“Jorah Mormont,” Jae said simply.  Tyene felt Jae wrap his hand around her hip, pulling her closer to this chest. The act seemed unconscious, like speaking the man’s name made Jae want to pull her deeper into his embrace to protect her, Tyene knew right away this man was not a good man.

 

Jorah spoke up, his Northern accent burly. “Jaehaerys Targaryen.” Jorah pushed the whore between his legs back onto his cock, her mouth getting back to work, Jae’s expression did not change, but the hand around her waist tightened.

 

“I saw you at the slave market the other day, the people around New Valyria tell me you’ve been very successful with your business.” Jae spoke simply, easily, it was rather different to his normal uncaring tone, he was purposely being charming. Jorah looked over to Jae from the whore servicing him, “You really wish to speak business,” he nodded towards the whore, “right now?”

 

Jae shrugged, “I was not about to speak business with you in public.” Jorah looked at him, then shrugged conceding Jae’s point. Jae continued, “I wish to know the business, the bank needs funds and what better way than the newly thriving slave trade of New Valyria?” Tyene nearly choked, but remained unfazed, she tucked her face into Jae’s neck, hiding her expression. She knew Jae hated slavery, to disguise her question she moved her hand in a sensual motion, rubbing down his neck, then chest, then settled it onto his hip, right where his brand was.

 

Jae turned towards her and they made eye contact, she kept her hand where it was, and Jae gave her a subtle shake of the head, Tyene understood then that he was only acting

 

Jorah remained unconvinced though, “I am not about to give you, a Targaryen, my trade secrets.” Tyene thought that was actually a decent point, the Targaryens could crush Mormont, if Jorah gave Jae information then he was practically giving away his fortune.

 

Jae smiled at the man, then spoke again simply, “You are a Mormont.” Jorah pinched his eyes together, then nodded, his expression questioning, “the Mormont’s are a Northern house, you are honour bound to answer any question a Stark has.” Jae remained unfazed as he spoke, making sure to come off innocent and unthreatening. Jorah reacted immediately, “Fuck the Starks!” he spat, “Brandon asked for my fucking head.”

 

Jae smiled brightly at the man, “It is against the law to sell slaves anywhere in Westeros outside of New Valyria.” Jae shook his head at the man, “Brandon Stark was only doing his duty and you know that.” Jorah looked to calm a little, before he responded, “Either way, I am not telling you shit.”

 

Jae huffed, “That’s a pity, your Father is a good man, I thought his son would be the same.” Tyene felt Jae’s hand form into a fist behind her hip, Jae was looking for a reaction from the man and preparing in case of violence. Tyene thought it would be rather strange to fight a man whose breeches were at his ankles.

 

Jorah only chuckled darkly, “Don’t you dare compare me to my Father.” He said in a deep voice, violence in his timbre. Jae pinched his eyebrows together in confusion, “I did not compare you, I merely stated facts.”

 

Jorah growled, “you have a lot of nerve coming here, Targaryen. One word to the King of this appearance and he’ll have you imprisoned.” The King? Jorah Mormont was friends with the King?

 

Jae looked surprised as well, “Do you really think the King would imprison me over something like this?” he smiled, “my sister is to be the next Queen, and his daughter is begging for a marriage.” Tyene was certain Jae was bluffing. Everyone knew Rhaenys was a glorified hostage, and there was no way Maella was begging for a marriage.

 

Jorah spoke easily, relaxing again now that they were off the topic of his Father and the Starks, “Everyone knows your sister is a hostage, Maekar likes his whore more than her.” Jae smiled smugly, “her son will be the King.”

 

Jorah looked to not care, “Far away from now,” he then looked pensive, “and If I were to tell Maella that you take whores of your own? Would she still wish to marry?” Jorah looked smug and then nodded in Tyene’s direction. Jae’s smug smile remained, “you are mistaken Mormont, this is my concubine.”

 

Jorah’s eyes widened in understanding, his eyes then turned lustful and leering in Tyene’s direction. “Lucky man, she is beautiful.” Tyene felt Jae’s hand clench, he then softly moved his other hand to settle on her cheek, he gently pulled her so they were face to face, then pushed their lips together, plunging his tongue into her mouth urgently. Their tongues slid against one another for a few moments before Jae pulled away intensely. He spoke in Jorah’s direction, settling a hand onto her shoulder, he pushed her onto her knees, facing his cock, and then let her settle her head onto his thigh. “and mine.”

 

Phew, that deep possessive note to his voice had Tyene clenching her thighs together in want. Facing Jae’s pelvis, she could see the imprint of his cock in his breeches, feeling naughty she reached her hand up to trace across it. Jae settled his hand into her hair immediately, she smiled saucily up at him and he returned the smile, keeping eye contact and not letting her hand off of his cock, she rubbed her hand up and down his length.

 

Jae did not move his hand, nor ask her to stop, he just looked up to continue his conversation with Jorah. With his permission, Tyene continued to rub at him, until she felt him harden fully under her hand. His cock stretched the breeches and she adjusted so it ran do the side of his thigh, pressing her face against it, Jae clenched her scalp, but did not move her.

 

Tyene heard Jorah speak again, “I do not think Maella would appreciate a concubine in her marriage, everyone knows she dislikes the King's and Maekar's.” Tyene watched Jae tilt his head to the side, he looked down at her, and then up to Jorah, “as I said before, Maella sees herself in love with me,” Jae paused to shift his hand to her cheek softly, “and Tyene is very easy to get along with.”

 

The compliment made her smile, and Jae must have felt the movement of her lips against his clothed cock, so he looked up in Jorah’s direction. “Do you mind?” Tyene did not see nor hear his answer, but then Jae started to unlace his breeches and Tyene immediately moved to help him. She was frantic in her need; she was going to service Jae in front of another man. Just as a good concubine should. That made her cunt wet, it turned her on to have others watching, she _needed_  to convince Jae to fuck her tonight.

 

Tyene got Jae’s breeches past his knees, and then immediately dove onto his cock. It was already rock hard and weeping, she ran her hands along the top and base as she learnt he liked, then pressed kisses across the sides. Jae had set a passive hand into her hair, letting her control how she serviced him. Gods, she loved this.

 

Tyene looked up to see Jae not even looking at her, he was still speaking to the man, his face was visibly relaxed, and it made Tyene smile again, her lips around his cock calmed him, Tyene thought that was hilarious. Tyene then stopped caring about the conversation and went to work, licking and kissing along the sides of Jae’s thick cock. Kissing the tip, licking it softly, then wrapping her lips around it.

 

She felt Jae’s hand tighten in her hair, he was clearly enjoying her actions as she felt his cock pulse in her mouth. Tyene was happy that he was not being forceful, he was simply letting her control the pace. She loved getting face fucked, but it was nice to simply enjoy his cock, just let it slide in and out as she stroked him.

 

Tyene just focused on the cock in her mouth for a while, she knew that Jae would not want to release with others in the room so she was rather playful in her movements. Just sliding her tongue up and down, pressing her lips around the head and sucking, taking it deeper for a few seconds and then letting off. Jae kept a loving hand in her hair, and looked down towards her a few times with affection in his eyes. Tyene knew she was doing a good job.

 

Tyene continued for a few more moments but then Jae pulled on her hair softly, urging her off of his cock. She pouted at him, and he smiled, “we’ve got to go.” Tyene looked over to Jorah, who had begun kissing the second whore while he thrusted up into the first one’s mouth.

 

Jae stood, pulling up his breeches and retying them, and Tyene stood with him. Jae spoke loudly, “Until next time Mormont,” without waiting for a response he took her hand and left the room. Jae pulled her out the doorway then pressed her into the wall, giving her a deep kiss.

 

Jae grinded his cock against her stomach, and then reached around to cup her ass, he brought another hand up to grasp her tits. He growled, his voice full of lust, “naughty minx.” And Tyene smiled before kissing him.

 

“We are fucking tonight,” Jae said roughly, and Tyene clenched her thighs in want, already feeling her cunt seep with wetness. Excitement built in her, and she pulled on his hand leading him out of the place.

 

They made it to the front hallway, the same hostess standing there, just as they were about to leave Tyene remembered asking about the Moon Tea through her hazy lust, she turned to Jae placing a quick kiss on his lips, smirking at him temptingly, then pulled him back inside quickly, she felt his hand paw at her hip and ass but she kept looking back to the lady. “Do you have Moon Tea?”

 

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae and Tyene arrived back at the manse in record time, the two of them were urging their horses faster and faster as they both were in a lustful state of mind. Jae quickly steered his horse into the manse, then dismounted, a guard grabbed the reins and Jae went over to help Tyene off of her horse.

 

Tyene made sure to rub her entire body on him as she slid down the saddle, pressing her pelvis, then tits against his chest, before she leaned forward to press a kiss to his neck. Jae smiled sheepishly and then settled her onto the ground, taking her arm in his, he led her into the manse.

 

They got past the outer doors and into the inner hallways and Jae pushed her into a wall again, his mind needed to feel and touch her body again. He quickly kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth where her tongue met his willingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Jae pressed a thigh between her legs for her to grind on.

 

They grinded into each other as they kissed, the lust and heat between the two in full force. Jae reached up to squeeze her tits, and then shifted her dress so one was revealed. Jae kissed down her neck and then sucked hard on the tip of her nipple causing her to moan. It was loud enough that Jae cringed, he pulled back realizing where they were and covered her up again. Tyene recognized what he was doing and giggled.

 

He did not realize but she was still holding the jar of Moon Tea, she looked at him through her lashes, the beauty of her stunning Jae for a moment, she then smirked, the smirk she did whenever she was being mischievous. She opened the lid to the tea, and drank the entire jar down slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time.

 

Jae let out a slow breath, he was going to never let her leave his room.

 

Tyene finished the tea, then placed the jar on the floor, Jae pulled her close, and she reached down to palm at his hard cock. Jae groaned then pulled away, dragging her along. He raced up the stairs and into his chambers, pulling her in, locking the door and then pressing her chest to it. He grinded his cock into her ass, then reached forward to pull her dress off of her. It easily slid down to her ankles, leaving her in her boots and her small clothes. Jae stripped his shirt and pushed his chest to her back, then wrapped his arms around her so both of his hands gripped a teat, he then nosed into her hair, placing kissed behind her ear, neck, and then she turned and their mouths met once again.

 

Jae still had his breeches on so he continued to grind into her small clothes covered ass, Tyene was just as forceful in her movements. Jae's hands were active, pinching and squeezing her tits, while their tongues battled. It was sensual and had Jae feeling incredible, Tyene was so sultry and seductive, she left his cock hard and his lust for her reigniting whenever they were in the same room. She had grown into his life and his heart, and he was deliriously happy to take this next step, where he would finally dip his cock into her cunt.

 

Tyene pushed him away, then stripped her boots and small clothes quickly, leaving her completely naked. Her cunt was clean shaven with a small patch of blonde hairs a top of her pussy. Before she could spring forward to untie Jae’s breeches, Jae went to his knees, diving down to eat her out.

 

Her cunt was soaked and hot. Plunging his tongue into her, Jae felt Tyene’s hands settle into his hair, directing him to where she wished to be licked and sucked. Jae reached around and pulled her left leg over his shoulder, opening her up some more to him. He continued to crane his neck up, licking across her outer lips, then pressing and licking at her hooded clit.

 

He felt rather devilish, so in one motion, wrapped her other leg around his shoulder, then stood, bringing her body up with him. Tyene shrieked but her thighs settled onto his shoulders, her hands digging into his hair tightly to steady herself, her cunt was pressed into his face, she moaned loud and he laughed, kissing it some more.

 

He walked over to their bed, setting her down easily, she immediately sat up and gave him a whack on the shoulder. “A little warning would be nice,” she said demandingly. Jae only smiled back, her eyes shifted to arousal once again, he could feel her juices around his lips, and she did not hesitate to push her tongue into his mouth.

 

She moaned when she tasted herself, obviously enjoying the flavour, during the kiss she reached down to unlace Jae’s breeches, palming at his cock while she untied. “If I do not get this inside of me soon then I will never use my mouth on you again Jaehaerys.” Jae gave her a pointed look, he knew Tyene loved to suck cock, and she was his concubine, she would do what he said.

 

The look she gave him in return was sheepish, like she understood her threat had no weight but wished to say it anyway. It made Jae smile, he then helped her take off his breeches. Letting them fall to the floor, his cock stood out, red, hard and weeping. Tyene ducked down to kiss it, but Jae had enough of her mouth earlier, he pushed her away.

 

Tyene smiled, then settled into the pillows, spreading her legs wide, so her core was completely open and inviting. She slid her fingers into her own cunt, and Jae watched as she fingered herself slowly, her other hand came up to cup a breast, and Jae took a second just to observe her.

 

Tyene was fucking beautiful, shifting and writhing on his bed, and she was all his.

 

Arousal hit him so quickly that he jumped onto the bed, and planted his hips between her legs. Jae gripped his cock and teased Tyene, rubbing the tip up and down her outer lips. Tyene growled, “Jae!” she said whining in need.

 

Jae reached up to cup a teat, pinching her nipple, at the same time he slowly pushed the first inch of him into her, the head of his cock disappearing into her heat. Tyene moaned and then wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling her calves towards herself, pushing him further into her. Jae knew he had a huge cock, so he wanted to be gentle, but Tyene was having none of it.

 

“Push that huge cock deep inside of me Jae, fuck me,”

 

Jae would never refuse that request. He pushed into her further, inch by inch her wet, tight, heat swallowed him, until he hit her cervix. There was about an inch of his cock left outside of her cunt, but he had reached the end of her tunnel, Tyene groaned loudly, and Jae felt her clench her cunt muscles around his cock.

 

“you feel so good Ty, so hot and tight,”

 

Jae moaned when she pushed him away with her feet, only to pull him back in, taking the hint, he began to thrust. He started off slow, and Tyene was vocal, “Yes, Jae, fuck me, take me,” and then when his thrusting got deeper and harder she just began to moan and groan loudly. Her cunt was so good, his cock was soaked with her wetness, and he felt her walls clench in and out as she worked her muscles.

 

Jae took one of her legs and settled it onto his shoulder, then dipped down to suck a nipple into his mouth. The different angle and the added pleasure had Tyene coming quickly. Her orgasm seemed to hit her by surprise and her cunt clenched and clenched around his cock, becoming so tight that he could not hold on anymore, and spilled his own cum deep into her.

 

He pushed his cock as far as it would go and spurted into her, letting out loud groans and moans, it felt incredible, her clenching was tight and wet, while he drowned her cunt in his cum. Why didn’t they do this sooner? Jae then began leaning down to push their lips together, they kissed lethargically as they both settled from their orgasms.

 

Jae settled his weight on top of her, pushing his head into her neck, his cock softened and fell out of her cunt. Tyene ran her hands though his hair as their naked torsos pressed together. They were each a little bit sweaty, but the sliding of their skin felt good, felt natural.

 

Tyene spoke easily, “Now that we no longer wish to tear each other’s clothes off,” she paused and pushed his head away so their eyes could meet. “you didn’t mean anything you said back at the brothel right?” Jae smiled, happy she was able to determine that without him telling her, he dipped down to kiss her and then said, “Not a thing, was just seeking information from him.” Tyene seemed relieved and settled deeper into the pillows.

 

Jae pulled himself off of her to go over to the wash basin, grabbing a cloth, he wiped her face, tits, navel, and then paused at her cunt. Their combined fluids sagging out of her pussy flowed in between her ass cheeks had Jae taking a mental picture, one he would never forget.

 

Tyene noticed his look of amazement and snorted, “Like what you see?” Jae had to tear his eyes away from her cunt to make eye contact, he could only nod, words failing him in the moment. He never had a woman that was entirely his before, and now seeing the evidence that Tyene was fully his, had him deliriously pleased.

 

Jae felt his cock begin to fill again, hardening softly, Tyene noticed as well as he was kneeling above her spread legs. She raised her eyebrows, then pushed her foot out so it ran along his cock. “I’m ready for round two if you are?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's good everyone!!!
> 
> Sorry for the super long delay, I had about 10-12k words written when my MS Word file corrupted. It's literally still sitting in my saves, i literally just can't open the file. Mindblown. 
> 
> This chapter is about 7.5k words, I know thats rather short, but it felt like the best place to cut it off, I have two other POV's done, but it felt weird having them after the last POV of this chapter. 
> 
> Also school sort of fucked me up, as well as having a Summer of not doing much work on a keyboard, I lost my work ethic to write, but i'm back!!!
> 
> This chapter doesn't any smut but it is very political, and you see the development of the plot, as well as the development of relationships. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well, More Life,

*

Tyene

 

**422 New Valyria**

Tyene slowly woke, the blankets around her were warm, keeping her nude form cozy. She felt the sun slightly settling on her skin, that meant Jae was up already, he always opened the window to let fresh air in after a night of lust. Tyene eased her eyes open slowly, blinking rapidly while staring up at the ceiling, she stretched her arms over her head, then pushed her legs as far away from her torso as possible, stretching her stiff muscles from disuse.

 

Tyene quickly scanned the room, and spotted Jae putting on some clothing for the day. He spotted her movement and turned to give her a soft smile. Tyene smiled back sweetly, “Good morning,” Jae’s smile widened further at her words. He then went over to the small table to the side of his room, pouring a glass of water, he walked over to her, handing her the glass, then planting a kiss on her temple. “you look lovely this morning.”

 

Tyene snorted, they had fucked the night before, she probably looked a mess. “I know I must look frightening,” Tyene raised her upper body from the bed, leaning back against the bed frame, accepting the glass from Jae. Jae smiled again, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “What if I think you just always look lovely?”

 

Tyene shot him a dry look, “I think you just like that you are the one who left me in this state.” Jae smiled smugly then shrugged, “you’re not wrong.” Making her giggle. Instead of the regular smile she was expecting from Jae, he turned serious rather quickly. Not wanting to ruin the soft levity they had, Tyene not so subtly brought the blanket down from her collarbones, exposing her tits to Jae’s view.

 

Feeling sly, Tyene smiled smugly as Jae’s expression softened, then turned to reverence as he took in her body. He then spoke, his voice deep, the lust showing, “I know what you are doing,” and Tyene smiled devilishly, “What? I cannot try and entice my lover into our bed?” Jae pinched his eyebrows together in suspicion. “Not when I know you are only doing it to avoid a conversation.”

 

Tyene felt slightly guilty at that, Jae was very motivated and driven, and when he put his mind to something, he almost always saw it through. Still though, Tyene being playful was just the way she was, sometimes Jae needed the levity in his life, the broody, serious side of him needed alleviating sometimes and Tyene wished she could help with that more often. So instead of letting his seriousness ruin her good mood, she reached her hand up, rubbing her thumb between the bump in between his eyebrows, “Relax lover, I am not avoiding the conversation, I am just horny.” She paused when she saw Jae’s eyes lighten, “Unless you wish for me to find a new man, I need my needs met.” She kept a teasing tilt in her voice, so Jae would know that she did not mean what she said, but instead of the regular levity Jae would normally show after she teased, he closed himself off.

 

Tyene watched as Jae swallowed nervously, looking down at his hands, he spoke quietly, “If that is what you wish.” Tyene was baffled, she was obviously teasing, and now feeling even guiltier than before she reached out to lift Jae’s chin so they would make eye contact. As soon as their eyes met, Tyene recognized the mirth in Jae’s eyes. He was fooling her!

 

Tyene’s surprised was immediate, she took her hand and smacked Jae in the shoulder, “you cunt!” Jae’s laughter was heartwarming, and Tyene could not help but join in with his deep chuckles. “I can’t believe you, for a few seconds I thought you were going to let me leave!” Jae’s chuckles subsided, “So you can tease and tease and tease, but I cannot play a simple joke on you?” Jae’s eyes were so bright and happy, so different from his regular stern and serious looks, it was good to see.  

 

“Yes, I may tease you, but at least I do it about innocuous subjects, you had me scared for my future within a few seconds.” Jae laughed again, “Do not worry,” Jae reached over to take Tyene’s hand, “we are bonded now, nothing will happen to you while you are with me.” Tyene smiled, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Jae’s lips. “Thank you Jae.” Taking a drink of water, Tyene remembered that Jae needed something from her earlier, before they started teasing. “What was it you were going to ask earlier?”

 

Jae stood from the bed, then began pacing, this was a bad sign, it meant that he was uncertain of the question, not wanting to put Tyene in an uncomfortable position. “I need you to speak with Arianne.” Tyene was slightly confused, and her expression must have showed it as Jae continued, “I know that you grew up together, and what I want to say would be better coming from someone she is extremely comfortable with.”

 

Tyene nodded, that made sense, there was no one else Jae could ask to have this conversation. “What do you need me to say?” Jae stopped pacing to face her. “I need you to reassure her that House Targaryen stands with her, and she will always be welcome in any household that I possess.”

 

Tyene looked at Jae suspiciously, “You aren’t doing this out of guilt at exposing Aegon’s infertility right?” Tyene did not want Jae to throw himself into a commitment without thinking it through based on guilt. She just wanted to be certain for him. “No this is not out of guilt,” Jae replied then continued, “the Martell and Targaryen alliance is extremely beneficial for both sides, I just wish to dismay any doubts she may be having about her future within House Targaryen.” Tyene simply nodded but Jae continued. “My children may be the heirs of House Targaryen, and if they do not think of Arianne as an aunt, and her children as cousins then her and Aegon may as well separate now.”

 

Tyene only nodded again, but Jae was still rather tense, his anxiety showing. “Jae, relax, this will be a simply conversation, Arianne will appreciate your care.” Her words looked to reassure Jae, so he nodded, but it looked like he nodded to himself, rather than to Tyene. Jae then went over and grabbed his shoulder holster, “Where are you going?” Tyene asked curiously.

 

Jae stopped, and made his way back to Tyene, “I have some business to take care of.” Tyene smiled, but Jae did not stop, “I appreciate you doing this for me.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple sweetly. “Jae, yesterday before we entered the brothel, I asked for you to trust me and give me more responsibilities, I appreciate you giving me the opportunity to do this for you.” Tyene took his hand, “I want you to trust me, I will not let you down with something so simple.”

 

Jae smiled with his teeth, then leaned forward to press a firm kiss to her lips, eyes shining with adoration. “I am working on it.” And Tyene smiled back at him, “that is all I can ask for.”

 

They shared a soft look, but then Jae gripped her hand once and departed, leaving Tyene to get ready for the day. After dressing, Tyene called a servant, asking for the servant to ask Arianne if she wished to luncheon.

 

*

Jae

 

**417 Tyrosh**

_Jae somehow managed to fall asleep within the cage, him and Kley facing each other in the small space, cramped together for warmth. He was awoken by a large banging on the bars of the cage, the same man who purchased him yesterday had arrived, whacking the end of his sword against the bars. Startling, Jae got onto his knees quickly, settling into the submissive position._

_Jae then heard the lock to the cage, the door opened slowly, and then two spears were in his face. Jae looked up slightly to see two Unsullied standing in front of him. In Valyrian the one spoke loudly “Hands!” Jae faked confusion. It would be smart for him to make them seem like he did not understand Valyrian, that way they would speak the language around him while he listened in on their conversations._

_The Unsullied then barked again, this time in the common tongue, “Hands!” and Jae obliged, stretching his hands out in front of him. The two were quickly tied together, and then he was pulled from the cage. They did the same to Kley, then the slaver marched the four of them through Tyrosh._

_The city was rather quiet as it seemed early in the morning, but no one at all paid any mind to the group of them marching through the city. It was a weird circumstance for Jae, usually he was the one who watched as slaves were taken to their new destinations, never once did he imagine he would be the one in chains._

_They quickly arrived at their destination, it was a large cart, there was about ten Unsullied, each of them with a horse. Then at the front of the cart, three mules were tied on to pull it. The back of the cart had a large cage on the back, it looked like it could fit about five or six people, but it was empty. Jae assumed that would be where him and Kley were going to be put._

_Jae guessed right, he was brutally shoved into the cage, smacking his shoulder into the bottom as he could not protect himself due to his hands being tied. His shoulder rocked into his side, and he felt it jar slightly, but after a few shrugs he shook off the pain. Kley, was then shoved in next to him, the two shared a look, and then sat down across from each other._

_Jae then heard the slaver bark at the Unsullied, and within moments they were off, the mules pulling the cart along the beaten path. Jae then rather lost track of time. He was in a bad mental state, he could not help but keep thinking of Daenerys’ death, and the continuous disaster of surviving. As the cart bounced shakily along the bath, he could not help but wish to rather be dead than alive in this situation._

_It became towards the end of the day, when they arrived at a fork in the road, the land around was largely just desert, dusty grass and dry lands stretched as far as Jae could see. The smell was salty though, meaning a sea or ocean was nearby. They got closer to the sign, and in one direction the sign pointed to Volantis, the other way, pointed to Myr. They proceeded on to Myr. Jae remembered from his lessons, they were now in the Disputed Lands, they were lands of dangerous bandits and consistent fighting, but the roads so far were mostly quiet. Jae hoped they stayed that way._

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae headed back through the city, he had ditched his red cape nearly immediately after leaving the Targaryen manse. He told the man that he would be flying on Ez today, and that his services would not be needed. That was mostly true, he would be flying on Ez today, but for a purpose other than leisurely flight, he needed to find Missandei again, and needed information within the Red Keep. Who better than provide that information, than an observant friend who spent every day with the walls. He would go to Ashara, but that would be far too obvious for what he intended.

 

Walking to the Dragonpit, he primed his dragon for flight, and Ez’s thoughts immediately pushed excitement and love back into his psyche. Jae smiled, speeding his horse up slightly to make it to his dragon faster.

 

Jae quickly made it to the pit, and dismounted, striding in through the front gates, Ez was waiting for him, along with Myrax. Jae smiled, he had not seen Father’s dragon in some time, and she was looking at him with recognition in her eyes, Jae raced to the pair, giving each of them a scratch on the nose, their shrilly chirps welcoming his affections. Myrax was lovely and healthy, compared to Ez’s scars. Jae still thought his dragon was the more beautiful of the two, but that was probably an owners bias.

 

“Hey love,” Jae spoke to Ez, he unstrapped his staff and slid it into Ez’s harness bags. Strapping in weapons, Jae mounted her, he tied his legs and feet in, and then Jae urged her off the ground. It felt incredible being in the air again, Jae looked around seeing some unknown dragons following the two of them, Myrax mirroring Ez’s movements for a few moments until they reached the sky. Jae urged Ez away, and Myrax and the others changed course, delving off back to their independence.

 

Jae floated around for a few moments, rejoicing in flying again, the sight of New Valyria from above was unique, powerful, seeing the entire city from above made it look so small, he had only seen Essosi cities from above, but now seeing his home, the place he grew up, it all felt sort of abstract. Like his memories of this place from before were not real, it was an odd thought. As he had memories of family, people he had seen last night, the disassociation between the two scared him. How could he possibly let the good memories he had feel like a burden rather than an escape.

 

It clicked for him rather quickly, he had been unconsciously doing that already. Being closed off with his siblings, disagreeing with his father, blundering through sensitive conversations, he noticed that he was detaching himself from his family members, but then becoming closer with people who weren’t his family, Tyene and Ashara.

 

As Jae floated around on Ez, he realized that he was rather approaching coming home the wrong way. So far, he saw his family as a burden, where he was trying to hide his actions against the slave trade from them, when he should be seeking them for help and advice. He needed to be careful though, it would not exactly be a good idea to have Myrcella fighting alongside him, but he could have her use her strengths, her kindness and trusting nature to gain relationships. The same with Visenya, Visenya would be someone he could bring in for subversion, her beauty was nearly unmatched within New Valyria, and she could be a sly seductress when she wished. Bringing the twins in to his mission would mean them learning about all of the different aspects of Jae’s life away from home and he was uncertain whether he was ready to share.

 

Ez recognized Jae’s inner turmoil and pushed some happy thoughts into his head, Jae smiled at his dragon, rubbing along the back of her skull. Jae then had her dive towards the edge of the city, finding that small beach where they originally landed after they returned home.

 

Ez settled easily, and Jae dismounted just as easy, unstrapping his weapons and settling them onto his hips and shoulders, Jae gave a departing pat on Ez’s head, before she flew off, Jae then headed towards the secret tunnels once again. Jae felt a rather raw déjà vu coming through these tunnels once again, it made him reflect on the time he had spent so far being back home, and thinking back on it, there were some things that he regretted. He needed to spend more time with family, he had been so focused on his mission and his goals that he was neglecting that.

 

Walking through the deeper tunnels of the keep, he could not help but smile though, what he was about to do would hopefully set into motion some goodness in New Valyria, where he could actually make some changes.

 

Jae quickly made his way through to the same door as before, he pushed open the trap door, and scared the Red Keep’s kitchen slaves. There were four of them working in different parts of the Kitchen, all of them pausing to look at him.

 

Jae smiled charmingly, “Good morning, I am looking for Missandei.” His words were met with silence, the eldest of the slaves steeled her nerves first. “How did you get in here?” Jae fully stepped into the room, “Easily.”

 

A different slave stepped forward, “We thought Missandei was lying….” Jae chuckled, “Where is she?” the man simply pointed through a small door, Jae nodded at him, and stepped through, there was a small staircase, that lead down into a small room. The room was full of young slaves, all of them peeling and cutting different vegetables. Jae looked around the room and spotted Missandei’s curly hair. “Missandei!”

 

All of the slaves at once raised their heads, Jae saw Missandei smile excitedly, recognition flaring in her eyes. Jon waved to her, instructing her to follow him. She quickly put her knife down and ran over, giving Jae a hug around his waist. “You came back!” Jae smiled down at her, “I told you I would, now come.”

 

Jae lead Missandei back through the Kitchens and into the halls of the Keep, the two walking through the halls easily, Jae knew the entire layout of the keep from memory, and he made his way over to the halls where he knew the business meetings would normally take place. As he walked he spoke to Missandei, “Are you doing well?”

 

The young girl meekly nodded, “my friends did not believe me when I told them of your visit.” Jae chuckled, “I heard, did you tell them who I was?” Missandei smiled up at him, “they never would have believed me.” Jae laughed fully, she had a point, this was before his announcement feast. “Good.”

They rounded a corner to the offices of the Red Keep, Jae knew that Ashara’s space was nearby, but he was looking for where the slave meetings would take place. Jae’s knowledge of the keep was invaluable, he knew the meetings would be in this hall, it was away from court and largely private, with most of the rooms consisting of meeting rooms. It was perfect for the slavers to meet here.

 

There were only a few rooms, so Jae searched through first couple, before finally finding what he needed in the third. “Missandei, I need you to keep watch.” She looked confused for a moment but quickly nodded, it hurt Jae to order her to do something without her consent, but he needed this right now.

 

Jae ravaged through the papers on top of the desk within the room, there were hundreds, all of them with innocuous numbers and irrelevant information on different buildings within New Valyria.

 

It made sense that they could be places where they stored the slaves they purchased. Jae open up the drawers that the desk possessed, the first one was empty, and the second one had writing materials, the third one though, was locked. Looking up, Missandei looked relaxed, she had the door open a crack and was looking out into the hallway.

 

Jae quickly unstrapped his staff, and using the end with the large steel ball, he swung as hard as he could, smashing the front of the drawer, causing a large bang. He quickly ripped the broken pieces away, and pulled the papers out from within. There were six folders, Each with a name, Jorah, Petyr, Gerold, Tywin, Qyburn and then Zaegar.

 

Jae felt his blood boil seeing the last two names. Tywin Lannister, a man Father closely worked with was deeply involved in the slave trade. Then the King, with what Aegon told him, this was to be expected. The fucking King was an advocate of trading slaves. Fuck this.

 

Jae opened all of the folders, ripping through them all, he saw hundreds of pages of names and locations, this must be the lists of people and where they are kept. Small notes on the margins of each page for how much each slave was worth. He was disgusted beyond belief, he knew that New Valyria had slaves, but not this amount. There had to be over thousands of names within five of the folders.

 

The one folder that confused him was the unknown Qyburn’s, who was this? And why did his folder only have one page, with maybe twenty names only. The page was full of mostly materials and herbs, like he was collecting them, as well as the slaves. That confused Jae, as the rest of the folders were of the same.

 

Jae quickly took all six folders, folding them in half, he lifted up his tunic, and placed them into the tie of his pants, then dropped the material over the top of them, hiding them from plain sight. Jae looked over to Missandei who was looking over at him strangely. Jae felt slightly guilty for a moment, she probably thought he was stealing. Jae pushed that thought away, he needed these, to do good.

 

Jae made his way over to Missandei, “Trust me?” he said softly, to which she looked confused, but eventually nodded, her intelligence shining through. Jae lead her out of the room, and into the keep, nearly as soon as they made it out the hallway a guard spotted the two of them. Jae grimaced, he did not need this right now.

 

“Halt!”

 

Jae felt Missandei tense up behind him, he looked over at the young girl and saw her looking rather scared. Why would she be scared of a simple guard?

 

The man strode over to Jae, he had a hand on the handle of his sword. He gave Jae a quick once over then settled on Jae’s staff. “How did you manage to get into the keep with a weapon?” Jae rolled his eyes, but he was secretly pleased, the man did not recognize him. That was a very good thing, as what Jae planned to do was not something he wished for people to know. Thinking quickly Jae needed someone within the keep that would cover for him when he faked his identity, but also warranted him being there. “I am here to meet with Ashara Dayne! You know the lady who runs the entire keep.”

 

The guard looked at him suspiciously, “What are you doing in these halls?” Jae was fortunate as the man forgot about his weapon, but he quickly spoke again, “I had to find my friend here,” Jae gestured to Missandei, who took up her position as a slave girl, head down, hands behind her back.

 

The guard then only looked confused, he pinched his eyebrows together and growled, “Who are you?” Jae remained calm, “Look ser, I do not wish for any trouble, I just wish to see Ashara.” The guard did not let go of his suspicion, “As soon as you tell me who you are!”

 

Jae sighed, why did guards need to be so overly bearing. “My name is Jon Snow, I am Ashara’s lover,” Jae leaned forward and patted the man on the shoulder, “you know how she loves Northern men.” Jae played into the rumours of Ashara and the Stark’s, the Red Keep was a cesspool of gossip and this rumour was likely well known.

 

The guard’s eyes flared with recognition to Jae’s relief. Still the man insisted, “Fine, but I will escort you to her office.” Jae sighed once again with annoyance, nerves hitting him as if he was not able to speak to Ashara first then this lie would be completely exposed. This was rather dangerous. Jae could easily fight his way out, but that would create a suspicion that was not needed.

 

The Guard lead them through some halls, and Jae felt Missandei reach over and grip his hand tightly, getting his attention. He looked down at the girl, “Trust me?” she asked. Jae was surprised, but nodded, speaking softly, “Of course.”

A few moments later, they were at Ashara’s door, and before the guard could react, Missandei stepped forward. “Ser,” she spoke plainly, the guard looked back. “It is my duty to announce, Lord Snow.” The Guard looked down on Missandei, like a slave should not be speaking to him in such a manner. Jae was annoyed with the man, speaking easily, “Let her do her duty.”

 

The guard shrugged, but instead of knocking, Missandei opened the door and stepped in to the office quickly. The guard reacted, stepping forward to grab Missandei, but Jae stepped in the man’s way, shooting him a harsh glare. “Lord Jon Snow of Winterfell is here to see you My Lady.” Jae thanked the Old God’s for Missandei’s cleverness, he opened the door fully and strode into the room.

 

Ashara looked at him plainly, clearly not amused at being distracted from her work. Jae spoke loudly, “you look beautiful today, my love!” the guard followed Jae into the room, but Jae had already reached Ashara’s chair. Pressing a quick chaste kiss to her cheek, he spoke into her ear, “Help.”

 

Ashara looked at him annoyed, “you owe me.” She whispered, Jae smiled, then pressed another kiss to her hair. Ashara rose from her chair, and Jae stood next to her, the guard stepped fully in the room and bowed to Ashara.

 

“My Lady, you truly know this man?” he looked towards Missandei, and added on, “and this lowly slave?” Jae nearly reacted in defense of Missandei, but Ashara slid her hand into his. “Yes, this fool is my beloved, although I wish he had kept it more private….” She shot him a glare. Jae smiled at her but he shrugged. Ashara continued, “and the girl is a friend of Jon’s, bastard’s have a soft spot for slaves.”

 

The guard nodded, but he then steeled himself to speak once more, “and you are comfortable with him having a weapon?” Jae rolled his eyes, but Ashara squeezed his hand again, “Yes, Ser, now if I may have some privacy?”

 

The man nodded quickly, shooting Jae a quick glare, Jae snorted at him, but the man quickly acquiesced to Ashara’s wishes, turning and leaving the office. Jae nodded to Missandei, and she went over and locked the door.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Ashara hit Jae across the chest with a wicked slap. “you ass!” Jae sighed, and Ashara continued, “the entire keep is going to be gossiping about my new Northern Lover!” Jae took a step away from her, and rounded her desk to stand in front. “Look,” Jae lifted up his shirt and put the folders across her desk.

 

“These are the names of all of the slaves each cunt has taken,” Jon paused, “Look at the names.” Ashara shot him a stunned look then took the first folder in her hands. Jae turned around to look at Missandei. “Well done, the quick thinking with you announcing me was brilliant.” Jae smiled seeing a small blush break out on Missandei’s cheeks.

 

“Jae,” Ashara spoke, her voice full of fear. “Tywin and the King?” Jae nodded morbidly. Ashara closed her eyes slowly, her face looked pained, when she opened her eyes again, there was a steel resolve in them. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Jae could have yelped in happiness.

 

“For now, take Missandei on as a handmaiden.” Ashara looked confused, so Jae continued, “She’s smart, speaks different languages and it will not be suspicious if she wanders the halls at certain times.” Ashara caught on to what he was putting forth. If Missandei was to work for Ashara, then it would be very easy to have her spy on the happenings of the Red Keep.

 

Ashara looked over Jon’s shoulder to Missandei. “Can you brush and braid hair?” Missandei stepped forward and quickly nodded, “I learned how to be a handmaiden when I was younger.” Ashara smiled, “good, starting tomorrow you will be my handmaiden.” Missandei looked up at Jae, and Jae nodded down at her, “Ashara is a good person, and it will be better than working in the kitchens.”

 

Missandei nodded, then smiled at Ashara, “I will happily serve you My Lady.” Ashara smiled at Missandei, “you’re so sweet.”

 

Jae smiled at the both of them, he then went forward to grab the folders, he remembered the name he did not recognize and decided to ask. “Do you recognize the last name? Qyburn?” Ashara showed some contemplation before eventually shaking her head, “No, sorry Jae.” Jae shrugged, he would just need to find out from someone else.

 

Jae quickly stacked the folders back in his waistband, covering them up once again with his shirt. He shot Ashara an affectionate look, “Hey, if you really do need a Northern lover, I will happily become Jon Snow for a time.” Ashara shook her head fondly at him, speaking with feeling in her voice, “you’re ridiculous.”

 

Jae only smiled, he then turned to Missandei, giving her a quick hug, “I am very happy that you are in my life.” Missandei gave him a watery smile, “Be good for Ashara.” To which she nodded. Jon shot Ashara one last look, she was looking at him with respect in her eyes. He gave her a quick wave and strode back into the halls.

 

Jae made his way to the middle of the keep, there would be no one stopping him from heading out the front door now.

 

*

Tyene

 

**422 New Valyria**

 

Tyene sat in the gardens of the Targaryen manse. The yard was larger than she was expecting for a home within busy Kings Landing, but it was not like the peaceful Water Gardens of Dorne. She could still slightly hear the noises of the city around them. She was sat alone, there was a table set up in the Garden’s for meals and wine, and Tyene was having her lunch with Arianne here.

 

Tyene would not lie and say she was nervous for this, but she definitely felt the weight of the pressure and the trust that Jae was showing her, allowing her to be the one to speak to Arianne.

 

Tyene was idly twirling a lock of her hair when she heard footsteps coming from the path. Tyene turned to see Arianne walking with Visenya and Myrcella, the three of them being followed by a couple of slaves carrying baskets and jugs of wine. Tyene was confused as she had only invited Arianne, but she was not exactly put off by the twin’s appearance. They would agree with what Tyene needed to say to Arianne.

 

Tyene stood when they reached, she moved to curtsey but Arianne hugged her before she could properly finish. “About time we had lunch together here.” Tyene smiled, “You speak the truth, it feels like we are five name days in the Water Gardens.” Arianne smiled fondly, she then turned and looked at the twins, “They were about to eat by themselves, I hope you do not mind me inviting them.”

 

Tyene smiled at the twins, and curtseyed, this time she finished her curtsey without being interrupted. Tyene rose from her crouch and met their eyes, Visenya was warm and welcoming, while Myrcella’s eyes were cold and plain. Visenya strode forward and gave her a hug, the same way Arianne did, “You deserve a break from Jae’s brooding.” Visenya’s words made Tyene chuckle, “He was certainly broody this morning.”

 

Visenya laughed, then moved to take her seat, Tyene looked over at Myrcella, who made no move to greet Tyene. Tyene simply nodded at Myrcella, “My Lady,” before she turned to take her own seat. That made it rather clear which twin liked her better.

 

The slaves had set out the food, the plates full of multiple different types of meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables. Tyene quickly filled a plate up as well as the rest of the group, it was Visenya who broke the silence, “so, you two grew up together?”

 

Tyene nodded at the twin, and Arianne spoke, “Yes, Tyene’s mother is actually a septa, so when Uncle Oberyn went to retrieve her, she ended up living at the Water Garden’s with my Father and our family.” Visenya chuckled, and Myrcella smiled slightly, “your Mother was a septa?” Tyene shrugged, it was a question she got a lot, “Yes, I do not know why she broke her vows, but Father got many women pregnant, I guess he really is as charming as everyone says.”

 

That got a round of laughter from the table, everyone knew of Father’s frivolous ways. Arianne spoke next, “How are things going with you and Jae?” Tyene smiled saucily at Arianne, and Arianne must have recognized the look as she slowly grinned. Tyene did not feel the need to keep their relationship private, so she was shameless when she said, “It is going well, I finally got him to fuck me last night.”  Arianne barked out a laugh, while Visenya had begun to take a drink, so when Tyene finished speaking she turned and spat her drink out onto the ground, before delving into heavy laughter.

 

Tyene looked over to Myrcella, to see her looking rather put out. Tyene was surprised as she was not expecting for her to be angry. Visenya quickly recognized where Tyene was looking, calming down from her laughter, Visenya reached over and grabbed Myrcella’s hand, “Quit being a prude,” Myrcella frowned, “He is my brother, I do not wish to hear him fucking other women.” Instead of the awkwardness that Tyene expected from the statement, Visenya laughed again, “right, cause Targaryens have never married brother to sister before.”

 

Myrcella shrugged, and Tyene smiled, she shot a look over to Arianne who met her eyes, both sharing the mirth in their eyes. She then took a drink of her wine, and Visenya spoke again, “Really though Tyene, how is our brother doing?” Tyene put her goblet down, and took a second to contemplate her words, “He is very determined about doing…. Something. I do not know what it is but he has a mission and wishes to fulfill it.” She paused, to go over her thoughts once again, “he does not share everything with me, but his words and actions always have the best for House Targaryen in mind.” Tyene looked around, and all three women were looking at her thoughtfully, Tyene could only smile slightly.

 

Tyene took a bite of meat, and then continued, “This morning, he asked me to have lunch with Arianne.” Arianne quickly perked up, “He did?” she asked, and Tyene nodded. “He thought it would be better coming from me,” Tyene reached over to grab Arianne’s hand. “Jae recognized that your relationship with Aegon may be strained, so he wished for me to tell you that his children will always see you as an Aunt, and that you will always be welcome within House Targaryen.”

 

Visenya quickly jumped on the opportunity, “He is right Arianne, you are family now, even if Aegon proves infertile.” Myrcella nodded seriously at her sister’s words. Arianne looked touched, and then ran her thumb along Tyene’s palm. “Tell him I said Thank you, but he must know that if what he says about Aegon is true, then we will have no children.” Tyene nodded, but spoke easily.

 

“Jae recognizes that his children may now be the heirs of House Targaryen, meaning that the alliance of Martell and Targaryen will live on.” Arianne nodded in understanding, her eyes looked watery, and it made for a rather upsetting scene. No one wished to be told that it was unlikely they would have children.

 

Tyene was torn from her focus on Arianne by Visenya’s voice, “Myrcella,” she said rather loudly, “Why are you fucking smirking?” Tyene pinched her eyebrows together, it was wildly inappropriate of her. Myrcella’s guilt showed and she quickly tried to assuage her actions, “I am sorry! it is not about you though Arianne, I swear!” Tyene thought she seemed genuine, and Arianne accepted her apology easily, but Visenya was having none of it. “No, you only have that face when you know something that I don’t.”

 

Tyene shot another look to Arianne, it was rather awkward that they were disagreeing in front of them, they were all family, but still, Tyene was not used to seeing the two even slightly disagree.

 

Myrcella shrugged, “it is not a big deal Visenya, Father and I talked about marriages,” Visenya stood abruptly, shocking Tyene and Arianne, “Wow, you. Wow.” She was at a loss for words momentarily, angry at her twin, Visenya then growled at Myrcella, “you convinced Father to let you marry Jae.”

 

The silence that followed was heavy. Arianne reached over and gripped Tyene’s hand again, but both of them were entirely focused on Myrcella. She looked unashamed as she shrugged, “So?” Visenya looked to be in disbelief. The silence lasted for a few long moments, Visenya’s glare at Myrcella was vicious. Tyene was scared to say anything but Arianne slowly spoke up, “Wait,” she paused looking to Tyene briefly, before speaking again, “Visenya, you would not be mad unless you wished to marry Jae as well.”

 

Silence followed, and Visenya’s cheeks turned red, her expression was so guilty yet proud, it was hilarious to see in comparison to Myrcella’s prideful arrogance. Arianne started chuckling, and her chuckling had Tyene chuckling, they shared a look, and then the both of them were laughing uncontrollably, Tyene had laughing tears in her eyes when she heard Visenya’s light chuckles join hers, followed by Myrcella’s high laughter.

 

They must have been quite a sight to see, the four dignified women of House Targaryen laughing uncontrollably.

 

Eventually they calmed, and Visenya took her seat once again, Tyene watched as she reached over to grab Myrcella’s hand, “What did Father say exactly?” Myrcella smiled wide, “He told me between the three of us, we could decide who he would marry.” Myrcella looked so smug at

Visenya’s expression, “Why did you not say that to begin with!” she stated loudly, Tyene smiled, and Myrcella spoke through laughter, “I wanted to see you stress.”

 

Tyene could see Arianne shaking her head fondly, the twins’ antics were quite funny to be honest. Tyene then felt the need to break the levity, it was her life that they were indirectly changing. “How will you decide who marries Jae?” the twins shared a look, and then before either of them spoke, Arianne declared, “You both should.”

 

All three of them looked at Arianne in surprise, she looked around, then shrugged, “What? With Aegon being infertile, Jae is the one legitimate heir to House Targaryen, the more wives Jae can have the better.” Truthfully, the thought was rather appealing, both of the twins were very beautiful, and if it brought the three of them closer together, then Tyene was fine with it. She was not exactly the jealous type, and knowing that Jae would one day have to take a wife anyway, Tyene was fine with it being one of his sisters.

 

Myrcella spoke up quickly, “What about Daemon?”

 

Arianne quickly looked towards Tyene, but it was Visenya who spoke, “Cella, there are doubts that Daemon is Fathers.” Tyene watched as Myrcella’s jaw dropped, “but Mother would never! She loves Father.”

 

Arianne then spoke quietly, very matter of fact. “All of Rhaegar’s children have at least one distinct Valyrian trait, violet eyes, or white hair.” Tyene watched as Myrcella looked at Visenya, “Daemon not only does not have a Targaryen feature, but he does not share any features that are specific to Rhaegar.” The more Tyene thought about it, the more that was true, Rhaegar was very tall, he had a longer nose, and had a square chin, Daemon had none of those.

 

If the rumours really were true, Daemon was not a Targaryen, but then who was the Father?

 

The same time Tyene came to her conclusion, it seemed that the twins did too. They shared a look of understanding and purpose, “We need to talk to Father,” Myrcella mumbled softly.

 

They both looked rather distraught, the twins loved their family, and their Father was one of the greatest men in New Valyria. For him to be betrayed by their Mother, was not something that would go over well.

 

Arianne decided to try and break the heavy atmosphere, her tone playful, she asked, “So how will you decide who marries Jaehaerys?” her smile turned wicked, “because I do not think either of you will let him choose.” Tyene let out a soft laugh, Arianne was right, and judging by the twins’ reactions to her words, she was right.

 

The twins shared a heated look, one of love, lust and intimacy, truthfully Tyene would never have been able to recognize the connection, but Arianne had been living with the Targaryens for years now, she knew them a lot better than Tyene did. So it came to a surprise when Arianne leaned forward in shock, “Holy fuck, you two have already talked about this.” Tyene was shocked, she whipped her head over to the twins, and they both had looks of shame across their face.

 

Arianne sagged back into her chair, she spoke in disbelief, “I can’t believe it, you two are far less innocent then you make to believe.” Tyene let Arianne’s words settle, they were entirely true, the twins did nothing to deny her words, Visenya actually shrugged, the casualty of the action had Tyene taking a second look at her.

 

Visenya met her gaze, and they shared a look of their own, Tyene could see the love and lust Visenya had for her brother, but also there were no signs of jealousy. Tyene watched as Visenya’s eyes then dipped down to look at Tyene’s cleavage, Tyene widened her eyes in surprise, and Visenya raised a questioning eyebrow, as if saying “Well?” Tyene smirked devilishly.

 

*

Jae

 

**417 Somewhere in Western Essos**

_Jae had lost track of the days he had been inside this fucking cage. Every day him and Kley were given a piece of bread to share, and a small skin of water. He was starved, and malnourished, but he was still holding on to some type of faith where his Father was looking for him. That was all he could hope for at the moment, so he stuck to that idea as if it was a lifeline._

_The group of them had been travelling easily through the drylands, they had barely encountered any other people, but at one point two Unsullied separated from them, then later in the day returned with bags of goods, to replenish for the rest of their trip. If Jae had to guess then they had gone into the city of Myr, while the rest of the convoy stayed along the beaten path._

_They had rounded a small body of water, and it smelled so good, Jae had not bathed, nor seen water in what felt like weeks, but instead of stopping to wash, there was no pause, and they simply continued on their way._

_The man in charge, with the longer mustache was a serious man, he was very determined to get back where he needed to be within a certain time, as he was constantly hurrying everyone along. The Unsullied never complained, lack of sleep, food or water, and they never complained. They were silent sentinels, only speaking when the boss spoke to them._

_Jae and Kley only ever left the cage to relieve themselves, they would take a small break at midday, and then sleep at night. The grueling pace was obvious on the horses, but they were treated better than the Unsullied._

_Eventually, they made it to a path that had other people frequenting it, Jae looked around, and it was just a simple highway between places, most of the people were going West, but the convoy was immediately directed East, Jae could see a mountain range in the distance, smaller mountains, but a different landscape then the regular drylands for as far as anyone could see._

_They proceeded along this well populated path, passing between merchants and traders, slavers, and just regular Essosi citizens, none of them paid any mind to their convoy._

_They had to pass around a larger city, that was now decrepit and destroyed. It looked more like a ruin then a city, but the infrastructure was obviously once there to populate a city. Jae marveled at the ruin, it looked older and burnt out, his history lessons were sporadic memories in his brain, so he had trouble remembering the name of said place._

_It was only when they rounded the place, where there was a sign in the road, it pointed North, towards a large mountain landscape, ‘To Norvos.’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> New Chapter, it's roughly 17k words, theres violence and blood so be aware when reading if that is troubling for you. 
> 
> All I really have to say about it, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> More Life,

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae made it back to the manse easily, keeping his head down and the pace of his horse up, He quickly dismounted after he passed through the gates, handing the reins off to a stableman, he strode to the front door of the manse. Almost immediately after stepping through the front door he was seen by Aegon.

 

“Brother!” he said with a smile, Jae pinched his eyebrows, he assumed that Aegon would be angry at him for his blunt way of telling him that his cock no longer worked. Aegon shot him a dry look, “relax, I’m not mad.”

 

Jae shrugged, “I am sorry anyway, brother,” His eyes full of sorrow. Aegon grimaced slightly, but seemed rather in control of the situation. “Father and I spoke about it, things will be alright.” His nod was mostly to himself.

 

Jae felt awkward, since it was likely Aegon could no longer have children, the duty fell to Jae, Jae was certainly not the person Aegon should be speaking to about it.

 

Jae was relieved when Aegon’s body language changed back to ease. “Come, let us go get drunk together,” Jae laughed at Aegon’s words, “Why would we do that?” still chuckling. Aegon smiled too, “your shipwreck ruined the years that we could have spent having drunken nights in the city,” Aegon reached out to place a hand on Jae’s shoulder, “Let us go back in time for a night.”

 

Aegon’s eyes were so full of hope and brotherly love that there was no possible way that Jae could say no. “Sounds like a good idea, let me just change my clothes?” Truthfully, Jae still had the papers tucked into his shirt, but he was not about to tell Aegon that.

 

Aegon smiled happily, then gave Jae’s shoulder a slap, “go on Jae, I’ll be waiting.” Jae smiled, then jogged up to his chambers. He pushed open the door to see his room was luckily empty. Jae went over to his bed, and pushed the corner.

 

The bed slid across the floor slightly, and Jae popped open the loose floorboard. Stripping himself of his tunic, he slid the folders into the opening, then quickly put the floorboard back in its place.

 

He was pushing the bed back into its place when he heard his name, “Jae?” he turned quickly, he was shirtless, and in his haste to hide the papers he had not closed his door behind him. Visenya walked in, followed by Myrcella, and both of their eyes widened in shock. Jae grabbed his tunic, and went to put it back on quickly, but Visenya strode forward and grabbed his hands.

 

She spoke softly, “Jae…” she ran a hand along the slash scars on his ribs, then pushed the tunic up to see the decorative scars across his pectorals. Visenya was not shy with her hands, but Jae flinched when he felt Myrcella’s hand slide over the brand on his hip.

 

Jae closed his eyes and had to take a few deep breaths to settle himself, his shame and embarrassment flaring up. He reopened his eyes to see his little sisters looking at him with care, anger and pity. Visenya’s green eyes met his, and the bewilderment in them had Jae feeling like he was not actually there in that moment, his mind went to that cage on the road to Norvos, where he just felt so alone.

 

Recognizing where his mind was going, Jae took a step away from their hands, “Stop, please.” Jae kept his front to them, making sure they did not see the whipping and burning scars on his back. He slid his tunic back on, and both of them met his eyes, questions in them. Myrcella spoke first, her voice soft, but laced with anxiousness, “Jae, what…. happened to you?”

 

Jae took another calming breath, “I do not want to speak about it.” His voice came out hoarser then he expected, his emotions getting the best of him. Visenya looked to accept his statement for what it was, but Myrcella reacted, “Right, of course you don’t, you don’t want to talk to us about anything!”

 

Her voice got higher and angrier towards the end, but after she spoke she deflated, guilty at her little outburst. Visenya shot her a glare and then spoke softly, “We love you brother, we want to help you.” Jae struggled with what to say, his mind was telling him to keep his problems to himself, he can deal with his own demons, while his heart was telling him to let them in, let them at least try and soothe the darkness he has seen.

 

Jae went over to his clothing chest, taking out a different tunic, he quickly swapped clothing, but it also gave him some time to think. As much as he wished for closeness with his little sisters, he saw himself in them. He saw the innocence, and ignorance to the hardships of the world through them, he did not want to have to burden them with his experiences. He would never allow himself to do such a thing.

 

“I simply have a hard time reliving the hardships I went through.” Jae spoke casually, playing off his inner turmoil. He then continued trying to make some sort of step towards repairing their relationship, “I need to get better, at talking about the time I spent away.”

 

Jae’s words proved conflicting as Visenya spoke hurriedly. “Jae, it is not as if we do not have troubles thinking about the times when you died.” She paused to take a shuddering breath, “in the same day, we lost a brother, aunt, and family friend. You are not the only one who suffered from the shipwreck.”

 

Jae knew that was true, losing Daenerys, Jon and himself for those five years must have been difficult, but they were still sheltered by Father, still living in New Valyria, all they had to do was grieve, it was not as if they were fighting for their lives. Still, Jae did not wish to belittle their experiences in comparison to his, that would not be fair.

 

Jae went to reply, but Myrcella quickly spoke before him, “how much does Tyene know?” Jae thought it was an odd question, he shrugged, “She has seen my scars, why does it matter?” Myrcella’s face pinched, while Visenya rolled her eyes. “you showed her, before us, your little sisters?”

 

Jae shot her an incredulous look, “she is sworn to me, the two of you….” Jae paused unsure of how to continue, so he finished lamely, “aren’t.” Visenya shook her head, but Jae’s words inflamed Myrcella, her eyes turned passionate, “we are family! We do not need to be _sworn_ to you to have your trust!”

 

Truthfully, Jae absolutely agreed with Myrcella’s statement, family were the people who you could undoubtedly trust. Jae was completely distracted though, since he returned, Myrcella has been the more annoying, not as understanding twin. But right now, passionately defending the concept of family to him, Jae felt a wave of attraction and love flow through his veins.

 

She looked so lovely, so passionate, her violet eyes shining with certainty. It hit Jae right in the chest.

 

Before the shipwreck, he often felt like this with Daenerys, her beauty and personality would hit him randomly, and it just proved the love he had for her, feeling the same way right now with Myrcella made him feel whole again.

 

He must have been staring for a few moments too long, as Visenya grabbed his bicep. “Jae?” she spoke carefully, “you okay?” Jae met her green eyes, both twins had no right being that beautiful, honestly. “Yes,” Jae met Myrcella’s concerned eyes, “I agree with you Cella, I should be more open with family.” Jae paused and then flashed the two of them a charming smile, distracting them away from the controversial topic, “which Is why Aegon and I are going out to get drunk.”

 

The twins look confused for a few moments, but then Visenya started giggling, and Myrcella laughed too. The levity was good, it was nice, compared to the heavy conversation they just had.

 

Myrcella asked while smiling, “When?” and Jae shot her a smile back, “He’s actually been waiting for me this whole time.” Myrcella shook her head, while Visenya snorted. “Go,”

 

Jae smiled at them both, swooping in to place a kiss on each of their cheeks before storming down the hall.

 

*

Jae

 

**417 Outside of Norvos**

_The convoy quickly made their way onto the streets of Norvos. The city was very beautiful, with the rocky mountain range sprouting up in the background of everywhere you looked. He could hear the Rhoyne river flowing in the distance, but for right now, they were making their way through the underbelly of the city._

_The city was rather odd though, instead of being a dense city within walls, there were villages surrounding the city, with the hills and river flowing along the landscape. It was a good place to live environmentally, you had large forests, hills with animals, and water flowing nearby. Jae liked the way it settled._

_They were heading in the direction of the tallest place in the city, there was a massive staircase leading up a hill to a walled collection of buildings. It was not hard to figure out that this was where the nobility of Norvos lived._

_The caravan approached the staircase, and they stopped. Almost immediately slaves came bounding from the sides, taking the reins of all of the horses and the mules. The slaver came around the back to the door to the cage, unlocking it easily, then gesturing to two of the unsullied to tie up Jae and Kley._

_Jae felt weak and hungry, he felt so gross and unkempt, his hair and beard growing out, yet, he did not speak, in fear of the slavers whip. Jae was pushed up the steps by two Unsullied, and up the few dozen stairs lead to a gate._

_The gate opened easily, Valyrian being shouted out by the men in behind, they obviously recognized the leader of their little party. With a spear constantly directed at him, they walked through the streets. Eventually leading to a manse._

_The manse was open, and people were walking in and out of the small gardens leading to the front door. Jae was marched into the doorway, and he took a look around, the manse was larger than the Targaryen manse, maybe even larger than the Red Keep, and there was several of these manses’ in this gated area._

_It was huge, limestone walls, marble decorations, and you could clearly hear the soothing rush of water from the backside of the house. There seemed to be some type of party going on as many nobilities were sitting at tables, or on pillows. When he walked into the entrance to the hall, the room hushed slightly._

_Jae looked around and saw all eyes on him, he turned and saw Kley getting the same attention._

_The amount of people in the room was many, but they all clearly were all clearly subjects of the man sitting at the head of the large table closest to the river._

_Jae continued to look around, he felt the air shift around him, and he clenched as the whip connected with his back. The slaver called out, “Eyes down!” so Jae obliged. His back burned slightly, the whip did not connect with his skin properly, thankfully. Jae’s curiosity was high, so keeping his head down, he used his eyes to look around._

_Looking around the room, Jae spotted a familiar face. The woman was older, likely towards Father’s age, but he recognized her, and she certainly recognized him. Instead of being relaxed, as everyone else in the room was, she was entirely tense, looking around suspiciously. Their eyes met, and she shook her head slightly, silently telling Jae to not tip her off. Jae was not in much of a position to do anything, so he looked forward once again._

_The slaver that lead their caravan the entire trip then stepped forward, he instructed the Unsullied to have Jae and Kley kneel, and then strode towards the front table. He made simple conversation with the man in power, then quickly strode away, not giving Jae nor Kley a look, he gestured to the Unsullied to move, and they all quickly formed up and followed him out._

_Jae and Kley were left kneeling there, the room remained hushed. The man stood, and walked around the table, this man had to be the Archon or Norvos, there was no one else it could be._

_The Archon walked to both of them, then spat on the floor in front of them. A different slave, a girl younger than Jae, quickly ran over and wiped the spit off of the floor, then knelt next to the Archon, who set a hand on the top of her head._

_Jae felt disgusted, this was awful._

_The man spoke in Valyrian, “These two are recently purchased from Tyrosh.” There was a quick murmuring across the room, it held interest and excitement, Jae didn’t like it._

_The man was dressed extremely lavishly, he was bald headed, and well-aged. His voice held a deep baritone, and with that deep voice he continued, “For sale!” he called out, the Valyrian dialect flowing off of his tongue. “This one,” he placed a finger under Kley’s chin so their eyes met, “From the Summer Isles, Starting at fifty coins!”_

_The auction went on for a few moments, and Jae listened on as Kley’s life was determined to be worth 110 Norvosi coins._

_Kley was immediately taken away, some men with weapons, taking him out of Jae’s eye sight. Jae remained looking down, not wanting to anger the archon._

_Jae felt so fucking embarrassed, in Tyrosh, he was in front of a crowd of common people, here now, in front of the nobility of Norvos, he felt more ashamed. He used to be one of these people, a scion of New Valyria._

_Jae felt a finger touch the bottom of the chin, and he raised his eyes to meet the Archon’s. The man’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing Jae’s violet eyes. They held each other’s stare for a few moments, before the man, lifted his head slowly. “This one here, is from Valyria!” his announcement was met with a raucous, the chamber filled with noise as people made their surprise known._

_“Starting the bidding at two hundred coins!” he called out. The first thing Jae thought of, was that he was over one hundred and fifty coins more valuable then Kley, which pissed him off. They were both just men, humans, why was he more valuable because he was born in a different place._

_Then he heard the bidding. They all spoke in Valyrian, and Jae heard the bidding rise and rise, “four hundred,” “four fifty,” “five hundred!” it got higher and higher, when eventually there were a few bidders left. The price was at seven hundred when he heard a feminine voice call out for a thousand._

_Jae felt so worthless, useless. The archon called out to the woman, “Mellario, one thousand?” Jae heard footsteps coming down from the tables, until the skirt of a dress filled his vision. “Yes, Archon,” she replied, “I am in need of a pillow slave,” she reached down to grip Jae’s chin, their eyes meeting._

_Jae put the pieces together, he recognized the women from the feasts in New Valyria. The woman in front of him was Doran Martell’s estranged wife, the mother of Aegon’s soon to be bride._

_Mellario must have noticed the recognition flare in Jae’s eyes so she quickly slapped him across his face, making sure the Archon did not notice it himself. She turned back to the Archon, “I have a certain love for Valyrians,” she spoke seductively, lust in her tone._

_The Archon smiled devilishly, “Very well, I expect the coins by the end of the week.” He was obviously pleased; it was a good sale. As he was originally bought for four hundred and fifty, the Archon was easily making profit._

_Jae kept his head down again, making sure to be submissive. He heard the snap of fingers, and within moments two guards gripped his elbows. He rose to his feet, and looked to Mellario, in Valyrian, she spoke simply, “Take him to my chambers.”_

_The guards followed the order, and Jae was being pulled from the manse._

_*_

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

 

Jae woke to a hand shaking his shoulder, he begrudgingly opened his eyes, then immediately closed them as the sun was shining through the window. His head ached from too much ale, his mouth felt parched, and the person that was shaking him was not letting up.

 

Jae swiped the hand that was shaking his shoulder away, groaning in annoyance. It was Tyene’s sweet voice that Jae recognized. “I know you must not be feeling well, but your father is at the door and wishes to speak to you.”

 

That had Jae’s eyes opening rapidly, shooting Tyene a troubled look who only looked amused. Jae whispered, “did we do anything stupid?” Tyene smiled, she looked so amused, it made her blue eyes shine. “Not that I know of.”

 

Jae sighed in relief, but then quickly tossed the blankets off of himself, he stood, and watched as Tyene made her way to his clothing, he took a good look at her ass as she walked, she only had on a thin robe, and the thin material showed off her curves. He must have been obvious in his leering as she shot him a lusty look. She grabbed an article of clothing, tossing him a tunic which he quickly slid on, giving her a grateful look as he opened the door to find his Father standing, waiting.

 

Father took one look at Jae and started laughing, Jae rolled his eyes fondly, “you look awful son,” Rhaegar spoke overly loud, knowing that it would irk Jae’s headache. Jae simply wanted to go back to bed. “Father, if you are simply here to tease me….” Jae made to shut the door and Rhaegar stopped him with a well-placed hand. He was still lightly laughing, “Relax Jaehaerys,” he composed himself easily. “I need you to come to the bank today, Tywin wishes to bring you up to speed with everything revolving the business.” He paused, and his tone turned slightly morbid, “There are conversations that need to be had.”

 

Jae nodded, he felt a wave of disgust hit him hearing Tywin’s name spoken. Now that Jae had found out that Tywin was a player within the slave trade, he despised the man. He would need to somehow limit the man’s influence on Father. Just another obstacle he needed to achieve to help create a better New Valyria.

 

Jae looked at his Father, they were nearly eye to eye, with Jae being slightly taller, Rhaegar still had traces of amusement on his face. Jae asked cautiously, “you are not mad at me and Aeg?”

 

Jae watched as Father shrugged, “you are brothers, it was about time you got drunk together.” Jae smiled, but Father turned serious, he then reached a hand out to place on Jae’s shoulder, “both of you deserved to have a night of fun.”

 

Jae felt touched at his Father’s understanding and care, it had been a long time since he had been scared of another person’s opinion, yet, Father was always kind and welcoming. Stern and strict when needed, but kind when it mattered.

 

“Thank you Father,” Jae said genuinely, letting his appreciation show. Father nodded, then turned to leave, he called back, “I expect to see you at the bank by midday!” before he rounded the corner and out of sight.

 

Jae shook his head at his Father’s antics. The teasing and easy relationship with Rhaegar was something of a boon, he was expecting his Father to be demanding of him, but so far, the few weeks that Jae has been back, Father has barely asked for anything. He probably recognized that Jae needed space.

 

Jae turned back into the room, closing the door behind him, and he was met with quite the sight. Tyene was bent over at the hip, she was leaning over the small table, and since her robe was so short, the entirety of her bare legs were on display, as well as the bottom of her ass cheeks. 

 

Jae nearly moaned at the sight of her, and she clearly knew what she was going to him as she flashed a seductive smirk over her shoulder. Jae stripped himself of his tunic and threw it at her, “I was deep in my cups last night…” before Jae could even continue his sentence Tyene spoke, lust lacing her tone, “and I want you deep in me now.”

 

Her shamelessness had Jae chuckling, “you do realize that you are _my_ concubine right?” he said in jest. Tyene turned her body to fully face Jae, she shot him a questioning look, before smiling saucily, “I would not be a very good concubine if I did not wish to fuck.”

 

Jae was rather conflicted in this situation, in the first place, he liked that Tyene liked to tease, and he liked that she desired him so, but their relationship must be straight forward in who held the power. Tyene could not think that she ever had the right to demand something of him, even if it was sex, Jae had to be the one in control in every situation.

 

Jae watched as Tyene sexily swayed towards him, she slowly parted her robe, her cunts and tits on display but as she got a few paces away from him, Jae said firmly. “Kneel.” Tyene was shocked at first, her body language changed to confusion, but she eventually, slowly obeyed. On her knees in front of him, she did not seem happy to be there, but she obeyed anyway.

 

Jae moved towards her and dropped down into a squat so they were face to face. “I do not mean to upset you, but you cannot demand anything of me.” Jae reached out to slide his palm along the side of her face softly, “I ask things of you, for I respect you, when I have the right to demand.” Jae slid his thumb along her lips, Tyene slid her tongue along the tip of his thumb. This was good, it meant that she understood his point. Just to make sure, and to vocalize that their mindset was on the same page, “do you understand?”

 

Tyene nodded easily, she dipped her head in submission. Jae then lifted her chin so they made eye contact. “You can ask me anything you want though, just do not demand, and do not expect me to give you a reason for my answers.” This was a bit of a test, Tyene had lived her entire life as a bastard noble in Dorne. Now, she was being asked to give up her freedom and her curiosity, to Jae specifically. She was already committed to Jae, so he knew she would say yes, but he needed to be careful in how he approached these type of situations in the future.

 

Tyene nodded once again in understanding, Jae reached his hand out, and helped her to her feet, planting a firm kiss to her lips, he reached around her to cup her ass, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. “Good, now you can ride me ‘till I fall asleep again.” He said returning her grin.

 

Tyene wrapped her arms around Jae’s neck, she was giggling and placing several kisses across his face as he softly fell onto their bed.

 

*

Jae

 

**417 Norvos**

_Jae was dragged by the guard into a manse, it was about half the size of the one he had just been in. It was completely empty, yet he could hear some conversations happening towards the back, likely the slaves getting ready for bed. The guard brought him up a small set of stairs, then lead him into a large bed chamber. This was obviously Mellario’s room, there was expensive jewelry set out, a fine four pillared bed, and rugs that looked mightily expensive._

_Jae took a second to take the room in, but he was pushed forward. The guards lead him through the room to a bathing chamber, Jae turned and looked around because there was no bath. The guard then pushed him through another door. There was another small staircase that lead down into the flowing current of the Rhoyne. It was a private little area where you could bathe in the river. Truthfully, It was lovely, Mellario had different soaps and oils set out on the stairs, and the water was calm._

_Jae made towards the water, but as he knew he needed to bathe, but before he could reach the water he felt a hefty kick into his back. The guard booted him forward, and Jae all but nose-dived into the river. He submerged under the water momentarily, then pushed off to rise above it. He turned and looked at the guard angrily, the man was simply laughing, his colleague laughing along with him. It was a completely unnecessary act of cruelty, and they simply did it to torment Jae, a slave._

_Jae shook his head, then submerged himself again, the water was cool, but not too bad, he had dealt with worse in the North before. Jae washed his hair, and it felt good to not have his hair be so fucking sticky, the sweat and grease of the trip wearing off. His skin and face felt fresh when he rose from the water, Jae moved over to where the bottles of scents were kept and grabbed one, using it to wash his hair, face and then body, Jae took his time washing, he did not want to have to return to having his hands tied, and at least the guard were letting him have some peace in the water._

_It took a few moments, but the guards quickly got impatient, calling for him to dry himself, Jae quickly obliged, not wanting to be the reason for the guard to lash out at him more than they already did._

_As soon as he dried himself off, the guards walked him up into the washing chamber. They tied his hands up, sat him in front of Mellario’s mirror, and handed him a straight blade. He gripped the blade in his right hand, and then felt the guards blade against his back. If Jae had to guess, the guard was using some type of axe, but Jae did not question it. He simply looked at the man in the mirror questioningly._

_The guard barked at him in Valyrian “Shave beard!” Jae feigned confusion, pretending not to understand Valyrian. The other guard stepped forward, in broken common tongue “you shave beard now!”_

_Confused, Jae looked at both of the men, each of them had a full beard, they kept them well trimmed and neat, but they each had one. Jae sort of liked the way his beard looked. Again though, the guard barked in broken common, “beards sacred, you slave bitch. So shave now!”_

_Jae did as he was told, he did not expect for beards to be something sacred within Norvos, but strange lands had strange customs. Jae slid the straight blade along his face, it was extremely awkward trying to shave with tied hands, but he managed fairly simply. He looked at himself in the mirror afterwards, his face clean shaven really showed the gauntness of his face. His jawline was extremely defined, the gauntness in his cheeks highlighted his cheekbones, and the dark circles under his eyes looked like bruises. not to mention the growth of his hair, it now sagged passed his eyes, and the sides drooped down around his ears._

_Jae didn’t feel like himself, he felt like a different person, but he guessed that was simply what life would be like now, different place, different status, different Jae. If he didn’t adapt, he’d surely perish._

_The guards stepped in afterward, taking the blade, then untying his hands. Jae said gave the man a quick nod in thanks, and surprisingly the man laughed. He gave Jae a hard pat on the cheek, “pretty boy,”_

_Jae rolled his eyes, but made sure to keep them down, the guards seemed irritated with him for unknown reasons, so he made sure to be very submissive._

_They lead him to the bed chambers, they locked the door to the washing chambers, then untied his hands, without a word they strode from the room, locking the doors to the bed chambers, so Jae was entirely locked in._

_Jae walked around the room, the guards had not given him any clothing, so he was walking around in a cloth. The room was the exact same type of room that Visenya, Daenerys, or Myrcella would have, jewelry, clothing, powders, all womanly items. Jae went over to Mellario’s clothing chest, rummaging through it gently, he found a pair of breeches. They were clearly a man’s, yet the man was much smaller than Jae. Still, Jae would rather wear small uncomfortable breeches than none at all. Jae then walked towards the large window, he opened the drapes, and the moon shown in the sky. He heard the rushing of water, and could see the current flowing, but that was about it, it was too dark to see anything else._

_Despite the late hour, Jae felt very awake and aware, the unique environment making him uncomfortable. He did not want to be caught unaware in case of trouble, at least in the cage he knew he was guarded, here there were locks._

_Jae simply went over to the small dining area that was set to the side, there was no brazier as the climate was warm, so he sat, and waited._

_It did not take long for the door to open, Mellario strode through, and when she spotted him, she stopped immediately, turning back to the hallway, she dismissed whoever was there, then closed the door and locked it._

_Mellario was a shorter woman, she had long black curly hair, and she had yellow skin. She had an exotic look, unique to what Jae was used to. She had thicker lips, and squinted eyes, she was beautiful, no wonder Doran was so bewitched by her. She walked inside, and faced Jae._

_Jae was uncertain how to act, should he kneel as a slave? Or approach as a son of Valyria?_

_Mellario eased his worry, “Jaehaerys Targaryen.” She spoke quietly, very quietly. Jae stood and moved closer to her, “Mellario Martell, my future good sister’s mother.” Jae spoke quietly as well, following her lead._

_Jae watched as she swallowed nervously, “my Arianne is to marry?” Jae smiled, “aye, my brother is a good man.” Mellario let out a deep sigh, she paced away from him, took a deep breath, then turned back to him, her eyes were slightly watery, “at least Doran did something right.”_

_Jae did not know how to react, so he simply looked down. Mellario reached out to grip his hand. “my Lord, how are you here? Why are you a slave?” Jae shook his head, “Daenerys and I were to travel to Braavos for business with the Iron Bank. We hit a storm and were shipwrecked, I landed somewhere outside of Tyrosh, and was caught by a slaver.” Mellario’s grip on Jae’s hand tightened, she spoke, “I can tell by the marks you bear.”_

_Jae’s torso was littered with cuts and scars, all from the abuse he had taken over the last few moons. Most would heal, but the few would stay. Jae looked down at his feet, embarrassed of himself. Choking up slightly he continued, “I was then…. purchased, put in a cage and brought here.” Jae felt Mellario’s hand sidle up to his cheek. She spoke softly, gently, “and Daenerys?”_

_Their eyes met, and Jae could only shake his head in defeat. “I am sorry, my Lord.” Jae reacted accordingly, “please, call me Jaehaerys, I do not feel like a Lord right now,” he paused to meet her eyes, showing his gratefulness Jae spoke, “I appreciate you buying me, we now just have to get a message to my Father, and I can return home.”_

_Instead of instant confirmation like Jae expected, Mellario hesitated. Jae picked up on her hesitation and questioned, “Right?”_

_Mellario separated from him, walking to the window. “I cannot do that Jaehaerys.” Jae had to look at her again, he spoke in a harsh whisper, “pardon?” Mellario turned to face him, “I cannot send a message to your Father.”_

_Jae looked at her incredulously, “if you are concerned about how much you paid for me,” Jae stepped closer to her, “I can assure you that it will not be a problem.” Mellario rolled her eyes. “I do not care for that,” she started pacing in front of him, “If I were to send a message to your Father, then all of Valyria’s dragons would be here within a few days.” She stopped to face him, “the Norvosi are proud, the bearded priests will fight and I will be the cause of war.”  Her face dropped, she folded her arms self-consciously. “I will not be the cause of Norvosi destruction.”_

_Jae actually understood her point, if they simply just sent a message then Father would do anything to retrieve him. “Let me write the message, I will code it so only Aegon understands.” Mellario looked thoughtful for a moment, and she bit her lip nervously. “Jaehaerys, there is also the Norvosi to worry about.”_

_Here, Jae was confused, what would the Norvosi want to do with him? “I do not understand?” Mellario met his eyes, her eyes were gentle, and her tone explanatory, “The archon purchased you, in his eyes, and the eyes of the rest of the Norvosi nobles at that feast, you are now one of ours.” She paused to grip his hand once again, “They will notice if you simply disappear.” Jae groaned, “so I am being forced to stay.” Jae clenched his hands and turned away from Mellario, “why would they care?”_

_Mellario’s voice was soothing, motherly even, “you are a Valyrian, you are young, handsome, tall and strong but a slave, they will want to keep you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“to be made into a soldier.”_

_Jae shook his head again, he couldn’t believe this, he thought he had lucked out in finding someone who knew of him. Now, she made valid reasons why they could not rush his return, despite his wants or needs. It would be dangerous to even try._

_Mellario continued, “you will sleep here with me, if someone is to come into the room, then you must act like my pillow slave.” Jae looked at her in disbelief, she recognized his look and chastised him, “Jaehaerys, I said when people are in this room, when we are alone, we can act normally, we cannot have anyone finding out your identity or else you will become a hostage.”_

_Jae hated this, he was trapped in a place he did not want to be, being physically beaten by men simply because he was of lower status, now, he was a pillow slave for his good sister’s Mother. Fuck._

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae woke again a couple hours later after Tyene had ridden him to exhaustion, Jae caught a few more hours of sleep. Rising from his bed, he was alone in his room, but at least he actually felt like a human being now.

 

Heading to the window, Jae realized that midday was approaching and he needed to hurry if he wished to make it to the bank on time. He quickly dressed, strapping on his sword belt and his shoulder holster, his weapons in place, he made his way out to the front of the manse.

 

Ironically, Aegon was hurrying out of his bed chambers at the same time, he looked worse for wear, and Jae chuckled, Tyene must have fucked the ale out of his system. Jae quickly approached Aeg, “Father ask to see you at the bank as well brother?”

 

Aegon paused his steps to let Jae catch up, “Father asked for you to come to the bank?” Jae nodded, then looked confused at Aegon, Aeg figured out Jae’s question before he could vocalize it, “I work at the bank everyday Jae, I am just very late.”

 

Jae chuckled, “good, we can head over together,” Aegon smiled, he then gestured to one of the nearby slaves, telling the young man to gather some food for him and Jae. The two made it to the front door just as Mother Elia and Cersei were coming through the door. “Aegon!” Elia called out, “you are very late.” She gave him a quick perusal, then did the same to Jae. “does Jae really hold his ale that much better then you?”

 

Elia’s words had the group laughing slightly, Aegon pouting good naturedly. Jae’s thoughts turned to his hangover solution, and his cheeks must have turned red, Mother Cersei noticed and smiled devilishly. “I think Jae had some help sweating it out this morning.”

 

That comment had Jae’s blush deepening fully, Aegon shot him an exasperated look, while Elia and Cersei laughed. Jae shrugged, “she is my concubine for a reason.” Aegon hit his shoulder, “Jae! Not in front of…” he trailed off but nodded in Elia and Cersei’s direction. Elia visibly rolled her eyes, “you’re ridiculous my son.” Her tone affectionate, and maternal.

 

Jae smiled, this was good, normal. Family bonding and such, he really missed it.

 

The slave that Aegon earlier instructed came bounding into the courtyard, he had a small basket. Handing it to Aeg, he stood to the side submissively. Jae called out to the slave, “Thank you!” Aegon shot him a befuddled look, but made no comment.

 

Cersei and Elia shared an odd look, and then Cersei stepped forward and peeped at what was in the basket. “you two having a romantic picnic?” she teased. Jae rolled his eyes, “Father needs me at the bank, and Aegon is simply late.”

 

Elia then spoke, “If you are this late, you better get going.”

 

Aegon nodded and took his Mother’s words as permission. He quickly placed a kiss on each of their cheeks, Jae did the same, then the foursome was heading in opposite directions, Jae and Aegon to the bank, Elia and Cersei into the manse.

 

Jae and Aeg made their way onto the street, it was a rather long walk to the bank, so Jae could not stop his cautious mind. “should we not have brought a Red Cape?” Aegon shrugged, “we are late enough already.” Jae stepped slightly in Aegon’s path, just to throw off his brother’s gait, “Hey, you’re late, I’m still early.”

 

Aegon shot him a curious look, “when were you supposed to be there?” Jae dipped his hand into the basket, pulling out an apple, he took a bite, “Father said any time before midday.”

 

Aegon looked satisfied with his answer, he dipped his own hand into the basket, pulling out a small piece of bread, he quickly took a bite. The two brothers walked in silence, for a few minutes, simply chewing on their food. Aegon broke the silence rather anxiously, “Father told me I should find a concubine.”

 

Jae swallowed heavily, “to find out if your cock works?” Aegon gasped then gave him a punch to the shoulder, Jae feigned hurt, then blew a raspberry at his brother. Aegon shook hi head fondly but continued, his tone was light, but it held a certain heaviness to it. “Yes, we need to know if I can have heirs.”

Jae was unsure what Aegon wanted, “and you want what? Suggestions on a woman you should fuck?” Aegon paused, looking pensive, “I am uncertain of what I am asking, I just thought you should know, I am not going to be being disloyal to Arianne, she agreed.”

 

Jae nodded, “Thank you for letting me know, but you better not bring some whore into the family.” Aegon shot him a smug look, “Father said the same thing.” Jae laughed, “Father is a smart man.”

 

As soon as Jae finished speaking, he felt it in his gut, something was wrong, his hypervigilance kicking up. Jae stopped walking, then looked around, the street they were on was mostly clear, the odd New Valyrian citizen going about their way. Aegon turned around to look at Jae, confused as to why he had stopped walking, Jae watched helplessly as his brother was hit with a dart. It settled into Aegon’s neck, and Aegon’s eyes went completely blurry, _poison,_ Jae turned to see where it came from, and a man in a mask shot another one at him, as it flew towards him, Jae plucked it out of the air but it had just barely pierced his neck, the poison was strong and quick and Jae was unconscious a moment later.

 

When he awoke, he was shirtless, weaponless and tied to a chair. There were three men in front of him, all three were wearing some type of cover on their face. Jae spotted Aegon’s body to the side, he was still unconscious. It looked like he had taken the full effects of the poison, while Jae assumed catching the dart prevented it flowing fully into his system. They were in some type of abandoned home, there was small windows with the sun shining down, but otherwise it was dark.

 

The leader of this little band of mercenaries spoke, “they really fucked you up over there huh?” his voice was deep and dry, he was the smallest of the three, but He had a dagger in his hand, and he used the tip of it to point at the scars across Jae’s chest.

 

Jae looked at the other two men, the one in the back was holding a bow and arrow, he must’ve been the one to dart them, the other man was big, probably a bit bigger than Jae, and he was holding a thick mace.

 

Jae felt the tip of the leaders’ dagger press into his chest. “Boss needed you.” He ran the dagger across Jae’s collarbone, leaving a light slice of his skin, “rumours of an unknown man named Jon Snow, wandered into the Red Keep and took something that wasn’t his.”

 

Jae closed his eyes and channeled his anger. Making sure to keep a straight face the entire time, He had done this hundreds of times before. Since his hands were tied behind his back, it was a little trickier, but Jae pushed his thumb the opposite way, dislocating the right one, giving him just enough space to slide his hand out of the rope, he then freed his left hand, using his free hand he gripped the rope so it would not fall and then popped his thumb back into place. Testing it quickly by twirling his thumb, he felt all of his ligaments settle.

 

The man continued, “Jon Snow, huh?.......There is only one Northerner in New Valyria. The man paused to look at his big accomplice, “the son of Lyanna Stark!” the two of them sharing a laugh. The man took the brunt of his dagger and hit into Jae’s thigh, Jae groaned, “so tell me where you put the files, or I continue beating you.”

 

Jae felt Ezraelex reach into his brain, his dragon was flying over the city, over the specific building he was in, but if he let Ez torch this place, then innocents would die. Jae would not let that happen. He would have to deal with the situation himself.

 

Jae let out a deep breath, he would need to be fast. Jae looked up and met the man’s eyes, Jae let his anger and hunger for violence show in his expression, “I am going to kill you.” He said viciously. The man laughed, looking at his companion, who laughed too. “kill me?” he said smugly, “you’re tied to that chair.”

 

Jae took that moment to show his hands, “Not anymore,” he said smugly, the leader immediately reacted, stabbing his dagger forward, but Jae was quicker, dodging the blow and in one movement pulled the chair out from underneath him, with the chair he blocked the predictable swing of the mace from the big man. The chair broke into unstable pieces, Jae ripped off a sharp piece of wood from the base of the chair, he quickly pivoted towards the big man, his speed and footwork too quick for the brute to keep up with and jabbed the wood into the big man’s neck, blood spurted everywhere, and he collapsed backwards dead.

 

Jae did not stop though, turning to face the leader, the man wildly lunged at Jae with his dagger, but Jae heard movement to the back of the room, the man with the bow and arrow had taken aim, so Jae pulled the leader’s arm forward, using his momentum he wrenched the attackers arm backwards, wrapping an arm around the man’s neck, Jae felt the arrow sink into the man’s chest.

 

The man with the bow and arrow quickly realized he was in trouble, Jae picked up the dagger from the leader’s body, and strolled towards the last man standing. The man did not even bother moving, nor did he try and shoot another arrow.

 

Jae stalked towards him, and in one swift movement, punched the man across the face. The man wailed, and went down, and Jae pushed his knee on to his chest, then set the dagger across the man’s throat. His voice had taken on the gravelly pitch when his adrenaline started pumping, so he sounded very intimidating when he spoke. “who sent you!?” he yelled. Spit flew from his mouth, and settled on and around the man’s head.

 

The man stayed quiet, Jae ripped off the man’s disguise, he was just a simple Westerosi male. Jae felt a wave of disgust, the man clearly did not want to be there, and was just doing this for coin.

 

Jae pushed the dagger into the man’s neck, not killing him, but severely threatening death. The man blanched, “you don’t have to do this.” The man said, his eyes pleading. Jae knew that was not true. “Yes, I do,” he pushed the knife further, slicing open some skin, “Unless you tell me who sent you,” Jae growled.

 

The man continued to cower, and Jae knew it was unlikely that he would speak, any assassin worth his coin would not spill secrets. Jae took one last opportunity to try and get the man to break, he pulled the knife away, and then gave the man a firm punch across the jaw, settling the dagger back onto his throat.

 

Jae tried to show the threat in his eyes, and after a moment of struggling, and catching his breath, the man spoke, “you can’t break me.” He spat blood out of his mouth, it flowed down onto the floor, and made for a gory scene.

 

Alright, so the man would not break physically, but psychologically Jae may have a chance. “You’ve seen my scars, my brand, my suffering.” Jae hit the man again, “What is to say I do that to you. I know _exactly_ how to make a man suffer.”

 

Jae watched as the man’s eyes widened, he was scared. Jae needed to pounce, so using the dagger, he sliced off half of the man’s right ear. He groaned in agony, Jae continued in a threatening tone, “We’re only beginning.”

 

The man broke, “Baelish, it was Baelish.” He groaned out loud, “he has eyes and ears in the Red Keep, pays half the guards.” Jae nodded, he had guessed it was one of the slavers, he just need to know which one. The man continued, “Now, let me go!”

 

Jae knew he could not just allow this man to leave, not after what he had done or seen. Jae gave the man a merciful death, jabbing the dagger up into his skull from under his chin, so the man felt no pain and died instantly.

 

Jae looked around the room, three dead men, blood everywhere, and his brother lying unconscious on the floor. He sighed, this would be trouble. Jae could not be the one responsible for this, and no one could know that he was the one who killed these men. He would have to lie.

 

Jae made his way over to Aegon, his staff and sword belt were sitting on the other side of Aeg’s body, he grabbed them and put them on, Aegon was face down, turning him over so he was on his back, Jae gently slapped his face a few times. Aegon’s eyes shot open, and the panic set in, Jae grabbed his face, making sure to calm his brother down.

 

“I just woke up too, we got to go Aeg, now!”

 

*

Jae

 

_417 Norvos_

_Jae woke in a soft bed for the first time in a long time, Mellario was sitting at her mirror, powdering her face, she had already dressed for the day. Jae rose slowly, she noticed him rise and spoke easily, “good morning,” Jae half smiled at her._

_She stood and moved towards him, “the Archon has already asked about you, you are to face the bearded priests today.” Jae was surprised, he was not expecting to be noticed so quickly, his confusion must have shown. “I told you they would not let you go.”_

_Jae sighed, “Who are the priests?” Mellario turned away, “They are the true power of Norvos, they select the Archon and train specific guards to keep the city in line.” Jae nodded, “you said bearded, is that why they forced me to shave?” Mellario nodded, but then she continued her explanation._

_“tis’ a secret order, they end up marrying their weapons, normally a battle-axe of some sort. They are some of the most highly trained warriors in the land.” Jae sighed, this was going to be so odd. “do not take this as some joke Jaehaerys, they are religious fanatics, and they are all entirely dedicated to their craft, be careful.”_

_Jae nodded. He was still mildly confused, but simply went along with what she had to say. “Do I get some clothing or…?” Jae trailed off, Mellario looked at him through her mirror, she rolled her eyes, the pointed to a chest that was not there the day before._

_Jae moved over to the chest, there was cheap clothing, cheap boots and a small map of Norvos. Jae shook his head but dressed easily._

_Within moments there was a knock on the door, Mellario stood to answer it, she spoke quietly, then called out to him. “Slave!” Jae shot her a dry look, and her eyes turned pleading. Jae moved to her, kneeling and looking at her toes. She set a hand on his head, she spoke in Valyrian, “He was expensive, I do not want him hurt.” She spoke to the two bearded guards; they were different from the two who had escorted him the night before._

_They nodded in submission to her, how much power did Mellario hold here? Without warning, Mellario then forced her tongue into Jae’s mouth. He had to prevent himself from reacting inappropriately. He gently returned the kiss, but it was clear, this was a sign to the guards that Mellario could control him, as she dominated the kiss._

_She pulled away from him, understanding in her eyes, Jae returned it, giving a small nod. He rose in front of her, and proceeded with the guards._

_Jae and the two guards walked out the front of Mellario’s manse, no longer impeded by his hands being tied, Jae looked around. The city really was beautiful, the architecture was largely made of limestone, the roads had stones along the sides, and they were smoothly pressed. You could hear the river flowing, in the distance, it made for a rather soothing experience._

_The guard roughly spoke to Jae in Valyrian, “you are to become warrior.” Jae understood, but continued to feign confusion whenever someone spoke Valyrian. The guard then spoke in broken common, “you become fighter.” Jae nodded in understanding, but he asked, “I thought I was Mellario’s?”_

_The guard shook his head, “you belong Norvos, she use you for pleasure.” Jae was mildly uncomfortable with the sentiment, he did not like being owned, let alone a pillow slave. But he would do what he must to survive._

_The other guard spoke then, “What river?” he asked, they were walking towards the upper part of the land, a large temple in the distance, the river was getting louder and louder. “Rhoyne?” Jae questioned._

_Both guards chuckled, they spoke in Valyrian, “fool, what does the Archon see in him?” the other guard shrugged, “Look at his eyes, they are Valyrian,” he paused, “but we do not question the archon. We follow his orders and his decisions.”_

_Jae listened in to their conversation, as he listened he took a look at both of them, they looked like Mellario, same skin colour, same pinched eyes. They were both slightly smaller than him, which was odd. Jae was ten and four, and taller and stronger then these grown men. They each had an axe on their hips. They were well kept and polished, really nice looking weapons, Jae had no doubts that they could utilize them lethally._

_They walked silently for a few moments, but then Jae spoke again, “so, the Rhoyne?” the guards chuckled again. “No, Noyne.”  Jae shot him an incredulous look, then shrugged, he did not care for the name._

_Eventually they made it to the temple, they had to walk up a large set of stairs, and the entry way was a large opening with pillars on either side. The three of them proceeded inside, the building was massive. The place was busy, there was areas for training, areas for prayer, areas for eat and drink, but right in the middle, overlooking all of the areas was a large round table._

_The table was full, and every man at the table had a full beard, some of them were rather young, while other beards were nearly fully grey. They all wore robes of a dark colour, they reminded Jae of what a maester would wear. The guards lead him to the table, where they immediately kneeled. Jae was unsure whether or not to kneel as well, but he was spoken to by the eldest man sitting._

_At first he spoke in Valyrian, but when he saw that Jae was feigning misunderstanding the man spoke in perfect common. “you are of Valyrian colour, Valyrian magic with Valyrian eyes, I know you speak the language.”_

_The two guards looked at Jae as if betrayed, he only shrugged at them. The elder than continued in Valyrian, “clever, feigning ignorance to learn more.” Jae smiled humbly, the elder continued, “did you learn anything?”_

_Jae looked to the guards, speaking in Valyrian he spoke easily, “only that the river is called the Noyne, and that they think the Archon is wrong in favoring me.” The entire table shot angry looks at the two guards, but the elder settled them, “ease my fellow brothers, they do not have the same information that we do.” The rest of the men at the table quickly settled, it was rather clear that the speaker was the leader of their group._

_He spoke again, “thank you for bringing him, you two are dismissed,” speaking to Jae’s guards. They shot him a look of distaste before heading in separate directions within the temple. “we have sense a real power in you since you arrived….” The man trailed off, it seemed like he was fishing for Jae’s name. Jae gave the first name that came to his head, “Jon.”_

_The elder looked puzzled with his simple name, but continued, “you are to become a soldier of ours, we will train you, feed you, and give you a home.” Jae nodded, he did not plan on staying long._

_Another one of the priests at the table stood, he was slightly younger than the elder, “then when you turn six and ten…” he was interrupted by the elder, “No!” The pair shared a look of deeper meaning, but then the elder spoke again, “we have seen things Jaehaerys.”  Jae blanched at the use of his real name. “We have our own magic, we see impressions and power within people.” He paused, looking around at his peers thoughtfully, “you are destined for more than life in Norvos.”_

*

Aegon

 

**422 New Valyria**

The entire family was gathered together in the large sitting room at the back of the Targaryen manse. Father, Mother, Cersei, Arianne, Jae, Visenya, Myrcella, Daemon and Tyene. Father had increased the security of the manse tenfold, now instead of having a few Red Capes protecting the gates, there was nine or ten, and now two were stationed at the front door and two at the back. Aegon thought it might be a little bit over excessive, him and Jae are perfectly fine now, but still, it was the image of protection.

 

 Men had been sent down by the city watch, the men who are supposed to investigate these type of situations. Usually they did a piss poor job, and then acted all powerful when they finally broke up a fight at a party. The men they sent down were both Westerosi, a man named Janos Slynt, he was from the Reach, and a man named Alliser Thorne, from the Crownlands. They both seemed to be incompetent and foolish, and for some reason were overly irritated with him and Jae.

 

“you’re telling me, that in the middle of New Valyria, in the middle of the day, two of the most popular sons in the land were kidnapped in broad daylight?” Janos said, snark in his tone. Jae answered first, “we were poisoned, they hit both of us and then woke in an abandoned home.” The man from the Reach rolled his eyes, “you expect me to believe that?”

 

Aegon felt his anger rise, but Jae remained steady, “that is what happened Ser, isn’t it your job to investigate?” This time Thorne spoke, barking at Jae, “considering the three men are dead, there is not much to investigate.” He paused, “and you claim some hooded man killed the three of them, then ran off.”

 

Aegon did not remember anything, he was unconscious the entire time, but Jae had told the men that he briefly saw a man fighting in a black hood, but he was woozy from the poison and could not see everything. Jae replied to Alliser, a bit of sarcasm in his tone, “if you find the hooded man, you should ask him.” Aegon saw Father smile slightly at Jae’s words, considering the entire family was sharing looks of worry and intensity, it was nice to see.

 

Slynt turned to Aegon, “and you? You didn’t see anything?” Aegon sighed, “no, the last thing I remembered before Jae waking me up was the two of us joking around as we walked to the bank.” Slynt nodded, and then stood, he looked towards Father. “I think that was all we need for today Lord Targaryen.” Father stood and nodded back at him, he noticeably withheld from shaking the man’s hand.

 

The two City watch men were escorted out by a Red Cape, and then it was just the family in the room. Tyene made her way over to Jae, siding next to him on the couch Jae and Aeg were sitting on. Aegon watched as she sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee, Jae wrapped a hand around her waist, but left it at that. Arianne stayed where she was with the twins.

 

Father rose in front of the two of them, he paced in the small space, “Why?” he said quietly, “is there any particular reason as to why you two would be targeted?” Aegon thought Father’s question was rather odd, they were Targaryens’ people were always going to be vying for their power. Jae spoke rather brashly, like he was somehow _offended_ by Father’s words, “we are rich and noble, anyone could want to kill us just to make you hurt.” His words were directed at Father.

 

Father paused his pacing to face Jae, “That does not make sense Jaehaerys,” Jae shot Father a befuddled look, “it does not need to make sense!” he barked back, Tyene ran a hand along Jae’s forearm and he settled, Aegon was confused as to why Jae was so angry.

 

Father sat back down, Cersei leaned over to grasp his hand, and she wove their fingers together. Daemon stood up next, “how did they die? Did you see? Was it bloody?” he asked the questions quickly, almost giddy with his excitement. Aegon shot Father a dry look, and Jae was only looking confused at his little brother.

 

Visenya spoke dryly, “Shut up Daemon.” Her tone was firm, brokering no argument or disagreements, so Daemon backed down, instead of sitting again, he wandered off, a Red Cape following him.

 

A tense silence followed, the severity of the situation sitting heavily on the family. Myrcella broke the silence, “so what happens now? The City Watch find the….” She struggled to think of a name, “the hooded guy?” she finished lamely. Aegon smirked at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

It was Arianne who spoke, “it is unlikely they find him, there were only two witnesses,” she gestured to Aeg and Jae, “and both were drugged.” Elia then spoke next, following up her niece’s words. “let us just be thankful that they were both unharmed, and that this hooded man left them alone.”

 

Cersei spoke next curiously, “it is odd though isn’t it, a man just saving two of the richest sons of New Valyria, not looking for a reward, or taking any of their possessions.” Aegon did agree that that was strange, truthfully, the entire situation was just entirely bizarre.

 

Myrcella leaned forward from her seat, “I am just happy both of my brothers are fine, Mother, let us not go over ‘what if’s’” Her words had merit, there was no point in delving deeper into whatever had happened.

 

Aegon was rather aggravated, it had been nearly a full day since the poison had first gone into his system, but he was still feeling the after affects. He stood, “I think I am going to get some rest, my head still hurts.” Father gestured to his temple, “poison?” at Aegon’s nod, he looked down in dejection. Elia spoke, her motherly instinct’s kicking in, “would you like for me to call the maester?”

 

Aegon shook his head, “I think I will be fine with some rest.” Aegon knew that his relationship with Arianne needed some repairing, so he looked to his wife, “come with me?” he questioned, Arianne stood immediately, she smiled at him, then slid her hand into his.

 

Aegon and Arianne quickly said their goodbyes to the family, and went up to their bed chambers. “you okay?” she asked as they walked, Aegon shot her a grateful look, “yes, better now that you’re here with me.” She smiled happily, love shining in her eyes. Aegon was so grateful their relationship was not strained, he truly did love Arianne, and it was going to break his heart having to take another woman into his bed.

 

They made it to the privacy of their chambers, and Aegon stripped himself of his boots and tunic. He sat up in their bed, and Arianne stayed clothed, she settled next to him, and ran a hand through his hair. “We should talk,” she said gently, “I had lunch with your sisters and Tyene the other day.”

 

Aegon sighed, “I am sure that was very fun,” he said diplomatically, Arianne must’ve noticed his disinterest so she pulled on his hair slightly, “you will like this.” She pinched his ear, but continued, “the topic of children came up,” Aegon sighed, he knew where this was going, “and Jae told Tyene, to tell me, that I would always be a part of House Targaryen, even if we did not end up having children.”

 

Aegon turned to meet her eyes, “of course you would, we are married.” Arianne smiled, but further explained herself, “he meant in terms of his children, they would view me as an Aunt,” it clicked in Aegon’s head, Jae was securing the Martell – Targaryen alliance for the next generation.

 

Aegon smiled at her, “he is planning for the future,” Arianne nodded, she continued, “it got me thinking…” her eyebrows pinched together, they had been married for four years, Aegon knew that when she got that look it meant she was going to say something unappealing for him. “if we are happy now, why do we need children?”

 

Aegon felt a slight bit of anger rise within him, but he pushed it down, Arianne was being vulnerable with him, he was not going to make her feel bad about her thoughts. “I know you would like to have children, but now that Jae has returned, and the twins made their desire known…” Aegon interrupted her, “the twins made their desire known?”

 

Arianne’s eyes widened, she looked like she had been caught saying something she should not have. She met his eyes, she was serious and intense, “you cannot tell anyone!” Aegon nodded immediately, “what is it?” Arianne smiled slightly, giggling, “they both want to marry Jae.”

 

Aegon blanched, his reaction must have been comical as Arianne started laughing fully, “do they know of the others desires?” Arianne nodded through her laughter. Aegon could see the political ramifications of it, but truthfully, they were the third, fourth and fifth children, they could do and marry whoever they wanted, the alliances the bank needed were already secure. Aegon was the heir, and handled his duties, but being the heir meant you had to create another heir, Jae certainly would enjoy doing that.

 

Arianne settled down, “I told them that they both should marry him,” Aegon looked at her confused, so she continued, “the more children Jae can have the more heirs, imagine if he has both of them pregnant for the next decade, there would be plenty of Targaryens to carry on the name.” Aegon actually agreed with her in the statement, if their marriage bared no fruit, then Jae would need to rapidly produce children, considering Father was very nearly the last Targaryen, before Viserys and Daenerys were born, it would not hurt to have plenty of spares.

 

Aegon sighed, although he was not exactly the most brutish and brave man, he was still a man, and he wanted to have children. The question was, was he willing to make huge sacrifices in his relationship with Arianne, where he could deeply hurt their bond to an irrecoverable state, or be happy to be an Uncle to the many children Jae would have.

 

Aegon looked up at his wife, his lovely, caring, extremely beautiful wife. Their eyes met, and Aegon saw the deep love and adoration she had for him, he felt the same way, and he knew his decision was made.

 

Aegon reached up, grabbing Arianne’s hand and settling it on his chest, playing with her fingers, “you love me that much? That you’re willing to give up on having children?” Arianne closed her eyes, she seemed at peace, “Yes, I do, but it is not _only_ that Aeg.” She paused, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, likely prepping him for what she going to say next, “I view your sisters as my own, Tyene, who is practically a sister of mine, are all going to be having Jaehaerys’ children. It is not like we will not be surrounded by loving children to dote on.”

 

Aegon nodded, her words were straight and true. Aegon could not believe the way his life was going. His dead brother returned, only to tell him that his cock did not work, and now him and his wife were going to commit to not having children, it felt so odd, like he was going to lack purpose in life after this.

 

“Is it wrong that I feel happy, and sad at the same time?” Arianne met his question with a raised eyebrow, silently prompting him to explain, “I am happy because I love you, and do not want to sever our relationship in the attempt to have children, when it still may not be possible,” Aegon sighed, “but I am sad because I have always wanted children, it feels as if something has been ripped away from me and I cannot do anything about it.”

 

Arianne nodded sadly, “I feel the same way Aeg, as if I have lost something I have never had.” Aegon frowned, she had described it perfectly. He sat up, his head hurting a little bit from the movement, and brought Arianne’s head to his, wrapping his arms around her neck, while she wrapped his around his torso. He quickly pulled her into his lap, and they settled into one another.

 

They shared an intimate silence, a sadness in the air, they both knew the decision that was made, and were grieving the loss of the baby they would never share. Neither cried, although it was a sad moment, it was also a moment of peace, the decision had been weighing on the both of them, and now that they had talked and committed to it, their minds were at ease. They were in love, and forever would be, and they were happy with their commitment to each other.

 

*

Visenya

 

**422 New Valyria**

Visenya watched as Aegon took Arianne’s hand, and they left the room. She could not blame him to be honest, after being poisoned and kidnapped, he was bound to be sore and wanting his wife to give him some peace.

 

The thing was, Visenya knew that Aegon was a coward, he never liked confrontation, nor did he ever like doing anything remotely physical, so the likelihood that he was at all alright with what had happened was unlikely, he was taking this time to compose himself once again, get some rest, and he wanted Arianne there to comfort him.

 

It made sense, Aegon and Arianne were so deeply in love it was rather sickening at times, if he was trying to hide his vulnerabilities in front of the family, then he would be fine doing it in front of the women who he loved, and she loved in return.

 

Visenya’s other brother, Jae, was entirely _too_ alright with the situation though, it was almost as if he had been used to be captured and poisoned, which was a frightening thought, he had so many scars, and psychological damage, for certain, there was something twisted in the relaxed nature he was showing after the City Watchmen had left.

 

Jae had gotten angry, for good reason, but nearly as soon as the anger settled he just seemed normal. It was suspect, cause Visenya had seen his scars, and she needed answers to his behaviour, not only for the absolutely odd explanation he gave to the Watchmen, but also his overall calmness with the situation.

 

Visenya watched on as Jae and Tyene conversed silently, while Father paced back and forth, whatever he was thinking had him irritated as his entire body was tightly strung. Visenya shook her head, there was nothing anyone could do, Cersei was right in saying they were not going to catch the guy in the hood, if for some reason Father was stressing over that, then he was stressing over the impossible.

 

Visenya stood, she walked over to Jae’s other side, he spotted her approach and stretch an arm out so she could easily settle into his side. “are you sure you’re alright, brother?” she whispered, Jae sat back on the couch, allowing for Tyene to settle on his right shoulder, while Visenya snuggled up on his left.

 

Jae turned his eyes to hers, his deep violet orbs meeting her enchanting emeralds, his voice came across in a deep baritone despite his quiet tone, “Aye, little sister, positive.” She struggled with that, Jae was clearly not alright, whether he did not notice that, or shut it from his mind, she needed to make sure he was truly alright.

 

Visenya raised a hand, and settled it on Jae’s stomach, she ran it up and down his torso, Tyene noticed what she was doing, and gripped her hand, linking their fingers together on Jae’s chest. Their eyes met, and the understanding in Tyene’s eyes was a comfort, she was concerned for him too, she had obviously seen his scars, they were too extreme for him to not be struggling internally.

 

Jae picked up on what both of them were thinking, he was watching both of their actions closely, “Visenya,” he whispered, leaning closer to her ear, her bodily involuntarily shuddered, it was arousing hearing him speak her name so warmly, so intimately. “we will speak later,” he continued, their eyes met again, and the love that shown in Jae’s eyes had Visenya’s breath catching. She felt the urge to kiss him, to just lean forward and find out how his lips really tasted, but she controlled herself, she was surrounded by family so instead, she nodded easily, and Jae gave her a closed mouth smile.

 

Visenya felt Tyene’s hand grip hers from where they were still interlocked, and Visenya pulled away from Jae slightly to meet the Dornish women’s eyes, Tyene’s blue eyes shined with mirth and smugness, but there was also an intelligent tint to her glare. Visenya’s eyes widened, Tyene had noticed Visenya’s wanting to kiss Jae, and her expression showed it, Visenya could feel her cheek’s heating up, and Tyene smiled saucily, her tongue ran across her bottom lip seductively, and Visenya could feel arousal stir in her stomach. Jae was outrageously lucky with Tyene as his concubine.

 

Visenya had never actually taken a moment to just look at Tyene, she had done it multiple times with Jae now that he had returned. It was hard not too, truly, the boy that left New Valyria returned an extremely handsome man, but with Tyene, Visenya never really viewed her as someone other than Jae’s concubine, now looking at her, sharing an understanding, Visenya felt herself admiring her.

 

Her long blonde hair ran in rivulets down her back, and her sky blue eyes shone with seduction and intelligence, her face was a picture of innocence not burdened by experience, and it had Visenya recognizing Tyene’s stunning beauty.

 

Visenya rather zoned out when she was focusing on Tyene’s appearance, and when she came back to, Tyene was looking at her with a ferocious attraction, the heat in her eyes causing arousal to grow in Visenya’s stomach.

 

Visenya had to break her stare, she looked down at their intertwined hands which were resting on Jae’s stomach, she found it rather poetic, the two hands on top of her brother, it looked possessive, and Visenya knew she would not mind sharing her brother with Tyene, or even Tyene with her brother.

 

Visenya looked up to Jae, and he was looking back at her, a question in his eyes, he had obviously spoken, but being distracted, she missed the question. “Sorry? What did you say.” Jae leaned forward, pulling his arms away from Tyene and Visenya. “Since we are confined to the manse,” he paused to shoot a glare at Father who looked unyielding, “Myrcella suggested we have dinner in the gardens,” Jae shot her a warm look, “just like old times.”

 

Visenya smiled wide, “of course brother,” she started excitedly, adding softer, affectionately, “I would love that.” Jae’s smile widened, “Good,” he said easily. Visenya gave him a big smile, she turned to look at Myrcella, who was looking a little bit put out at her and Jae’s interaction. Visenya smiled at Myrcella, love shining in her eyes, making her twin understand, and instead of the jealous pout she was expecting, Myrcella returned the loving smile, hmm, maybe she was coming to terms with sharing Jae.

 

Jae stood prompting the whole room to look at him, he looked at Father teasingly, “any timeline on when we’re going to be allowed to leave the manse?” Father smirked lightly, he was still largely rattled by the whole situation, but he found the humour in Jae’s statement.  “never,” he stated dryly.

 

Everyone in the room chuckled, and Jae turned to Tyene, taking her hand and helping her off the couch, he did the same to Visenya, but instead of letting her hand go like she was expecting, he kept a hold of it. “speak to you all later.” He smiled charmingly, then walked off, holding onto Tyene and Visenya.

 

Visenya felt rather guilty that Myrcella was being left behind, but Jae made the decision, and if he wanted to speak to them separately, she was not going to fault him for that, her and Myrcella were different people, different personalities, Visenya recognized that they need to be handled differently.

 

Jae immediately lead them to his bed chambers, he dropped their hands and closed the door behind them, he went over to the wash basin, wetting a cloth and wiping his face. Visenya immediately went over to the table, there was a jug of water and she poured herself a glass. She then watched as Tyene strode over to the other side of the table sitting down in the chair opposite Visenya.

 

Tyene remained silent, but looked like she wanted to speak, she held her tongue, Visenya looked over to Jae, who was looking down into the water. She spoke, “so are you going to tell us what actually happened?” Jae remained looking down. He sighed deeply, then straightened up.

 

He spoke quietly, heavily. “do you trust me?” Tyene responded without question, instantly. “of course lover.” Jae nodded at her, he then looked to Visenya expectantly. Visenya took a deep breath, “of course Jae,” she spoke meaningfully.

 

Jae sighed, “I want to be more open with you Visenya, which is why I am telling you this,” Jae turned then lifted his shirt slightly, showing off a brand that was burnt into his hip. “Oh Balerion,” Visenya cursed.

 

Visenya looked over at Tyene, her eyes were serious, Jae looked across, and Tyene’s eyes met his, they shared an intimate look of deeper meaning. Visenya could not help her curiosity, “you were a slave?” she asked softly, looking at Jae.

 

She dreaded his response, the life of a slave was something you did not even wish upon your worst enemy, the fate of a slave was a life of pain and torture, of serving forever. Jae shot her a pained look, turning away from her, he lifted his tunic off.

 

His back was covered with scars that crossed across his back. Some were larger and thicker, welts from a cane, while others were thin and longer, slices from a whip. His lower back had a couple of red welts that looked fresh. Visenya could not help herself, she gulped nervously, but reached out and slid a hand over the scars, then the scratches.

 

Visenya ran her hands softly over her brother’s skin, “how did you get all of these?” she found herself muttering quietly, love and concern shining in her voice. Jae spoke quietly, nervously, Visenya noticed that Tyene had reached out a taking a hold of his hand. “Different men who treated slaves worse than dirt.” He slid his tunic back on, and turned to face Visenya, he took her hand, he kissed along her knuckles, “I do not want you to look at me differently.” He said, insecurity lacing his tone.

 

Visenya immediately wrapped her arms around Jae’s torso, her arms wrapping around his lower back, she tucked her head under his chin, and began rubbing her hands up and down. She felt Jae’s hands wrap around her neck, and they settled into the embrace easily. Visenya spoke into Jae’s neck, “I love you brother, nothing will ever make me not love you with my whole heart.” Visenya felt Jae smiled into her hair, the tension in his body released and he pressed a kiss into her hair.

 

Visenya was still slightly concerned for him, “those fresh scratches along your back were from the kidnapping?” she asked, Jae pulled away to look at her confused, “scratches?” both of them turned to Tyene when they heard her snort loudly, “I think that may have been me,” Visenya was confused, but she felt Jae’s chest shaking from his chuckles, he turned to look at her and saw her confusion and stopped laughing immediately. Visenya did not appreciate that, “what?” she said accusation lacing her tone. “Nothing,” Jae said amusement in his.

 

Visenya heard Tyene’s quiet laughter, and she pulled away from Jaehaerys to glare at them both, Tyene spoke through her laughter, “I was holding onto him as he fucked me Visenya.” Visenya blanched at Tyene’s words, but she was in a room with two people who she was attracted to, she not going to embarrass herself by acting inexperienced. She looked at Tyene saucily, “if you scratch mine, I’ll scratch yours?”

 

Jae shook his head, smiling at her, while Tyene shot her a surprised yet intrigued look. Visenya let the attraction she had for both of them show, and Tyene teased, “next time, I will invite you.” Jae looked at Tyene confused, “no, you won’t.”

 

Visenya watched Tyene pout, she then spoke daringly, “do not act as if I have not caught you staring at her ass.” Tyene raised her eyebrows in Jae’s direction. Jae looked at her ass? Jae looked between the both of them, he was embarrassed and floundering under their glares, “well, do not act as if I did not see the two of you eye fucking on the couch downstairs!”

 

Tyene chuckled, but shrugged shamelessly, Visenya felt her cheeks heating up when her brother gazed upon her, he then looked to Tyene, who shrugged, shameless in her flirting. Jae sighed loudly, “can we get back on topic?”

 

Visenya laughed lightly, Jae looked so haughty it was funny, Tyene apparently agreed as she giggled. Jae rolled his eyes at the both of them fondly before he continued, “I was a slave after I was found on an island off of the coast of Tyrosh. A slaver found me, and sold me.”

 

Visenya gulped, Jae had suffered through this alone, right after losing Daenerys. He was much more tortured then what Visenya knew or expected, he seemed to just be holding it all together well. Visenya knew that if she was sold into slavery, it was unlikely she would ever make it out, or even be remotely functional afterwards, Jae has settled back into the family, taken on a new relationship, and helped to bring peace back to their lives, all the while suffering himself.

 

“Visenya.” Jae spoke softly, getting her attention as he had noticed her eyes turn glassy, “I am telling you this because I love and trust you,” he paused, to reach a hand out towards her, she took his hand and interlaced their fingers. “And I do not want to let my past experiences create a divide between me and my baby sisters.”

 

Visenya smiled sadly, she felt for Jae, she really did, but this was something that she could not relate to. There was nothing in her past that had her embarrassed or ashamed, while Jae was obviously struggling with his.

 

Visenya loved her brother with her whole being, she would support him through this as a sister would, but now looking at him, their eyes seeking each other’s, knowing that the prospect of marriage was a possibility, instead of the warm love she felt whenever her and her brother made a connection, now she felt the white hot heat of a searing lust flow through her veins.

 

It happened almost as soon as Jae got back from his time away, it was hard not to lust over him, he was _so_ handsome, and the way he cared and loved her, even as he dealt with all of his own internal problems had Visenya loving and appreciating him even more. Instead of the regular sibling love, she felt the love of a sexual partner.

 

Jae must have noticed the lust in her eyes, as his turned slightly confused, then once realizing the emotions she was feeling, his turned to surprise, followed by an abrupt arousal. The two of them held each other’s eyes, the love between them blossoming silently, Jae removed his hand from hers, and slid his palm along the side of her neck, up to her cheek, he cupped it softly, before giving her a smile of worship and adoration. Visenya brought her own hand up, to slide around Jae’s wrist, the look they shared was intimate and deep, a sexual desire shining in both of their eyes, whether Jae knew it or not, Visenya recognized it for what it was, and was entirely pleased.

 

Visenya was so caught up in the moment that she forgot that Tyene was in the room, she coughed rather loudly, so both her and Jae were forced to turn and look at her. She held a smile of understanding, “shall I leave you two alone?” she asked teasingly, Jae smiled at her, but moved away from Visenya, she felt the lack of heat immediately.

 

Jae looked to the window, “I should leave the two of you and go meet Myrcella for dinner,” he replied, leaving his statement as an open ended question, Tyene immediately turned towards Visenya, she had an eyebrow lifted in question.

 

Visenya was uncertain, so she asked, “you wish to be alone with Myrcella?” to Jae. Jae nodded, “she is probably fuming right now.” Visenya chuckled easily, then replied, “she gets much more jealous than I do.”

 

Jae shook his head fondly, “you two should have dinner.” He pointed between the two of them, Visenya was unsure if he was encouraging the small connection they made earlier, or just trying to have his sister and concubine get along.

 

Tyene was obligated to agree with Jae, he did not make it an order, but she knew it for what it was, so she nodded firmly in his direction, then gave Visenya a kind smile. Visenya was fine with eating with Tyene, she would enjoy her company. Visenya returned Tyene’s smile, “I’d like that brother.”

Jae’s smile was bright, “good,” he went over and placed a kiss to Tyene’s hair, then did the same to Visenya, speaking to her, “I give you permission to order her around as you see fit.” He said, with an over exaggerated wink. Visenya laughed, while Tyene shook her head fondly. He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back, “Tyene, just don’t use your fingers to take her maidenhead alright?”

 

Visenya’s jaw dropped, and Tyene started laughing uncontrollably, she could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, and looked to Jae who only looked smug. Visenya took her empty glass and tossed it at her brother, “asshole!” she called out, only for him to continue laughing as he walked out the doors.

 

*

Myrcella

 

**422 New Valyria**

Myrcella was in her chambers, she was trying to stay calm, but the anger at seeing Jae take Visenya and only Visenya away from the family had her struggling to keep her anger in check. Why was she not included?

 

She had sat and spent some time with her parents before departing, she was currently sitting at her mirror, brushing her hair out for the dinner they were going to have together as siblings. That was the one positive, at least they were going to be hanging out again later.

 

Myrcella knew that Jae was not cruel or vindictive, and so far since he had come home, he had always done things with a purpose, for a specific reason. If she was left out of a conversation, it was more than likely for her own benefit.

 

At least, she hoped.

 

Myrcella sighed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had acquired the best of both of her bloodlines, her Mother’s long blonde hair and her Father’s beautiful violet eyes, she knew she was desirable, she just hoped she desirable enough for her beloved brother.

 

The discussion of marriage between her, Jae and Visenya needed to happen sooner rather than later, Arianne’s point at lunch the other day was certainly something to think about. Myrcella loved Visenya more than anyone else in the world, if it was possible to fully be in a partnership with her and Jae, then she knew she would be happy for the rest of her life.

 

Myrcella was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door, she quickly called out, “Come in!” continuing to brush her hair. She turned back to her mirror, she assumed it was just one of the servants coming to drop off food or to clean up, but when a set of arms wrapped around her neck in a hug, and whiskery cheeks placed a kiss to her temple, she dropped her brush.

 

Her eyes met Jae’s in her mirror, he smiled at her sweetly, “ready for dinner?” he asked teasingly, he was meeting the elephant in the room right away.

 

Myrcella pouted at him, “so now I’m allowed to spend time with you?” she knew she was being unfair, but she needed to get some assurance from Jae. He groaned, “Myrcellaaaaa,” he called whined.

 

She laughed at his childishness, but held her glare. “Come,” he said, sliding his hands underneath her arms, he lifted her from her chair, and took her arm in his, leading her out of the room. “I only wanted to have time to spend alone with each of you.” He squeezed her arm, “you and Visenya are two different people, with two different personalities, I should not treat you the exact same.”

 

Myrcella sighed, she was right, Jae was not being malicious, he was just being fair. What he said was also wise, not a lot of people realized that treating the twins the same was slightly offensive. They were not the exact same person, despite how similar they looked in appearance.

 

Instead of making their way directly to the gardens, Jae lead her into the kitchens. Sitting on the large table in the middle of the room, was their basket for dining outside. The Kitchen was busy, with a few slaves going back and forth, focused on their work, so without interrupting Jae, picked up the basket, and they made their way to the back.

 

Myrcella was slightly confused, as they easily could have just had a slave bring it out for them, but she did not mind, this just meant they would have their food quicker.

 

They made it outside, it wasn’t quite dusk yet, the sun not cresting over the landscape, so it was plenty bright enough for the both of them to see clearly. Jae let go of her arm, and placed the basket on the table, he then pulled out her chair for her, gesturing for her to take a seat. Myrcella smiled at him, taking his hand to help her sit in her dress. Instead of letting go of her hand like she expected, he placed a sweet kiss on the back.

 

Myrcella could feel herself blushing slightly, but tried to ignore it, Jae took a seat, and then started taking out the food from the basket. He set out two plates, then started pulling out the different foods the servants had made for them. Clearly, they thought the dinner was going to be for more than two people as the portions were humongous, but Jae did seem to care.

 

He carefully, made two plates, and it warmed Myrcella’s heart to see that he remembered what foods she liked and disliked, after sorting out the food, Jae took his own seat, pouring two goblets on wine, he began to eat.

 

Myrcella proceeded to begin eating as well, taking gentle bites of boar that had been in the basket. “So,” Jae started, “how long have you and Visenya been intimate?”

 

Myrcella must have looked like a deer who noticed the hunter. She abruptly swallowed, “What makes you say that?” she tried to make her voice remain even but she knew she failed when Jae smirked at her. Now, she was nervous, was he mad? Did he think them vile?

 

“Relax, baby sister.” Jae stretched a hand out across the table, he left his palm facing upwards, his intentions clear. Myrcella slide her hand into his, “I am not angry, I think it is good that the two of you share a love so strong.” Myrcella could not help her blush, she looked down at their intertwined hands, embarrassed to meet Jae’s eyes. She spoke lowly, “how did you find out?”

 

Jae smiled, “I was not sure, until you admitted it to me, just now.” Myrcella felt like an idiot, she had been fooled by her brother, into admitting a secret that should be kept.  “Visenya is going to kill me,” she muttered under her breath, but Jae heard her, and chuckled deeply.

 

“Truthfully, you are both very good at hiding it, people probably think that the two of you are just affectionate because you are twins.” Jae winked, “but most people do not know both of you like I do.” Myrcella only shook her head, she genuinely could not believe that Jae had figured it out first, and so quickly. He was quite observant, that was certain.

 

Myrcella’s food was left untouched as her appetite vanished, her nerves rolling her stomach. “you are not going to tell anyone?” Jae looked at her offended, “you think I would do that to you sister?” Myrcella shook her head vehemently, she trusted Jae, especially with something like this, something that could be damaging to the family reputation. Two twins loving each other was taboo, but two women? Made it even more taboo.

 

Jae gave her an assuring smile, “honestly, Myrcella, I am happy for you.” He pulled his hand away from hers to take a gulp of wine, “you found solace in Visenya when the two of you were going through a tough period of your lives.” His voice and eyes turned earnest, “When Daenerys and I were lost to you, you suffered greatly, it gives me peace knowing you found true love with each other.”

 

Myrcella felt like she was about to cry. She had not expecting for Jae to be entirely accepting of them, part of the reason she feared talking to him about marriage was because she was uncertain of his views on incest. Knowing he was accepting and overall fine with the idea of close blooded relations soothed Myrcella’s soul.

 

Myrcella flashed Jae a blinding smile, letting her beauty entice Jae. “Thank you brother,” she spoke softly, “it eases my mind that you are accepting of Visenya and I.” Jae returned her smile with his own, Myrcella had not noticed but he had finished his plate, and was simply sitting across from her with his wine in hand. It seemed he had no trouble eating, and was not at all affected by this strange conversation.

 

Myrcella felt comfortable now, knowing that Jae loved her, and that he was also comfortable sitting across from her, she built up the nerve to speak on marriage. “brother, Father and I have spoken about marriage.”

Jae leaned forward, surprised by her topic change, “do you need me to speak to him? I will for you, if you need me to.” Myrcella smiled at his protectiveness, but she quickly assuaged him, “No, no, no nothing like that Jae.” Myrcella took a drink of her wine, she needed the liquid courage to help her with this, she nervously met his eyes, they were pools of understanding and care, and she steeled herself, “we spoke about marriage between, me and you, and you and Visenya.”

 

Jae’s eyes widened in shock, he leaned back into his chair again. Myrcella took a few moments to just look at him, making sure he was not uncomfortable or anxious. The topic did not seem to put him off as he looked fine, just pensive.

 

“Now that you know, and accept mine and Visenya’s relationship,” she paused, looking directly at her brother, Jae’s eyes were clear and bright, it made Myrcella slightly apprehensive, but she continued, “the girls and I talked about the possibility of you marrying both of us.” Myrcella kept her eyes on him, waiting for some type of reaction from him.

 

Jae remained completely still, not even a muscle in his face moved, Myrcella could tell that his mind was racing, but the lack of response had her stressed. Myrcella felt her hands getting clammy, and her stomach started doing front flips, Jae was leaving her in a state, and he did not even seem to recognize it.

 

Myrcella had just admitted something very secretive and dear to her, something that meant a lot to her, and took a lot for her to say, but Jae was entirely emotionless.

 

He tilted his head to the side in question, “Father agreed to this?” he said evenly, Myrcella shook her head, “he only agreed for us to come to a decision on who you should marry.” Jae nodded, but remained silent, he looked pensive once more, and Myrcella felt she should nervously try to appeal to him.

 

“Arianne actually suggested it, her, Tyene, Visenya and I agreed that after Aegon proved infertile that it would be important for you to have plenty of heirs.” She spoke quietly, her nerves frayed, “With the parentage of Daemon being uncertain, you are the only male heir to House Targaryen able to have children.”

 

Jae remained still, “Myrcella,” he spoke calmly, she met him with hopeful eyes. “you cannot expect me to make a decision right now.” Myrcella nodded, but on the inside she was suffering, waiting for Jae’s reply would be torture. He continued in the same tone, “what you say is true, and I agree with everything you have said.” He set his elbows on the table, Myrcella gulped as it looks like he was going to reject the idea. “but I need to think this through.”

 

Myrcella felt like her heart was going to be ripped from her chest, but she nodded meekly. “I understand Jaehaerys.” Jae shot her a funny look, and he quickly stood and rounded the table, dropping down to his knees in front of her chair, he took her torso in his hands, bringing her into a warm hug. “this is not a rejection, Cella.” He smiled into her hair, “it would be an honour to take you as a wife.” Myrcella sobbed into his neck, Jae ran a hand up and down her back comfortably, “I do not know that I am ready for marriage, I still have a lot of problems to figure out for myself.” He pressed a kiss to her hair, “truthfully, it is _so_ tempting to say yes,” through her sobs, Myrcella let out a watery laugh, “but I cannot just commit to it as of yet.” This time he pressed a kiss to her temple, his thumbs ran under her cheeks to collect her tears. “in the meantime, you can try and convince Father it is a good idea.”

 

Myrcella pulled away from Jae to shoot him a look of fear, he laughed loudly seeing it, before bringing her back into a hug, both of them laughing into each other’s shoulders. “I am serious baby sister,” Jae began, “Father will need time to weigh over the decision like me.”

 

Myrcella nodded, she giggled, “I am sure Visenya will be happy,” Myrcella felt Jae’s smile into her hair, “Oh I know, our sister is currently enjoying some time with Tyene.” Myrcella pulled away from Jae stunned, Jae looked contrite, with a slight laugh behind his demeanor. “that was partially the reason I figured it out between you two.” Myrcella raised an eyebrow, “Visenya was attracted to Tyene, which meant she was attracted to women.”

 

Myrcella sighed, her twin really was a lustful siren at times. Myrcella did not feel any type of way about Jae’s words, despite Myrcella and Visenya being together. Tyene was a gift to be used for pleasure, if Visenya wanted to be pleasured, Tyene was a fine prospect.

 

Myrcella turned teasing, rubbing an arm along her brother’s forearm, “I bet you wished you were there instead of here,” she said lustily. Myrcella did not know what came over her, and neither did Jae, as he was happily surprised, “Myrcella!” he called out in between laughs. “you are shameless,” he leaned in to whisper, “but you are not wrong.”

 

Myrcella busted out in laughter, smacking Jae on the shoulder, the two of them laughing together. The sound of their combined laughter shook Myrcella’s core. She was happy with Jae, and it felt so real, so good, so intimate.

 

When they both stopped laughing, they simply stared at one another, their violet eyes meeting one another. They still had their arms wrapped around one another, love shining in their views. Before Myrcella could stop herself, she leaned forward and gave Jae a peck on the lips. Pulling away, to resume their stare, Jae did not seem upset, so she did it again. This time, Jae kept her close, running a hand into her hair so they could kiss firmly.

 

The kiss continued for a few moments, Myrcella felt as if her blood was boiled, her whole body was on fire, and she felt so happy, so comforted. Pulling away reluctantly, their eyes met again, the same colour violet felt like Myrcella was looking into a mirror, she smiled meekly, looking down at her hands, slightly embarrassed by her forwardness.

 

Jae brought her back into a hug, “do not get embarrassed on me now baby sister.” Instead of pulling away from her, like she expected, Jae stood, bringing her with him. Standing beside him, Myrcella realized just how much taller Jae was compared to her, and it doubled when he picked her up from beneath her knees. One hand holding her back, the other underneath her legs. She yelped in surprise, and Jae leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

 

Jae walked back to the manse and Myrcella settled into Jae’s chest, she wrapped her left arm around his neck, and brought her right one up to his cheek. Directing his face so they made eye contact, she spoke meaningfully, “Thank you brother.”

 

Jae smiled, in that smile, Myrcella could see that he understood all of the deeper meaning behind her words,  and that, gave her peace.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> PLEASE READ: I made a mistake last chapter, I got the two Maesters confused. Last chapter I had Pycelle as a slaver, I meant Qyburn. Apologies for any confusion. 
> 
> This chapter was fun to write, we have an introduction to a new character as well as something i sort of wondered if it would work, but turns out that it made a lot of sense within the story. 
> 
> Also remember Daenyra is the eldest daughter in the royal family, and her husband Jacaeron's family occupies Summerhall. 
> 
> Anything other than that should be clear. Chapter is just under 16k words. 
> 
> More Life, 
> 
> ps. you may or may not notice that I have added a new tag. It plays a pretty prominent role in this chapter, and imo some of the best writing i've done.

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae was dressing himself, it was early in the morning, and he had things he needed to do today. Tyene was still lying in their bed asleep, it had been nearly a week since Jae had his dinner with Myrcella and conversation with Visenya. He was surprised to learn that Tyene and Visenya merely bonded together after he left, Tyene told him that they shared a few kisses, but that was it, and she was hoping it would continue. Jae was happy about that, honestly, Tyene needed a support system other than him and Arianne, and Visenya needed someone outside of the family to rely upon. Their relationship made sense.

 

As for Myrcella, after they kissed their physical intimacy remained the same, she gave him the space he needed to make a decision about the marriage prospect she put forth, and Jae _really_ wanted to commit to it. There was something about having his twin baby sisters as his wives that really appealed to him. He did not know if it was possessive, or him being protective, or just feeling the Targaryen blood of being attracted to his siblings, but he still hesitated.

 

Jae was going to be doing dangerous work, he had already gotten Aegon involved, where Aegon was ambushed along with him, if it went public that Jae really was the man who had stolen the folders, and he had Myrcella and Visenya on his arms, then the slavers would target them as well.

 

For this reason, Jae was on his way to a clothing shop. He was going to get a black hood made, for a disguise. Jae was not entirely sure why he told the City Watchmen why it was a man with a black hood who had killed those men, it was not something he planned, it was instinctual, like his mind was telling him the solution to his problems before he even had them.

 

Jae smiled to himself, that was some bullshit and he knew it, he just got lucky. Truthfully, he was only getting the hood made because he liked the idea of wearing one, it seemed cool to have a hood over your head, sneaking around the city.

 

He finished strapping on his sword belt and shoulder holster. He made his way to the side of the bed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Tyene’s temple, he watched her shift under the covers, but settle once more, smiling softly at his lover, he turned and headed out the door.

 

Jae quickly realized that Aegon had already gone to the bank, his door was open, and checking inside his chambers, Arianne was sitting at her mirror. Not wanting to disturb her, he made his way past, heading to the front entryway of the manse, before he was immediately intercepted, his Father striding out of the living room, calling out for him. “Jaehaerys!”

 

Father was followed by a large and ugly man. The man was huge, likely had a couple inches on Jae himself, he had what looked like burn scars across his face, his hair was thin and matted, and he had a large sword strapped to his hip. Jae shot Father a confused look and Father returned it with a firm one.

 

“As promised, you are no longer confined to the manse,” Father began, and just the beginning sentence had Jae knowing what was coming next. So before Father could finish, Jae interjected, “No.”

 

Father shot him a dry look, but Jae continued, “look I am sure that,” Jae looked at the man questioningly, and he provided his name in a gruff voice, “Sandor.” Jae nodded, “right, Sandor is a great sworn sword, but I do not need a…. babysitter.”

 

Rhaegar’s expression turned to annoyance, “Jaehaerys, I cannot send Red Capes with you everywhere anymore because we need extra protection at the manse.” His Father gestured to Sandor, “Sandor was highly recommended by Tywin, he will protect you, and follow your orders.”

 

Jae shot Father a surprised look, “He follows my orders? Not yours or Tywin’s?” Father nodded, and Jae shrugged, looking as if he reluctantly accepted. Jae knew that this appointment was more for the illusion of power, after the rumours of Jae and Aegon’s ambush, it made the Targaryens vulnerable, this nullified that. “as you wish Father.” Jae gestured for Sandor to follow him, and headed out the doors to the manse. As he headed out, Father called out to him, “Remember! We have the party at the Keep tonight!” Jae waved his hand in understanding, and strode out the gates of the Targaryen Manse, Sandor along with him.

 

A man sent by Tywin to be Jae’s sworn sword? A week after Baelish sent men to kill Jae, and through the folders, Jae now knew that Tywin and Baelish are colleagues in the slave trade, this new appointment did not mean good things for Jae.

 

The pair of them walked out of the manse, Jae turned to Sandor, gesturing for the man to walk beside him. “Where are you from?” Jae asked, Sandor looked over at him confused, but answered the question anyway. “Westerlands.” Jae nodded, that’s why he was loyal to Tywin. “What house?” Jae found himself asking, he had a couple guesses, just wanted to be sure.

 

“Clegane” he replied, Jae barely knew of them, nor did he care. He just needed to know whether or not the man was going to tattle on him to Tywin. “so you gonna report back to Tywin everything that I do?”

 

The big man shrugged, he genuinely looked like he did not care about anything in life. “I report to you now, if you tell me to keep my mouth shut, then I will.” Jae nodded, then stuck his hand out, offering Sandor a hand shake. Sandor took it, his big paw, sliding into Jae’s. “and if Tywin makes you tell him?”

 

Sandor looked at Jae, “no one makes me do anything.” He said fiercely, Jae nodded again, “except for me now?” Sandor barked out a laugh, “Yeah, I guess.” He replied.

 

The pair of them made it to the shops, Jae needed to get a black hood made for his disguise, and went into the nearest clothing store. He ordered Sandor to stay outside, and went to the vendor. Jae had already drawn out the shape of cloak and hood combo that he wanted. Handing the paper to the young lady, she confirmed that she’d be able to have it made, and Jae paid her the initial fee.

 

Exiting the store, Sandor was standing guard at the front, and he quickly fell into step when Jae strode past him. “Come, I need to train.” Sandor grunted his acknowledgement, and Jae made his way through the city.

 

The one positive about getting poisoned was that the talk that Tywin wished to have with him about the bank got pushed back. Jae did not want to breathe that fucking guys air any longer than he had to, so he was grateful when Father let him off, at least for a few days.

 

Heading through New Valyria, Jae made his way to the Red Keep. The Red Keep always had men training, it had good training yards, and good competition for a spar. Originally, Jae was just going to try and to do some training with whoever was available, but now, with Sandor trailing him, Jae needed to test his new guard, see his abilities as a fighter.

 

Making their way through the gates, Jae made his way around the keep, taking the pathways to the backside of the large piece of land, where the training yards were spread out. It was a bundle of activity, men fighting, while women sat by in the nearby stands watching. Jae recognized most of them to be the Valyrian court, most of the men and women having the white hair and violet eyes.

 

Jae quickly made his way to a slave girl, he took out his coin pouch, and spoke, “Hello,” the girl curtseyed immediately, bowing her head in slave fashion. Jae gritted his teeth, “Look at me,” the girl met his eyes, her eyes were blue, her brown hair framed her face, Jae tossed her a silver dragon. Her eyes widened in surprise, “Can you find Ashara Dayne and tell her that Jon Snow is in the training yards?” The girl nodded quickly, curtseying once more, she hustled away in the direction of the keep.

 

Jae shook his head, smirking at his little joke for Ashara, then continued on to the nearest empty yard. Taking off his weapons, he picked up two training swords, tossing one to Sandor, Sandor caught it but looked at it in disgust. He gruffed out, “training swords? I have not used one of these since I was eight name days.”

 

Jae shrugged, “can’t have you looking all ugly going to the party tonight.” Jae smirked when Sandor shot him an annoyed look, “Get it? cause you’re already horrendous to look at.” Sandor readied himself with his sword, “Yes, I get it, now are we going to fight? Or are you going to continue to be a cunt?”

 

Jae raised his eyebrows at Sandor, first day on the job and he had already called Jae a cunt. Jae liked him.

 

Jae readied himself as well, he got into his stance, and waited patiently for Sandor to swing. Jae was testing him, he wanted to anger him earlier, so that he would not take it easy on him, but also to see the man’s true capabilities, the big brute was not going to hold back if Jae got on his nerves.

 

They clashed heavily, they were both rather large men, and both had strong sword swings, but Jae was just staying on the defensive, allowing for Sandor to take the fight to him. He wanted to see how fast Sandor really was. His large frame made for him to be a powerful opponent, but most times, men who are big, are far slower of fighters. This was not the case with Sandor. He was fast, and ruthless in his strikes, he knew how to read footwork, and was rather good at feigning strikes as well as being accurate when he swung. He was good, and Jae was impressed.

 

Yet, Jae was still better.

 

Jae had been trained by some of the most gifted warriors in the known world, the bearded priests of Norvos, as well as others, he had to fight for his life on multiple occasions, this was just a friendly spar, so he was holding back on the ceiling of his skills, but he was still impressed.

 

They continued to fight, and Jae was starting to feel a bit of sweat, he could tell Sandor was exerting himself, and the big man was getting frustrated, Jae could tell by his expression, and the looseness of his last few strikes.

 

Jae heard footsteps to his right, and he heard Ashara angrily call out his name, her anger had him slightly amused, but there was a bit of desperation in her tone as well, so on Sandor’s next lunge, Jae pirouetted around his slash, striking Sandor’s knee with his foot, while he used his sword to disarm the big man.

 

Sandor went down heavily, grunting, and Jae strode over to where Ashara and Missandei were standing.

 

Jae flashed Ashara a charming smile, then directed a gentle one to Missandei, who smiled back. Looking over to Ashara, her face was pinched in annoyance and anger. She reached across and punched him in the shoulder, “you nearly fucking died because of those folders,” she angrily whispered, Jae interrupted her instantly. “Not here.”

 

Ashara paused her thoughts, looking around to see some of the Valyrians looking over to them curiously. She sighed sadly, “more rumours about a Northern lover.” Jae chuckled at her exasperation, “I will happily provide that for you.” She rolled her eyes fondly, shooting him an annoyed glare, Jae continued, “you do look beautiful today, my lady.”

 

Jae was surprised when he saw Ashara blush slightly, and it felt good, knowing he was bringing a small bit of happiness to his friend. She really did look lovely today as well, she had on a light blue dress that accented her collarbones and hips. Her light violet eyes shined in the sunshine, and her full lips looked darker than usual, she was so lovely.

 

Jae turned to look at Sandor, who was slowly making his way over to the three of them, “you ok?” Jae asked, Sandor blinked slowly at him, he held a slight disbelief in his eyes. Had a charge of his never asked about his well-being before? Sandor gave a short nod.

 

Ashara shot Sandor a strange look, and Missandei looked outright afraid of the man. Jae gestured him forward, “Ashara, Missandei, this is my new sworn sword. Sandor Clegane, Sandor, meet Ashara Dayne, and Missandei of Naath.” Jae smiled at Missandei’s blush. Sandor spoke in his regular gruff tone, “My ladies,” with a respectful nod.

 

Jae put the training swords down, and strapped on his weapons, handing Sandor his own sword belt. He turned to look at Ashara, “we can speak in the gardens.” He said quietly, she nodded, and he took her arm, leading them further away from the crowd, and deeper in the Red Keep gardens.

 

In his mind, Jae called out for Ezraelex, seeking out his dragon, he knew he would need completely privacy for this situation, and no one dared to come near him when his dragon was around.

 

His thoughts on privacy, had him distrustful of Sandor, would the man really stay true to his word? Uncertain about the man’s loyalty, Jae turned and stopped before the gardens entrance. “Stay here,” he said to Sandor. Sandor paused, but then voiced his concerns, “you’re Father asked me to protect you, I cannot protect you, If I cannot see you.”

 

Jae shrugged, he felt Ezraelex flying over to meet him, “She will be just fine.” He said pointing up to the sky, Ez floated down towards them, making the group look up at her shining scales. Ez landed behind them in the gardens, and Jae gave Sandor a pointed look, who simply acquiesced, standing outside of the gate.

 

Jae took Ashara’s hand, when he went to take Missandei’s she stepped away from him. Jae did not notice, but she was scared, Ezraelex frightened her, and her body language showed it. “Hey, it is alright, you do not need to come in.” he whispered gently, Missandei met his eyes, and nervously nodded. Jae felt for the girl, “Sandor, take her back to her rooms.” He ordered. Sandor looked at him confused, but Jae only stared back firmly. Sandor nodded in defeat, and the pair of them walked to the direction of the keep.

 

Striding into the gardens, Ashara’s hand in his, Jae could hear Ez’s loud, happy, whistling, her emotions pushed into his head, excitement and love flowing through their connection. Jae released Ashara to greet his dragon, and as he scratched and rubbed along the scales, Ashara talked.

 

“Why did I find out from Red Keep gossip that you were ambushed?” she started, anger laced her tone, which was reasonable, she felt that Jae should have come to her directly. “After we made it to the manse Father locked us in, did not let us leave without a guard.” Jae gestured to where Sandor and Missandei had walked off, “today was the first day I was allowed to leave.”

 

Ashara looked annoyed but nodded, “how dangerous are those papers Jae?” she asked timidly, Jae was not sure to be honest, but they had to be, why would someone try to kill him and Aeg if they weren’t hiding some type of secret? “I don’t know, but they are certainly valuable,” Jae pondered on that statement for a moment, “we’re missing something about the folders.” He spoke quietly, mostly to himself, but Ashara heard, and agreed.

 

“There would be no reason to target you unless they were hiding something big.” Ashara spoke, she too, seemed to try and understand the reasoning behind the attack. She continued, “how did they know it was you?” she asked, Jae smirked at her, “they figured the only Northerner in New Valyria would disguise himself as Jon Snow.” Ashara shook her head in exasperation, “the name was clever at the time, but now it makes you vulnerable.”

 

Jae nodded, Ezraelex butted her head into Jae’s torso to get his attention, Jae looked down at his dragon who was looking at Ashara intently. He turned to her, seeing the curiosity in her eyes, he gestured her forward. “Come,” he smiled warmly, “she will not hurt you.” Ashara looked slightly apprehensive but took his outstretched hand, her hand underneath his, Jae slid her palm along Ez’s scales, the pleased whistle coming from Ez.

 

Ashara looked to be in awe, her face was shining with a childlike wonder. “first time?” Jae asked, she was distracted by Ez’s brilliance, so she just nodded. It made for a pleasing scene, Jae was certain that Ez noticed his affection for Ashara, as well as her Dornish blood. She had been acquainted to it already with Tyene, and when she was younger Aeg and Rhaenys.

 

Ashara looked like she could stand and scratch at the scales forever, her immediate affection for his dragon pulled at his heart strings, he found himself staring at her profile, her beauty really was legendary, and on top of it, she is the only person who knows and supports his mission. It was a weird situation, Jae had not even known who Ashara was before he was shipwrecked, and now he trusts her. Jae has been trusting his instincts for years now when it came to people, and he always had a good feeling when it came to her.

 

Ashara paused her scratching, looking over to Jae curiously, “how did you manage to get away from the kidnappers?” she asked. Jae swallowed nervously, but Ashara has been trust worthy and helpful so far, “I killed them.” He said anxiously.

 

Ashara’s eyes widened in surprise, but her eyes remained non-judgmental, he thanked Balerion for her kindness. “and you are the only one who knows it was you?” she followed up with, and just from that one question, Jae knew Ashara was someone he could trust and rely upon. “Yes, I told the City Watch that someone random man in a hood saved us.”

 

Ashara nodded, she stepped away from Ez, to pace in front of Jae. Jae and Ez both looked at her curiously, waiting for what she clearly needed to say. She paced back and forth a few more times, it felt weird, just watching her walk, so Jae looked towards Ez, Ez looked at him at the same time, both man and Dragon made eye contact, and the dragon snorted, through his mind Jae felt Ez’s annoyance. The dragon then pushed an image into Jae’s brain, it was him, a black hood hiding his face, his staff in one hand, sword in the other, both bloody.

 

Jae felt the image, and look to Ez, her eyes displayed the intelligence he knew she possessed.

 

Ashara then stopped her pacing and said, “How are we going to disguise you?” she paused to run a hand through her hair, “if you are going to try and destroy an entire operation within New Valyria, you cannot….” she paused unsure on how to proceed, “be you.”

 

Jae looked at her, then Ez. Leave it to his dragon to see the situation before he would, and on top of it all, he has already got the hood being made. He smiled bright. “I’ll be fine; I’ve got an idea I need to test before I proceed.” Ashara nodded, she seemed a little suspicious that he was so relaxed all of a sudden, but he had just figured it out, the hood would be his disguise, and the City Watchmen would be looking for a ghost.

 

Jae ordered Ez to fly, and she took off powerfully, brushing back Jae and Ashara’s hair with her wings. Jae took Ashara’s arm, and made his way to the exit. “By the way, are you going to be at the feast later?” Ashara pinched his wrist playfully, “of course, I organized most of it.” Jae smiled at her slyly, “good, we will dance, and drink, and _enjoy ourselves._ ” he finished dramatically, Ashara gave his wrist another firm pinch, but her eyes were amused.

 

Jae smiled at her, they exited the gate and Sandor was stationed at the entryway. “Missandei alright?” Jae asked, Sandor nodded, and then fell into step behind them. The three of them made their way back through the training yards, and as they reached the crowds again, Jae saw Daenyra, standing with some of her hand maidens, watching.

 

Jae looked to who she was watching, and her husband was sparring with a man from the Crownlands. Daenyra saw Jae and Ashara approaching, and took a step towards them. Jae and Sandor bowed, while Ashara curtseyed. “Jae, Ashara,” Daenyra greeted, smiling at them both. “I did not expect to see the two of you together.”

 

Jae laughed through his nose, “have you not heard the rumours of Ashara’s Northern lover?” Jae watched as Daenyra blanched, her jaw slightly dropping, while Ashara shot him a dirty look. “Princess, he is jesting, we are friends.” She quickly assuaged, Jae chuckled at the desperation in her tone, she looked like she wished to hit him but refrained as they were in the presence of royalty.

 

Daenyra shot the two of them a suspicious look but let it go. “I heard about the attack Jae, I am glad that you are alright.” Jae smiled at her gratefully, “Thank you, we got fairly lucky.” Daenyra stepped forward to grip Jae’s arm, “well, then I am grateful you were lucky.” They shared a sad smile, Jae took Daenyra’s hand a placed a kiss to her knuckles.

 

She took a step away from them, “I am sure I will be seeing you at the party later?” Daenyra asked Jae, she must have already known that Ashara would be attending. “Yes, Father mentioned it earlier.” Jae paused, he was actually uncertain of what the party was for. “What is the purpose of the party?”

 

Daenyra smiled at him, her expression was full of understanding. “it is Maekar’s nameday party.” Jae raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had forgotten what day it was. “you will save me a dance dear friend?” Daenyra said. Her tone was flat, but there was a specific steel to her tone, it was an order more than a request. Jae knew it would not be right to refuse, but he was rather uncertain about her ordering him to dance with her, Daenyra was manipulative, and he did not want to be involved in whatever she needed of him.

 

Jae shrugged, “I am not sure I will be in the mood for dancing if it is anything like the last party your Father threw.” Daenyra looked to take a slight offence, her handmaidens behind her shot Jae dirty looks while he felt Ashara’s arm within his tighten. “nevertheless,” Daenyra continued, almost growling her words, “a dance with a princess will lighten your mood.” Jae pinched his lips, but nodded.

As soon as they were in private he was going to ask her what she was planning, Daenyra was a childhood friend, not someone who he was going to be dishonest with.

 

It was poor timing really when Jacaeron, Daenyra’s husband came striding over, he could see she was distressed about something, and since he had no context within the situation he was immediately upset towards Jae, when in reality it was simply a small disagreement between friends.

 

“Stark,” he said, a smug arrogance coming off of Jacaeron. The way he said Stark made Jae want to punch him, but he obviously refrained. People in Valyria looked down upon Westerosi families and half Valyrians. Since Valyrians wed brother to sister, there was concentrated blood. Jae being half Stark was a laughing point for snooty Valyrians, yet Jae was a Stark, the most respected of all Westerosi families, while the Parlarys’ were very rich, but did nothing to earn their position, other than being loyal to the Solteres’. It was pathetic that he thought it was an insult really. Jae replied in an extremely bored, dry tone. “Parlarys.”

 

Daenyra shot Jae a look, as if to say ‘don’t start’ but Jacaeron elevated the small conflict by taking a threatening step towards Jae. Jace was not exactly a threat to Jae. He was at least six inches shorter, and had a long gangly figure, his attempt at intimidation was rather comical. Sandor did not even feel the need to step any closer to Jae, internally Jae was laughing.

 

Jace looked over to Ashara, “this Northern savage bothering you?” Northern savage? That was the best insult this fucking prick could come up with? Ashara was deftly confused, and Jae made a show of looking over Jace’s head, to accentuate the man’s lack of height, looking to Daenyra, Jae spoke “Princess, can you please control your husband?”

 

The small crowd that had gathered around snickered, including Daenyra’s handmaidens. The princess herself shot Jae a dirty look, before she reached forward to grab Jace’s hand. “husband,” she started, but Jace was embarrassed and inflamed now, “No, I am your husband and you listen to me.” He said harshly to her.

 

Jae felt Ashara’s hand tighten further, she was mad at the way the princess was treated, as was Jae, as was the rest of the people gathered. Discontent murmuring became loud around them, and Jace was becoming more and more enraged. Jae knew this was not a situation he wanted to be in, but the man had disrespected his Mother’s family, he had to retaliate.

 

Jace was looking at Jae in disdain, it seemed like he did not know what to do. He was physically outmatched by Jae, and there was little to nothing he could truly insult him with. Jace looked over Jae’s shoulder to Sandor, “not so brave are you Stark? Need a guard to wipe your ass for you now?”

 

Jae looked at the man like he was crazy, there was maybe nine or ten Solteres guards nearby, and then there were even a couple men in Parlarys colours standing off to the side. Jae did not even bother replying, he looked at Jace, shook his head in pity, and walked away from him. “I’ll see you later Princess,” he said softly as they walked passed, Daenyra giving him a quick nod.

 

They made it to the edge of the keep, and Ashara spoke quietly, “that was odd.” Jae stopped them, as he did not want to go inside if they were to have this conversation. “He has disliked me since I first met him, I do not know why,” he explained, Ashara nodded.

 

Jae took her hand in his placing kisses across her knuckles softly, “I am serious about the party later,” he said sweetly, “save me a dance?” Ashara blushed beautifully, “Of course Jaehaerys,” she cupped his cheek softly, before leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on it. She then turned, heading inside, hips swaying as she walked.

 

Jae looked over to Sandor, Sandor was looking at where Ashara had disappeared too, then he turned to look at Jae. He muttered, “fuckin’ lucky Valyrians” before stepping down the path, Jae chuckling as he followed.

 

*

Jae

 

_417 Norvos_

_Jae set into a routine in Norvos, he would wake up with Mellario, sometimes having to kiss or kneel to her before he was inevitably escorted by a couple of guards to the palace. Most days, Jae had guards that would leave him alone, other days, he had guards who felt a disdain for him._

_Almost immediately after being brought to the Priests, Jae was a favourite of the elders, he was always doted upon by them, they made him get the best training, the best food, the most rest. Truthfully, Jae still had no idea why, every time he asked why they all told him the same thing. “future”_

_Jae was entirely confused, why was he, a simple Valyrian boy, touted to some great fate, that these other warriors were not?_

_The unfairness of the situation was evident, and that played terribly for Jae. The temple was a massive group of warriors, all lived and protected Norvos, and within the large group of them, there was sections of the different types of people. All of them came from poverty, all of them were left to die by their parents or just society in general, but they all had opinions and biases._

_Seeing Jae, a Valyrian, being treated better by the priests was extremely irritating for a lot of them._

_They would brutalize him verbally, “Mother or Father Valyrian? Doesn’t’ matter cause no matter what your Mother’s a whore.” They would absolutely torture him in spars, where they would ‘accidentally’ strike him more often than they ever had before, and they would isolate Jae from the rest of them, leaving him alone in the temple after he sustained injuries, or was in need of some companionship. It became very damning for him._

_Jae hated the situation, he was a slave, being treated terribly by other warrior slaves. The only good part of his place in Norvos was that Mellario still treated him as a Targaryen. When he came home with especially bad hurts, she would try and help him as much as possible._

_The days were long, and nights short. Jae struggled. But he was Jaehaerys Targaryen, a son of a scion of New Valyria, and a descendent of the Kings of Winter, he was not going to break, and he was not going to give up._

_Despite all of his troubles, Jae pushed himself, he learned as much as he could, he developed his fighting skills and he grew. Before the shipwreck, Jae noticed that he was growing, his arms were filling out, and his muscles were growing into his body. Now, moons after training with top warriors in Essos, Jae felt himself getting stronger._

_Honestly, he had lost track of the days, he could easily have missed his nameday and been ten and five by now, he just knew that he was growing and maturing. Jae got better at fighting, ate better, trained with heavier weights, yet, he was still unable to fight for himself as the other warriors will still that much better than him, it infuriated him and motivated him at the same time. Despite his physical injuries._

_Jae knew he had to just keep fighting. The longer he fought, and the longer he held onto hope that he would one day make it home to his family, the better life would be in the present._

*

Jae

 

422 New Valyria

 

Jae and Sandor made their way back from the Red Keep, walking through the streets of New Valyria once again, stopping at the same clothing store as before, Jae picked his newly made hooded cloak. The seamstress who made it did an excellent job, the cloak fit nearly perfectly around his frame, he had designed it so it allowed mobility in his arms, while still providing easy access to his staff which would be strapped to his back. The hood came over his eyes, leaving the bottom half of his jawline showing, he was disguised enough that not one would notice, and if he changed his facial hair once in a while, no one would be the wiser.

 

Happy with the results, Jae immediately handed the piece of clothing to Sandor to carry back home, Sandor wrapped it in to his sword belt, which was good. Jae did not want to be seen carrying it, and it being tucked into Sandor’s sword belt, the article was easily unrecognizable. The pair of them made it back to the manse, Jae planned on eating, and then spending some time with Father, and then getting ready for the party with Tyene.

They made it to the manse, and Jae collected his cloak and dismissed Sandor, truthfully he did not know what Sandor would do, but he saw the man head towards the guard quarters of the manse. Jae paid it no mind, assuming that Father had given Sandor his own room. Jae headed into the manse, and headed up to his chambers.

 

Jae was in another mind, heading to his rooms, he was thinking about the party later, and the awkwardness of the conversation he was inevitably going to have with Daenyra. Striding into his bed chambers, he was taken aback with the sight he saw.

 

Tyene and Visenya were spread out across his bed, they were both naked. Visenya had her head in his pillows, her hands on her tits, she was moaning loudly as Tyene was in between her spread legs. Tyene had her legs bent, and her ass in the air, her blonde hair flowed down her back, leading to her hips which shook as she pleasured Visenya with her mouth.

 

Jae was certain that Tyene heard him enter the room, but she continued her actions, Visenya had her eyes pinched together in pleasure, and her moans drowned out any noises Jae must have made as she simply continued to writhe and shudder from Tyene’s attentions.

 

Jae took a good look at the scene, Tyene’s cunt was wet, it was dripping down her slit, and Jae was really tempted to join in and fuck his concubine but he refrained, this seemed like something intimate between the two of them, and he did not want to interrupt. His sister looked incredible also, she was squeezing her petite tits, pinching her peaks to give herself more pleasure, her legs were long and smooth, Jae could not see her cunt, which he was silently happy about, at least she’d maintain some modesty.

 

Jae simply closed the door behind him quietly, before heading over to his wardrobe, sliding his cloak in, and grabbing a fresh tunic, he quickly changed clothing. He heard Visenya’s moans increase in volume, and he looked over to see that Tyene had worked her fingers into play, and within seconds later, Visenya was climaxing.

 

Her moans were loud, and heated, within a few moments, she took her hands and pushed Tyene’s head away from her, Visenya’s chest was heaving with deep breaths. Jae was aroused, but still a little bit off put by the entire scenario.

 

Jae watched as Visenya shifted, rolling over onto her side, her eyes were still closed in pleasure and relaxation, but she closed her legs. Tyene stood, she was still completely naked, Jae gave her backside a firm perusal, then she immediately turned to him, using the back of her hand to wipe Visenya’s release off her face, Jae shook his head, and tossed her a cloth.

 

Tyene smiled when she caught it, using it to wipe off her lips and chin, he could see that she was aroused as well, her peaks were hard and pointed and he could see her fluids dampening the blonde curls on top of her sex.

 

Tyene winked at him seductively, and Jae shook his head in defeat. Deciding to break the silence, he spoke particularly loud, so that Visenya would heard him in her post coital bliss. “Any particular reason the two of you chose to do this in my room?”

 

Visenya reacted immediately, her eyes shot open, and she ducked under Jae’s covers to hide herself. Tyene was shameless, it was nothing that Jae had not seen before. She replied with a shrug, “there are my rooms too? Are they not?” Jae shot her a dry look, “each of you have your own _private_ rooms. I think one of you wished for me to see this.”

 

Visenya raised her head from under Jae’s blankets, looking intensely at Tyene, “you dragged me in here!” Tyene continued to look shameless, it was funny how she was so open and honest about sex. “and?” she asked, snarking back at Visenya. Visenya pinched her eyebrows, “you knew Jae would be home around this time,” she continued in a small voice. Tyene shrugged, “I was hoping he would join, but it seems your brother would rather look at you than touch you.”

 

Jae looked over to Visenya who was blushing, but she also looked embarrassed. Jae looked over to Tyene, speaking quietly but with steel in his tone. “enough.” Tyene looked slightly guilty when she saw Visenya’s embarrassment, and she nodded at Jae, lowering her head in submission.

 

Jae looked over at his baby sister, her cheeks were still tinted with her pink blush, she had pulled her knees up to her chest, and settled the blanket over the top of her entire body, Jae could only see her hands and head. He moved towards her, keeping his body language open and honest, he sat down next to her, “relax baby sister,” he said smiling, Visenya was tense, and nervous, but after he spoke her shoulders drooped in relief.

 

“I think it is a good thing you and Tyene are getting along,” he paused, laughter in his eyes, “it is good you are finding pleasure in someone other yourself or your twin.” Visenya’s cheek went pitch red, Tyene busted out laughing from behind him, and Jae smiled at his sister. Visenya pouted at him, “not funny Jae.”

 

Jae smiled softly at her, Visenya knew that Myrcella and Jae had kissed, and had the conversation about marriage. Jae was still waiting for the other shoe to drop in that situation, but for now he would laugh and enjoy the time with his sisters before one or both of them became his wives.

 

Jae leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Visenya’s temple, “Tyene was wrong to trick you, but I will not lie and say it was a displeasure seeing the two of you together.” Visenya’s jaw went slack in surprise, and Jae looked over to Tyene to see her looking at him smugly. Jae smiled at his concubine before looking back at his sister, she was visibly surprised. “Why are you so shocked?” he paused pinching his eyebrows together, “I got to see two beautiful, naked women in my bed.”

 

Visenya smiled sweetly at the compliment, “you’re not mad?” she spoke quietly. Jae shrugged, “not at you, no.” Jae took his hand and ran it through Visenya’s hair, “but I would like a few moments with Tyene, if that is alright.”

 

Visenya nodded, but looked down at the blanket shyly, Jae smiled, then turned around, he heard the rustling of his blankets, and he went over to his table, grabbing the pitcher of water that was sitting there, he filled up a goblet, taking a drink. Tyene sided up next to him, she set a hand on his arm, he ignored her touch, continuing to drink.

 

Tyene gripped his wrist harder, obviously trying to get his attention, so he turned to her, and her baby blue eyes were wide, lips pouting, the perfect look of innocence. Jae shot her a dry look, but because he had turned to face Tyene, he was now facing the mirror next to his wash basin.

 

Jae did not mean to, but in the mirror he saw Visenya bending over to collect her dress, she had already put on her under garments, but the way she was facing, and the way she was bending over at the hips gave Jae a perfect visual of her _incredible_ ass. Jae had to close his eyes for he felt guilty seeing it, but it was something he would never forget.

 

Visenya always did have larger hips, and a plumper bottom, it was easy to tell through her dresses and breeches, but the way it looked as her small clothes gripped her cheeks was unbelievable.

 

Jae opened his eyes to focus on Tyene, pushing Visenya from his mind, she continued to look at him in innocence, and she was really good at it. Despite being seven name days older than Jae, she still had a young innocent look to her, and Tyene knew how to use it. Jae almost felt guilty for being angry with her earlier, but he shook it off, Tyene had manipulated Visenya and him, although it was something unimportant and inconsequential, he needed to speak to her about it.

 

Jae heard the rustling of fabric, and then he heard Visenya speak, “I am decent brother.” Jae turned around to see his sister fully dressed, but she looked well fucked. Some of her clothing was askew, her hair was going in different directions and her cheeks were still rosy. “you should go get ready for the party,” Jae said, and Visenya nodded. She turned to leave, but Jae did not want to leave it like that, grabbing onto her hand, he pulled her in for a firm hug. “Love you little sister,” he mumbled into her hair. Visenya replied in kind against his collarbone, Jae placed a final kiss to her hair, before he let her go.

 

Visenya closed the door behind her, and Jae turned to a still naked Tyene. “what were you thinking?” he stated firmly. Tyene visibly shrank at his words, “you brought her here, for the purpose of me seeing the two of you together, for what?” Jae continued, he did not like that Tyene had manipulated Visenya, she was obviously not ready for Jae to see her in a sexualized state, or to see her naked.

 

Tyene bowed her head, taking up a submissive pose before speaking, “I thought you would like it,” she mumbled, she started playing with her hands nervously, “I just wanted you to see how attracted you are to her, I see it, but you refuse to acknowledge it.”

 

Jae rolled his eyes, he understood how much he was attracted to both of his sisters, he just chose not to act on it in case they were not ready for it themselves. He was just trying to be mindful of their well-being and their mental state, so many times in his life, those things were taken away from himself. He was not going to do the same to his sisters.  

 

“Ty,” Jae sighed, he went over to Tyene, sliding a hand into her hair, and tilting her head up, “I very much understand your reasoning, I did like it, and I do know that I am attracted to them,” she looked up at him, hope in her eyes, “but you cannot force Visenya into that situation, it is unfair to her.” Tyene’s eyes filled with understanding, she realized that Jae was only protecting and caring for his sister.

 

Jae nodded, at her, which she returned, he placed a firm kiss on her lips, “you will not be going to the party tonight.” Tyene’s eyes widened, “what? Why?” she retorted, “punishment.” Tyene rolled her eyes, “that is unfair Jae.”

 

Jae turned away from her, “Tyene, I do not mind you being cheeky, and funny, and flirty, and someone who will tell me the truth when I need it, but I do mind when you overstep.”  He looked over to her, “twice now you’ve done that, you understand right?” Tyene sighed, but nodded, she mumbled, “I had such a nice dress picked out.”

 

Jae smiled at her, “I am sure you will look just as beautiful the next time you will wear it.” Tyene nodded, she was still shamelessly naked, so Jae walked over and scooped up her discarded clothing, tossing them to her, “making a mess of my room, and my sister,” she caught the clothing easily, sticking a tongue out at him. “get dressed,” he continued, “I am hungry.”

 

*

Jae

 

**417? 418? Norvos**

 

_Jae woke in his usual position; he was alone in Mellario’s bed as she got ready for her day. Standing up, and giving her a soft smile, Jae made his way to her private area for bathing. Quickly cleaning himself, and rubbing oils over the bruises and cuts he had picked up while training, he dried himself off, dressed, and walked back into the chambers._

_He was shocked to see the Archon, standing conversing with Mellario. Jae immediately went over and kneeled in front of them both, maintaining his status as a slave. The archon and Mellario spoke in Valyrian. “how is he?” the archon asked, nodding in Jae’s direction. Mellario did not look at Jae, but replied easily, “he is fine, does as he is asked.”_

_The Archon nodded, “he is working with the priests?” and again Mellario nodded, “they are working him hard, considering how quickly he falls asleep most nights.” She added a little bit of flirt to the end of her sentence, keeping up with the lie that Jae is her pillow slave._

_The Archon nodded pleased, “I will keep in contact Mellario, he is valuable to me, to Norvos.” Mellario nodded, bowing her head to the Archon. The man, then looked over to Jae, he strode over and not so gently gripped Jae’s chin, forcing them into eye contact, the same he did the first time Jae was brought to Norvos._

_The man’s eyes slithered across Jae’s face, he whispered to himself, but because they were in such close proximity, Jae heard the man, loud and clear. “Yes, he will be valuable to Norvos indeed.”_

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae was walking alongside Aegon, the entire family had just been escorted into the gates of the Red Keep, all of them dressed in their finest garb as the Solteres guards kept a watchful eye on any danger.

 

Father, Aegon, Jae and Daemon were all dressed rather similarly, black doublets, with nicely fitting black leather breeches. The red highlights within their clothing is what separated them from each other. The women were all dressed differently, each had on expensive dressed, jewelry and had their hair done up in each sort of way. Jae would much rather have seen their hair down and flowing, but that was his personal preference, if they wanted to dress themselves up then they were allowed.

 

Elia and Cersei both looked beautiful, Elia had on a dark orange dress, it was almost maroon in colour, it played nicely with her lighter skin and her black hair. Cersei had on a bright red dress, it showed off her cleavage nicely, she had caught Jae looking earlier, to her amusement. Visenya was dressed in a grey dress, it was cut across her shoulders so they were entirely bare, the dress looked incredible in contrast to her silver hair. Lastly, Myrcella was dressed similarly to her Mother, her dress was a lovely light blue, but the dress was nearly the same shape as Cersei’s so the top of her breasts were on display, they all looked lovely, Jae was slightly missing Tyene on his arm as Arianne was walking on the other side of Aegon, but it made little difference.

 

The Targaryens made their way inside, they were still escorted by a couple of guards until they reached the throne room. Jae was surprised, he had little knowledge on what to expect within the party, but instead of It being set up as a feast, with long tables and food everywhere, there were small round tables, but they were scarce, while everyone in the room was standing, slaves handing out drinks from trays. Jae looked over to Aegon in confusion, Arianne answered for her husband, “something else you missed Jae,” Aegon shrugged before the two of them made their way into the crowd. Jae was confused as fuck, looking across the room, he saw plenty of sets of platinum hair, and then the odd Lord and Lady from Westeros. There was a lot of people here, and Jae was not good with large crowds.

 

Before he could move though, Visenya sided up on his left, and Myrcella on his right. They both looked up at him, Visenya must have noticed his hesitation as she said softly, “Jae? You alright?” He looked down at her, his violet eyes meeting her green, she was oozing comfort and warmth, he turned to look at Myrcella, whose eyes were showing the same emotions, so he steeled himself and nodded, leading the both of them into the crowd.

 

Jae made his way to the nearest slave, grabbing two goblets of wine, handing them to his sisters, before turning and grabbing one for himself. Jae looked around to see if there was anyone he immediately recognized but he was lost. It seemed like in the five years he was gone the King had replaced nearly his entire court, this was probably because the old court would have voiced their displeasures at the changes he was making.

 

Jae watched as Father had to talk and mingle with multiple people, all of them likely to be looking to improve their status at the bank. Men and women came up to Visenya and Myrcella as well, it seemed like they knew them from the work they do for the bank, Jae was left to awkwardly stand there as people looked at him as if they recognized him, but did not want to be wrong in their assessment of who he was.

 

Some time passed, and the royal family made their presence known. They were led by the twins, then Maella, then Daenyra and Jacaerys, then Maekar, Rhaenys, and his concubine, Taena on a leash, then lastly, the King came in last, Melisandre on his elbow. They were so odd to look at, it literally looked like the older they got the more corrupt they were.

 

The King gave a quick welcome, wished Maekar a happy name day, to which everyone raised their glasses to, and then they walked into the crowd. Moments later, Jae spotted Ashara follow from where the royals came from, she was next to her brother, and they were speaking in hushed tones.

 

Jae grabbed Myrcella’s elbow, getting her attention, “be right back.” He grabbed two goblets of wine on his way, and handed the first one to Ashara when he got there. “cheers,” he said, knocking their goblets together, before downing his in one go.

 

Ashara looked at him dryly, “that bad huh?” Jae just shook his head at her in disappointment. Arthur then rather loudly cleared his throat from next to them, Jae turned and looked at the man. Arthur was slightly taller than him, he was a handsome knight, violet eyes and sandy blonde hair. His white cloak was pristine, and the famous Dawn was being flaunted on his hip.

 

Jae stuck his hand out for the man to shake, “Jaehaerys Targaryen, I’ve heard many a stories about you Ser.” Arthur chuckled humbly, while Ashara looked at him curiously, Arthur spoke as they shook hands, “I hope only good things,” Jae cringed visibly, “not exactly, one person said that you were a big brute who only killed things.” Arthur looked taken aback, slightly offended, “who said that?” he gruffed out, Jae smiled at the man, then made a show of side eyeing Ashara with intent. Arthur burst out in chuckles, and Ashara only rolled her eyes fondly, her gaze settling on both of them.

 

Ashara immediately made amends, “you know I did not say those things Arthur, that is just Jae being an arse.” Arthur smiled down at his sister, the sibling love obvious between the two of them.

 

Arthur then turned serious, “you must go and enjoy the party, I am on duty tonight.” He smiled at them both, “lovely to meet you Lord Targaryen.” Jae nodded at Arthur who returned it, he stuck his arm out for Ashara to take, and they made their way towards the crowd.

 

“were you waiting for me to make my appearance?” Ashara asked, her lovely eyes were curious, with a hint of intent behind them. “aye, everyone who is here knows of us through the bank, yet I have not have been to it since I’ve been back. Every person here is a stranger to me.” Jae was not exactly sure where to go, it seemed like heading back into the middle of the crowd with his family was a bad idea, instead he led Ashara towards the edge of the room, so he could overlook everything while still maintaining a public image.

 

“Might I say you look beautiful tonight, my lady.” Jae was serious in his words, Ashara did look incredible. Her hair was tied together in some type of half braid style, her deep pink dress really brought out the lighter shade of her violet eyes, not to mention the way the dress hugged her figure, her hips and ass, and the little bit of cleavage being shown made her look sophisticated yet alluring.

 

Ashara tightened her grip on Jae’s elbow, “thank you,” she said quietly, then continued, “you look quiet handsome yourself.” Jae grunted in disapproval, “I hate wearing fancy garb,” he muttered, reaching up to loosen his collar from around his neck. Ashara shook her head at him, “now you know how a woman feels, we must wear uncomfortable clothing every day.” She said with a little snark.

 

Jae raised his eyebrow at her in surprise, “you should see what the woman wear in Meereen.” Ashara looked completely taken aback by his statement, she turned to face him to show her surprise and intrigue. She whispered quietly, “you have been to Meereen?” she asked curiously, in return, Jae only gave her a small smug smile, which she immediately scowled at, “coward,” she whispered. Jae heard it and laughed, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, placing a firm kiss to her temple, “a story for another time, Ash,” she elbowed him in the gut, and then shot him a serious look, “promise?” she asked, and Jae nodded happily.

 

They were both then distracted by the King raising himself about the crowd again, “bring out the band!” almost immediately the room separated, the people who wished to dance were brought into the centre, all of them partnered up with their partners, the other people were pushed to the sides and the band started playing slow melodic songs so the couples could sway together.

 

Jae simply looked over the crowd for a few moments, the couples swaying romantically along to the songs. He was about to ask Ashara to dance, when the both of them spotted Daenyra heading their way. Jae looked for Jacaeron, but he was already on the dance floor with a Valyrian woman he did not know.

 

Daenyra made her way in front of Jae and Ashara, Ashara curtseyed properly and Jae bowed shallowly. She stood, expectant, obviously waiting for Jae to ask her to dance. Jae was feeling petty though, so the three of them stood there, silently, awkwardly for an overextended period of time.

 

Ashara elbowed Jae again in the gut, taking her cue, Jae took a step forward, “Daenyra, would you like to dance?” Daenyra then spoke overly loud, for all of the people around to hear her, “Of course, Lord Targaryen, I would love to dance!” Jae pinched his lips, removing himself from Ashara and holding an elbow out for Daenyra. The two of them walked to the centre of the room, Jae turned back to shoot Ashara an overly exaggerated eye role, and he saw her smile before she made her way in the opposite direction.

 

The pair of them settled into a simple dance, Jae had his hands on Daenyra’s hips while she settled hers on his shoulders around the back of his neck. They swayed in silence, it was awkward and stilted, truthfully, Jae had no idea why Daenyra asked for this, she was always ruder to him as children, she seemed to not like him much, yet he always liked her.

 

Eventually, after the third spin around, Jae spoke, “what do you want from me Dae?” he whispered harshly, she shot him a surprised look, “what? I cannot dance with an old friend?” Jae pinched his eyebrows together in annoyance. “that is not what this is and you know it, especially how you have made a show of it earlier on the training grounds, and just moments ago.”

 

Daenyra shrugged, she did not seem to want to give Jae an answer, “Have you put any thought into marriage Jaehaerys?” she suddenly asked. Jae was suspicious, the timing of this question was either extremely coincidental, or she knew about Aegon’s infertility. If she was not going to answer Jae’s questions, why should he answer hers? “I have been back in New Valyria for a moon and you are already asking about my marriage prospects?” he said slightly offended, dodging her question.

 

Daenyra sighed, reading his words for what they were, “you are too stubborn.” Jae was confused, but she obviously did not care for games any longer so she clarified, “Maekar and Rhaenys have been having trouble….” Jae interrupted her, “well no shit, Maekar has a fucking whore on a leash.” Daenyra shot him a dirty look, she looked around to see if anyone heard him, but luckily her face straightened. “speak louder so everyone can hear you, idiot.” She retorted sarcastically.

 

This was why Daenyra wanted to dance, she wanted to see if Jae was open to marrying Maella if things between Maekar and Rhaenys went bad. It was good that nothing had leaked about Aegon’s infertility, it could be damaging if people found out before Father made an official statement.

 

“We need to secure the Solteres and Targaryen alliance, if Rhaenys and Maekar decide they’ve had enough of each other,” Daenyra continued in a hush tone, but Jae interrupted her again, “Rhaenys has always been dutiful, she will remain Queen, and if you think I will marry into your family after what Maekar has done to my sister then you do not know me as well as you do.”

 

Daenyra was stunned by Jae’s words, it looked like it was the first time anyone had denied her anything. She pinched her eyebrows together in anger, “it is an honour to marry into the royal family!” she barked back. Jae looked at her confused, “you are not speaking to one of your Fathers cronies Daenyra,” Jae retorted simply, he was making sure to stay calm, as Daenyra’s anger was rising. “you are speaking to a Targaryen, one who has seen the evils and the brilliance of the world outside of New Valyria, you forget that the world does not revolve around the Red Keep’s walls.”

 

Daenyra’s anger slightly dispensed, she looked pensive for a few moments, and Jae took a couple of seconds to look around. He spotted Aegon dancing with Visenya, while Father danced with Elia. Smiling at the two pairs, he kept searching for the rest of his family.

 

He then spotted Myrcella, she was uncomfortably dancing with a Westerosi man, the man had his hands splayed on her hips, and they were far too low for what was appropriate. Jae gritted his teeth, he looked back to Daenyra who was looking in the same direction as him. “Stay here, I will be right back.” He said to her, Daenyra met his eyes, understanding flooded hers and she nodded simply.

 

Jae strode through the crowd over to where Myrcella was, as he walked, the man pulled Myrcella closer to his body, and she was obviously hating the entire situation. As Jae got closer he noticed the man was average looking, he had long brown hair, and was tall but gangly. He had a squid patched onto his doublet.

 

Jae stepped to them, and grabbed the man’s wrist, gripping it tightly, and ripping it away from Myrcella. Jae stepped away, and pulled Myrcella behind him. He immediately felt her settle her arms around his left arm, seeking comfort. It irked him that she was put in that situation in the first place.

 

The man gawked at Jae, but then quickly regained some composure, “Hey!” he called out, “we were dancing!” the guy’s ignorance to the situation pissed Jae off, Jae stepped right into the man’s space, he was taller and bigger than the guy, he stepped forward and the guy lost his nerve, stepping back. “and I am about to knock your fuckin’ teeth out.” Jae seethed, the guy put his hands up in submission. Jae watched as he turned and made his way towards a slave carrying wine.

 

Jae took Myrcella’s hand and walked her over to where Cersei was standing. Cersei took one look at her daughter and her eyes widened, her maternal instincts taking over. Cersei put her arm out and Myrcella settled into it comfortably. The pair did not look overly upset, but they remained composed in the face of the public. Jae wrapped a hand around Myrcella’s waist, “you okay?” he asked, love in his tone. Myrcella smiled weakly before nodding, “thank you brother.” Jae smiled, pressed a kiss to her cheek, then headed back over to where Daenyra remained waiting.

 

“Apologies,” he said as he grabbed her hips again, she settled her arms around him and they resumed their dance. “It is no problem; Theon is an ass.” Jae pinched his eyebrows in confusion, so Daenyra clarified, “Greyjoy? You do not remember him?” the last time Jae saw Theon he was a few years older than him, but a cocky, unintelligent prick that no one liked. Last he heard the boy was a hostage of a Valyrian family, no wonder he was here at the party.

 

“Next time he goes near Myrcella I’m taking his cock.” Daenyra looked at him impressed, “I wouldn’t blame you.” The certainty in her words had Jae chuckling, which her light laughter joined slightly later.

 

Their shared levity brought them back down to the conversation they were having before Jae had to rescue Myrcella. Daenyra spoke first, “you are right, I did even begin to think about what your family could be planning for you.” She had no idea….

 

“Daenyra, as long as you, me, Maella, Visenya and Myrcella stay close, as friends who trust each other than the alliance will not break. It is just a matter of keeping that trust.” Jae looked in her in the eyes, making sure she understood, “trust is something that is hard to earn but easy to sever.”

 

Daenyra nodded seriously, it seemed she liked those words. “I agree Jae,” she looked down at her feet for a moment, before muttering, “I missed when times were simpler.” Jae snorted at her words, “I don’t think there is anyone else wishes for simpler times more than me.”

 

Daenyra smiled sadly at him, but then she turned thoughtful, she pulled her hand back from her embrace and punched Jae in the shoulder. Surprised, Jae looked at her as if she was mad, “that’s for embarrassing my husband earlier!” Jae snorted in jest, “he asked for it!” Daenyra shrugged, “even if he did ask for it you should not have done that to him, he is insecure about being my husband enough already. He does not need to be insecure about his height as well.”

 

Jae made to retort but Daenyra shushed him, Jae rolled his eyes at her, when they made eye contact again she was looking at him teasingly, “you’re annoying.” He said blatantly, before removing himself from her embrace. Daenyra looked offended, but eventually settled on lightly giggling. It felt like old times, the childhood love they used to share.

 

Jae turned to leave but heard Daenyra again, “goodbye Jaehaerys,” she said with sass, smug that she got the better of him.  Jae mouthed the word ‘cunt’ at her, which only had her smiling fuller.

 

That went better than Jae had expected to be honest, earlier when she ordered him to dance he was expecting her to order him to do something he did not want to do. Daenyra easily could have just told Jae that Maekar and Rhaenys were struggling but she had to do it her own way. Whatever.

 

Jae looked around for his family, looking across the entire room he spotted different people he knew. He quickly spotted a few of his family members standing off to the side where Cersei and Myrcella were still standing. Jae made his way over to them, he took a few steps but was interrupted by Visenya, who grabbed onto his arm from behind him.

 

“care to dance brother?” she said with a smile, Jae could never refuse his little sister, so he smiled back, holding an arm out for her to take, they made their way to where couples were still swaying, and took up the regular dancing embrace.

 

“you danced with Daenyra for a while?” Visenya immediately questioned, Jae looked into her eyes and saw curiosity and annoyance. “jealous little one?” he asked teasingly. Visenya scoffed in denial, then winked at Jae, “you’ve not see her naked.”

 

Jae’s jaw dropped in awe, his little sister was a menace! “Visenya!” he said scandalized, “that only happened a few hours ago, I still need to erase it from my memory!” Visenya laughed fully at his words, she pulled their bodies closer together, setting her forehead to Jae’s chest as her torso shook in laughter.

 

Hearing her soft chuckles, Jae could not help but start laughing as well, the two of them sharing a moment of amusement. Jae looked down at his sister, the two of them making eye contact, sharing the intimacy only loved ones have.

 

Jae was pulled from his embrace with Visenya, by Tywin walking into the party. Jae immediately noticed the Lannister Lord, he had come in rather slowly, quietly. Jae watched as he made his way over to Cersei, the two having a short conversation before he walked away. Jae heard his name being called from below, and looked down to see Visenya looking at him confused.

 

“Sorry Senya, I saw someone I thought I recognized.” Visenya continued looking at him suspiciously, so Jae shook his head, tuning into his sister’s words. “are you gonna tell me why Daenyra was bothering you?” Jae sighed, he had not wished to tell her, here, now, but she was persistent. “she wanted to secure the alliance between the Solteres and Targaryen with a marriage between Maella and I.”

 

Visenya’s expression changed about five times after Jae spoke, he could not tell all the different emotions that crossed her face, but she settled on disbelief. “but…. Rhaenys is married to Maekar?” Jae frowned, “she says they are struggling.” Visenya once again had a multitude of emotions cross her face, but Jae was torn away from her once again.

 

He spotted Baelish and Jorah stride into the room, the two of them walking beside each other, talking simply. A couple of men followed Petyr, they each had weapons, which was odd as they did not allow weapons into the event. Even Jorah had a sword on his belt.

 

Moments later Gerold Dayne strode in, he also had weapons strapped across his body, which was evident from the dagger that he flipped around in his hand as he walked. The men walked along the side of the party, Jorah picked up a goblet of wine, and Gerold winked at Arthur as he passed, Arthur looking angry to even see the man.

 

Jae was startled as he felt a slap to his chest. “Jae!” Visenya said firmly, she was looking at him with pinched eyes, he felt slightly guilty for tuning her out, but this was important. All of the slavers within those folders were here, they were obviously having some sort of meeting, using the party as a means for all of them to meet.

 

Jae looked down at Visenya, “I’m sorry Visenya, I have to go.” He said nervously, Jae pressed a kiss to her hair, then made his way to where he last saw Ashara.

 

*

Ashara

 

**422 New Valyria**

Ashara watched as the men she recognized from Jae’s folders made their way through the party. Baelish was followed by two guards, while Jorah and Gerold stalked in with their weapons obvious. It irked her to see them, they were obviously allowed weapons on the Kings order, knowing they were the vile men who were turning the New Valyria slave trade into brutal practices.

 

The three men made light conversation with some of the Valyrian court, before they made their way out of the same hallway Tywin did moments before. They each left separately, but it was obvious to who knew that they were there for a reason.

 

Ashara was not surprised when she felt Jae’s big hand settle on her hip, he had surprised her, but she was expecting him to come to her as soon as she saw them. He sided up close to her, “you’re seeing this right?” he said in disbelief. Ashara felt him slide behind her, his right arm hooking around her right hip as he settled on the left side of her body, “yeah, we have to find out what’s going on.” She said, looking up at him seriously.

 

Jae returned her serious look, “do you trust me?” he asked, Ashara found herself nodding immediately, not even taking the time to think about her decision.

 

Jae gripped her hand, and pulled her away from the crowd, away from the party, away from the direction the slavers went. Ashara was confused, and she was about to say something, but then she remembered that Jae had literally just asked her if she trusted him, and she let him proceed.

 

Jae pulled her into a hallway of the keep that was largely empty. Everyone was at the party so it was silent. He continued, looking pensively at the different doors along the walls, he paused his stride for a second in front of a door, it was a regular door, with a large dragon carved into it. Ashara was confused, but Jae smiled at her brightly.

 

He pushed the door open, pulling her in, and the two of them stood in a dusty room. Ashara was ultimately confused, it just looked like a child’s room, a small bed, small dresser, some toys laid across the horizontal surfaces.

 

Jae walked over to the wardrobe. It was the biggest article of furniture in the room, he looked back at her, then pushed it to the side. Ashara watched as behind the wardrobe, there was a small staircase leading down into the depths of the keep.

 

Jae smiled at Ashara’s obvious befuddlement. “Come,” he said, holding his hand out again, “we used these tunnels all the time as children, we should be able to hear the slavers from beneath them.”

 

Ashara was shocked, she looked at Jae’s outstretched hand. This was dangerous, if they got caught, then it was likely that they would be targeted and then killed by these men. Jae met her eyes, “do you trust me?” he asked again, this time, his tone was deep, and Ashara could tell he _really_ meant the words.

 

Ashara reached out and took his hand. She saw him smile slightly, but then he was helping her down the small steps. As they reached the bottom, the air got more and more stale, it was dusty, and Jae had to knock some spider webs, but they made it out. It was nearly pitch black, the only light coming from the staircase behind them. Jae let go off her hand, and started feeling along the wall to her left. Ashara heard him more than she saw him, but a few moments later, she heard the scratching of a torch, and then fire lit the room.

 

Jae smiled at her in the fire light, she saw that Jae had popped open a hidden compartment in the wall, which held a flint and steel, and then obviously the torch he was holding. Ashara shot him an incredulous look, all of this was in the bottom of the Red Keep and barely anyone knew about it.

 

“we used to hide down here as children. Maekar would put the flint and torches in there, and then we would bring them with us so the adults did not know to look in the tunnels.” Jae said in explanation. Ashara was in awe, genuinely.

 

Jae took her hand again, and the two of them made their way down the tunnel, Ashara was slightly frightened, this was completely unfamiliar territory for her, but she was holding onto Jae, and his body was completely relaxed, as if he had sneaked around seeking information from men thousands of times before.

 

They made it to the end of the tunnel, and Ashara blanched as they walked out into a massive space. The ceilings were flat, and there were pillars holding up the entire room. Jae paused to let her look around, Ashara looked across the entire room, it was huge, with multiple old pieces of art strewn about.

 

Ashara looked up at Jae, his violet eyes shining with adoration and amusement. This man, was incredibly handsome, intelligent, brave, clever, funny, and then he showed her that the world around her is not as simple as it seems. Ashara’s life has changed so drastically since he first walked out onto that balcony. It was incredible, but why her? Why did Jae choose her?

 

“Jae,” she spoke softly, “this is…...” she looked around again, “incredible.” Jae’s smile widened, but Ashara pulled on his hand. “why me? Why not Visenya? Or Arianne? Or Maella?” She asked letting her insecurities show. Jae looked surprised at her question, especially the timing of it, which Ashara could understand. Jae removed his hand for hers, taking his and cupping her face gently, “I trust my instincts.” He said rubbing his thumb over the apple of her cheek, “when we first met, you called me a Stark, I knew then I could trust you,” he ran his fingers through her hair softly, Ashara reached up to grip his forearm. “you have never given me any reason to doubt your trust, or your goodness.”

 

Ashara could have cried his words were so sweet. Jae was pulling at her heartstrings in the best of ways. Ashara pulled him close, pulling their bodies together in a warm hug. Jae wrapped his right arm tight around her back, his left was outstretched as it still held the large torch, but Ashara felt his strength. It was comforting in such a strange situation.

 

They were interrupted with what sounded like a loud echo from across the way, Jae pulled away from her, and looked in the direction it came from. “That’s the same place where I got the papers from.” He said quickly, Ashara nodded, taking Jae’s hand once again, they paced over in the direction of the noise.

 

 The large space had a multitude of different smaller tunnels leading from it, and Jae led her down one that headed in the direction of the echo. They got closer and closer to the noise, and the different voices got louder and louder.

 

Jae eventually stopped where the voices were loudest. Ashara could make out Tywin’s as the loudest, followed by a Northern accent. Then two snarky voices, one she knew to be Gerold, while the other had to be Baelish.

 

Jae stuck propped the torch next to them, there was nothing flammable nearby so it just sat on the wall keeping its light. Ashara looked at him questioningly, and he grimaced in her direction. “you may not like this next part.” Ashara spoke harshly, “Excuse me Jaehaerys?” Jae looked rather guilty, he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “Look,” he pointed high up on the wall, where there were pieces of brick that were obviously easily removed.

 

“Aegon and I used to stand on each other’s shoulders, there are plenty of these little spying places around the entire keep.” Ashara immediately knew where he going with this. “I am not standing on your shoulders so you can look up my dress!” she exclaimed, Jae turned shocked, “I didn’t want you to stand, I wanted you to sit!” he retorted quickly.

 

Ashara looked at him threateningly, “please,” he said, “we need to hear.” He added some pleading to her tone, and Ashara shook her head, dreading what she was about to do next. “Fine, but you are buying me a new dress.” Jae smiled eagerly, “Of course.”

 

Jae got down onto his knees in front of her, turning his back to her, Ashara was confused on how she was supposed to do this. Jae turned his head, “one leg on each side of my head.” He said, Ashara slapped the back of his head, “your head is going to be in my dress!” Jae shrugged, “I won’t be able to see anything other than your knees. Is that so bad?”

 

Ashara groaned in annoyance, but did as he said, she stepped over him, shifting her legs over each of his shoulders, the front of her dress settled down in front of his face. It was awkward sliding her left leg over, as she had to trust Jae to balance the both of them. She tried a couple times without succeeding, and she heard Jae snort in humour from beneath her. “this isn’t exactly easy,” she said with a huff, “I’m wrapping my thighs around your head.” She followed up with.

 

Jae snorted loudly, “I imagined you wrapping your thighs around my head under different circumstances.” Ashara paused mid movement, in astonishment she pulled her skirt away from his head, then pulled his head back so they made eye contact. She raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to explain, but Jae just shrugged again, not at all ashamed of his want for her. “shameless.” She said, to Jae’s chuckles.

 

After a few more tries, Ashara managed to balance on top of Jae’s shoulders. She was easily tall enough to reach the bricks, her face was practically level with them. Pulling out the top one, dust and muck floated down onto her dress, but it gave her a small view into the room. Tywin was sitting at the desk, he was obviously the one in charge, and the only one she could really see. The other three men were spread out accordingly. She had to really tune her ears, but she could hear them speaking quietly.

 

“that was my plan until you let him have that beast Clegane, why did you give him a guard?” that voice must be Baelish, he was speaking in Tywin’s direction. “I cannot have Rhaegar thinking that I had anything to do with it, he asked for a guard and I gave him a loyal one.” Tywin’s deep octave was intimidating compared to Baelish’s nasally tone.  

 

Gerold’s Dornish accent was prominent next, “I still don’t understand how he didn’t die, a man in a hood killed all of your men? That’s all the information we got?” the four of them were slightly paranoid about something, she could tell from the tenseness of the room. Baelish replied, “it was certainly mysterious, there is nothing I can do now though.” He spoke slightly defeated.

 

Tywin spoke again, “No one moves on the Targaryens. Got it? We will deal with them if we need to, and only _if_ we need to, understood?” three confirmations came back from the men before Tywin spoke again. “Jorah, you have the next shipment coming in?” Jorah’s deep Northern accent boomed through the room. “Aye, should be the next couple of days.”

 

“Good, you will let Qyburn take his pick then sell the rest.” Tywin ordered. Jorah must have nodded as he did not confirm verbally but Gerold spoke again, “are we ever going to see an end product to Qyburn’s experiments? He takes our stock for free and we get nothing in return.” Ashara actually heard the others agree with Gerold, all of them going against Tywin, Tywin being Tywin, immediately stamped it out.

 

“If one of Qyburn’s experiment’s works than all of us will be rich, you need to trust me, he is making progress.” He said loudly and with authority, daring anyone to go against his word.

 

Ashara heard silence follow, then Tywin spoke again. “good, I appreciate your trust.” He paused, “I think’s that all for today,” a chair scraped across the floor, signaling that Tywin stood. “we are done here.” Ashara heard him move, followed by a few other chairs scraping against the floor, signaling them moving, then vacating the room.

 

Ashara placed the brick back into its place, then tapped Jae on the head. “let me down.” Jae immediately crouched down, and Ashara felt relief as her feet once again touched the floor. She felt the blood rushing back below her knees, and settled against Jae momentarily to keep her balance.

 

Jae helped her out, holding onto her elbows, “so, they say anything important?” he asked impatiently. “Jorah is bringing in a shipment tomorrow, Baelish asked Tywin about why he gave you Clegane, Tywin ordered them to not move against Targaryens, and Gerold asked about Qyburn and his experiments.” Jon nodded after she said each point, he took in the information, then turned confused. “experiments?”

 

Ashara nodded, “seemed pretty important to Tywin, made sure to ask the men to trust him.” Jae nodded again, making sure to take in the words, it was clear to Ashara that this was important to him, and seeing him process the information had her glad she did this.

 

Jae picked the torch up again, then reached out for her hand again, he led her back through the tunnels, as they walked, she thought she would try and tease. “you better not have taken a peak when you were under my skirt.” Jae laughed deeply, he then feigned being wounded in the heart, “I was the perfect gentleman!” he said in jest, Ashara chuckled but Jae continued, “I am a Stark…” making her laugh even more. “you would not be saying that if you knew what your Uncle Brandon got up to before he married.”

 

Jae shot her a knowing look. “I knew that actually, Uncle Benjen and Uncle Ned would tease him about when Catelyn wasn’t around.” Ashara was surprised about that, she thought Brandon would try and hide it as much as he could from his Septa of a wife, Catelyn even hearing about his past exploits would anger her.

 

The two of them made it back into the child’s room, easily. Jae had put the torch back where it was hidden, they then climbed the stairs and Jae pushed the wardrobe back in place over the hidden door.

 

Jae once again took her hand, Ashara knew the way from here, and did not need to be guided but she let her hand be held, it felt nice and comforting, having Jae’s skin touching hers was not something Ashara would regret.

 

Pushing out into the hallway, Jae looked both ways checking to see if there were any guards patrolling. Jae pushed out first, then led Ashara out the doorway. They made it about halfway down the hall before they heard the clinking of armour, and footsteps heading in their direction.

 

Jae stopped immediately, he turned to the door to the right of them, he pushed it but it remained solid. “they can’t know I was here!”  he said desperately, this was the first time that Ashara had ever seen Jae panic. It was disheartening, but also caused her to panic as well. Looking at the nerves, panic and desperation in his eyes, Ashara knew she had to think fast.

 

Jae was right too, if the guards found the two of them in this hallway, then word would certainly get back to the slavers that Jae was once again doing something suspect. They already had ill intentions surrounding him, this would be putting him unnecessarily in danger once again.

 

Ashara heard the footsteps getting closer, it was obvious that the guards were doing a regular route for keeping a watchful eye on things, her and Jae were just caught in bad timing, when they got good timing earlier.

 

Ashara looked around the hallway, the wall that Jae pushed the door on was completely solid, the doors were spread far apart, meaning they did not have the time to try and make it to another one. The other side, had windows coinciding with the doors, a small window that gave them a view of the small yard on the other side of the walls.

 

The windows were built into the wall, so the bottoms were flat, a perfect place for someone to sit.

 

Ashara knew she was about to either love or hate herself when she committed to what she was about to do.

 

She pulled on Jae’s hand, quickly pulling him across the way, in his panicked state, he did not even go against her, letting her move him as she wished. She pushed him to the window, and made the back of his knees hit the wall. He immediately plopped down in the window, sitting, looking entirely confused at these turn of events.

 

Ashara wasted no time, she straddled his hips, pulling her dress up so it covered his lower half, she quickly pulled one strap of her dress over her shoulder, put Jae’s hands low on her hips, and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

 

Jae blanched immediately, obviously surprised by her quick assault, Ashara continued to kiss him, but opened her eyes to meet his, her eyes were pleading with him to understand, and Ashara noticed when the recognition filled his eyes. He then closed them, and quickly returned the kiss.

 

Jae was certainly taking the opportunity that she presented, he kissed her back with fervor, dueling her tongue with his own masterfully, then placing wet kisses along her neck, chin, and the back of her ear. Ashara could’ve moaned if she knew there weren’t guards about to catch them.

 

Ashara ran her hands into Jae’s hair, rubbing the side of his head, she enjoyed his ministrations, and could not help herself from grinding her hips into his. Her actions brought a huff of surprise from Jae, and he slid a hand down to cup her ass, pushing her against him.

 

They must’ve looked like a lustful couple, which was exactly what Ashara was trying to do, except this felt all too real, like she would not be able to come back from this.

 

Jae was putting so much into it, the wet kisses, the gentle firmness of his embrace, and he definitely could not hide the thickening shaft that was pressing into her thigh. Ashara was sure she would never forget this, even if it never happened again, she was happy that she at least got a taste.

 

Speaking of tastes, through her sensory overload, she heard the guards round the corner, and she pushed her lips back onto Jae’s, wanting one last taste of his lips before they were inevitably separated.

 

“Hey!” she heard from behind them, the guards striding forward, there was two of them, both of them dressed in proper Solteres armour, hands on their swords. “you are not allowed in these corridors!”

 

They both walked right up to the two of them, Ashara had not moved, she tucked her head into Jae’s neck for she wished to at least keep a hint of privacy for herself. “Sers.” She heard Jae gruff out roughly, his voice was thick with arousal, and it made Ashara shiver in need. Ashara heard the guards pause their movement, one of them spoke quickly. “Lord Targaryen!” he spoke surprised.

 

Ashara felt Jae nod, “my apologies Sers, I just seeked some privacy with this lovely lady.” The guards took a few steps back from them, “Of course, my Lord,” the guards did not move, and Jae urged them, “If I could have a few more seconds of privacy? I’m afraid I’ll poke an eye out.” He said with a chuckle, the guards laughed slightly too, then they must’ve bowed, as Ashara heard them walking the other way.

 

Ashara felt relief flow through her body, her plan had worked, the guards just thought that Jae was getting heated with a woman.

 

Ashara turned shy all of a sudden, she was scared to meet Jae’s eyes. He was having none of it though, pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, bring her head up, he placed a soft kiss to her lips. “you are brilliant.” He said in awe, pressing kisses across her entire face. Ashara could not help but smile bright.

 

After a few more seconds of basking in Jae’s affection, Ashara pushed off of him, Jae’s hair was mussed up, and his lips had a darker tint to them, but he also was not lying about poking an eye out, his thick cock was evident through the big imprint in his breeches.

 

Ashara had to take a deep breath, she was so aroused, her cunt was wet, but now was not the time for this. As much as she wished they could continue. _Now_ was not the time.

 

Ashara watched as Jae stood, he adjusted his breeches, sliding his cock up into the waistband of his small clothes, Ashara watched every single movement, hypnotized by the beauty of this man.

 

When she finished her shameless ogling, she met Jae’s eyes, his violet eyes met her purple, and he had a smug look on his face, smugness and happiness all rolled into one, he looked overjoyed that she was staring. Ashara rolled her eyes, but reached out for him.

 

He immediately brought her into an embrace, the two of them locked in a warm hug. Ashara really did not want this moment to end, she was uncertain if it would ever happen again, if she would ever let herself, let it happen again. Her insecurity and anxiety scared her, the amount of attraction she felt for Jae, scared her. Knowing this may be the last time, she lifted her head, and puckered her lips slightly, signaling for Jae that she wanted one last kiss.

 

He did not disappoint, pushing their lips together, they kissed languidly for a few moments, before she felt his tongue slide along her lips, seeking entrance. Ashara immediately let him in, pushing her tongue against his heatedly, the two of them locked in a lover’s embrace, even though they were not lovers, but maybe on their way there.

 

Ashara let herself enjoy it, let herself bleed her feelings through the kiss, and Jae accepted it, and pulled her body closer to his, Ashara felt in Jae’s movement that he did not wish for this to end, and neither did she, but the guards made themselves known again. Coughing loudly.

 

The two pulled their lips away from each other slightly, bumping noses and cheeks against one another’s. Ashara pulled away to meet his eyes, “please do not let them see me.” She pleaded. Jae nodded, then pulled her around his body, shielding her from the guard’s stares. He grabbed her hand, and made his way over to them, “Sers, I would appreciate some discretion,” he asked of the guards.

 

Both men immediately replied in agreement, “of course my Lord,” bowing their heads, Ashara continued to hide behind Jae, but they were escorted back to the feast. They made it to the entryway to the party, the loud buzzing of the partygoers still ongoing, Jae looked at the guards, “we just need to fix ourselves, you can continue your routes.”

 

The guards must have nodded, she did not hear them speak, only their footsteps heading the other direction. Jae turned to her, he began tucking her hair back behind her ears, while she tried to straighten his hair. There was a comfortable, yet rather knowing silence between the two of them. The knowledge of the others feelings settling between the both of them. It was nice, and it was cordial, and it was peaceful.

 

Ashara could not help but snicker though, Jae’s lips were so red, nearly bruised, it was so obvious he had been kissing someone. “tell everyone that you drank a lot of wine,” she said with a laugh, Jae pinched his eyebrows together, “your lips have my powder on them, they are a dark red.”

 

Jae looked confused, until he wiped his hand across them, then saw the red marks that bled across his hand. He muttered, “I am never going to hear the end of this.” Making her chuckle.

 

Jae gave her a smile, then cupped her face gently, she thought he may kiss her again, but he only spoke softly, “we are good, right?” Ashara smiled at his thoughtfulness, she nodded, feeling a smile unconsciously make its way to her face.

 

Jae held out his elbow, and she slid her hand into it, she knew now, that Jae was a man she wanted to follow, wanted to trust, wanted to be with, and it made her feel more at ease, the certainty behind her discovery shocked her, but it also motivated her as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> I want to say this is the end of Act 1. Jae finally figures everything out and if not ALL of the World Building is done for New Valyria. 
> 
> I'm really nervous and anxious about this chapter, it seems from here the story will pickup and take off, but this one is telling for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay. 
> 
> More Life,

*

Aegon

 

**422 New Valyria**

The entire family was eating having dinner together once again. Father had made a point of having these get togethers even since Jae had returned. Aegon liked it, he got to spend more time with his family in a comfortable environment, when most times the combined schedules of the family had them doing all sorts of different things at different times. It was nice to be able to just sit down and have a proper meal with everyone present.

 

Aegon and Arianne had discussed it prior, and after telling Father of their decision, they were going to surprise Jae with the honour of his first child being the future heir of House Targaryen.

 

Father was concerned for Aegon and Arianne when they nervously told him, that they were not going to have children. It was nice to know that Father cared more for their happiness then he did for the immediate future of House Targaryen. Father was always really good with that, he loved his children enormously, and always put his own needs to the side to ensure their happiness. In the end it was simple to convince him that they would be fine, and he accepted Jae’s eldest son as the heir with no problems.

 

Truthfully, that was the easy part. Aegon was more anxious about actually telling Jae about this, Arianne wanted to surprise him with the honour at dinner in front of the fam. It was odd the way she persisted on telling him in front of everyone, Arianne never really pushes for things unless she absolutely wants them, for her to push on this made it seem like she knew something that Aegon did not.

 

Either way Aegon was nervous. Jae was not someone that you exactly pushed things upon. Even as a kid he pushed back when forced to do things he did not think were worth it. Having children and getting married were things that were definitely worth the trouble, but with Jae being almost a different person sine he returned, Aegon was uncertain about his brother’s reaction.

 

There was no timeline on when Jae needed to have an heir, but the sooner the better certainly. It is not like the nobles of New Valyria did not notice that Aegon and Arianne have been married for four years, yet no child has been produced. Aegon knew it was a vulnerability within the family, but now today, they were fixing the problem.

 

Aegon took a look around the table, everyone seemed to be in good spirits, small conversations happening between different family members, all of them smiling, eating, and just enjoying each other’s company.

Aegon smiled at the scene, he looked over to Arianne, who was speaking with Myrcella next to her, gripping his wife’s hand, they made eye contact. Aegon gave her a small smile in warning, and she understood right away, giving him a reassuring one in return.

 

Aegon took his goblet, and hit his spoon against it, making a loud ping that got everyone’s attention. Before he could even begin to speak, Visenya jested, “Everyone be quiet,” she said to a silent table, “Aegon the Stupid needs to make a speech.”

 

Aegon blanched surprised at his little sister, the entire table erupted in laughter, but he just kept staring at Visenya, he was not mad, it was just his little sister teasing him, they had been calling him that in jest for years. Aegon silently thanked Visenya, it was a nice ice breaker for the heavy information he was about to drop on Jae.

 

The table quieted down, and all the attention was on Aegon, so he began. “After Jae’s…. discovery, about my ability to have children, Arianne and I have made a decision.” Aegon looked over to Arianne who gave him an encouraging look, so he continued. “we have decided that instead of hurting ourselves and each other in the pursuit of having a child, we are going to forego having children.” Aegon looked towards Jae, Jae’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. He did not seem upset though which was a good sign.

 

The family settled into the information rather easily, it was a little morose, they were trying to figure out the correct way to react, truthfully it was a weird situation, it was not anything that was exactly terribly saddening, but it was not a celebration either. Aegon needed to say it, and needed to tell his family, but the reaction was uncertain.

 

Mother spoke first, “I am unhappy that you will not be adding to my vast number of grandchildren,” she looked around the table pointedly at Jae, Visenya, Myrcella and Daemon, before she continued, “but I am glad the two of you have remained together despite the problem.”

 

Her words were like popping a balloon. The atmosphere in the room changed, where everyone started chiming in with words of encouragement, but Aegon remained looking at Jae, his body language remained open and easy. It looked like he had actually known that this would be the result of Aegon’s infertility. Like he had already known this would happen.

 

Jae nodded at Aegon, and he then shrugged, silently signaling that he knew and understood. Aegon was glad, he looked over at his sisters, each of them were giving him looks of comfort and love, while Arianne gripped his hand under the table.

 

Aegon knew the conversation would turn towards Jae, he just did expect for Myrcella to sound almost _excited_ when she said, “that means Jae’s first will be the heir right?” she looked at Father as she asked, and he nodded a serious morbid look on his face. The small smile that Myrcella had on her face was strange to Aegon, he knew that she wanted to marry him, but her other brother literally just told them that he was to be without children. He found it rather insensitive.  

 

Nevertheless, he let Myrcella have her small moment of happiness, if she was dreaming of having Jae’s heir, he was not going to taint that for her. “Jae, I’m just going to need you to have nineteen or twenty so that Arianne and I can raise a couple of our own.” Aegon’s jest got some laughter from the table, but Jae shook his head in amusement, “I’m not going to have over ten.” He retorted, he looked pensive for a moment but then spoke again, “even that number is high!” he said exasperatedly.

 

Tyene reached across and took his hand, “I will help you.” She said sweetly, then Visenya spoke too, “Jae, there are six women here who would help you, not even including the slaves and help we can bring in. You will be fine.” Words of agreement spread across the table, all of them chiming in to agree with Visenya’s sentiment. Jae looked chuffed and overwhelmed, but happy.

 

It was when Daemon said, “what if Jae cannot have babies either?” in a nonchalant type of way, did the table turn awkward. With Daemon more than likely not being Father’s no one wanted to tell him that it would fall to him, with the consequences obvious, but they were rescued by Jae snorting, then saying casually, “I can have children.” His words were quiet but certain. He came across as if he knew firsthand he was able to have children.

 

Father was the one who followed up Jae’s words. “how do you know that?” he asked quietly, his words were perfectly flat, no judgment, and full of acceptance. Jae looked to be caught in a memory momentarily, he looked down at his and Tyene’s intertwined hands. After a few silent, heavy moments Jae raised his head, speaking rather meekly, “I just meant that Uncle Brandon and Uncle Ned have both had plenty of children, and there were no complications with my birth.” He looked over to Aegon in apology, “all signs lead to me being able to pump one into some poor woman’s belly.”

 

“Jae!” Elia immediately scolded him for his words, but Jae shrugged, unashamed. The family around him all laughed, but Father shot Jae a look expressing discipline, which Jae accepted.

 

The rest of the meal went by like normal, there weren’t any more questions about Aegon and Arianne and luckily Jae was left alone after he spoke awkwardly. Jae ended up rather quickly finishing his meal in silence

 

As the family was dispersing, Aegon watched as Jae made his way over to him, “brother, can we talk?” Aegon shot Jae a concerned look, he was uncertain why Jae wished to speak so soon after the announcement. He just hoped Jae was alright with everything. Jae nodded minutely, and Aegon watched as Jae lead him towards the back garden.

 

The two of them walked out the doors and into the night, the air was cool as the sun was down, and Aegon felt a slight chill. Jae stopped and then began pacing in front of him, he looked fine with the chilly atmosphere, his Northern blood shining through. Jae looked anxious, and aggravated. It was off putting to Aegon; rarely did you see Jae be something other than even keeled. Then again, Jae was just given huge news, and a huge responsibility. “Brother, I do not know if I want this.” Jae spoke quietly, his words held a large weight, full of hidden emotion.

 

Aegon breathed slowly, he needed to be careful, Jae looked primed to flee, he looked like he was going to bolt over the wall, his entire body bleeding discontent. This was what Aegon feared. He was forcing Jae into doing something that made him entirely uncomfortable. “Jae…” Aegon said guiltily, but hearing his tone Jae cut him off instantly. “I am not mad at you Aegon, I fear that I will not be good enough.”

 

Jae paused his pacing to speak, and then began pacing again once he finished. Aegon was entirely confused, Jae was nervous about not being a good enough Father and Husband? “Jae, will you piss off.” Jae stopped pacing to look at him in betrayal, “you’re going to fine, trust me, and even if you have days where you do not feel adequate then you have family to support you.”

 

Jae’s look softened, he looked almost apologetic, but continued. “It’s hard Aeg, Myrcella looks at me like I’m the solution to all of her problems.” He visibly swallowed, “when I’ve done things that I am so _ashamed of._ ” Jae finished, his voice slightly breaking at the end of the sentence. Aegon met his eyes, and they were hard, daring him to question it so he could retaliate.

 

Aegon took a few seconds to think, Jae was being emotional, and volatile, “Jae,” he said softly, “you did what you had to do to survive.” Jae turned from him. He walked away a few steps, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes, rubbing at them violently before he turned back. “if you knew,” he said easily, then repeated it, far more heatedly, pointing his finger in Aegon’s direction. “if you _knew!_ ” he put his finger down, and his shoulders drooped, speaking quietly, but full of meaning, “then you would not look at me the same.”

 

Aegon was shocked, he was taken aback by Jae’s words and how much they obviously affected him. Jae’s self-hatred was never evident before, but now it was entirely clear, Jae did not think he was worthy of this life, of having children, of being the heir, with the vile acts he had to commit to survive.

 

Jae seemed to settle after his outburst, he looked guilty that he had spewed the information onto Aegon. “Brother,” Aegon took a step forward, he gently placed a hand on Jae’s shoulder. “I have no doubts that you are worthy of this life, deserving of children and family.” He shook Jae’s shoulder, “because hardships make us stronger, if what you say is true,” Aegon paused, so that he could meet Jae’s eyes. “then you are the strongest man I know.”

 

Jae looked touched by his words, his face turning to a storm of emotions that Aegon could not differentiate. Aegon immediately brought him in for a hug, Jae’s arms wrapping around him tightly, the two of them seeking comfort in each other. Aegon heard Jae speak quietly, nearly whispering, his voice content, “thank you brother.”

 

*

Jae

 

**_417? 418? Norvos_ **

_“Mellario, what year is it?” Jae asked rather innocently, the two of them were preparing for sleep, with Mellario sitting in front of her mirror, while Jae washed his face. Mellario laughed at his question, snorting loudly before looking into the mirror again. When she did not hear Jae’s laughter join hers, she suspiciously turned, looking directly at him._

_Jae shrugged, “I lost track of days when I was in the cages.” Mellario looked at him in despair, Jae was silently happy that she did not pity him, or at least did not show it. Jae was stronger than that._

_“apologies for my foresight Jaehaerys,” she replied melodically, “it is 418, in the New Valyrian Calendar.” Jae raised his eyebrows in surprise, that was more time than he thought. “I missed my nameday, I’m five and ten now.” He said sadly, looking over at Mellario with a sad smile. She frowned, “I am sorry Jaehaerys,” she said annoyance in her tone._

_Jae shrugged again, “not your fault.” Jae then walked over to where Mellario was sitting, looking at himself in the mirror over her shoulder, Jae could see that he was growing rapidly. His hair was the longest it had ever been, and his shoulders were filling out, increasing the strength in his torsos and arms._

_He was getting to be a better and better fighter now as well, he was actually competing and sometimes beating other bearded soldiers. Jae was proud of his improvements, but no matter what he did the other warriors still shunned him, and the elders still looked after him, making sure he was receiving the best of training and meals._

_It felt good to not be completely beaten blue by the end of each day now, instead of climbing into bed aching and sore, he felt tiredly content. It was an odd feeling, the normalcy of it all. He was how far away from home? And he felt normal. Like the routine he was in was something that left his days full._

_He was still holding out hope that his Father would somehow find and rescue him, or at some point, convince Mellario to let him leave. He knew enough about Norvos now that he would easily be able to run. The temptation was always there, but Jae knew that as soon as he made it out of the city he would be hopeless. Where would he go? Who could he possibly turn to that would not make him a hostage?_

_It scared him, but for now he was secure, he was alone, but at least his life was not in jeopardy, at least he was not in a cage._

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae knew he needed to talk to Visenya.

 

After he had left her dancing by herself to go investigate with Ashara, she had been annoyed, distraught and embarrassed that her older brother had left her to go run off with another woman. Jae recognized where his fault lay, but he needed that information, and he would not regret embarrassing his sister if it meant he was able to free more slaves.

 

He was planning on putting the hood on for the first time tonight, using the information from the folders, he wished to scout out Jorah’s slaving centre. Then from there build a plan for when the slaves were delivered, and how he could free them.

 

First though, his sister was mad at him, which was fairly obvious as she had not said a word to him since the party, looking away whenever he was in the room, and rejecting his attempts at conversation. He wished to rectify that, to apologize, Jae was just uncertain how he was going to do that without telling her the reason why.

 

He can’t exactly tell his sister, who could easily be his wife in the future, that he was eavesdropping on slavers so he could destroy them, then after kissing Ashara Dayne to disguise themselves.

 

Man, this was going to be painful.

 

Jae made his way to Visenya’s chambers, he knew she was in there as Tyene was in his chambers, and Visenya had told Tyene she wished for them to sleep together tonight. Jae knocked on the door gently, making sure to not say anything, so that Visenya would think it was Tyene and immediately let him in. He got his wish as she immediately called out, “it’s open!”

 

Jae pushed the door open, Visenya was sitting behind her mirror, she was only wearing a small shift, her arms and legs were completely bare, and she was focused on brushing her hair in the mirror. Jae paused for a second, he really did not think this through. Visenya was preparing for Tyene, which meant she was preparing for sex.

 

Jae cleared his throat, loudly.

 

Visenya immediately turned, she spotted him, and instead of covering herself, or acknowledging him, she just turned to look in the mirror once again continuing to brush her hair.

 

Jae sighed, why were sisters so difficult?

 

Jae walked forward towards Visenya, keeping his eyes down to preserve her modesty, he squatted down next to the chair she sat in, making sure he stayed looking down at the floor because it was _so_ tempting to look up to take a peak.

 

“Visenya,” Jae spoke softly, “I am sorry,” he was genuinely apologetic, but it seemed Visenya wished to test him. “for what?” she asked evenly, making sure to belittle him further. Jae knew he deserved it, so he did not retaliate, only answered her question. “for leaving you by yourself at Maekar’s nameday.”

 

Jae remained looking down, but he felt Visenya’s eyes on him now, “and?” she asked in the same even voice as before. Jae was unsure of what else he did wrong, but he expected Visenya was just making him grovel more, so he continued, “for embarrassing you in front of other Valyrian nobles.”

 

Jae felt Visenya move from her seat, turning to face him. “Jae, you can look up, it is nothing you have not seen before.” She said with sass in her tone. Jae looked up and met her eyes, they were still distraught and hard, looking to still be annoyed at him. Jae looked down again, he was ashamed and guilty, but this was not something he was good at, he had never upset his sisters before the shipwreck, at least not to the extent where he needed to grovel. It was unfamiliar territory for him, and he was trying.

 

Visenya continued to just be silent, but she was facing him now, Jae was unsure what to do. “I am truly sorry sister,” he said again, genuinely hoping she would forgive him. That did not happen though, “why did you do it?”

 

Jae knew it would not be a good idea to play it off, so he spoke, “I had something I needed to do.”

 

Visenya frustratingly groaned. “Jae,” she gripped his face hard, “why did you leave me?” she asked. It was direct, but he simply could not tell her. It would be putting her in danger if he told the truth, and it would hurt her feelings if he lied. “I cannot tell you.” He said instead.

 

Visenya pulled away from him, looking into her mirror again, Jae pinched his eyes together, annoyed, but not wanting to be audible. He took a deep breath through his nose, calming himself. “Visenya,” he said firmly, this time he stood, taking the brush from her hands, making sure he had her attention.

 

Visenya’s expression was anger, she reached out to hit him after he grabbed her brush, but using his other hand he grabbed onto her wrist before she could make contact. “I am trying!” Jae urged, “this is not exactly easy for me!” he continued, the two of them were staring at each other, both angry at the other, both entirely stubborn on their own ideals.

 

They remained staring at each other for a few moments, both angry, and frustrated. Jae made the conscious decision to relax himself, he did not want to fight. Dropping his shoulders, letting go of Visenya’s wrist, “Senya,” he murmured softly, “I do not want to fight.” He leaned down so they were eye to eye, “I just….” He paused, unsure on how to explain it. “you have some things you wish to do.” Visenya finished for him.

 

Jae nodded sadly, Visenya sighed in disappointment. “I understand that being away for five years changed you.” She reached out to grip Jae’s hand, “but I will want to know what is going on with you Jae.” She began rubbing her thumb across his wrist. “you are my brother who I love, I just want to know what is going on in your life Jae.”

 

The way she spoke had Jae emotional, it was so sweet, and so loving, and it killed him, but he knew in the future he would need to lie to her. If he wished to continue to abolish slavery within New Valyria then he would need to withhold information about himself from his family. It is a lie of omission, but it’s still a lie.

 

Instead, Jae smiled, and pulled Visenya in for a hug, planting a kiss to her hair. “I promise I will try to be open and honest with you Senya.” He felt her wrap her arms around his torso. He looked down at her to meet her eyes, it was a mistake, as her breasts pushed against his torso, pushing them up, and being taller than her gave him a great view down her shift. Forcing himself to meet her eyes, he continued, “I have been alone for a long time, it is sometimes hard for me to remember to talk to others.” He finished.

 

Visenya nodded, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. She then pulled him close, she buried her nose into his neck, the two of them hugging it out. Jae would be lying if he said that Visenya’s beauty did not have an effect on him. As they hugged he pushed his head over her shoulders so he could look down and see her plump bottom, the shift being translucent allowing for him to take in the shape of her hips and ass. He _really_ needed to speak to Father about marriages. Visenya and Myrcella constantly tempting him was getting on his nerves.

 

Visenya started placing soft kisses to Jae’s neck and throat. It was really cute and sweet, so Jae returned the favour, kissing her hair a couple of times. Jae knew that Visenya was up to something when she started rubbing her hand along his hip. Jae pulled away from her to look at her pointedly. Her smirk was seductive.

 

Jae rolled his eyes, pulling away from her, “not until we’re married.” He said teasingly. Visenya groaned loudly in disagreement. Jae laughed at her antics, but made sure to ask, “we’re good right?” rather self-consciously. Visenya nodded, then gave him a pure smile, Jae returned the loving look, before walking away from her. As he walked he called back, “Tyene’s mine tonight by the way!”

 

As he walked out the door he heard Visenya’s angry “Jae!”

 

Jae was smiling as he made his way into the hallway. He closed Visenya’s door behind him, and made his way to his chambers. He was serious about Tyene, he genuinely did want to have her tonight, he wasn’t just teasing Visenya for the sake of it.

 

Jae had some things he needed to take of care of first.

 

He made his way into his bed chambers, surprised to not see Tyene, he took a quick advantage of the situation, grabbing the hood from the hidden compartment under his bed, he quickly changed clothing. Dressing entirely in all black, then strapping on his staff, Jae pulled the hood on.

 

It felt odd, the hood, taking a quick second to look in the mirror, Jae looked downright _menacing._ The hood came over his eyes perfectly, completely hiding his eyes and then his face, his staff coming over his shoulder with the sharp blade was dangerous, and the black clothing that came underneath the cloak made him look like a shadow. In the nighttime it would be nearly impossible for anyone to see or recognize him. It was perfect.

 

Jae turned from the mirror, he made his way to his window, and scaled down the side of the manse. Landing on his feet, he darted towards the outer walls, easily scaling the height, before vaulting over them and landing on his feet.

 

He could not be seen leaving the manse, and this was the easiest way to get out without a Red Cape spotting him.

 

No longer needing to be stealthy, Jae kept the hood up but made his way to the streets. Heading down towards the New Valyrian docks, keeping track of the buildings, he made his way towards where he knew Jorah had previously kept slaves.

 

Jae scaled a building about a block away, wishing to find a vantage point where he could scout the building and its activity before he further investigated, Jae made his way to the corner of the building across from Jorah’s. Being careful to not be noticed, nor to step anywhere that would cause a lot of noise, Jae settled in to watch.

 

Since it was getting towards midnight, the streets and the docks were not busy at all, and the building was completely empty, no one went in and no one went out for a long period, and there was no movement. Even the other side of the building, where it nearly dropped down into the bay.

 

Taking that as a good sign, Jae made his way over, spotting a window along the backside of the building, he quickly made his way over. Taking a quick look around, he scaled up the wall, grabbing onto the window ledge, Jae hauled himself up into the building.

 

The building was pretty dark, but it was not hard to tell what was contained inside of it.

 

Jae climbed down inside, making sure to keep his senses alert in case anyone wished to come in, Jae looked around. There were cages along the outer walls of the building, all of them larger than the one he had travelled in. Inside the cage were chains, with a multitude of shackles strung along it.

 

Jae felt his stomach drop, this was worse than the conditions he was in, at least he had rope around his wrists. Making his way around the place, Jae counted nine of the cages, all of them twice the size of the one he was in, all of them with at least twenty shackles.

 

Looking around some more, Jae made his way over to where there was a block, and next to the block was a large sword. Judging by the smell, this was definitely where Jorah discarded the more useless slaves, where he simply cut off their heads. Jae was angered just seeing the whole situation. The worst part about the place, was that it was just blatantly dirty, absolutely filthy, it smelled like rotten flesh, there was dirt and blood everywhere. Jae shuddered at the way the slaves were obviously treated.

 

Jae had seen enough, and he easily scaled out the same window that he came in from. He was disgusted, and now, even more determined than before to put a stop to this. This was inhumane, it went against everything that Jae stood for as a Targaryen, and a Stark, as a former slave, with the power to put an end to this, Jae silently vowed that he would, no matter the cost.

 

Striding back out onto the street, Jae rather forgot how close the docks actually were to the Red Keep. Looking up towards the castle, he realized that he could easily stop in and see Ashara. She could even give him an assessment of his new costume. Making up his mind, Jae changed direction towards the Keep.

 

Jae made his way over to the surrounding walls, using the same path he used from when he first arrived back to New Valyria, Jae hooded up and climbed the wall with ease. He had to think about where Ashara could possibly be staying. The Keep was massive, and within it, Maegor’s Holdfast was used to house the royal family, and the far guest wing was used to house other nobles. That limited her rooms to the slave’s quarters, and the tower of the small council.

 

Since the Small Council was largely disbanded due to Zaegar’s newly found faith, Jae could only assume she had been given chambers somewhere within the tower. The tower was tall, but it was unlikely she would be anywhere near the top, Ashara was important, but not important enough to have her own tower.

 

Jae looked forward to the challenge, he had not free climbed in a while, and it would feel good to get his muscles going again.

 

Making sure to avoid any guards eye sight, Jae snuck his way to the walls of the keep, scaling up the side of the wall, he quickly made it onto the roof of the keep, making his way silently over to the tower, where the real climbing would begin.

 

Since Jae didn’t know what room Ashara was staying in, he would have to check every window to see if the room was occupied or vacant. Climbing up the side of the tower towards the first window, Jae looked down, he was about three levels off the ground, smiling bright, his adrenaline flowing, Jae peeked into the window. The room was empty, so he moved on.

Climbing up another level, the next window had a goblet sitting on its ledge. He climbed up, and the chambers were clean, full of a woman’s clothing, and with a woman sleeping in the bed. Jae smiled, he recognized the dress that was hanging off the wardrobe as the one Ashara was wearing the other night. This had to be her.

 

Silently hopping into the window, Jae pulled down his hood, and made his way over to where Ashara was sleeping. She had her head deep in a pillow, but Jae heard her breathing softly, her mouth was open slightly, it made her look so much younger, so peaceful. He almost regretted coming for he did not wish to wake her from her beauty sleep.

 

Jae ran a hand through her hair softly, her breathing shifted, but she stayed asleep. Her nose wrinkled a little bit adorably, and Jae knew it was a mental picture he would never forget. Smiling, Jae leaned forward to place a couple of soft kisses along her face, first along her cheek, then her forehead.

 

Jae knew she woke when he heard her breath in sharply. She was obviously surprised by the appearance of someone in her room. Her half asleep expression shifted to confusion, as if she was trying to figure out the situation. She slowly opened her eyes, recognition immediately filling them. Jae smiled so bright.

 

“am I dreaming?” she asked him, and Jae could not help the laugh that burst from his lips.

 

Jae settled a hand on her cheek, which she immediately gripped with her own, “No, Ash, I thought I’d surprise you.”

 

Jae watched as Ashara gently smiled, it warmed his heart. Jae went over to the small table, where he saw the flint and steel, lighting up the torch next to Ashara’s bed, he was treated with the lovely view of Ashara sitting up in her bed, she held her blanket around her chest, sleep still on her face, she looked up at him. She blinked owlishly at him a few times, before questioning, “what are you wearing?”

 

Jae looked down at his clothing then smiled, he pulled his hood up over his eyes. “Can you tell who I am?”

 

Ashara looked at him blankly, Jae was confused, as when he looked in the mirror at the manse, he knew it would be difficult to tell who was under the hood. “you’re wearing your staff, you idiot.”

 

Jae’s jaw dropped, “what?” he asked quickly, brashly.

 

Ashara pinched her eyebrows together in awe, “are you that dense?” she pointed to the weapon on his back, “you have been walking around New Valyria with that thing since you got back. Everyone is going to recognize you if you wear that!”

 

Jae had completely forgotten about that, Ashara made a very good point. “Shit, you’re right.” Jae said, taking the staff off of his back.

 

Ashara shook her head, “what would you do without me?” she mumbled under her breath. Jae chuckled so she raised her head, she seemed surprised he heard her, their eyes met, a soft affection settling in her eyes.

 

Jae took a step away from her straightening up, he dropped the staff, “can you tell that it’s me under the hood?”

 

Jae waited for a few seconds, Ashara was not saying anything, silence filled the room rather awkwardly. Jae was confused, so he pushed the hood back slightly, looking to Ashara. She had a look of disbelief. “Well?” Jae asked.

 

Ashara swallowed, and then spoke quietly. “No, no one will know.” She looked rather shaken, and Jae moved towards her.

 

“Ash?” he said, taking her hand between his, “are you okay?”

 

she nodded quickly, “yes, fine.” Jae felt her grip his hand, “it is just,” she paused, hesitating to speak, Jae gripped her hand again, giving her some slight reassurance. “this all feels real now,” she continued, “you are really going to do this.”

 

Jae had trouble responding, he was uncertain whether she was troubled because it was him, and now the danger of the situation was finally settling in, or if she was just shocked in his commitment towards his task. Either way, Jae took her hand and placed several soft kisses across her knuckles, comforting her.

 

“Not that I am mad that you are here, but how and why are you here?” she asked curiously. Then continued, “I know you did not come all the way up here,” she pointed to her window, implying the height he climbed, the fact that she even noticed him come through the window was surprising, she must have been more aware than Jae originally thought. “to show me your disguise.”

 

Jae smiled back at her, “I found where Jorah keeps his slaves.” He said simply, Ashara’s eyes widened.

 

 “and?” she asked.

 

“It is terrible, cages with shackles, blocks for heads, and the place has probably never been cleaned.” Jae looked down at his hands in shame, but continued speaking, “it is right near the docks as well, easy to dispose of the bodies if they wished.” Jae was uncertain whether that was the preferred method of hiding the evidence, but Jorah was no fool, and dumping bodies in the water was an easy step to take.

 

Ashara looked disgusted, and determined. Their eyes met, “what do you need me to do?” she asked, with a firmness to her tone that silently pushed Jae on.

 

“Once I free them, the slaves will need somewhere to go.” Jae spoke, Ashara was the only person he could go to for this, he had no idea how he was to organize something for them. They were being taken and abducted into a new land, they needed some sort of structure once they got away from the slavers.

 

Ashara looked pensive for a moment, “there is not much I can do Jae, other than point them to the nearest place of work.” She paused, “the market? Or docks would be best.” She then looked at him through her lashes, “I could organize a place for them to stay if the mighty Targaryen bank will fund some costs.”

 

They made eye contact again, she was looking at him rather pointedly. This was a bit of a tough ask, Father was notoriously stingy with the banks money. It was what he was taught by Grandfather, to never give unless something was being given in return. The same rules applied to his children, Jae would need to take on this entire responsibility himself.

 

Jae looked down, he was uncertain how he was going to be able to do this.

 

Jae felt Ashara’s hand run along his chest, leading to his shoulder, then neck, then chin, turning him so they were looking at each other. “this is not something I mean for you to do immediately.” She said, her eyes full of understanding, “take your time to figure out a solution.”

 

She then leaned in a place a soft kiss on Jae’s lips, “it is noble of you to even take on the task.”

 

Jae nodded, but then leaned in again, deepening the kiss. Ashara accepted his kisses happily, smiling into a couple of the deeper ones.

 

The feeling between the two of them was soothing, it was not fire, like the other night, but a happy knowledge of what they felt for each other. Ashara was Jae’s confidant, the person he could open up to, and be truthful to. She steadied his impulses, and in return he provided excitement and a sense of purpose to her. It was a relationship of love and trust, and he appreciated her all the more every day.

 

He knew that they were not going to go any further tonight, despite his want for her, now was not the time to fuck. He already planned on fucking Tyene through the floor tonight, it was about time he had his concubine returned to him, and he was eagerly anticipating sliding inside of her again.

 

Jae shook his head slightly, he was with Ashara, a woman who he loved and appreciated, and he was thinking of fucking his concubine. The lack of women when he was away may have twisted his mind, all of his horniness came back when he returned to the multitude of women entering his life again.

 

Jae pulled away from Ashara, smiling gently. She returned the soft smile, then leaned forward to give him an equally soft embrace.

 

Jae hugged her back, nuzzling into her hair, placing soft kisses to the top of her head. “let me know when you have decided.” She spoke easily, pulling away from him.

 

Jae nodded, he stood, picked up his staff, but when he saw Ashara shift her body to lie back in her bed, he could not help himself, and dipped down to press one more soft kiss to her lips. “G’night Ash,” he said softly.

 

Jae watched her grin contentedly, and then settle into her pillow. She murmured a “night,” and with her final word, Jae made his way over to her window, sliding over the ledge, he looked back over to the bed one last time, where Ashara was looking at him with a soft smile, he quickly returned it, then made his way down into the darkness.

 

*

Jae

 

**418 Norvos**

_Jae was sitting at the bottom of the steps that lead to the river along the back of Mellario’s manse. He had his leather breeches rolled up to his knees as he felt the warm water brush along his feet and legs._

_He had just finished another long day of training with the Bearded warriors, another day of getting beaten to bits, but still learning, slowly but surely, learning._

_He was reminiscing, this routine he had been in, did not allow for him to have much time to dwell, or even relax, so sitting on the steps, in a peaceful state was odd. Thinking about home was hard, he missed his life and his family. And Dany. He had barely had any time at all to even grieve his best friend, his aunt, his love._

_Jae had not even thought about Dany, nor Jon. Both of them presumably dead because of the shipwreck. Did that make him a bad person? Should he be struggling to live? The guilt was there; Jae should have kept Dany wrapped around him. Maybe she would be with him right now if he had just kept a hold of her._

_He could not dwell on ‘what if’s’ but it was hard when he saw Dany get sucked into the ocean every night, it was something he would never forget, and something he would always dread._

_Jae had noticed a tugging on his mind as of late, something pawing at the back of his skull, it felt like a regular tug when you were stressed or tired, but it came and went as it wished, not something that bothered him for long periods like a headache. He wondered if it was all the happenings getting to him, all of the denial of his feelings and problems, burying them deep in his psyche to prevent him breaking._

_That would happen if he let it, if Jae truly let all of his emotions free, then he was certain he would break, all of the upset he faced, and what he still faced, he would break, and he would give up._

_He would not give up though, there was still hope, and he was a Targaryen and a Stark, two ancient bloodlines known for the greatness and resilience, he would not be the one to tarnish his family’s names._

_Jae leaned back on the steps, planting his hands behind him, and closed his eyes, settling in the quiet, the rustling of the nearby trees, the rushing of the river, it was peaceful, and allowed for Jae to breathe for a moment, it seemed like it was the first time since the ship crashed he had taken a second to allow himself to breathe._

_The silence felt like it was his, and his alone, like the world stopped for a few moments just so Jae could breathe. After being hounded and put on trial, it seemed like the gods were giving him a small refuge._

_As small as it was, it was interrupted, Jae heard the footsteps, and then the soft voice of Mellario call out. “Jaehaerys?” He looked up towards the manse, and she entered the small entryway, she quickly spotted him, she leaned against the doorway, a small, sad smile settling on her lips._

_There was a moment of understanding between the two of them, where Mellario was not going to ask Jae what he was doing, or thinking about._

_Jae returned her small smile, waving her down to come sit next to him._

_The two of them had grown into a relationship of familiarity. It was a maternal relationship, with Mellario being Arianne’s mother, it was strange to even think of her in an intimate manner, yet, it was needed sometimes when Jae needed to be disguised as her pillow slave._

_Mellario rolled her pants up, and dipped her feet into the water next to Jae, they sat side by side in silence for a bit, just being comfortable in the silence._

_Jae spoke first, as he knew Mellario would not ask, but he felt the need to at least say something. “I have never thanked you.” He said softly, Mellario looked over at him surprised, so he continued, “you risked your reputation and your life for me here, although I still disagree with not sending a message to my father, you have provided safety to me, and I have never thanked you.”_

_Mellario looked touched with his words, she smiled, then reached out and took Jae’s hand, lacing their fingers together sweetly. “you are practically a nephew of mine.” She said with a large smile, “I could not leave you on your own.”_

_Jae looked down at their intertwined hands, “I am very lucky you had the courage to help, most people would have looked the other direction.”_

_Mellario let his statement dwindle, she simply held onto his hand tighter, and let the silence answer for her._

_Jae was happy to sit in silence for a few moments, the two of them relaxing once again, this time, Mellario broke the silence, “how are my children?” she asked, a slight quiver to her voice._

_Jae turned and gave her a reassuring smile, “they are well, Arianne is probably betrothed to Aeg by now, Quentyn is a ward at House Yronwood, and last I knew Trystane was squiring for Prince Oberyn.”_

_Mellario seemed relieved at Jae’s words, she looked pensive for a few moments, “I miss them so much, it hurts that they are going on with their lives without me seeing it.” She looked down, sadness seeping through._

_Jae paused, he did not wish to be intrusive or insensitive, so he asked carefully, “why did you leave then?” in a soft, non-judgmental tone._

_Mellario met his eyes, “Doran and I would argue for hours, we married for lust and being young and impressionable, we let ourselves believe it would work out.” She paused, looking away from him, as if she was thinking of better days, “I did not like the idea of fostering, I wanted my children near me, so I could teach them.” She met Jae’s eyes again, “and now look at them?” she shrugged, “Arianne living in the capital, Quentyn in Yronwood and Trystane with Oberyn.” She looked regretful, depressed, “they all ended up away from Sunspear anyway.”_

_Jae tightened the grip he had on her hand, sliding his hip closer to hers, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her in for a side embrace, comforting her._

_Mellario sighed into his chest, the back of her head settling against Jae’s shoulder. She continued, “at least tell me they are good?” she asked, rather self-consciously._

_Jae smiled, “they are good people, Arianne is kind to all, and then bold and forceful when needed. I have only met Quentyn and Trystane a couple of times but they both represent House Martell well.” Jae smiled lightly, his words seemed to calm Mellario. She shot him a grateful look for where she was leaning against his shoulder._

_It was very obvious that Mellario loved her children, as every mother should, Jae missed that in his life, but Elia and Cersei did give him love, just not the maternal love he missed with his own mother. It made him think, Mellario was a lovely woman, very kind, very beautiful, and without a husband, she could have had more children if she wished._

_“you do not need to answer this,” Jae started, “but is there any reason why you did not have more children?” Mellario looked up at him again, her eyebrows were pressed together in thought, she seemed to weigh her answer before she spoke._

_  
“There was a time when the Archon took favour with me,” she started, “I truly did think he was a good man, and he spoke about wanting children.” She shook her head side to side, “it turns out that he was unable to have children. He had multiple lovers before, but always blamed the lack of children on them, he sent the slave girls to whore houses, only for them to get pregnant with a man who they would never know because he assured the mistresses that the women were infertile.”_

_Jae blanched, wow, he was not expecting that. Mellario continued, “after I learnt about it I stopped letting him in my bed, and told him the truth.” She sighed resigned, “he has not lost his interest in me.” She continued to shake her head, seemingly annoyed with the man._

_Jae had never seen a man who was unable to have children, it was obviously rare as he had never come across a man like him before, he was relieved that the man did not end up getting a child on Mellario. She did not deserve to have the man in her life._

_Jae tightened his arm around Mellario, and she tucked wrapped her hand around his waist. The two of them sat there, simply enjoying the company of another, in the little bubble of safety they had provided for each other._

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

 

Jae quickly made his way back to the manse, he had remained hidden travelling back from the Red Keep, keeping his hood up, this time hiding his staff underneath the cloak. Jae couldn’t’ believe he forgot about the staff, what an idiotic thing to do, he was lucky that today was just reconnaissance and not something that would have put him in danger or else he would have been recognized on his first day. He would need to use different weapons for now, until he figured out a way to make the staff unrecognizable to him. He needed it, he fought best with a staff in his hands, it was how he learnt most of his combat and he spent hours upon hours training with it.

 

Making his way back to the manse, Jae made his way past the gates to the side of the walls where his chambers lay. There were some bushes nearby, and he quickly stripped himself of the hood, hiding it in the bushes.

 

Strapping the staff back onto his back, he scaled the wall silently, then landed quickly. Bridging the small gap from the outer wall to the manse, using the decorations and cracks within the walls, he scaled up to his bedchambers window. The room was nearly dark, and he slowly crawled into the window, landing nimbly on the floor.

 

Looking over to the bed, he saw Tyene’s blonde hair across her pillow, her bare back facing him, her breathing was soft and deep, meaning she was fast asleep. Jae could barely see, but he was able to make out the outlines of the different furniture

Jae pushed forward, over to where he knew the table lay. Stripping himself of his clothing, he gently placed his clothing on a chair, taking off his staff and placing it against the chair. Jae took a breath of relief when he heard that Tyene’s breathing was still even. It was still very difficult to see, so when he stepped towards the bed, he realized something was off.

 

He had not realized earlier, but there were two bodies crowded together in his bed. Tyene was on her side, and Visenya’s face was tucked into his concubine’s neck, they both looked to be naked, the blankets covering their lower halves, but their top halves were in the open, Visenya’s perky tits, compared to Tyene’s larger softer orbs were both looking beautiful for his eyes to feast on. Despite the lovely view, the two were fast asleep, their breathing in sync. Jae was immediately annoyed, leave it to Visenya to occupy his bed, preventing him from fucking Tyene as he wished.

 

Jae was now faced with a couple options, he could easily wake Visenya, and kick her out, he could slide into his bed behind her, despite the little space there was, or he could go sleep in Visenya’s bed. It was rather clear he was not going to be fucking Tyene tonight, and truthfully, it was so late, and Jae was tired, so Visenya’s big empty bed was quite appealing.

 

Striding away from the bed, leaving his sister and lover alone, Jae made his way to his door, he opened it quietly, then closed it quietly. The hallways were still bright, the torches were low though, they were likely just going to be left to die for the night. Jae made his way over to the room he knew was Visenya’s, he barged in through the doorway, expecting for her chambers to be empty.

 

Instead, he barged in and Myrcella was sitting on Visenya’s bed, she had her sleeping shift slipped below her tits so they were bare, and she then hiked her shift above her hips as she had one had cupping her teat, and her other hand plunged into her cunt. As soon as he barged in, she stopped, her eyes flew open in surprise, she squeaked, grabbed the blankets from in front of her and covered herself.

 

Jae groaned aloud, he turned from her, facing the wall behind him, he leaned into the wall, placing a forearm across it, and then pushed his forehead into his forearm. He waited a few seconds in silence, waiting for Myrcella to make herself presentable. Jae fairly easily could have just walked right out the door, but he sensed that Myrcella would want to speak with him, which she did.

 

“Jae!” she whispered loudly, “close the door!”

 

Jae turned to look at Myrcella, her cheeks were bright red, and her hair was slightly mussed. It was endearing to see. Jae moved over and closed the door, then made his way over to his sister. As he walked towards her, he realized that he too, was only wearing small clothes, his entire body on display, his scars and all.

 

Slightly self-consciously he walked forward, being careful to not seem to aroused because of the view he had walked in on. Myrcella spoke as he neared, “what are you doing here?”

 

Jae shook his head, “I thought this room would be empty, Tyene and Visenya are in my bed.” He groaned, and then stretched out his shoulders, moving to scratch the back of his head after he spotted Myrcella look at him with appreciation.

 

Myrcella spoke easily, “I thought Visenya was coming here,” she replied easily, then turned rather abashed, “I was hoping we would spend the night together.”

 

Jae shot her a dry look, “yeah, I guessed that Myrcella.” Cause her to cutely giggle. Unashamed in her actions. Jae could only shake his head fondly.

 

At this point though, Jae really just wanted to sleep, he was annoyed that he was kicked out of his own bed, and now that Myrcella was here, he knew she would want to cuddle and sleep with him, the sappy, affectionate sister that she was, Jae knew the offer was coming.

 

“come here Jae,” she said softly, opening her arms, looking for a hug or an embrace. Jae smiled, moving up the bed into her waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around Myrcella, he sat down next to her, their hips bumping into one another as they wrapped they settled into their embrace. Jae was still slightly off kilter as he was only wearing small clothes, but Myrcella did not seem to mind.

 

Jae pulled away slightly to look at Myrcella, her cheeks were still flushed red from her exertions, but Jae noticed that her neck and chest were flushed as well. The blush led down to her cleavage which Jae took a quick peek at.

 

Meeting her eyes again, Jae did not notice how close Myrcella had gotten, and without warning she leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Jae’s lips.

 

She pulled away quickly afterwards, a smug, sly smirk on her lips, she was tempting him, Jae met his sister’s eyes, her violet irises matching his, the love and adoration in her eyes had Jae pushing forward too, this time kissing her with purpose, sliding a tongue across her lips as he went, seeking permission. 

 

Myrcella obliged easily, he felt her lips smile across his, but her mouth opened and her tongue met his in the middle, the two of them sharing a loving, yet aggressive kiss. Myrcella was still largely inexperienced, she was experimenting with the movements of her tongue, she was eager to please, so it was still an absolutely lovely kiss.

 

Jae pulled away from his sister, they were still embracing, their arms wrapped around one another so he did not go far, but he smiled sweetly at her, not saying anything. Myrcella returned the smile, but was still eager for more.

 

She leaned in again, this time, pulling her legs out from under the blankets so she could straddle Jae, settling her hips, and grinding down onto his length. Jae moaned into her mouth, and he moved backwards on the bed, leaning back so that his entire back was pressed to the blankets. Myrcella chased his lips, so she settled on top of him, their torso’s pressed together as she continued to grind her hips down onto his.

 

Jae was extremely hard, there was no way Myrcella did not feel him pushing into her as she laid on top of him. His little sister’s skin was searing as she settled over him, the heat of his torso pressing into her chest through her thin shift had Jae moaning into her mouth. Jae reached around to slid his hand down Myrcella’s back, he gripped her hips softly, slowing down her grinding.

 

As much as he wanted this, he knew he couldn’t go any further than this.

 

Jae titled his face to the side, pulling away from Myrcella’s lips, she tried to chase him, but he smiled at her persistence and she pouted slightly. Jae met her eyes again, he smiled sweetly, “we cannot.” He said simply.

 

Myrcella looked annoyed for a moment, but then understanding filled her eyes, she pouted adorably, but when Jae made no move to satisfy her want she frowned, then tucked her face into Jae’s neck.

 

Jae reached up and slid a hand into her hair, gently massaging her temple. He allowed himself to sag into the bed, and took comfort in Myrcella’s soft weight pressing down on his torso. Jae simply laid there for a few moments, he enjoyed the closeness with his sister, the touching of skin felt nice, comforting.

 

Myrcella pressed a soft kiss to Jae’s throat, which distracted him from his warmth. He realized that they were lying sideways on her bed. Jae tucked Myrcella’s face into his neck, then sat up, shifting Myrcella’s legs around his hips so that she was holding on as he shifted them so they could lie in her pillows. Jae reached down and pulled the blankets over the top of both of them, Myrcella hummed happily as she nuzzled into him.

 

At this point, Jae was warm, and exhausted, his little sister’s weight perfect within his arms, it didn’t take much for him to doze off.

 

Jae woke a few hours later, he was sweaty and hot, the combined body heat from him and Myrcella underneath the blankets causing him to sweat. Myrcella had barely moved, her nose was still pressed to his neck, and she was still straddling his hips while her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

In summary, Jae was stuck, the only way he could possibly move meant waking up Myrcella.

 

Taking a look down at her sleeping face, Jae saw that her breathing was steady and even, and her face looked entirely peaceful, the stress and hardships nonexistent on her face. Jae smiled, the happiness he felt for Myrcella’s peace while she slept, he rather envied her. It had been a long time since Jae had peacefully slept through an entire night without some dreaded dream or nightmare.

 

As a compromise, Jae simply moved the blankets, shuffling them off of Myrcella’s back, and pushing them down past her hips. Immediately Jae was hit with some colder air, and it felt good, the clamminess of his skin lightened, and the heat he was feeling dispersed.

 

The cool air had Myrcella shifting though, without waking, she slid off of him, one arm slid across his chest, and her knee stayed locked over Jae’s hips, she was still holding him tightly, she just was not directly on top of him any longer.

 

Jae was surprised with his fortune, now he could move, and he did, attempting to slide away slowly, but as soon as he pressed a hand to Myrcella’s knee to adjust, she woke.

 

“where are you going?” she mumbled, disappointment seeping into her voice but trying to hide it. Jae immediately felt guilty, Myrcella was needy, and consistently needed attention and reassurance, Jae also knew that she wished to marry him, with all of his attentions being spread, it would be cruel to leave her right now.

 

Jae leaned over to place a kiss on Myrcella’s temple, “relax, I am warm, just going to get some water.” He ran a hand through her hair gently, she smiled at the affection, “I’ll be right back,” he whispered.

 

Jae made his way over to the small table in Visenya’s room, there was a jug of water, it seemed rather stale, but Jae did not care, he needed it right now. Grabbing a goblet, he poured himself one, turning back to look at the bed, he saw that Myrcella had proper herself up on her elbow and was sleepily watching him. Noticing her consciousness, he grabbed another goblet and poured one for her. Walking back over to the bed, two glasses in his hands, Jae watched as Myrcella’s eyes hooded in arousal, his body was fully on display, and he felt his cock was slightly hard, Myrcella was definitely getting a good look at him.

 

Carefully sliding back into the bed, handing Myrcella her goblet before pulling the covers back up over his body, Jae laid back against the headboard, sighing exhaustedly. Myrcella shifted closer, tangling their legs together, notching a leg over Jae’s hip. Raising an eyebrow at her, Myrcella shrugged shamelessly.

 

“Have you and Father discussed marriages yet?” she asked, a bit of anxiety seeping into her tone. Jae used the hand that wasn’t holding his goblet to run his fingers through Myrcella’s hair repeatedly.

 

Looking away from his sister, Jae replied, making sure his voice was firm, certain. “No, we have both been busy, and the last time I was on my way to the bank I was attacked so,” he started off his statement serious, then towards the end jested with her.

 

Myrcella ran a hand along Jae’s stomach, “you should speak to him soon.” She said rather mysteriously. Jae sent her a look of confusion which she fluttered her eyelashes at.

 

“any specific reason why?” Jae asked cautiously.

 

Myrcella smiled sneakily, “it is not like Visenya and I do not have marriage offers Jae, we want to marry you, and if you do not hurry up, Father will accept another.”

 

Jae sighed again, but before he could reply, Myrcella spoke again, “Theon Greyjoy certainly made his intentions clear.”

 

Jae whipped his head towards Myrcella, she had a teasing look in her eyes and Jae did not like it. “Don’t do that Myrcella, what did he say?”

 

Myrcella shrugged, “he spoke about the honour it would be to marry a Targaryen, and how the heir of Pyke and a Targaryen princess would make a good pair.”

 

Jae’s grip tightened so fiercely on his goblet that he nearly spilled it, he could just picture Theon’s grubby hands on Myrcella again, and it was pissing him off. Myrcella saw his anger, and giggled.

 

“you’re jealous!” she exclaimed, Jae looked over to Myrcella to see her smiling slyly, Jae shook his head, she was baiting him.

 

Myrcella continued, “this just proves you should speak to Father sooner rather than later.” She moved her goblet to the floor, giving Jae a nice view of her ass as she bent over the bed. She then crawled over to Jae, straddling his hips again, she took his goblet, tilted it so he was forced to drink, then took a drink of it herself, emptying it, she tossed it off the bed.

 

“Look at you Jae, you act as if we are married already,” she rocked her hips into his once again, Jae felt his arousal making itself known. It was so easy to feel hot around with Myrcella. She was so fucking gorgeous in only her sleeping shift. Jae reached out and gripped her hips, aiding her movements along his cock.

 

Through their haze of arousal, Myrcella continued, “you’re already, hmmmm, getting jealous and possessive, and not, ah, in the brotherly way.” She moaned and licked her lips as she spoke, all the while continuing to grind down on Jae’s hard cock. It felt incredible, Myrcella’s skin was soft and warm under his hands, then where she was grinding on him was hot and wet, Jae listened to every single one of her pants and short breaths, and within a few moments she was coming on top of him.

 

Myrcella was quiet, her legs and arms shook and her body shuddered as she orgasmed. It was one of the most erotic things Jae had ever seen, and he would be seeing it millions of times more in the future.

 

Jae’s cock remained hard, but Myrcella tipped over, her body settling directly on his as she recovered, Jae was content to simply hold her in his arms for the moment, allowing for her to recover.

 

After a few moments of gently rubbing Myrcella’s back, Jae spoke easily, “I will speak to Father in the morning.”

 

Jae’s words had Myrcella startling to attention, she looked up, “really?” she asked, doubt in her voice, at Jae’s nod, she giggled. “I would have done this a lot sooner if that’s what it takes to get you to do something.” She added a thrust of her hips with her words to accentuate her statement. Jae chortled deeply, smiling at his sister’s antics.

 

Myrcella continued though, she was serious this time, “I appreciate you doing this brother,” she ran a hand along Jae’s cheek, pushing into his hair, “I no longer wish for my future to be undecided, I just want it to be with you and Visenya.”

 

Jae smirked, “and Tyene.”

 

Myrcella shook her head and rolled her eyes, “and Tyene.” She said fondly, “Everyone in the manse already knows the relationship her and Visenya have.” Jae chuckled, his chest shaking.

 

Jae ran a hand through Myrcella’s hair, “I love you Cella,” he said putting the entirety of his love and affection into the words.

Myrcella smiled bright, “and I, you Jae.”

 

*

Rhaegar

 

**422 New Valyria**

Rhaegar was working from his office at the bank. Going over the ledgers of different accounts that clients needed done. This was one of the best things about being the Great Targaryen Bank, there was no competition in the market in New Valyria. The family bank had a monopoly, all of the wealthy, nobles, royals, all of them stored their gold in the bank, with large investments in different industries throughout Westeros and abroad meant that the bank was consistently strong, Westerosi lords remained happy and rich, and the common folk had the security they needed for their money.

 

The bank controlled most of the economy of Westeros, it certainly controlled all of New Valyria, but the Iron Bank of Braavos did do some dealings with the North, as it was closer for White Harbor to deal with Braavos, either way, it was good that there was at least some competition for the bank, as it only made Rhaegar work harder.

 

Rhaegar’s entire life was dedicated to the bank, towards the end when Aerys was struggling with himself, Rhaegar was still young when he had to take the reins on the bank. Becoming the head of the largest bank in the known world at sixteen was a daunting task, but Mother helped, and for that Rhaegar would forever be thankful, and he would never let the bank fall because of her work.

 

The bank’s future was now somewhat vulnerable, with Aegon no longer having children, it makes for Jae to have to provide heirs. This concerned Rhaegar because Jae had not opened up to anyone about his time away. The only person that may know anything about it would be Tyene, but Rhaegar was not going to ask his son’s concubine to spy on him.

 

Everything surrounding Jae was a mystery, Rhaegar wondered what he did every day, as he was never home, but would tell no one where he went. Not only was his disappearing act mysterious, but often times Jae would look lost in thought, he would simply zone out of situations or conversations, as if caught in another time, another memory. These were things that people would notice, and Rhaegar needed to help his son ease the weight he inevitably felt on his shoulders.

 

It scared Rhaegar how Jae went through such difficult times, and then all of a sudden had to be assimilated back into society, with a lot of new responsibilities on his shoulders, certainly made for a difficult task, and it is a father’s duty to guide their children in the right direction.

 

Rhaegar continued to work, going through numbers, and dates, when there was a light knocking on his door. He recognized the knock as his assistants, but instead of waiting for Rhaegar to answer, the door opened suddenly, surprising him.

 

What surprised him even more was Jae strode through the door. He looked back to smile softly at the person outside, Rhaegar heard him mutter a ‘thank you’ before closing the door behind him. Rhaegar stood, “this is a nice surprise son,”

 

Jae smiled at him, but then with a simple gesture directed Rhaegar to take his seat again, with Jae taking the seat in front of Rhaegar’s large desk. Jae began, “this visit is not for pleasure Father, we should speak.”

 

Rhaegar nodded, “I agree.” Jae leaned forward on the chair, so that his elbows were pressed to his knees, his hands nervously intertwined between his legs.

 

Rhaegar recognized the signs of nervousness and anxiety, and gently entered the conversation, “whatever it is you need Jae, I will help you,” smiling warmly at his son.

 

Jae returned the soft smile, he took a deep breath, “Thank you Father, I am here to speak about marriage, and other bank matters.” Rhaegar nodded, he was waiting for this conversation to happen.

 

“I assume Myrcella already spoke to you?” he asked gently, this conversation was just beginning and it felt like he was walking on a tight rope, one wrong word and Jae would close himself off.

 

Jae nodded tightly, “Yes Father, it came as quite a surprise to me, that both Myrcella and Visenya wanted to marry me.”

 

That was when Rhaegar remembered, a few years back, before Jae was shipwrecked, Brandon Stark had spoken about marrying Jae to his daughter Sansa. Truthfully, Rhaegar had gotten multiple offers from Westerosi lords to gift him their daughters for Jae. Brandon was the only one he actually spoke to because of his relationship with Lyanna. Before Jae could speak again, Rhaegar continued. “They are not the only ones you know.”

 

Jae raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

Rhaegar smiled but continued. “your Uncle Brandon mentioned Sansa…” Rhaegar was interrupted by a snort from Jae. Rhaegar looked at him “Jae?”

 

Jae shook his head, “never mind Father, keep going,”

 

Rhaegar smiled slightly, but continued, “I have gotten Ravens from the Tyrells, a Magister from Braavos, even the Parlarys’ sent a message for their younger daughter.” Jae looked slightly uncomfortable, “even the King spoke of you returning and marrying Maella.”

 

Jae spoke dryly, “and Myrcella and Visenya.”

 

Rhaegar smiled, “They love you Jaehaerys, and you are a good man, they want to be tied to a good husband.”

 

Jae’s smile was stilted.

 

Rhaegar continued, “you’re here to tell me you’ve made a decision?” he asked.

 

Jae grimaced slightly before meeting Rhaegar’s eyes. “Not exactly,” he paused, looking down at his hands for a moment before looking back up, “I wish to marry both of them.”

 

Rhaegar was surprised but did not let it show, he kept his emotions in check for the moment, it would not do any good for him to react in any type of way right now.

 

Taking a second, thinking about it, marrying Myrcella and Visenya to Jae had both its advantages and its disadvantages.

Yet, the marriage itself was a good idea. It would provide security for the bank’s legacy, Jae would be having multiple heirs, one of the twins would not have to marry another lord, and lastly, and probably most importantly as a Father, it would make them happy.

 

The only disadvantage Rhaegar could think of was the lack of another alliance, but considering how well connected, and how well spread the Targaryen bloodline already was with Martell, Lannister, Stark and soon to be Solteres blood, they were in a good position.

 

The biggest thing for him was that his daughters would be happy, if there was anything Rhaegar regretted it was how Rhaenys was pushed into a marriage that turned toxic. She was young and asked to be queen, just without seeing the big picture. Rhaegar regretted every day that his eldest was unhappy, and if he could make his other daughters happy by accepting a marriage that benefits the family, then it was an easy decision to make.

 

Rhaegar looked up at Jae, whose body language had turned even more anxious, Rhaegar gave him a reassuring smile. “are you sure you’ll be able to handle both of the twins?” he asked teasingly.

 

Jae rolled his eyes, but then answered honestly, “no,” he said bluntly, making Rhaegar laugh, but then Jae continued, “they seem to think I will do fine.”

 

Rhaegar smiled, “you will, which is why I am letting you marry both of them.” Rhaegar watched as Jae’s eyes widened, and then slowly a smile made its way onto his face, it brightened his face drastically, and it made him look years younger. Rhaegar smiled back at his son.

 

Jae blew out air through his nose, you could see the relief in his demeanor. “Thank you Father,” he said meaningfully. Rhaegar could only smile.

 

Rhaegar then remembered that Jae had other things he wished to speak of. “what else did you wish to ask about Jae?”

 

Jae’s eyes widened again, this time though, he looked comfortable, he had leaned back in the chair, and his body language was open. “I was thinking that I could take on a project of some sorts for the bank.”

 

Rhaegar was surprised, he was uncertain if Jae wished to even work for the bank, but now he was seeking work. “What do you want to do Jae?” Rhaegar asked.

 

Jae leaned forward, “I wish to create a business.”

 

Rhaegar was not expecting that. “Excuse me Jae, but what?” he asked curiously, “I cannot just expect you to successfully run a business while you have little to no experience working for the bank.”

 

Jae smirked rather smugly. “the bank is relying too heavily on client fees, right now, the taxes you are forcing upon your clients is low, but with Winter approaching slowly, the price of materials and goods will rise, meaning that within five or six years you will have to raise the taxes just to cover the costs of the bank, angering your clients. You need to liquefy assets, by doing that, you will be spreading the banks money in different industries, meaning that the bank’s only income won’t be from clients, whom if you continue on the same path will be angered within the next few years.”

 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, stunned, “I assume you learnt how to do this in your time away?” he asked simply.

 

Jae nodded sadly but continued, “I know how to run a business, how to divide assets, how to market an idea, and” Jae paused here, seeming uncertain for the first time since he had leaned back in his chair, “how to assign responsibility.” He finished slowly. Rhaegar thought that there may be some words unspoken but did not dwell on it.

 

The bank was in good shape, but Jae was correct in his assessment, and truthfully, Rhaegar had been thinking about trying to expand into other industries, if Jae had an idea that had merit, then Rhaegar would fund it.

 

“Alright Jaehaerys, what is your idea? What do you wish to do?” Rhaegar asked, remembering to be open minded.

 

Jae took a deep breath, which Rhaegar now noticed as a sign that Jae was steeling himself for something he thought to be difficult. “I wish to own an ale house.” they both looked dryly at each other, before Jae continued, “of sorts.”

 

Rhaegar was having trouble trying to comprehend. “Excuse me?” he asked, failing to keep his tone neutral.

 

Jae sighed, “hear me out.” He said, he then ran a hand through his hair, the silky strands sliding through his fingers before he continued. “The ale houses in New Valyria are all terrible, and they are all very much seen as something that high society views as dirty or gross.” Rhaegar nodded, for this exact reason he was wary of Jae’s idea.

 

“but what if I made an ale house into something different, where it would be a place that nobility, royalty, the wealthy all spent their time and coin at, and it was deemed socially acceptable.”

 

Hmmm, that was actually a decent idea. It was marketing into a new niche of clients within New Valyria while giving the higher class an escape from their manses and regular boring parties. Rhaegar was intrigued, “Continue,” he said simply.

 

Jae pushed himself forward. “It would tap into rich clients, where the poorer of the city go to the other ale houses, but then stride to afford to come to mine, it would be the ‘exclusive’ place within New Valyria. I already have the network to create it, and as soon as word gets spread that it is my undertaking then the place will be busy, everyone knows my story, and our family name.”

 

Rhaegar watched as Jae got more and more passionate. “I would have unique drinks from places overseas whose recipes I learned, I would have different bards and bands perform every night,” his eyes turned starry, “it would provide an escape for all people, from their boring lives, to an excitement for their night life.”

 

Rhaegar could only smile, it looked like Jae was making it up as he went, but the more and more he spoke the more passionate he became, like it was an idea that he was wary of, but now that he spoke it, it was something he would undoubtedly see through.

 

Jae kept rambling for a few moments before he eventually realized how long he speaking for and stopped. Looking slightly embarrassed, he shrugged, “I agree with you Jaehaerys, we need to diversify our books.” Rhaegar began. Jae smiled, but Rhaegar continued, “I ask one thing of you.”

 

Jae nodded seriously, “if at any point you are struggling, or uncertain, you come to me.” Jae nodded again, as serious as before. Assured Rhaegar continued, “this is a business venture in the name of House Targaryen, meaning it represents all of us, you are responsible for making sure this business succeeds, and runs smoothly.”

 

Jae stood quickly, reaching across Rhaegar’s desk, his big hand outstretched. “Of course Father, I will make you proud.”

 

Rhaegar felt pride swell in his chest, his son was tackling this with his entire psyche. Smiling slightly to himself, it reminded Rhaegar of himself when he had to take over the bank. Rhaegar could be Jae’s Rhaella.

 

Rhaegar stood, reaching across and gripping his sons hand solidly, “find a place where you wish to start, and contact the owners, I will be looking into freeing up funds.”

 

Jae smiled bright, “I already have an idea.” He stated, his face was alight with happiness, relief and passion, it made Rhaegar’s heart swell.

 

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

 

Jae was striding through the streets of New Valyria, he had Sandor close by, walking a few paces behind him, but there was nothing that could bother Jae at the moment.

 

The conversation with Father went swimmingly, Jae not only got permission to marry Myrcella and Visenya, but he got permission to create something new for House Targaryen. The idea came to him rather abruptly within the meeting but it made sense. The new Targaryen ale house will be a great front for Jae’s undercover personality.

 

There was no possibility that if Jae wished to continue putting the hood on, that he would be able to do it from the manse. The ale house provided a headquarters of sorts for his mission, he would designate a specific area of the building, most likely the basement, then lock it down for himself and maybe Ashara if she ever wished to be hands on. That was where he would store all of his gear, his notes, and most importantly, the hood.

 

Jae had a little bit of an extra hop in his step as he turned the corner, leading to the large street where the manse was. It was still rather early morning, the sun had not reached its peak yet, and Jae planned on going out to do some property scouting this afternoon, leading to the evening. Father had given him an opportunity and Jae was going to seize It, the added motivation of creating a headquarters played a role, but Jae was excited to get started, and eager to prove himself to his Father.

 

Jae made his way quickly into the manse, smiling at any of the servants that passed by, taking the stairs two at a time to climb to the second floor, his bed chambers not far away.

 

Quickly opening the door, Jae strode in, Tyene was sitting in front of the mirror, her hair halfway done. Seeing her there, had Jae smiling bright, his face stretching from the weight of his smile. Quickly closing the door behind him, Jae made his way over to his concubine, pressing kisses to her hair and hairline.

 

Tyene stopped what she was doing to turn and look at him, a look of bewilderment on her face. “What has you in such a good mood?” she asked quickly.

 

Jae smiled again, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Tyene smiled into his kiss, reaching out to slide a hand to the bottom of his back. “I don’t think I have ever seen you like this.” She said happily.

 

Jae smiled down at her, she was still sitting in front of the mirror, so Jae playfully ran his fingers through her hair, messing up her work. Tyene grabbed at his hands, but Jae avoided her attempts to restrain him, “Jae!” she exclaimed through a laugh. Jae ran his fingers through the long blonde strands that were freshly brushed.

 

He then set his hands beneath Tyene’s arms, urging her to stand, that’s when Jae noticed that Tyene was not even dressed yet. She only had on a small night dress, it covered her upper body rather well, short sleeves that came across her collarbones with a light material, but the dress only reached down to the top of her knees, and Jae smiled seeing her bare legs.

 

Jae picked Tyene up and sat her down on the table behind her, her dress rode up her legs and Jae settled in between them, she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled Jae closer. Jae set a hand in her hair, the other on her back, and leaned down to passionately kiss her.

 

Tyene returned the kiss just as feverishly, matching Jae’s motions with her own. It was hot and erotic, and Jae was feeling the effects of his happiness and Tyene’s warmth, his cock quickly grew hard, and Jae pressed it into Tyene’s hips as they kissed.

 

Tyene moaned loudly, pulling away from him to kiss along his jaw and neck, she reached around him to palm at Jae’s ass, pulling him even closer to her. Jae smiled, then pulled up her night dress, it made it past her hips, when Jae saw her small clothes, Jae felt a wave of heat hit him when he saw the small clothes were drenched in want, and Jae settled back into his rhythm, grinding his cock into Tyene’s pussy. 

 

Jae watched as Tyene quickly stripped herself of her little dress, pulling it up over her head so that the only thing she was left wearing were her underclothes. Jae leaned forward to nip and lick at her tits, but was quickly pushed away, Tyene grabbing at the hem of his shirt, desperately trying to strip Jae of his tunic.

 

Jae smiled at her eagerness, but cooperated with her for the moment. He spoke teasingly, “why are you so horny? You’ve had Visenya while I’ve had my hand.” Tyene chuckled at his words, as she lifted his shirt over his head, then tossed it onto the floor.

 

She then pulled him close, so their torso’s were pressed together. “As good as your sister is,” she started, before reaching down to palm at Jae’s cock. “I miss this.” She finished flirtatiously.

 

Jae laughed, then nuzzled into her hair, pressing kisses across her face until their lips met again. Jae pulled away to smile smugly down at Tyene, “it is a good thing you like my sisters.” He said, Tyene looked confused, but Jae continued, “cause they’re going to be in our bed a lot more once we get married.”

 

Tyene was temporarily frozen, but then with realization her face morphed into surprise. She whispered as if it was a secret, “your Father said yes?” at Jae’s nod, she continued, “both Visenya and Myrcella.” Jae smiled as he nodded again and Tyene smiled too, bringing them together once again. “This is why you’re so happy!” she exclaimed through laughter.

 

Jae laughed too, “Yes, that and some other things but it makes me happy, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.” Tyene smiled bright, hugging Jae as close as possible. The two stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying the skin to skin intimacy.

 

After a few soft moments, Jae had enough, reaching down to cup Tyene’s ass, he lifted her up, she immediately squealed, and wrapped her arms and legs around Jae. Jae laughed at her panic, holding her with one arm, and untying his breeches with the other, he walked over to their bed.

 

Unceremoniously dropping her onto the bed, Jae removed his breeches so his hard cock could have some freedom. He was hard as Valyrian steel, pre-cum leaking out of the tip as Tyene reached out to grip it with both hands.

 

Jae moaned in pleasure, “feels like it’s been moons.” He muttered, Tyene sat up on the bed, continuing to stroke Jae’s cock, she leaned down to place a few kisses along the sides.

 

“Been a few days too long.” Tyene said, she then plunged down, taking Jae’s cock within her mouth, her tongue gliding along the bottom as she sucked him in. Jae’s knees buckled, it was so sudden, and felt so good, how could Jae have gone without this for a few days?

 

Tyene continued bobbing her head, Jae’s cock sliding in and out of her mouth easily. She took her time to really suck and glide, giving Jae an extreme amount of pleasure. Jae slid his hands into Tyene’s hair, gently guiding her movements, but overall letting her control the pace, he just simply wanted to enjoy it.

 

Tyene worked at it for a few minutes, but Jae was feeling himself come closer and closer to coming. He knew he wanted to fuck Tyene, so Jae thrust into her mouth a few more times, before pulling on her hair softly, sliding his cock from her mouth.

 

Tyene’s blue eyes were teary, but her smile was radiant.

 

Jae leaned down to kiss her which she quickly reciprocated. They both were sweating slightly, the slight gleam to their skin making them have a glow.

 

Jae then reached down, cupping Tyene’s mound softly, her cunt was hot and wet through her small clothes. Jae ran his hand along it for a few moments, before Tyene slapped his hand, “Get those off before I never take them off for you again!” she exclaimed.

 

Jae chuckled, then ran his hands up her thighs, he was taking his time to tease, but also to allow himself more time to come down from his near orgasm. Jae took his time sliding Tyene’s small clothes off, gently kissing down her legs as he slid them down her hips, ass, thighs, then calves.

 

Jae spied Tyene’s dripping cunt, it was soaking wet, her womanhood leaking onto the blanket. Jae made to place some more kisses along her stomach and tits, but Tyene was having none of it. She pulled on Jae’s hair, forcing him up her body, and between her legs. She wasted no time grabbing onto Jae’s cock, sliding the head of him through her folds a few times, while Jae sucked on a teat. Tyene wrapped her legs around Jae, and pulled, hoping he would get the hint and slide into her.

Jae loved when Tyene was wanton and forceful, so he gave in, slipping the head of his cock inside of her, both of them groaning with pleasure at the same time, the lack of sex having an effect on both of them. It felt incredible for Jae as he slowly pushed himself deeper and deeper into Tyene.

 

After a few more inches, Jae felt his cock settle against Tyene’s womb, He was deep inside of her. Out of curiosity, Jae pressed a hand down on her stomach, feeling for where his cock would be inside of her. Tyene moaned loudly when he gave a firm push, the walls around him tightening.

 

Jae looked up at her in surprise, her eyes were hooded in pleasure, and Jae slowly began thrusting, feeling his cock slide in and out of her wet heat.

 

Tyene was not lying when she said she had missed his cock, she was very wet, her juices leaking all over Jae’s cock as he continued to slide in and out. He was being gentle with his thrusting, grabbing and pinching a teat as he continued to fuck her.

 

“Missed your…. Cunt.” Jae spoke in between thrusts and Tyene’s moans. Jae felt Tyene’s orgasm coming, her pussy continued to tighten slightly on his deeper thrusts, so Jae ran a hand along her body, bringing his hand down to the top of her cunt, rubbing his thumb along her clit as he thrusted.

 

Within seconds Tyene was bursting, her cunt pulsated around Jae’s cock, her warm, wet walls clenching together to squeeze Jae. More wetness poured out of her and onto Jae’s thighs and the blanket beneath them, it was more than usual, but it felt good seeing her get off in such an intense way.

 

Jae watched as Tyene panted heavily, her eyes were closed, and her face was relaxed. She was just breathing heavily for the moment. Jae waited, he was still hard, and he was very much still inside of her.

 

Once Tyene calmed her breathing, Jae gave a shallow thrust, which had Tyene moaning loudly once again. “Stop,” she said through a grimace. Jae immediately paused, and Tyene continued, “sensitive.”

 

Jae made to slide out of Tyene, he moved his hips backwards but Tyene’s legs stayed wrapped around him. “Just give me a minute alright?” she said, “I want to feel you come inside of me.”

 

Jae smiled playfully, then leaned over Tyene, pressing their torsos together once again. Jae then gave Tyene a few slow kisses. His cock was hard, and needy, but he was fine like this. It felt incredible just being inside of her again, the heat of her around his cock was enough for now.

 

After a few more minutes of gentle groping, Tyene started shifting her hips again, silently signaling for Jae to start moving. Jae began gently pumping in and out of her, Tyene immediately objected, “Harder,”

 

Jae gave her a look as if saying ‘are you sure?’ and when she nodded, he began sliding in and out of her deeply, and with ease. Jae had been hard for a while, and he was incredibly aroused, it did not take long for him to feel his peak coming.

 

Tyene’s inner muscles were clenching in and out, Jae peaked up at her and she had a sly, smug look on her face as he continued his thrusting. She was trying to milk him of his come. Just the thought alone had Jae even closer to peaking.

 

It took a few more thrusts, before Jae felt his stones churning. A few seconds later he was letting out a deep groan as he notched his cock deep into Tyene’s cock, pumping her full of his seed.

 

Jae slumped down on top of Tyene once again, his cock softened slightly but remained inside of her. Their skin was slick and slid off of one another, but it felt good, the intimacy, being back in Tyene’s arms after a hard fuck was one of Jae’s favourite places to be.

 

Jae rolled over, letting his cock slide from Tyene, but he dragged her on top of him, so her weight was settled on his torso. She ducked her head into Jae’s neck, nuzzling under his chin. Jae ran a hand through her hair, both of them recovering once again.

 

Tyene spoke, her voice was slightly muffled because of her position, “when are you going to tell the twins?”

 

Jae shrugged, “Later today, once I’ve found flowers or something to gift them.”

 

Tyene’s blue eyes met his violet, she pouted cutely, “you don’t get me flowers.”

 

Jae laughed, “I think I’d rather give you a dagger.”

 

Tyene’s eyebrows raised significantly before she tucked back into Jae’s chest, “That’ll do.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> this chapters a little bit shorter than normal, but it's still really good. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> More Life,

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae was walking alongside Ashara. He had just visited her at the Red Keep, but convinced her to leave her post to take a look at the building Jae chose for the ale house project he was taking on. Sandor was walking behind the two of them, hand protectively on his sword, looking menacing and ugly as always.

 

Jae and Sandor’s relationship had silently grown over the time they had spent together. They were very similar in different aspects, the little brother, both lethal, both quiet by nature, but forced into responsibilities they did not wish to have.

 

Jae respected Sandor and Sandor respected Jae, it made for a good partnership, the two of them spent most of their time in a comfortable silence, but that was a sign that two people were content with one another, less talking, more working, more action.

 

Jae lead the pair of them to a building in a nice part of New Valyria, in between where nobles and the wealthy lived and where the Red Keep was located. The building was on the corner of the main street and The Hook. It had a big lot in the front, where it opened up onto the street.

 

The building was recently foreclosed, and Father had been notified of the sale, giving Jae the tip, Jae went with Sandor to the place, finding a perfectly sized place for the idea he wished to build.

 

Striding up through the gate, Jae looked over to Ashara whose face was suspicious. “Sandor, stay out here please.” Jae asked, all he got back was a nod from Sandor, and Jae took Ashara’s hand, leading her through the front doors.

 

As soon as the doors closed Ashara pulled Jae in, planting a firm kiss to his lips. Jae smiled at her, but she spoke first through a breathless sigh. “I was waiting to do that” making Jae smiled bigger, wider than before.

 

Jae then gestured to the building around them, it was a rather clean building, just some dust settling around the room. The most important aspect of it was that it was big.

 

The main room was like a large hall, there were openings along the left wall, large open arches that lead to Kitchens, sitting rooms and private chamber pots. The right side had a large staircase that lead to a second floor, Ashara stepped away from him, further into the building, she looked around for a few moments, before turning to look at him with surprise in her eyes.

 

“This is for the slaves?” she asked in awe.

 

Jae shrugged, “Yes and no.” he moved over to her, wrapping an arm around her from the side. “I needed to convince Father it was for the bank. This will be an ale house for the rich and wealthy of New Valyria.” Jae then pointed up to the second story, “the upstairs will have rooms with beds, for anyone that needs housing,”

 

Ashara looked at Jae pointedly.

 

Jae sighed, “free for the slaves, but I have to charge the wealthy.”

 

Ashara nodded, “good,” she said loudly.

 

Jae rolled his eyes but continued, “and the basement, will house my weapons, hood, a spare bed, and act as a headquarters for hunting the slavers.”

 

Ashara looked up at him in surprise, “all of this is cover for your mission.”

 

Jae shrugged again. “More or less.”

 

Ashara moved away from him, “Jae this is….” She paused, looking around. Jae simply admired her for a few moments, the sun was shining through the windows of the manse, lighting her faced up. Her violet eyes and dark hair shone, she was honestly so outrageously beautiful, even being nearly ten and five years older than Jae, her figure was curvy, it was genuinely just a pleasure to look at her. Jae was baffled that she even allowed him in her life, let alone touch, hug, and kiss.

 

“Jae?”

 

Jae snapped out of his musing to see Ashara looking at him adoringly. She continued, “distracted by something?” she asked smugly.

 

Jae smiled back, “I think you’re quite distracting.”

 

Ashara smiled, a small blush growing on her cheeks. “Did you even hear what I said?”

 

Laughing out loud Jae shook his head, “no idea.”

 

Ashara rolled her eyes fondly, “I said that this is incredible, but I cannot help you with this.” She waved about the hall, “all of my duties at the keep have my very busy every day, this would be too much.”

 

Jae sighed in disappointment, he had predicted this, this just meant he would need to ask for help from Tyene, and maybe Visenya and Myrcella when they had the time.

 

Jae nodded at Ashara, he spoke diplomatically, “I understand, I can’t force you out your work.” Slightly annoyed and put off by the denial, Jae continued rather petulantly. “not like I am trying to save slaves here or anything.”

 

Ashara stepped towards Jae aggressively, she slapped his shoulder, “that is unfair and you know it Jaehaerys.” Her voice was hard and angry, and Jae realized the error in his statement.

 

“my apologies,” he said genuinely, reaching out to grab the hand that Ashara slapped him with, he played with her fingers as he spoke, "Just means I’m going to have to ask others for help.

 

Ashara squeezed his hand, “you are not alone anymore Jaehaerys, asking for help is not something you should be ashamed of.”

 

Meeting her eyes, seeing the sincerity in her words Jae felt a wave of embarrassment flow through him. It had been years since he had anyone around him to even ask for help, it was not something he relied on.

 

Truthfully, he would rather do all of this himself, so he could keep the secrets of the building to himself, but Ashara made a good point, help would be needed, and he had a concubine and two sisters who were perfectly capable.

 

Jae spoke simply, “you’re right, it’s just not something I’m used to.”

 

Jae saw Ashara nod, and then the understanding filled her eyes, she moved towards him, pulling him in for a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and Jae wrapped his arms around her neck.

 

Jae felt a wave of love and affection hit him, and he realized it had come from an external source. Confused, he felt Ezraelex touch his brain, and he smiled, Ez had a certain affection for Ashara that was similar to Jae’s.

 

Jae pressed a kiss to Ashara’s temple, “Ezraelex really likes you.”

 

Ashara’s expression turned incredulous, “she does?”

 

Smiling bright Jae nodded, then explained, “whenever I’m doing something, or with someone she approves of, she sends me signals,” pressing a kiss to her lips, as they both smiled, “she just pushed a wave of her love and approval through our connection.”

 

Ashara smiled bright, this time she leaned forward to kiss him, sealing their lips together sweetly. “feels odd, knowing that a dragon likes me.” She snickered adorably, “I always just though they were beasts.”

 

Jae took slight offence to that, Ez was his companion, his best friend, she was no beast. Ashara obviously had never had that connection with a dragon before, so he could not fault her for a different perspective. “I am glad I was able to change your perception of them.” He stated dryly.

 

Ashara noticed his dry tone, and noticed her mistake, she smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks in embarrassment. “you certainly did, Jae.” This time her smile was charming causing Jae to chuckle, which made her laugh as well.

 

Ashara then looked out the window, her eyebrows raised on her head seeing where the sun was. “I need to get back to the keep,” she sighed, and then looked up at him.

 

“Sandor and I will escort you.” Jae held his elbow out which she immediately took, but as he led her to the door, she spoke.

 

“you don’t need to do that, Jae.” Talking about escorting her back to the keep.

 

Jae smiled down at her, “I need to speak to Rhaenys anyway, let her know what I’m doing for the bank.”

 

Ashara nodded, they walked out the doors, Sandor immediately falling into step. It didn’t take long for the Keep to comeback into view, and within minutes Ashara was departing back to her office with a quick kiss to the hand, while Jae and Sandor strode off in search of Rhaenys.

 

It did not take long to find his older sister, Jae made his way to the family wing, and as he walked by the dining room he heard a light laughter.

 

Pushing open the doors, it leads to a courtyard of sorts, where the tables were set underneath some alcoves that provided shade. The room was large and open and held a bit of grass and flowers within the middle area. The sun beat down on the ground as it was a warm day in New Valyria.

 

Jae spotted the cause of the noise immediately. Rhaenys was sitting at the head of the table, she spotted him immediately, and an expression of confusion crossed her face. Jon turned to Sandor, and signaled for him to guard the door.

 

Walking over to the women, Jae noticed that he knew a few of them. Rhaenys’ hand maidens were sitting alongside her, two of them were Tyene’s sister’s, while there were a few he did not know. Then the other side of the table, which Jon had not seen yet, sat Daenyra and Maella, along with their haggle of Valyrian hand maidens.

 

Jae internally groaned, this was going to be an odd afternoon.

 

Rhaenys stood when he got closer, prompting all of the others to stand as well. Jae smiled bright at his sister, and got a warm grin in return.

 

“you look lovely today sister.” He started, spreading his hands out to pull Rhaenys into a hug. Rhaenys looked surprised by his affection, but returned the embrace easily.

 

“Thank you, Jae, this is a lovely surprise.” Jae smiled, he was uncertain coming to speak to Rhaenys, their relationship was always quite strained, but she seemed fine with his presence as of late.

 

Rhaenys tilted her head sideways slightly, gesturing for Jae to greet the Princess’, Jae turned and walked to the other side of the table. “Princess Daenyra, Princess Maella, good to see you as always.” Placing a kiss on both of their hands.

 

Daenyra looked entirely confused for his presence, while Maella gave him a genuine smile. Awkwardly walking back over to Rhaenys, “I don’t believe I’ve met all of you.” Smiling charmingly at the women standing around the table.

 

Rhaenys grabbed Jae’s elbow, bringing him next to her, introducing him. “Jaehaerys, this is Nymeria and Sarella Sand,” smiling at the both of them, “Tyene’s sisters.” Getting a smile from both of them.

 

Rhaenys then continued, “this is Allyria Dayne,” Jae’s eyebrows rose in surprise, Ashara had not mentioned another Dayne in the keep. Nevertheless, Jae kept his cool, keeping his smile charming. “and this is Jynessa Blackmont.”

 

All four girls looked entirely Dornish, the dark hair, brown skin and an assortment of colours of eyes. Allyria’s were the same colour as Ashara’s, while Jynessa’s were a nice green colour. “Lovely to meet you, any friend of Rhaenys’ is a friend of mine.” Reaching out to kiss each of their hands.

 

Rhaenys then walked him around the table, there was a group of Valyrians who Jae could not care less about. The names went in one ear and out the other, as Daenyra’s suspicious stare had not lessened. It annoyed him, but Jae remained polite, kissing each of the ladies’ hands.

 

Rhaenys called for a chair and sat Jae next to her at the head of the table. Daenyra spoke as soon as Jae sat down. “not very often we are surprised by a Targaryen.” She spoke evenly, Maella looked to shoot her a rude look, but Daenyra continued, “there must be a reason you are here today.”

 

Jae looked at Daenyra dryly, the table went silent, waiting for his answer. Jae let the silence stew for a few moments, making it uncomfortable while remaining unfazed.

 

After a few moments he smiled, “you’re right of course, I would never simply visit my sister for leisure.” He said sarcastically. Rhaenys rolled her eyes and then slapped his shoulder, causing some laughter across the table.

 

Daenyra did not let up though, “after our conversation at Maekar’s nameday, I would think that you do not do anything without a purpose.”

 

Jae rolled his eyes at her, one of the Valyrian hand maidens gasped at his rudeness, but Jae did not care. “you’re right Daenyra.”

 

Across the table she smiled smugly, “I knew it.”

 

Jae smirked back at her, he slyly stated, “but unfortunately for you it is business of the bank, so I will be discussing it in private with my sister.”

 

Daenyra’s jaw dropped, his words took nearly everyone at the table aback. You did not refuse a royal, especially when it was blatantly obvious Daenyra wished to know why he was here.

 

Instead of doing what he said he would, he smiled charmingly, disarmingly. And Daenyra recognized his mirth, she pounced, “you were jesting!” she said exasperatedly, Jae started laughing at her reaction, and she continued, “you’re an ass!”

 

Her reaction had the whole table laughing, including Jae. “Princess, you need to lighten up,” Jae said through his laughter.

 

Jae was proud of himself for that, the bubble of awkwardness and intensity had settled and instead of feeling like an interrogation, Jae was able to speak openly.

 

“truthfully though I am here for business with the bank.” Jae leaned back in his chair, crossing an ankle over his knee, he looked over to Rhaenys. “Father has me taking on a project where I will be diversifying the bank’s portfolio.”

 

Rhaenys nodded, she clearly understood what he was talking about while the others looked a little bit confused. “a large manse was foreclosed on the corner of The Hook; I am to make an ale house.”

 

Rhaenys’ eyebrows shot to her hairline in surprise, “really?” she asked quickly, there was a slightly condescending tone to her word, and it slightly irked Jae.

 

“Yes, the goal is to create a place where royals,” Jae looked pointedly over to Maella and Daenyra, “the wealthy, and nobles are comfortable to drink and enjoy themselves outside of the comforts of their manses, as they are always stuck doing so at home, or in a gross, smelly, whore house.” Jae finished speaking, and he was surprised when Rhaenys actually looked mildly intrigued.

 

She raised an eyebrow, “this is what Father asked of you?”

 

Jae shrugged, “it was a shared idea, the bank needed money to put into property that would turn profit. Since I am still acclimating back into society, he thought this would be a good place to start.”

 

Daenyra spoke up, “it actually sounds like a pretty good idea Jae, I’m sick and tired of being cooped up in the Keep all the time.”

 

Maella voiced her agreement, “I can’t remember the last time I was able to have some wine outside of the Keep or a manse.”

 

Jon was surprised when he heard a hand maiden speak up, looking over and putting the voice to Nymeria, “you wish to create a demand for making drinking publically acceptable?”

 

Jae nodded fully, “exactly, I need for the people seen at the ale house to not be ridiculed by others, I need the people who have not been there to be teased for not experiencing it.” Nymeria was smart, he always knew that, maybe he could ask her to help out as well.

 

“I plan on asking Tyene to help if you wish to earn some coin.” Jae continued pointedly directing his words to Nymeria.

 

She smiled slyly, “as long as you do not allow my sister to boss me around, them I am in.”

 

Jon snorted, “deal.” Reaching across the table with his palm open, Nymeria slid her palm into his, shaking hands, signaling their deal is done.

 

Rhaenys then spoke slyly, “I never knew you to be this charming brother.”

 

Jae smiled at his sister, “I always knew you were the most intelligent of my siblings.” He said, overly charming.

 

Rhaenys rolled her eyes fondly, causing the table to lightly laugh, she turned serious, “can I offer you some advice brother?”

 

Jae nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

 

“you need to not call it an ale house.” She stated.

 

Surprised, Jae looked across the table, her words were met with more nods. Maella spoke up sweetly, “Ale houses are places that you are trying to differentiate your place from, calling it that defeats the purpose.”

 

Jae nodded, biting his lip pensively, it was a good point, and Maella backed it up with an even more valid point. Looking over to Rhaenys, Jae asked, “what should I call it?”

 

Rhaenys shrugged, “come up with your own name, but when you tell people what it is, don’t say Alehouse.”

 

Jae nodded, looking across the table, he asked an open question, “any suggestions?”

 

The table remained quiet, but Jae did appreciate that they all looked thoughtful, at least they were thinking about it. After a few moments, Jae spoke again. “tis’ alright, I’ll figure it out.”

 

Nearly as soon as he spoke the words, an idea clicked into Jae’s head. He looked over to Rhaenys, “I know what I’m calling it.”

 

Rhaenys eyes pinched together in confusion, but Jae continued, “Se sōnar sīmontan.”

 

Rhaenys eyes immediately turned soft, she reached a hand out and gripped onto Jae’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

 

One of the Valyrian hand maidens spoke up, clearly wanting Jae to expand on the name, “The Winter Rose?”

 

Jae smiled sadly, Rhaenys gave his hand a squeeze in support. “My mother’s favourite flower was the Winter Rose, they only grew in the North.”

 

His explanation was met with a heavy silence, everyone knew that Jae’s mother had died birthing him, and that he was naming the project for her.

 

Daenyra was surprisingly the first one to speak, “that is…. Really sweet Jae.” She said softly. Jae met her eyes, they were completely genuine. Giving her a small, sad smile in return.

 

The atmosphere was pierced with another interruption, the same doors that Jae walked through opened, and Maekar and his concubine walked in. Maekar held the leash in his hands, Taena following behind him on the other end of it.

 

Jae felt the regular disgust flow through him, even Sandor glared at the Prince as he walked passed.

 

Jae felt Rhaenys’ hand tense slightly where their hands were still intertwined, Jae squeezed her hand, and then stood, following protocol. Maekar did not care much for the introductions as Jae had done. Everyone stood, but he waved at them, gesturing for them to sit. He then barked over to the waiting slaves. “Chair!”

 

Maekar smiled at Jae, and did not even pay Rhaenys any mind. “Jae!” he called loudly, taking the seat from the slave and pushing Daenyra to the side, sitting down at the head of the table. Pushing Taena to her knees in front of him. “it’s a good thing you’re here actually, I noticed that I did not receive a name day gift from you.”

 

Jae carefully shifted his eyes over to Rhaenys, looking at her in disbelief, she looked troubled, but remained calm. Jae smiled at him disarmingly, “I am sure you did not receive a gift from many different Lords, I am certain my family gave you something that included my name.”

 

Maekar snorted, “yeah, but I wanted something from you,” he looked over to Daenyra, who was leaning away from him, “just like how I wanted something from each of my lovely sisters.” He slapped Daenyra on the shoulder, hard.

 

Jae watched as she took the hit through clenched teeth, but did not show the weakness. Jae clenched his own teeth in anger, it would not do well to react as Maekar’s anger may come back on Rhaenys and not him.

 

Jae shrugged, “I did not have the opportunity to give you anything, there were so many people at the party.” Rhaenys’ hand squeezed his again, this time it was not comforting, it was urgent and rough. Jae looked over to Rhaenys, and her eyes were blank.

 

Confused Jae looked over to Maekar who was looking at Taena. “Don’t worry about that Jae, you and Aegon will have to come visit.”

 

Ah, so that was why Rhaenys pinched him, he gave Maekar an opportunity to force them to come to the Keep.

 

Jae sighed, you did not refuse the invitation of a Prince. “alright Maekar, let me know.” Maekar smirked, he was obviously more excited about receiving a new gift.

Maekar continued gruffly, “and make sure it’s something nice, you were gone for a while, you should make up for all of my namedays that you missed.”

 

Jae felt anger flow through him, he clenched his fists together, and he made to retaliate, but Rhaenys hand gripped his again. Hard.

 

Looking up at her, his eyes were livid, but hers were pleading. The need she displayed through her violet eyes was heartbreaking. She was silently asking him to not retaliate, to leave it be.

 

Jae would never betray Rhaenys like that, so he simply acquiesced.

 

Maekar continued though, “and for the love of Balerion get me something that I do not already have, get me something I actually need.” He yawned after he spoke, he was so obnoxious, it infuriated Jae.

 

Before he could even think about the consequences, his quick tongue got the better of him, “it seems like you need a new brain, as the one you have now doesn’t fucking work.”

 

There was a pregnant pause after Jae’s words, even Jae could not believe that he had said it. Maekar was looking at him in surprise, before he belted out the loudest, deepest, laughter Jae had ever heard. Even his laugh sounded stupid.

 

Maekar composed himself, tears fell out of his eyes from laughing so hard, “seems your time away grew you a tongue!” laughing at his own joke. “it is good to have you back Jae!”

 

Jae looked over to Rhaenys, she was calm, and her eyes were blank, he would need to check up on her later. Looking over to Daenyra, her face was pinched and annoyed, eyes directed at Maekar. Then, lastly, Jae looked over to Maella, she was looking directly at him, and her eyes were pleading.

 

Jae recognized the need for escape, he had seen it thousands of times before on slave’s eyes.

 

Standing up, the table all looked at him, “I do have other things I need to do today, with your permission your graces?”

 

Maella stood with him, “allow me to escort you out Jae.” She said with a sweet smile. Jae nodded, returning her smile and recognizing it for what it was.

 

Looking over to Rhaenys, Jae whispered quietly, “will you be okay?” she nodded minutely, and then Jae spoke again, “see you soon?” to another small nod. Jae leaned down to place a kiss to her temple.

 

Lastly, he looked over to Nymeria, “work starts soon, get in touch with Tyene.” She took simply nodded.

 

Maella rounded the table, and Jae offered her his elbow, leading her from the room. Jae shot Sandor a questioning eyebrow as they passed and the big man shook his head in disbelief. Laughing slightly, Jae continued walking with Maella.

 

As soon as they exited, Jamie Lannister fell into step behind them, he was obviously the Kingsguard on duty for Maella. Thinking about it, this could possibly be an opportunity for Jae. He could really test where Sandor’s loyalty lies.

 

Looking over to Maella, Jae spoke easily, “Maekar is a cunt.”

 

Maella gasped at his choice words, but began snickering lightly, Jae was not expecting her mirth, but smiled at her anyway.

 

“I am serious though,” he continued, “he is not going to make a good King.” Jae knew he was committing treason, but he also knew Maella would not react, he was hoping that Jamie would.

 

Maella looked thoughtful before responding, “he may be obnoxious but he is strong and has a good heart.”

 

Jae shook his head, Maella was being awfully optimistic. “Maella,” Jae paused so that she would face him, “No good King has ever been obnoxious, had a woman on a leash, and resorted to violence before speaking.”

 

Apparently that was Jamie’s tipping point, as he felt a big hand settle on his shoulder, the hand gripped then pushed him away from Maella. “you’re committing treason Targaryen.” Jamie stated roughly, he pushed Jae into the wall behind him, stepping up, trying to threaten him.

 

Maella stepped forward and grabbed Jamie, “unhand him this instant Ser!” she called out.

 

Before Jamie could step away, Jae spoke, “it’s alright Maella, let him finish.” Jae shoved Jamie away from him roughly, “let’s see what he has to say.”

 

Maella did not like that idea, gripping Jae’s hand a pulling. “Jaehaerys!” she called out, but Jae was trying to antagonize Jamie, he needed him to do something that would threaten Jae, to see if Sandor would allow Jamie to do it or if he would prevent Jamie from striking him. Jae needed to know if Sandor was loyal to him, or the Lannisters.

 

Jamie stepped towards him again, he put a hand on his sword, threateningly stepping towards Jae. Jae knew that the Lannister man was arrogant, but he was also very skilled. Sandor had a weapon on him, but Jae did not.

 

Jae leaned forward, “aren’t Kingsguard supposed to defend royalty? Defend their ideals?” Jae took a step towards Jamie, “all I see is a coward in some fancy armour.”

Jae easily saw Jamie’s punch coming, dodging it simply, Jae made to catch his next fist, when Jamie was lifted from the ground and shot backwards. Sandor had pulled Jamie away from Jae, then picked him up and pinned him to the wall across from Jae, Sandor’s hand pressing on Jaime’s neck.

 

Surprised with the quickness and fierceness of the move, it took a second for Jae to deescalate the situation, as he saw Jaime desperately trying to reach for his sword.

 

“Sandor!” Jae called, jumping over and ripping on his arm. Sandor immediately dropped Jaime and stepped back. Jae stepped in front of him, and Maella stepped in front of Jaime. Jae continued, “Cersei’s going to get a good laugh out of this.”

 

Maella slapped Jae on the shoulder, “Stop antagonizing him! What is the point!”

 

Jae shrugged, “I wanted to see if Jamie would actually hit me, if he protects you from a Targaryen then he will protect you from anyone.” A gentle lie for now, he would tell Maella the truth at a later point.

 

Maella looked at Jae suspiciously, but stepped away from Jamie who looked angry. Jamie then spoke, “I am a Kingsguard, I must protect the royal family from anyone.” He said it straight forwardly, as if he had said it a hundred times before.

 

Jae nodded simply, then held his arm out for Maella to take once again. Jae could tell that she was still suspicious of his actions, so instead of taking the arm she pushed him away. “Go,” she said softly.

 

Jae grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss to it, then bowed, “as you say Princess.” Maella rolled her eyes fondly before stepping in the other direction.

 

Jae smiled at Sandor as they walked, Sandor did not often initiate conversation with Jae, but he spoke nearly as soon as they got passed the walls of the keep. “What was that?” he gruffed out.

 

Looking at him with an eyebrow raised, Sandor grunted, “my Lord.”

 

Shaking his head, Jae explained further, “a test.”

 

Sandor looked confused, but understood, and let the concept drop.

 

*

Jae

 

**418 Norvos**

_As soon as Jae had walked into the temple that morning, the elders were upon him. It was odd, usually they just watched him from afar, everyone knew that he was the favourite, the one they picked out, so for them to so blatantly favour him was not a surprise, but then seeing all of them waiting for him when he made his way into the temple was a surprise._

_“Jaehaerys!” the leader called out, confused, Jae made his way over to them. “We have been watching your progress closely,” he gestured to the rest of the elders. “You are now a warrior, who is skilled and noble, and can hold his own in a fight.”_

_Jae was confused, and uncertain on what to do, so he simply bowed in appreciation. All the elders held a smile, looking proud of him. Jae was still extremely confused, but the leader spoke again._

_There words were not exactly false either, Jae had continued to grow, and his muscles were starting to fill out. Not only that, but fighting everyday against elite warriors had his skill multiplying. He was a proper fighter now, and if Jae had to bet, one of the better ones around Westeros._

_He was large, but fast, made quick decisions, and was punishing in his strikes, Jae saw that the other bearded warrior’s eyes held more respect than disdain for him as of late, they still did not like him, but the respect was there._

_The leader of the elders then spoke again, calling out loudly, getting the attention of other people around them, “Are you ready? A new challenge awaits you!” he smiled bright, it was very clearly an over bearing fake smile._

_Jae recognized the deceit, but nodded at the man’s words. Jae did not see anything else, as he was clubbed across the back of the head, and fell unconscious._

_The darkness settled quickly, his head throbbed as he dreamt._

_He could tell it was a dream as he was back in New Valyria. Jae recognized his bed chambers, and the person lying in his bed. Myrcella stood, and walked towards where Jae was looking. “you doing okay Ez? Hungry?”_

_Jae blanched, did Myrcella just day Ez?_

_Myrcella reached out, sliding her hand over Jae’s eyes, rubbing her hand over the top of Jae’s head. Jae nuzzled into Myrcella’s hand, the comfort of his sister felt good._

_Jae felt his own chest start to rumble, a purring coming up through his throat. Myrcella responded, “that feels good right?” she said simply, “your scales are so beautiful.”_

_Confused, Jae held his hands out in front of him, except he couldn’t as they were wings. Holy fuck, Jae was in Ezraelex’s head, he was in her mind, all the way back in New Valyria with Myrcella._

_Jae moaned, a throbbing in his head making him gawk out loud. Myrcella perceived it for something else, “you miss Jae?” she asked, before scratching on the underside of Ez’s chin, “I miss him too,” she said sadly._

_Jae felt like crying, he wanted to scream, yell, do anything to show Myrcella that he was alive! “Myrcella!” he tried to say, but all that came out was another gawk from Ez’s jaws._

_Sighing, Jae tried to move his arms, but it seemed like he was not actually in control of Ez, he was just seeing through her eyes._

_Jae all of a sudden felt a searing pain across his back, and he was shot back into his own skin. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was in the fetal position on a carpet. Slowly opening his eyes, reorienting himself with the light, Jae came face to face with the Norvosi archon._

_The bald man barked at him, “Up!” Jae took a second to understand the words, and the one second of hesitation had a whip slicing against the naked skin of his back._

_Groaning through the soreness in his head and neck, Jae pushed himself up onto his knees. He had still not put the entire picture together, but there were many people around, a murmuring around him._

_Jae’s eyes finally focused, and he blinked a few times, recognizing that he was in the archon’s manse, and there were some people standing behind him, there was one man wearing expensive robs, even more expensive then the archon, and his hands, ears, and wrists were laden with expensive looking jewelry._

_Confused, Jae looked over to where he knew Mellario’s seat was, her eyes were extreme, but she refused to meet Jae’s eyes, confused, Jae turned behind him to see who was whipping him._

_The bearded elders were all there, one of the bearded warriors holding the end of a whip. Jae was even more confused now, as he had never seen the archon paying much attention to the temple._

_The man wearing the expensive jewelry stepped forwards. “This is him?” he asked in a thick accent._

_The leader of the elders stepped forward, “yes master, he has been trained to fight.”_

_The man smiled, his teeth were rotting and yellow, but one of them was gold. The gold tooth almost looked like it blended in with how gross the others were. For someone so obviously rich, he lacked self-care. His nose was crooked, short split hair was matted and cheeks rough._

_The man stepped forward, looking into Jae’s eyes, he pinched Jae’s chin roughly. “aren’t Valyrians supposed to have white hair?” he complained._

_The archon shrugged, “he has violet eyes, and the Valyrian look.”_

_The man’s eyes pinched together, examining Jae roughly. “we have a deal.” He said gruffly._

_The archon smiled bright, “Good, your pits will fill when they learn you have a Valyrian fighter.”_

_The man let go of Jae’s face, he snapped at two men, who left for a few moments before a huge chest was brought out in front of the Archon. Opening it up, it was filled with gold. “ten thousand, as asked.”_

_Jae looked around, he was being sold again, for ten thousand Norvosi?_

_His mind started racing, the extra attention paid to him by the elders, the Archon’s invested interest in him, the treatment of other warriors. This was the plan all along, they wanted to make him stronger just to sell him off._

_Jae’s eyes shot to Mellario, had she known? Was she a part of this plot the entire time? Is this why she would not let him go home?_

_Jae stared at Mellario, anger and betrayal in his eyes, she kept looking at the archon and the master, but for a split second their eyes met, and she looked ashamed, then quickly looked away again._

_The archon had a man counting the coins in the chest, and within a few moments he spoke loudly to everyone, “ten thousand, as promised Archon.”_

_The two men then smiled at each other, shaking hands on a deal well done apparently. Jae felt the whip hit his back again, clenching his shoulders together in pain, the guard barked at him in Valyrian, “Up!”_

_As Jae stood, he shot one last look at Mellario, making sure she knew he was angry and betrayed. Her eyes were apologetic, shameful, and sad, but Jae did not care, she betrayed him, and he would never forgive her._

_Instead of being marched out of the room as Jae expected, the guard held him in place, and then put a gag in his mouth. Jae struggled against it for a second, and that one second of obedience had a whip slicing against his back again. Groaning into the material he simply stood, struggling to stay conscious through all of the pain he was feeling._

_Jae heard a loud sizzling, and from the side of the room a guard he did not recognize stepped forward, he was carrying a long metal pole, the end of it was carved into something, and it had been set in the fire so it was a blazing red in contrast to the rest of the black coloured metal._

_The guard carefully handed the pole off to the master, and then the man turned to Jae. Then with no hesitation the man pushed the burning rod into Jae’s hip._

_Jae was only conscious for a few seconds, but the pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever felt before, it pushed into his skin at such brutality that he was sure it went through him, the heat burned away the outer edges of the contact point and roasted along his hip bone._

_He simply remembered screaming violently, clenching his teeth in to the gag, before he blacked out._

*

Myrcella

 

**422 New Valyria**

Myrcella looked over at Visenya, the two of them were in Myrcella’s chambers, Myrcella was reading, she had found an interesting book based on a theory of Daenys’ dreams, and wanted to learn more about dragon dreams. Visenya was lounging towards the end of the bed, writing a letter to Aunt Genna back in Casterly Rock.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Myrcella quickly called out, “It’s open!”

 

To Myrcella’s surprise, Tyene walked in alone, she gave Visenya a quick smile, then greeted them both. She looked around the room confused for a moment, “where is Jae?”

 

Myrcella pinched her eyebrows, she looked over to Visenya, who was as confused as her. “why would we know?” Visenya asked.

 

Tyene’s expression turned clueless, “he told me to find the two of you.”

 

Myrcella shrugged, “come in, he is probably just late.”

 

Tyene smiled, then went over to sit at the small table to Myrcella’s left. She grabbed a goblet, “water? Wine?” she asked the twins, they both declined and she poured herself a goblet of water.

 

“so,” Tyene began, “what do you think Jae wants?” she smirked at the both of them saucily.

 

Myrcella snorted, “you definitely know more than us.”

 

Tyene’s smirk made it obvious that she did know more than she was letting on. Myrcella rolled her eyes, Visenya then chimed in rather randomly, quickly changing the subject. “did you hear about what happened in Dorne?”

 

Myrcella was surprised to see Tyene’s face blanch, she quickly replied, her voice serious. “No? did something happen?”

 

Visenya shot Tyene an identical smirk that she had just smugly put on, Myrcella busted out laughing and Tyene realized that she had been fooled. “I have family in Dorne you whore!” she jested, tossing a brush at Visenya.

 

Visenya easily swatted the brush away, “you cannot jest with us than not expect for us to jest in return.”

 

Tyene pouted, but did not speak, conceding to Visenya’s point.

 

Visenya then spoke up again, “apparently the Tyrell’s are on their way to New Valyria to speak with Father, they’re looking to renegotiate the price of their food.”

 

Myrcella had not heard of that, “where did you hear that?” she questioned her twin.

 

Visenya looked over her shoulder at her, “Cersei said something about it at lunch, she thinks they are vying for a marriage with Vimar.”

 

Tyene jumped into the conversation, “Vimar?” she asked curiously.

 

Myrcella nodded, filling in helpfully, “The youngest of the Solteres’.”

 

Tyene looked like she had forgotten the name, which she quickly confirmed, “is it odd that I forget about them sometimes?”

 

Visenya shrugged, “no, they are rarely seen, Maella says she cares for them more than the King.”

 

Tyene shook her head, “I do not know what it is like to not have a Mother, I cannot imagine growing up without one.”

 

Myrcella then spoke, her goodness showing. “At least they are royals, not slaves, or orphans. That is a life that I would not wish upon my worst enemies.”

 

Visenya nodded, and Myrcella saw Tyene looking pensive, the unspoken words of Jae being a slave filling the air.

 

Tyene then changed the topic, “what about the Riverlands? If the Tyrell’s are coming to renegotiate, shouldn’t the Riverlands do the same? Those two Kingdoms provide the most food and agriculture of the Seven.”

 

Visenya snorted loudly, while Myrcella snickered, “Edmure Tully is a moron,” Visenya began.

 

Myrcella spoke over her sister, “the Brackens and Blackwoods have been unhappy with him for years, the Riverlands is in shambles.”

 

Visenya added on, “the only reason why they do not rebel is because they know Uncle Brandon and the North has to protect the Tully’s.”

 

Myrcella then finished Visenya’s sentence, “and Uncle Ned being so close at Moat Cailin keeps the in check, Uncle Brandon was clever making Ned the Lord of that specific castle.”

 

Tyene nodded at the twins, she was changing her focus from Visenya to Myrcella at a fast pace, it was rather funny, but Myrcella did recognize that her and Visenya thought the same a lot of the time, and spoke over each other in need to provide context and information. It was overwhelming for others at the speed in which they were able to finish each other’s sentences.

 

Tyene questioned easily, curiously, “why do they fear the North? The North is the largest but least populated Kingdom; it would take them moons to rouse a fighting force.”

 

“the North is a rough land, the weather, the land, it makes for hard people. The way they grow up and are educated, it makes them incredible warriors, and easily the most respected fighting force in the land,” Visenya started.

 

“The Brackens and Blackwoods know that individually they could storm Riverrun and take it, but never hold it when the Northerners travelled south.” Myrcella finished.

 

Tyene nodded again, “Jae’s certainly got Northern blood.” She complimented.

 

Myrcella nodded, “Uncle Brandon calls it Wolfs blood,” causing Tyene to laugh, but then Myrcella explained further, “it is true actually, the Starks of old were able to warg into Direwolves, they kept them as companions, just as Valyrians have connections with dragons.”

 

Tyene looked shocked, she looked like she wished to continue but a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

 

Myrcella called out for the person to come in, and Jae walked in, in one hand he was carrying bouquets of flowers, and the other hand he had two packages. Visenya and Myrcella both looked at him bewildered, but when Myrcella looked over to Tyene she had a sweet smile on her face.

 

Jae stood straight, giving them a charming smile, he set the packages on the end of Myrcella’s bed, then took the bouquet that was filled with colourful flowers, and handed it to Visenya. She smiled bright, standing and giving Jae a kiss on the cheek before she took a sniff of the flowers scent.

 

Jae walked over to Myrcella, his smile was charming, and he just looked…. Happy, at ease. Returning his smile, he handed her the bouquet of red and pink roses, which were simply lovely. Myrcella felt herself flush, but she leaned up and gave Jae a kiss on the cheek as well, “thank you brother,” she said sweetly.

 

Jae spoke as he reached for the packages, “I was not sure if the flowers would be enough, so I got some sweets as well….” He opened the first package which was full of Lemon cakes, the other one was sweetened apple slices, he set them out on the bed, and Myrcella helped herself to a lemon cake.

 

It was rather funny watching Jae, he was always so certain in his actions, that seeing him nervously handing them the flowers, and struggling to open the sweets was endearing.

 

Visenya sat up on the bed, “Jae,” she began, she looked at him suspiciously, “is there any particular reason why you decided to spoil us today?”

 

Jae took a deep breath, he looked very nervous. “I spoke to Father.” He said slowly, and Myrcella felt a wave of dread and anxiety hit her, he was giving them things to soften the blow, Father had told him no, Myrcella felt like she could cry.

 

Myrcella then saw Jae smile slightly, and her conclusions were quickly forgotten, he continued, “and he told me that his wives love gifts.” He paused, looking at the both of them, “so I thought I would gift my wives something nice.”

 

Myrcella leaped up from her place on her bed, she was shocked and surprised, Father had given them permission to marry! All three of them, feeling her smile split her face, Myrcella was deliriously happy, she watched as Visenya sprung up, and barreled into Jae, and Myrcella quickly followed suit, wrapping both of them in a fierce hug.

 

Myrcella’s brain was working in overdrive, she could not believe that Father had said yes without some other thing to happen. She pulled away from the hug, “Jae,” she questioned, “you’re serious? This is real?”

 

Jae looked at her confused, but nodded, he smiled, “of course, I would not jest about such a thing.”

 

Myrcella felt her eyes start to tear up, she was so happy, she grabbed Jae by the head, and brought him in for a deep kiss, her happiness getting the best of her for the moment.

 

Not only was Myrcella happy, but she was _relieved_ the stress of marriage was something she hated, especially when she could easily have been shifted off to another man, being with Jae brought safety, and home.

 

Myrcella watched as Visenya slipped a hand around Jae’s waist, and Jae set his over her shoulders. She, too leaned up and gave Jae a deep kiss, the two looked like two halves of a Valyrian together, Visenya with her white hair and green eyes, and Jae’s black hair with violet eyes.

 

Warmth spread through Myrcella’s heart, seeing her two siblings who she loved so dearly be so affectionate, so loving.

 

Visenya then spoke, she was always the more pragmatic of the two, “so, what did you and Father agree on?”

 

Jae sighed, a big heave of his chest, and the stress lines came back to his face. He gestured for them to sit, and then he went over to Tyene, giving her a kiss on the temple. Myrcella and Visenya sat next to each other on the side of the bed, and Jae stood in front of the three of them.

 

“Father and I spoke about me taking on some more responsibility for the bank, and we spoke about how the bank needed to expand its folders, and invest in other industries.”

 

Jae’s body language was anxious and nervous, he looked unsure in his words, worse than when he was handing them their gifts.

 

“so we agreed that I would create a…. hall, where royals, nobility and the rich of New Valyria will be able to drink, and party, and most important spend their gold, without being ridiculed by the public for being somewhere like an ale house.”

 

Myrcella was confused, this did not seem like something that Jae would be able to handle by himself, considering he had never done anything of the sort for the bank, and his time away was obviously not spend running ledgers for businesses.

 

Jae then continued, “I’ve found the perfect place for the hall, luckily it was abandoned to the bank so I got the keys and permission to begin working.” He paused, “I thought everything through, within six moons if business goes mediocre we should be profitable, if business is good, 2 moons.”

 

Shifting closer to Jae, Myrcella felt her confusion shift to disbelief, Jae was far more knowledgeable about these things then she had originally thought.

 

“Rhaenys and I spoke about it earlier,” Jae continued, but was interrupted by Visenya,

 

“you went to the keep?”

 

Jae nodded, “do you know Ashara Dayne?” he asked them, Myrcella was familiar with the name but did not know her personally, but surprisingly Tyene knew her.

 

“She is Elia’s childhood friend correct? She works in the Red Keep?”

 

Jae nodded again smiling at his concubine, “yes, she runs the day to day of the Red Keep, and at my return feast we met and became friends, I wanted to see if she would help me with the hall. She said no, she was too busy, so I went to see Rhaenys and ended up explaining everything to her.”

 

Myrcella was curious so she questioned, “she was fine with you showing up unannounced?”

 

Jae nodded, then went over and poured himself a goblet of water, taking a long pull, he spoke again, “she was having a lunch with your sisters, Nymeria and Sarella, and the royals, Daenyra and Maella.” He directed his first words to Tyene, the rest to all three of them.

 

“All of us spoke, I invited them all to come, and we then decided to name the hall, and…” Jae trailed off, looking down at his feet, “I decided to name it, Se sōnar sīmontan.”

 

Myrcella felt her heart clench, but Jae brushed over it, continuing, “to finish, what I am asking for is help. All three of you, I need to get this operation running soon.” He gestured to Tyene, “Nymeria told me she would be happy to help out, and would be getting in touch with you soon.”

 

Tyene looked surprised but nodded easily, she then looked over to Myrcella and Visenya, speaking eagerly, tackling the challenge head on. “This sounds fun.”

 

 Truthfully, Myrcella felt the same way, her life was in need of something like this, lately the days had been slow and she lacked fulfillment. Not only that, but she would put her all into it just because Jae asked, it was the first time her future husband asked her of something, and she would not disappoint. 

 

Looking over to Visenya, Myrcella saw the same determination in her twins’ eyes, standing up from the bed, Myrcella took Jae’s hand, “what do you need from us Jae?”

 

Jae’s smile was electric.

 

*

Jae

 

**418 Norvos**

 

_Struggling through the pain in his head, and hip. Jae opened his eyes, the floor beneath him was bouncing heavily and he was nearly naked, only a loincloth to cover his cock._

_Blinking, getting his eyes adjusted to the sun, Jae raised his head slowly, he was in a cage, on a cart, similar to the one he was in when he travelled to Norvos. Instead of the grassy terrain, it was almost entirely flat, with lands of sand and dirt stretching as far as he could see._

_Realizing how hot it truly was, Jae felt his dehydration and hunger hit him quickly, his stomach could have been eating itself it hurt so much, and his throat was drier than the sands around them._

_Unable to stand, Jae pushed himself up into a seated position, lying against the bars at his back. He felt like crying, he felt so hopeless, that he simply wished for Balerion to strike him down where he was. Death would certainly be a blessing._

_He closed his eyes again, the pain in his head and hip throbbing, when he was suddenly splashed with cold water. The guard that through it yelled through his scarf, “awake are you?” his voice was heavily accented, similar to the Master that purchased him._

_The surprise of the cold water was actually some welcoming relief from the heat. The man did not give any for Jae to drink, but only used the small amount to splash over Jae’s face and neck._

_The small amount that dribbled over Jae’s face he tried to catch with his tongue, but it was so hot that most of it dried before it could even drip into his mouth. Sighing, Jae leaned back over on the bars behind him, wondering where he was, and where he was going._

*

Jae

 

**422 New Valyria**

Jae was unbelievably happy with the reception his proposal got from the twins, he wished he could have done more, but he needed for it to be quick as he needed them to help out with Se sōnar sīmontan.

 

It had only been a few days since he had asked the three women for help, but nearly as soon as he got them involved, the progress of the hall went flying forward. Tyene had the great idea to have it colour schemed as the deep blue of the Winter rose, and now the entirety of the place was being built with hundreds of other specifics that Jae had not even dreamt of.

 

Originally he just wished for the place to be functional, but with the womanly touch, the ideas became more lively, and the progress became extremely more efficient. Myrcella and Visenya had met so many people through the bank that they sent a few messages out and people were flocking to the hall to help the Targaryens.

 

The twins then delegated responsibilities, with Jae overseeing the internal construction, Tyene and Nymeria the product, while Myrcella handled the financials and Visenya the marketing. It was incredible really, within a few days the hall was a fully functioning operation.

 

Myrcella estimated it would be take a moon for a soft opening, and then a few days later, it would open to the masses and the public.

 

One of the conditions Father put on this project was that he needed to be updated with information when it came, and his face turned incredulous when Jae told him the progress they were making. He was beyond happy, and gave Jae a hug, telling him how proud he was. It felt good, that he was making his Father happy.

 

The amount of work Jae has had over the past few days has been overwhelming, so he has not had much of an opportunity to put the hood on, he moved all of his materials, weapons and the notes down to the basement of the hall already.

 

Jae could feel himself getting itchy though, the need for adrenaline, need for action, he needed to go out in the hood soon or he was going to go stir crazy. Not only that, but the longer he put off hood work, the more slaves were captured and sold through New Valyria, it grinded at Jae that he was forced to leave these innocent people to this harsh life, but his hands were tied, and as soon as they weren’t, he was going to push himself to the maximum.

 

Opening his bed chambers door, finding it empty as he expected, Jae stripped himself of his tunic and breeches, tossing them to the side carelessly before nearly face planting on his bed. The exhaustion was setting in rather early with the lack of sleep, dreams and fantasy’s keeping him awake through most nights.

 

Visenya had claimed Tyene for the night, she was as much Visenya’s concubine as Jae’s now, the amount of times the two slept together. Jae did not mind though, Visenya was to be his wife, he was not going to limit her to anything that belonged to him, even if he hated that distinction for Tyene.

 

Jae was nearly asleep when he heard the squeaking of his door opening, then slowly closing. The person was nearly silent, and Jae was immediately on alert, but then he heard the soft footfalls, and recognized them to by Myrcella’s and he smiled into his pillow.

 

Without recognizing Jae being awake, Myrcella made her way to the opposite side of Jae’s bed, she lifted the blankets, then carefully slipped under, pushing her body into Jae’s the heat of her pressing against his skin.

 

Jae felt her smiled against his shoulder, and then a breath against his back as she relaxed. Since Jae was lying on his front, Myrcella’s leg intertwined with the back of his calf, her bare legs sliding against his. Feeling much more awake then he did a few minutes ago, Jae moved.

 

He quickly, pushed Myrcella over onto her back, at the same time settling between her legs, so he was practically lying on top of her. Myrcella let out a gasp of surprise at the quick movement, but smiled when she saw Jae’s cheeky smile.

 

“Hello little sister,” Jae said, his voice dark and deep due to the sleep still in his body. Jae quickly realized that Myrcella was only in a small chemise, the straps were thin over her shoulders, and his head was propped up in between her breasts.

 

Jae went to move, but Myrcella held him there, her hands settling in his hair, and her legs wrapped around the back of his thighs, “you weren’t asleep?” she asked gently. She then began running her hands through Jae’s hair, and it felt so good, just the soft touches along his scalp.

 

Eyes turning half lidded, Jae replied, “was about to, was interrupted by a cheeky woman sliding into my bed.” 

 

Myrcella laughed lightly, “as if you mind, you think I did not feel how hard your cock is?” Her statement was true, Jae had quickly grown hard when Myrcella’s legs rubbed against him, the bare skin sliding against his arousing him.

 

Jae smirked at his devilish little sister, leaning up to press a kiss to her lips, “your fault,” he grumbled.

 

Myrcella scoffed, “not my fault you cannot control yourself.” She said with some sass. Making Jae chuckle.

 

Sleepily, Jae laid his head down on Myrcella’s chest, closing his eyes, he felt peace settle into his bones, Myrcella continued to slide her fingers through Jae’s hair, and within moments of settling Jae fell asleep.

 

Jae remembered at some point through the night Myrcella shifting, so that Jae was on his back again, but it was very fuzzy, and he was so sleep addled that he did not remember doing it. Jae knew it was a good sleep when he did not dream, and did not get lost in thought.

 

He woke up in a dream like state, pleasure and lust on his mind, as he felt a pair of lips around his cock, bobbing hungrily as he struggled to wake. Through his dream he was uncertain who it was, but he just knew it felt good, and he was hard as a rock.

 

Jae woke up, super confused, that was just a dream right? Why was he about to come and why did that feel so fucking good?

 

It only took a few more seconds before Jae felt himself erupting, and in his orgasmic bliss, his sense awakened, and he looked down, there was a body under the covers, and a head was bobbing.

 

Whipping the blankets off of himself, Jae watched as he came ribbon after ribbon of come down Myrcella’s throat. He watched as his little sister guzzled everything he spurted into her mouth, her lips sealing the head of his cock into her warm, wet mouth as he came and came and came.

 

Jae reached down to place his hand on the back of Myrcella’s head, keeping her lips sealed around him. She pulled off of him slightly, only for their identical eyes to meet, where she then swallowed loudly, taking his fat loud down her throat. Jae was in awe, his little, innocent, sister was a voyeur, and his soon to be wife.

 

Pushing her head down, she continued to lick and suck on his softening cock, the sensitivity actually feeling good in the morning.

 

Jae had never felt something like that before, he had never been woken up with a woman sucking on his cock, it felt like a dream state bliss until his senses suddenly clued in to what was happening. It was easily the best way Jae had ever started his day, and easily the best way to be woken up, he hoped Myrcella would do it more often in the future.

 

Myrcella continued to lick and suck at Jae’s cock, but Jae grabbed her shoulders and brought her up from beneath the covers. She had a shy smile on her face, and Jae looked at her puzzled. “you just did an incredible job sucking my cock and now you are shy?”

 

Myrcella flushed with embarrassment, “I was scared I did not do a good job.” She half whispered.

 

Jae laughed, “Myrcella, that was wonderful, you are a natural.” Smiling, Jae leaned forward to kiss Myrcella, deepening the kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips to duel with hers, there was a slightly musky, salty taste on her, which must be his own essence, Jae did not mind it though, just reminded him what Myrcella had just done for him.

 

As they kissed, Myrcella straddled him, and started grinding her cunt down on Jae’s thigh. Jae sighed, feeling the heat of her through her small chemise. Sliding the straps off of her shoulders, Myrcella moaned as her tits were exposed, and Jae greedily latched onto the left one, sucking on her pretty pink teat.

 

Myrcella’s moans increased, and her grinding became harder. Jae kissed sloppily across her chest, sucking on both of her peaks, and kissing around the sensitive skin underneath her pert breasts.

 

She was so fucking beautiful, needy and wanton, face and chest flushed, her skin wet with his saliva, Jae was enraptured by the show Myrcella was putting on for him.

 

Feeling like a good big brother, Jae slid his hand down passed the waistband of her chemise, sliding his fingers through her soft thatch of hair atop her cunt, Jae pushed his fingers down into her lower lips, strumming back and forth, desperately searching for her clit.

 

Myrcella’s moans were loud and needy, filthy words pouring from her lips, “yes, Jae….. right there…. finger me brother!” it only added to Jae’s arousal, seeing his little sister get off from his hand and his body had his cock raring to go again, despite recently releasing.

 

Jae reached a hand around to cup Myrcella’s ass as she continued to grind on him, Jae went back to her tits, licking and sucking, and within moments he felt Myrcella’s body clench violently, she moaned loud, then vibrated with pleasure.

 

It was incredible to hold her in his arms as he made her come, his fingers feeling the heat of her cunt as she came and came. Her chest was heaving so heavily that she was pushing her tits further and further into his face without realizing. It was incredible, he was so lucky to have such a gorgeous woman in his lap, his sister, his wife.

 

Myrcella wrapped her arms around Jae’s neck, catching her breath, she planted kisses across his scalp and temples, Jae smiled at the small affection, and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies as close as they possibly could.

 

Jae spoke into her neck, “you okay?”

 

Myrcella snorted, her voice slightly breathless, “never been better.”

 

Jae playfully tugged on her waistband again, “ready for more?”

 

“More?” she questioned.

 

Jae grabbed her hand, carefully sliding it down his torso, then pushing it onto his hard cock, Myrcella gasped, and then grabbed it fully, sliding her hand up and down the thick shaft.

 

“More?” Jae questioned again playfully.

 

Myrcella turned frantic, carelessly shoving off of Jae to strip herself of her chemise so that she was as naked as he was, her little pussy shining with her wet arousal, Jae groaned seeing her pubic hairs were drenched, he wished to fuck the shit out of her, really drive his cock in and leave it there forever, but this would be her first time, and he knew he needed to be gentle.

 

Jae was surprised when Myrcella stood next to the bed, Jae followed her, his feet touching the floor as his ass remained pressed to the sheets. Raising an eyebrow at her, Myrcella bent over at the waist, and took Jae’s entire cock down in one plunge, forcing a loud groan from his throat, and a clench from his thighs.

 

Myrcella quickly pulled off of him, “that feel good brother?” she asked as she climbed over his hips, her cunt sliding up and down over his cock.

 

Jae moaned, “yes, Cella’” he gripped her ass, shifting her hips up and down bodily, “keep going,”

 

Both naked, Myrcella had one hand on Jae’s shoulder, the other she reached down to wrap around his cock, pushing it though her lower lips, coating Jae’s cock in her wetness.

 

Jae had both of his hands cupping Myrcella’s naked cheeks, the round globes were tight and perky in his hands, Myrcella spoke filthily, “want to fuck your little sister, huh?” she whispered in his ear. “I want you to fuck me brother,” she rubbed his cock in and out of her pussy lips, “I want you to take me, to make me yours.”

 

Jae groaned aloud, and felt his arousal growing and growing, Myrcella’s words made him to flip her over and ride her but he refrained, letting her control the situation for now. Despite Myrcella being a beautiful vixen, she was still his little sister, so Jae had to warn her, “it may hurt for you….”

 

Myrcella scoffed, then gave his cock a firm squeeze, “I’ll be fine,” without any further hesitation, she notched the head of Jae’s cock against her, rising up on her knees above it, before slowly sliding down the first inch of his cock.

 

They both moaned simultaneously as brother and sister became one. Jae gripped onto the sheets behind him, scared he would bruise her skin if had been gripping her hips. Myrcella slowly sank down further and further, a look of concentration on her face.

 

Jae felt the tip of his cock push up against her maidenhead, he quickly looked up at Myrcella, who had noticed it too, their eyes met, love and intimacy crackling in the air between them. It was a significant moment, as they would not be able to go back from this.

 

Myrcella sighed, nuzzling her head into Jae’s before placing the softest of kisses on his lips, and then dropped down further, his cock splitting her maidenhead gently.

 

Jae watched Myrcella grimace slightly before she persevered, and then within moments he was balls deep inside of her, their hips pressed together, his cock as deep inside of her as it would possibly go.

 

Myrcella took a second, “I feel so full,” she murmured in Jae’s ear, she began rocking her hips slowly and moaned loud, “this is so… ah…. Good.”

 

Jae smiled, bringing her head down to kiss her again, this time he plundered her mouth with his tongue while he cupped her hips, shifting her hips up and down along his cock so it pushed in and out.

“you feel so good Cella,” Jae grumbled. She really did, her cunt was so hot and tight, and his tick cock was pushing against her walls with every slide, causing him to feel an immense amount of pleasure.

 

Jae reached around to cup her ass, squeezing and fondling the cheeks as Myrcella picked up the pace. The added pace had Jae in a bliss, his sister riding him into his bed. “you’re literally fucking perfect Myrcella.”

 

Myrcella smiled, and then brought his face into her chest, Jae was happy to suck at her peaks again, bringing her even more pleasure than she was already feeling. “My tits are perfect?” she asked, continuing her bouncing.

 

Jae released her ass to grab her right tit as he sucked on her left, “absolutely perfect.”

 

Myrcella was bolstered by his words, she pushed Jae’s torso back on the bed, then settled her feet on the bed, using the new position, she clapped her ass down onto Jae’s thighs, the pace of his cock going in and out of her increasing.

 

This gave Jae a fantastic view of his sister, her face clenched in pleasure, her tits bouncing, and a great view of his cock sliding in and out of her with every thrust. “I need to come brother.” She gritted out.

 

Jae slid a hand down her torso, finding her hooded clit, and began to rub softly along the bundle of nerves. Myrcella moaned, high pitched, before her body clenched, the same as when she climaxed before.

 

Her cunt went hotter and tighter, the vibrations of her peak feeling unbelievable around his cock. His little sister was peaking around his cock, and Jae was in bliss, he had always dreamt of doing this, he had never thought it would happen though.

 

Myrcella’s peak had Jae nearly coming himself, he held off for a few seconds, but when Myrcella leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear, “come for me brother, I need your seed inside of me.” He lost his patience.

 

Planting his feet on the bed, Jae aggressively thrusted three or four more times, burying himself as deep as he could inside of her, before his orgasm hit him quickly, his cock spurting a hot load of his seed deep into his sister’s cunt.  

 

Jae saw stars for a few moments afterwards, but then he came back to reality, and Myrcella was lying on his chest, both of them breathing heavily. He pulled her face up, kissing her, gently nibbling on her lips as they both recovered.

 

Smiling brightly, Jae asked, “you feel okay?”

 

And Myrcella returned it, “Visenya is going to be so jealous.”

 

Jae laughed, “was that good though?”

 

Myrcella kissed him in reply, “yes Jae,” she winced as his cock fell out of her cunt, it was soft and flaccid, but still soaked with their combined juices.

 

“I love you,” she continued rather shyly, ducking her face away from him.

 

Jae shook his head, Myrcella can suck his cock, and fuck him to completion, but still be shy about showing her love for him.

 

“And I, you, sis, and I, you.”


End file.
